Rosalie's ENIGMA
by zag44zigged
Summary: Everything. Nothing. Impossible. Gay. Mesmerizing. Affection. Rosalie is Rosalie and Bella loves every bit of the grouchy blonde goddess. Rosalie enjoys pushing Bella into lockers. The rest of the family knows it best not coo if they want it to work out. Heavy on the fun-loving, not so much on the angst. Bella's a ball of surprises. Read and Review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Everything. Nothing. Impossible. Gay. Mesmerizing. Affection. Rosalie is Rosalie and Bella loves every bit of the grouchy blonde goddess. Rosalie enjoys pushing Bella into lockers. The rest of the family knows it best not coo if they want it to work out. Heavy on the fun-loving, not so much on the angst. Bella's a ball of surprises.

A.N.: This story should honestly be updated on a pretty normal schedule since it's almost done. Already working on a mini story and possible sequel. Time will tell.

Anyway, Bella does have cock and balls in this story. Not so much a warning but more of a heads up, take a chance, you might like it.

Read and Review.

I do read all of them, may even go into previous chapters and make some changes if I can.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rosalie despised school. Specifically high school and she despised small town high schools even more.

It wasn't the institute itself of the physical place but high school housed her least favorite phase of a human's life, adolescents. It was when humans were their most hormonal, typically most shallow, and said the dumbest things ever. Small towns only added to the annoying behavior because nothing happened in small dreary towns named after utensils, therefore when something did happen it made everyone excited and therefore increased their annoying behavior. In this instance the big thing was the pending arrival of the Chief of Police's one and only daughter 2 months into the school year.

She almost felt bad for the girl as everyone gossiped about her, what she would be like, what she would look like, who would do her first, the list went on and on but she didn't feel bad because this time around Alice was excited and the conversation of the Swan girl did not end when she left the high school. It wasn't the girl's fault that Alice was intrigued by the girl and it wasn't her fault she'd somehow roped her other siblings into getting into it too, but that didn't change the fact that she already disliked the girl because of it.

"Aww she's going to be late" Alice pouted as she eyed the entrance of the parking lot forlornly

"I thought you couldn't see her" Anna noted as she glanced up from her and Edward's entwined hands

"I can't, I can just feel it" Alice huffed with another pout

"Just like how you can _feel_ you're going to be best friends?" Emmett smirked

"Yes" Alice snapped

"I challenge that" Victoria smirked as she traced her fingers against Emmett's bulging bicep

"I already called dibs" Alice whined as she stomped her foot in protest

"Perhaps you shouldn't call dibs on the human and let her be" Edward offered

"No one asked you anything" Alice snapped before she buried her face into Jasper's chest who only smiled down at his adorable mate and held her close

Sometimes being the only unmated vampire in the family annoyed the everloving shit out of her, this being one of those times. Edward gave her a sad look, they'd been the unmated two in the family until he had found Anna 20 years ago, they weren't close and more often than not they did not get along, but they had held an understanding for one another being the only two single ones in a coven of mated vampires, but now she was on her own. She scoffed at the sad look he gave her, she found it annoying, she did not want nor need his pity or a mate for that matter...they touched far too much for her liking.

The bell rang signalling the start of the school day and they removed themselves from the parking lot, following the throng of students into the building to start another mundane day of classes and mindless chatter.

She grunted as she landed on the floor with a soft thud. She glared at the particular reason for her falling out of bed this morning, her sheets were one once again tangled around her legs,

"Of course" she huffed, lazily freeing herself before rising to her feet, glancing to her right to check the clock she cursed realizing she'd out slept her alarm or more than likely hadn't even set it to begin with last night.

She stumbled her way to the bathroom only tripping twice on her way across the hall, underwear and socks in hand. Her shower was quick and cold but did the job of fully waking her as she quickly pulled on her underwear and socks and skidded across the hall and back into her room to get dressed. She got dressed, grabbing a matching hat on the way out her room, bookbag slung over her shoulder. Of course her good fortune quickly came to an end as she missed the steps and tumbled, executing a perfect tuck and roll to her feet with all the grace of a world class ballerina. Years of being deathly uncoordinated had taught her how to recover quickly, efficiently, and mostly gracefully from her falls, trips and spills with little to no damage to her person.

Scrambling out the house, because really she should've left the house like ten minutes ago, she shut the door and locked up before jumping into her car and driving off.

Forks wasn't too small of a town where it had one main road that cut straight through the town but that didn't make finding the high school difficult, because whoever had decided to design the roads of Forks was nice enough to think geometrically and therefore there were no awkward turns or secret corners.

Bella pulled into the emptying parking lot of Forks High and parked, she took a moment to breathe and gear herself up to speak with people for the day. She dragged her clammy hands against her jean clad thighs and licked her lips, a habit she'd picked up over the years, adjusted her hat on her head and climbed out her car.

She walked into her first class 20 minutes late and caught everyone's attention, she fought the urge to turn around and go hang herself in the nearest tree and decided instead to approach the teacher who looked like his tie was forcing him to imitate Mr. Mackey. She ignored the gaping as she quickly took her seat in the back, it was Physics and thankfully something she'd already been doing in Phoenix so she was not loss as the class continued on until the bell rang,

"I expect you to be on time to my class from now on Ms. Swan" Mr. Granger noted sharply as he signed her slip signalling she had in fact made it to his class

"Yes sir" she nodded, she didn't tell him that her enjoyment of being asleep would probably end up making her late at least a few more times before the semester was out, he probably wouldn't take it well and she wasn't _that_ oblivious when it came to human interaction.

Her morning went by relatively quickly except for the need for every teacher to have her introduce herself to the class, she told them the most basic things needed and then found the open seat. Thankfully always in the back as to limit the blatant staring coming her way.

By lunchtime, despite her best efforts a group of kids had already attached themselves to her, although she supposed she should be grateful that she didn't have to go through the embarrassing act of roaming around a packed lunchroom trying to figure out seating arrangements.

The first person she met was a guy named Eric Yorkie, short, of clear asian descent, with a bit of an acne problem and the bright idea of making her the school's front page news. Thankfully she was able to talk him out of that bright idea, she did not want any attention and front page news, even if for a high school paper, was the very opposite of no attention.

He then introduced her to a one Mike Newton, he was baby faced, blue eyed, with gelled hair and clearly would be a problem. He reminded her of a puppy dog with his eager attitude which was fine but unless she was reading the signs wrong, which she just fucking might be, he was trying to flirt with her and that was not good.

Shortly after that revelation she met Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory and instantly hated them both. Well, no, she hated Lauren, she was a bitter bitch who clearly didn't like sharing the limelight, limelight Bella wanted no fucking part of anyway. Jessica she kind of _disliked_ the girl was genuine, for sure, sweet and stuff, but she talked a mile a minute and never _stopped_. Not to mention all of her questions were far too personal and clearly designed so she'd have stuff to add to the school's grapevine.

Angela Webber was the last person she met of the group of friends before lunch, she liked the girl as she was quiet and soft spoken but genuine. She introduced herself and then didn't proceed to bombard Bella with words as if the introduction was enough to fabricate years of friendship that did not exist.

Bella reluctantly followed behind Jessica who was yammering on as they headed for the cafeteria, she was hungry as hell having skipped breakfast for obvious reasons.

Said appetite quick dissolved into nothing at the sight of the food before her, she dare not put it on her tray should it choose to revolt and attack the school for eating it's brethren because _that_ was not food. She skipped the salad with lettuce that looked chewy and grabbed an apple, cookie and bottle of water before following the others to the table. She sat next to Angela and was introduced to two other people, Tyler and Ben. The latter of which had a clear crush on Angela...unless she was reading that wrong again, because she sucked at the people thing and reading them.

She happily faded into the background as the group of friends chatted about, she didn't even fucking know, she just wanted to go home and raid the fridge for food and then possibly a nap, although she probably should workout somewhere in there. She grunted, Charlie had workout equipment from a time when he cared about not having a beer belly but now some of the stuff looked to be rusted to the floor and walls.

She was brought out of her musings by the silence that fell over the once boisterous lunch room, looking up expecting to see Jesus or some other miracle worker Bella was confused. There was no Jesus, just a mob of insanely attractive teenagers, she really didn't get why all the talking stopped as everyone followed them with their eyes as they moved towards the lunch lines, clearly planning to collect the questionable thing this school tried to pass off as food, the fools

"Are they famous or something?" Bella questioned as she glanced at Angela

"In Forks, they might as well be" Angela shrugged or course that was all Jessica needed to hear to start in on the gossip as the cafeteria picked back up in their noise level

"Those are the illustrious Cullens, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids, they moved here last year from Alaska. The shortest one with the short black hair is Alice Cullen" Jessica explained and while she didn't want to play into Jessica's clear addiction to gossiping she needed to sate her own curiosity so she looked and quickly singled out the one named Alice, she was a beautiful pixie little thing, more than likely just over 5 feet, crazily pale but so were her other siblings, she danced everywhere gracefully and clearly energetic but charmingly so

"She's nice enough a bit weird if you ask me and spaces out sometimes" she frowned, she didn't like the way Jessica talked about the girl, the girl was clearly just misunderstood, she would know since _she's_ the fucking weird one

"The tall blonde she's holding hands with, that looks really stiff and in pain is Jasper Hale" she spotted the owner of the hand Alice held, somewhere around 6'3'' he didn't look so much in pain as he did like he was trying to contain himself and not be overwhelmed by something...what that something was, she had no idea but it really wasn't any of her business.

"The giant guy, with all the muscles and the dimples is Emmett McCarthy. He's nice enough" she easily spotted the guy he was just a tad taller than Jasper, probably 6'4'' with the build of a linebacker which in itself would've been intimidating if it were not for the giant dimpled smile on his face and the childish glint in his eyes,

"The girl with the crazy red hair is Victoria Manner, she's creepy but she doesn't talk very much to anyone outside of her family" Jessica added, the redhead who looked about 5'8'' _did_ look wild and there was something crazily feline about her gait, but she looked just as playful as Emmett and Alice did...just in her own special way

"The brunette girl is Emmett's little sister, Anna McCarthy, she's nice but a little stand offish, acts like she's too good for anyone" Jessica added, something told Bella the girl who was just a bit taller than Alice at probably about 5'4'', had shot down Jessica's attempts at friendship multiple times, the girl was just as beautiful and just as pale as her other siblings

"The guy with the crazy bronze hair is Alice's brother, Edward Cullen, no one is good enough for him to talk to" he was holding Anna's hand, the shortest of his brothers but not by much probably 6'1'' or so he was also the lankiest of all his brothers, she also expected by Jessica's tone she'd already tried and been shot down in that front as well, the guy looked a bit on the snobbish side but she tried her best not to judge maybe there was a reason he was rocking the disapproving eyes and permascowl

"And the blonde girl is Jasper's twin sister Rosalie Hale, the biggest bitch to have ever existed in ever" Bella knew the girl was talking but she hadn't heard anything past the blonde goddesses name, she was about 5'8'' and while her figure was indeed very bombshell-esque, all womanly curves and such, it was her face that captured Bella. Framed by silky looking golden locks her face looked to have been sculpted by god himself, she'd never seen a sneer so beautiful or the snobbish up turn of a nose look so enchanting, the girls glare could clearly reduce a man to tears but Bella kind of felt honored to have them looking her way. She did her best to hide the smile as the blonde goddess glared harder, it was so beautiful, her golden eyes piercing and fiery.

"Don't waste your time, they're all together. Like Alice is dating Jasper, Victoria and Emmett are together, and so are Edward and Anna. Rosalie is the only single one, clearly the only normal one there" Jessica added, she ignored them as they delved into a debate about whether or not it was incest or not, she really didn't care Rosalie was single and that's all that mattered.

"Hey maybe you're finally losing your touch Rosie" Emmett guffawed, because Rosalie was clearly trying to burn the Swan girl with her eyes but the message was clearly not being portrayed by the looks of the awestruck girl.

Rosalie growled and leveled a glare that had his laughter dying away and his balls shriveling back up into his gut,

"Nevermind" he grunted looking anywhere but at his angry best friend, one of these days he'd learn to keep his mouth shut

"No you won't" Edward smirked as he glanced at his brother

"Shut up" Emmett grunted

Alice eyed the girl who she'd been excited about, she was gorgeous far better looking than any human she'd ever come across, and right on par with a vampire. She had a kind of universal face that could attract both males and females, whether they swung that way or not, in droves, framed by long rich mahogany brown hair tucked under a hat. Her face had sharp features but there was a roundness to it that promised dimples, and pouty cupid bow lips. There was a light near nonexistent dusting of freckles over her nose that made her equal parts adorable and drop dead gorgeous. Her eyes which were framed by long and bountiful eyelashes, without an ounce of mascara, were a piercing and exotic silver their almond shape gave her eyes a distinctly mischievous and feline look.

The bell rung and the girl's friends alerted her to such a fact, she didn't expect the girl to be so tall. Easily 6 feet as she rose from her seat, with an athletic build with the perfect amount of curves,

"Well at least she's a hot amazon" Emmett grinned only for the smile to immediately die on his lips as Rosalie shot him another withering look

"He's right Alice, I'm ignoring your dibs from earlier" Victoria declared

"What? No!" Alice hissed, Bella would be her best friend, she could _feel_ it and her feelings were just as accurate when her visions came short.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short one, I know. Most chapters won't be and I'll probably be posting on a 3 times a week schedule unless something comes up.

Hopefully if this story is received well enough I'll have the confidence to finish and post the other parts. Maybe make it into a series of some sort.

Time will tell. Until then...

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks into Bella's arrival and all that came of Alice's quest to befriend Bella was questions, like why they could not hear her heartbeat when she clearly had a pulse, why they could not smell the girl at all as if she had no scent, why they couldn't hear her breathing even though she clearly was, or why Jasper couldn't read her or alter her emotions, Edward couldn't read her mind, Alice still couldn't see her future, or why Rosalie couldn't see any physical weaknesses in the girl.

Edward hadn't said a word to the girl much outside of things pertaining to the class even though he was her lab partner and had the perfect opportunity.

Not that she was much to talk, she shared an Art class with Bella during their final period of classes and she hadn't said anything either, until now that is.

Alice approached the girl lounging in her seat, the girl had style, it wasn't as girly as hers, it was actually a little boyish but fit her well. She had that whole tomboy flare about her but it worked for Bella.

"Hi" Alice chirped as she took her new seat next to the girl in the back of the room, she was uncharacteristically nervous as the girls silver eyes dragged up to her, sometimes they were a bit unnerving, it made Bella seem like _other_ even though she wasn't.

"Hello Little one" the taller brunette grinned, the girl looked nervous and she wanted to put her at ease, and short people were the most protective over their heights.

"I'm not little, I'm normal sized" Alice huffed after she got over the sound of Bella's voice that reminded her of a smooth jazz with a little rasp, she'd forgotten how entrancing it was because the girl didn't talk often

"Fun sized, I agree"

" _Normal_ sized"

"Let's agree to disagree…"

"Alice, but you already knew that"

"I like to hear things from the source"

"I like that, my family doesn't get that opportunity very often"

"It's easier to assume than to ask"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Plus people suck, I love your bow by the way" she smiled as she eyed the bow in Alice's hair

"Thank you, Emmett's been teasing me about it all day"

"Just jealous he can't pull off a bow" Bella smirked with a shrug that caused Alice to giggle

"So how's life in Forks?"

"Very different from Phoenix, but appreciated"

"Really?"

"Yup, my pale ass makes sense in this climate" Alice giggled but nodded because Bella's skin was nearly as pale as their own.

They talked for the entirety of the class which Alice truly appreciated because it was clear that Bella wasn't much of a talker but she made the effort for Alice which warmed the shorter vampire. She also found Bella's constant fidgeting adorable, she had a penchant for licking her lips which, even to the mated, Alice found attractive. In fact she'd caught quite a few people staring at Bella's lips when she licked them, the girl had a way about just capturing attention, which she found hilariously ironic seeing as though Bella clearly hated attention of any sort directed at her.

She walked with Bella to the parking lot to Bella's pristine black 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda, something she only knew because Emmett, Jasper, and reluctantly Rosalie had raved about it on the ride home the first day they saw it.

Conveniently, Bella had parked only a space away,

"Alice, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Victoria smirked loud enough for Bella to hear and look up from the ground to ensure she didn't trip over anything like her own two feet or a rogue piece of air.

"Bella, this is my family" Alice grinned although it was a bit forced to her, although she wasn't good at reading facial expressions either, Alice rattled off her family's names each giving their own greeting, some more enthusiastic than others except for Rosalie who gifted her once again with the most beautiful glare she'd ever seen.

Alice watched as everyone's eyes zeroed in on the slow and sensual movement of Bella's tongue across her lips before she released her bottom lip with a soft pop. Bella's hand rubbed against her jean clad thigh as she gave them an awkward wave

"Hi"

"Oh I like you, you seem like fun" Victoria practically purred as she stalked forward stopping at the quiet but possessive growl that left Rosalie.

The redhead glanced back at her blond sister in question only to be outrightly ignored, causing the redhead to grin and turn back to face an uncomfortable looking Bella. She'd never met someone who looked just as adorably awkward as she looked sexy.

"Uh thanks?" Bella grunted reaching up to scratch the back of her neck nervously

"Oh you're more than welcome" Victoria winked before she was stepping back into Emmett's arms

"Right, I guess I'll see you around then" Bella nodded reaching blindly for her door handle

"Wait, Bella" Alice declared, narrowly stopping the taller brunette from throwing herself into her car and taking off

"Yeah?" Bella question as she glanced down to Alice only to be engulfed in strong cool arms

"Bye" Alice replied as released Bella before the girl could panic at the physical contact

"Bye little one" Bella smiled patting Alice's head somewhat awkwardly before taking off

"Victoria, you scared her" Alice whined

"Nevermind that, what was the growl dear sister of mine?" Victoria grinned as she turned to glance at Rosalie

"Annoyance, let's go" Rosalie snapped climbing into her car and starting it

"Funny way for you to pronounce jealousy" Victoria smirked

"Goodbye" Rosalie stated before pulling off and leaving them all to fit 6 people in Edward's 5 seater Volvo

"You could've waited until we were in the car to pester her" Anna huffed as she climbed into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo

"What, so she could pull another Vancouver, I rather not" Victoria huffed referring to the time Emmett had annoyed Rosalie so thoroughly she jumped out of the moving car she'd been driving and watched them crash into the surrounding woods with a morbid sense of satisfaction and justification plastered proudly on her face

"That wasn't her car" Edward pointed out

"Fuck you're right" Victoria huffed as she slipped into the middle back seat, she hated the middle hump, they were not made with legs in mind.

When they arrived home Esme glanced at them from the top of the stairs,

"I suggest none of you enter the woods tonight, you may not return whole"

"You just had to go and tease her" Edward sighed as he glanced at Victoria

"Oh hush, quit being so melodramatic, she'll be fine. She simply just doesn't want to admit that my little bird intrigues her" Victoria grinned

Alice hissed as she leapt at the taller redhead, "I called dibs first"

"I thought we agreed to not call dibs on the human" Jasper voiced, Alice really was difficult to subdue

"That was never agreed upon" Victoria huffed with a roll of her eyes as she easily dodged Alice's limited swings from Jasper's hold

"I like her, she's like a jelly bean" Emmett grinned

"What does that even mean?" Anna questioned glancing up at the giant vampire

"She's all tough and gooey"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up, she's my Jelly and you're just jealous" Emmett huffed, he squealed as Alice landed on him looking much like a deranged koala bear attacking a tree

"You can't have her, I called dibs" Alice hissed flailing as Emmett held her away from his face with outstretched arms

"Can we not call dibs on the innocent human, please?" Edward demanded

"I agree, I'm disregarding your dibs anyway Alice. She will be my little bird" Victoria nodded

"She's taller than all of you and that's not what I meant Vic" Edward huffed

"No one asked you anything Edward" Victoria huffed with a wave of her hand

"I'm done, Esme can you please tell these people it's not polite to call dibs on humans?" Edward declared

"It's not polite to call dibs on humans" Esme repeated as she disappeared around the corner

"See" Edward grinned triumphantly

"Of course it's not polite, it's just necessary. So _people_ don't try to steal your best friend" Alice huffed giving Emmett and Victoria a glare that would do Rosalie proud

"Who exactly is the human we are calling dibs on?" Esme questioned reappearing

"My Jelly, she's the best" Emmett grinned

"Chief Swan's daughter Isabella" Jasper supplied to a confused Esme

"Bella, she likes being called Bella and she's my best friend" Alice declared sticking a tongue out at Emmett triumphantly

"Because you called dibs" Esme supplied

"Yes"

"Alice, honey that's not how that works"

"I know but I have to make sure the rest of these _vultures_ back off"

"Because they like her too?"

"Yes everyone wants a piece of Bella, she's amazing Esme and gorgeous and so adorable"

"Right, a little competition is good for the soul Alice"

"I'm totally winning Jelly" Emmett declared his fist flying into the air

"She will be my little bird" Victoria nodded

"My best friend" Alice glared at the two of them before they were all gone, heading to their rooms leaving only Jasper, Edward, and Anna

"That poor girl" Esme mused

"Yeah, you just sicked the three craziest people in the house on her" Jasper noted

"Do keep me informed" Esme added

"Yes ma'am" Jasper nodded with a smile as he dropped a kiss on her forehead before disappearing to go see about an awfully quiet Alice

"He's my favorite" Esme mused

"Nonsense" Anna huffed, kissing Esme's cheek before disappearing up the steps,

"Don't look at me, you're the least" Esme smiled as she looked away from Edward.

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her temple,

"Love you" he murmured before he was gone and heading for his room.

Esme hummed, as she headed upstairs to her office, that poor Swan girl.


	3. Chapter 3

This will probably be about the average length for these chapters but there will be outliers.

This will probably be the last chapter update for the week...not sure yet.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Bella grunted as she sat in her seat, even after three weeks of being at the school and having to see the disgrace they tried to pass off as food she was still perturbed every time she had to settle for an apple and a bottle of water.

"Why don't you bring a lunch?" Angela asked quietly having already noticed her utter hatred for the Forks High food, she'd learned her lesson after she'd gotten sick in 5th grade eating some foul smelling chilli

"I sleep too much for that" Bella yawned, so she said but she hadn't gotten much sleep last night thanks to a certain blonde with the beautiful glare

"You don't look like you got much sleep last night"

"Which only makes it worse"

"W-what kept you up?" Angela questioned as if she was afraid to really know the answer or didn't want to overstep her boundaries, again Bella wasn't really sure about these things. She glanced over at their table anyway, noting with disappointment that her blonde beauty was not glaring at her but rather at someone else...Alice, who was waving at her.

Despite her own disappointment and jealousy that Rosalie's glare was directed at someone else other than her, she waved...Little One was growing on her a lot, plus she fed her in art class and food was always good,

"When did you get all buddy-buddy with the Cullen's?" Jessica demanded, she kind of sounded...miffed maybe, who the fuck knew, Bella sure didn't

"Edward is in my Biology class and I have Art with Alice" Bella shrugged, she was more concerned with the supposed mash potatoes on Ben's tray that seemed to have winked at her on multiple occasions already

"I know that, but they talk to you?"

"Alice does"

"Not good enough for Edward?" Lauren smirked, Bella didn't know much but she knew a bitter bitch when she saw a bitter bitch and the bitch was bitter, although she kept it to herself because Ms. Nan taught her to not be a mean and hurtful bitch unless outrightly provoked

"Don't know, seems like he's in his head a lot" Bella shrugged, okay that time it had blinked, she knew when the fuck to get out of dodge, "I'll catch you guys later" she had been chosen to live because she had not partaken in the consuming of it's kinmen, she was sure it would be small scale and others would soon be warned.

Ms. Nan also never taught her to let anyone she was with get jumped, she flagged down Alice, gestured to the food and mouthed run before leaving herself, she'd done her job and her glaring beauty would be safe to glare at her another day.

She left the vicinity of the cafeteria not wanting to hear the soon coming screams of her fellow classmates being slaughtered by the substances they'd so stupidly eaten. Ms. Nan told her she wasn't supposed to take so much pleasure in someone else's displeasure all the time, she disagreed but she hated getting popped with that damn wooden spoon. Damn thing didn't even hurt, just fucking stung like a bitch and now she was bitter again. She also missed Ms. Nan and the others and the food, she really missed the food.

Also, she wanted to sleep except the bell just rung and she hadn't heard any screams, so maybe the glob was playing her and was only practicing to make sure she wouldn't miss the signal the moment it actually went down and they decided to strike. It was a smart blob and she should've probably taken it's earlier winks far more serious.

Edward eyed the girl his siblings were so eager to interact with, she was nothing special...except she was something special. She was taller than most girls and nearly as tall as him with her 6' height, her beauty was on par with that of vampire and in many cases she had most of them beat.

He'd never met a mind he couldn't read but hers was silent, it wasn't so much a void as it was nonexistent, it didn't even feel like there was a mind there for him to even _attempt_ to read. Outside of physically seeing the girl she was invisible, because for someone as clumsy as she clearly demonstrated herself to be at times, her steps were silent no matter the circumstances, and her recoveries were the most graceful things he'd ever witnessed.

No heartbeat thundered in her chest, yet the pulse point it created was blatant and Alice assured them it was there from her hugs with the mysterious girl as she'd felt Bella's heart beating through her chest. There was no scent to bother him, sometimes other scents clung to her but depending on her length of exposure to them they often dissipated shortly thereafter and she was once again invisible to the nose. She could easily disappear into a crowd, everything about her worked in her favor except the fact that Bella seemed to draw people in like a moth to a flame and she was non-discriminatory about it. According to Jasper, each sporting varying levels of lust, attraction, and intrigue.

Bella was a recurring theme for every mind in school, those that didn't talk to her, wanted to if not to just be graced with her presence for a little bit. Bella had a clear group of friends and she was clearly awkward but he had to admit it was charming in a way, he found himself even in this instance drawn to her an irrevocable need to simply just interact with her.

He decided to bite the bullet, because it was clear she was going to be a part of their life no matter his protest for interacting with a human, no matter her quirks. There was so much that could go wrong but he still couldn't find it in himself to resist her presence anymore,

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen" it wasn't the best introduction but it was all he could come up with

"We're partners, I know that already"

"Right, I apologize for not being very sociable"

"...yeah, okay"

"...so how exactly are you enjoying Forks so far?"

"It's pretty nice, the weather suits me, not my sneakers though" Edward had noticed she seemed to have an affinity for the more expensive sneaker brands like Jordans, Nikes, Vans and Adidas, most of which looked pristine

"Why?"

"I was raised to respect the J's"

"But they're sneakers, they're supposed to get dirty"

"Within reason"

"What reasons would that be?"

"Very few"

"No wonder you and Alice get along"

"No, she's obsessed with fashion. I just really like sneakers"

"You dress stylishly"

"...If it matches and I'm comfortable, I wear it"

"Are those your only two requirements?"

"Yup"'

"Yeah, not like Alice at all"

"She wants to go shopping"

"Don't do it"

"Yeah, she kind of looked a little rabid when she mentioned it"

"It could in many cases be considered a violation of our constitutional rights"

"Oh damn"

"Indeed"

By the time class ended, he understood what the fuss was about. Bella could hold a rather intelligent conversation, all while adding a sense of light hearted charm to it. He also somehow found her fidgeting endearing as it never seemed to really distract her, he'd felt like he had a 100% of her attention at all times. For someone so clearly awkward and uncomfortable with social interactions she was a natural at it.

"Uh oh" Anna smiled up at him, he could see how happy and genuine he sounded bidding Bella a farewell as they went their separate ways in her mind

"She is surprisingly pleasant to talk to"

"What about her possibly finding out about us?"

"I am against turning anyone but I do not wish her dead, she'd be an amazing addition to the family if it came to that"

"So should I expect you to start calling dibs on her as well?"

"No, not quite yet" he chuckled, he had the sneaking suspicion she'd be part of their lives sooner or later and in a very permanent way. Rosalie glared partially in disbelief but mostly in annoyance at the sight before her,

"You've got to be kidding me" she huffed as she watched Alice lead the idiot human across the parking lot handing her baby carrot after baby carrot

"Hey Jelly" Emmett grinned scooping up the girl for the entirety of the parking lot to see and look on in wonder

"Hi Bear" Bella huffed with a small smile as she hugged him back, "Put me down, Alice has noms"

"I win" Alice grinned handing Bella another carrot triumphantly

"Hi Red" Bella waved at Victoria as she offered Edward a fist bump, he looked awkward as he returned the gesture

"How is my little bird?" Victoria purred softly flicking Bella's nose

"Alice brought noms, do you have noms?" Bella questioned lowering her body until she was staring into Victoria's eyes

"I do" Victoria smiled presenting a double chocolate chip cookie

"Aww yess" Bella mumbled taking the cookie and cradling it to her chest carefully

"Bye Little One" Bella mumbled pressing a kiss to Alice's nose before waving a farewell to them all before she headed for her car.

Rosalie glared as she watched the idiot human retreat before stopping and turning around and heading back to them,

"Sorry, rude" Bella mumbled before she turned to face Anna, "Hello my name is Isabella Swan, please call me Bella"

Anna's eyes widened, she'd been pleased to stay in the background and watch her siblings fawn over the girl all the while 'forgetting' to introduce the others so that they wouldn't 'try to steal Bella' from them,

"Anna, I've heard a lot about you" she smiled shaking the outstretched hand

"Okay, but I don't snore, Little One is lying"

"But you were snoring, I heard you" Alice giggled

"Not proof, just claim" Bella replied indignantly as she turned to face Jasper

"Bella, Little One coos about you all the time, I'm too much of a mush hater to really appreciate it" Bella informed Jasper, who only grinned and squeezed his little mate into his side as he reached out to shake the offered hand,

"Jasper, she's called dibs on you, I love her too much to be upset with her happiness"

"Little One is love, I agree. You're mushy though, makes sense"

"Only for her"

"I agree" Bella nodded as she turned to Rosalie and her glare, it made her heart flutter it was such a beautiful glare and up this close she could see the golden flames as they danced dangerously before her,

"I don't care" Rosalie hissed cutting off Bella before she could begin to speak, climbing into her car and ignoring the taller brunette with a goofy grin on her face

"Little One" Bella noted as she began to backpedal and head for her car

"Yeah?"

"We'll be sister in-laws one day. I've never seen a more beautiful glare"

"Okay" Alice chirped happily as she waved as Bella turned and jogged back to her car and drove off

Emmett peeked into Rosalie's car to see the blonde's startled face and guffawed, he couldn't believe it, the girl called Rosalie's best glare beautiful. This time the blonde vampire in question didn't even bother to bid them a farewell as she drove off leaving all of them to pile into Emmett's Jeep this time,

"Fuck, not again" Anna grouched

"Emmett you're sitting in the back" Alice chirped as she hopped up and into the Jeep

"But it's my car" he whined as Victoria slipped the keys out of his pocket

"Yes, but you were the reason Rosalie left this time" Edward shrugged

"How do you know, it could've been because of Jelly"

"Mind reader" Edward was of course lying, the moment the words had registered for the blonde her mind had went utterly and totally blank, not only had Bella rendered the blonde speechless but she'd also managed to render her _thoughtless_ , he'd never known it possible until today.

By the time they returned home, Rosalie was nowhere the be seen having already parked her car and disappeared into the woods,

"Is there a particular reason why your sister came home grumbling about viciously murdering the 'Swan Idiot' as she put it?" Esme questioned looking up from her magazine

"You've got to listen to what Jelly said in the parking lot" Emmett excitedly declared before delving into the story.

Esme listened her eyes widening, the girl either truly had to be an idiot or somehow in love with Rosalie, because only love could make another person so blind,

"Does it actually have any hope?" she was so ready to see Rosalie find her mate, her daughter had suffered enough

"We don't know, none of our powers work on Bella and today was the first time they directly interacted with one another" Edward shrugged, of course they could infer about Rosalie since they could read her mind, see her future, and sense her emotions but her own power made it hard to pinpoint her most of the time nevermind when she was _actively_ trying to avoid a particular subject.

"I think it'd be perfect, Jelly would annoy Rosalie and she'd probably want to kill her a lot but love and hate dance along the same line all the time" Emmett shrugged

"That sounds like the most unstable relationship I've ever heard of" Esme noted

"Yeah but exciting and Rosalie isn't easy, and if you met Bella, you'd see it too" Alice smiled getting excited, she was thinking of playing matchmaker

"Do you think that's for the best, I rather enjoyed Bella and I's conversation and I'd like to have more which would be impossible if Rosalie murdered her" Edward noted

"It'll be fine" Alice grinned with a wave of her hand before she disappeared up the steps.

Everything was not fine, she had yet to return home since she'd dropped off her car because she needed to not be in the same state as the idiot human she wanted to murder. She hissed uprooting a tree at the pain that accompanied that thought process.

Fucking Isabella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back, expect about 3 chapters for the week.

I really love the feedback, makes me feel appreciated and such. Anyway...

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Bella grunted as she rose from the last and newly exchanged winter tires, she was not happy for several reasons. The first being her having to wake up early so she would even _have_ enough time to change the tires. The second being the lack of food in her stomach because Charlie was incapable of going to the grocery store when it was obvious it was needed. The third being her nearly giving herself a concussion on the patch of ice on the porch on her way out this fine _fucking_ morning.

Isabella wasn't one to wallow in a bad mood but if she had been getting enough sleep lately and the food wasn't sorely lacking none of this would be happening. She knew she was kind of being a baby but her mind bounced constantly and her inability to focus was bordering on the levels of insanity. She fished out her phone and dialed the first of several newly added numbers,

"Hello?" Alice chirped

"Little One?" Alice frowned, Bella sounded delirious and pouty

"Yes Bella, it's me"

"I'm hungry and sleepy, can't focus...I hit my head, might be something"

"Are you home?"

"Yup, Riley has new shoes. She's modelling for me"

"Emmett and I are coming to get you"

"I'll just sit here, Riley dance for me" Bella mumbled, the Thong Song by Sisqo cut on from somewhere and Edward chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all, "I know you're not a truck Riley"

"We'll be back in a bit" Alice giggled as Emmett drove off

"Who is Riley?" Anna questioned

"Her car" Edward chuckled, he ignored Rosalie's eye twitch, they never meant anything good for anyone. He'd made her eye twitch once...it hadn't ended well for him.

"Alice says she hasn't been sleeping well lately" Jasper noted, he knew practically everything about Bella already because of his little mate

"She's become rather restless, she texted me at 2 in the morning to tell me foxes were real life cat dogs. She then followed that up with hiding my 'bootyhole from the dolphins' because they can't be trusted" Victoria smiled, she'd loved every single moment of it

"What about the hunger thing?" Anna questioned choosing to ignore the weird text conversations her sister had with the equally weird human

"She's always hungry, hence why we bring her snacks" Victoria explained

"Why does she call it noms?" Anna questioned, she didn't call them snacks, not once, ever

"The cookie monster" Jasper chuckled, he'd asked the same question

"What?"

"The cookie monster gets a cookie, he goes om nom-nom-nom, hence noms"

"Is there….is there something wrong with her?"

"No, she's just got a unique outlook on life" Jasper explained with a chuckle, he liked the girl, she made Alice happy and he'd never seen someone so unbothered before by anything. One would have to be completely unbothered with life to view Rosalie's glares as beautiful, even after recognizing the fire in them. The closet romantic Alice had turned him into thanks to her obsession with chick flicks, hoped that this would all somehow workout and Bella would be Rosalie's mate. The fact that Rosalie had not even attempted to murder the girl was a very good sign in his book.

Emmett's Jeep re-entered the parking lot for the second time that day playing, "Get It On Tonite" by Montell Jordan, he hadn't heard the song in a while knowing that Emmett enjoyed R&B the most out of the entire house. He waved at them with a grin, he could feel Alice's amusement tickling him as they parked and she climbed out and skipped to his side. Emmett opened the door for Bella who hopped out with a rather large bag of McDonald's, his nose scrunched up as fast food smelled particularly rancid to them. Of course the offending smell was quickly forgotten as he noticed Bella's impressive dance moves as she munched on something. Emmett of course joined her because his brother had poor impulse control as they did hip thrust, and as the song ended he watched Bella execute a perfect spin on her toe in a pair of Timberlands of all things.

"Bravo" Victoria chuckled

"Thanks Red" Bella smiled as she finished the bag of food

"Better now?"

"Still sleepy"

"Poor little Bird"

"Mmhmm, Little One is mean to me"

"How so?"

"I slipped on the ice, she laughed at me. I changed my shoes" Bella huffed triumphantly

"I giggled" Alice pouted

"She bought me noms so all is forgiven" Bella mumbled reaching over to pat Alice's head affectionately

"That was me" Emmett huffed

"Oh, I take it back" Bella replied as she took her hand away from Alice's head

"You'll forgive me at lunch time" Alice replied matter-o-factly

"Probably" Bella agreed as the bell rang.

By lunchtime, Bella had already slept through most of her morning classes, only managing to stay awake for the first 5 minutes maximum.

"Dude Mrs. Granger complained about you all class" Mike grinned as Bella walked up to the lunch table

"Yeah, you've been out cold in every class, someone keeping you up?" Eric chuckled although the running bet was she was stealing Alice from Jasper, Mike and Lauren thought for sure it was Emmett and Tyler was betting on Victoria. Jessica had her money on Edward after seeing them talk in class non-stop after weeks of not saying anything to one another, and Angela had simply told them they were all wrong and Rosalie was who Bella liked but she hadn't made a bet so her opinion didn't matter.

"More importantly, how did you get the Cullen's to come pick you up and Emmett to dance with you?" Jessica questioned

"Do they know you're playing all of them?" Lauren sneered but it soon fell as Alice skipped over, she didn't need a bad rep with his sister if she hoped to steal Emmett from that clearly crazy Victoria chick. She watched as Alice didn't say a word as she simply slipped into Bella's lap, who in turn said nothing but simply adjusted the smaller girl into a more comfortable position on her lap,

"I was sleepy and hungry, Emmett came and got me and then fed me" Bella replied to Jessica's question catching them all off-guard

"Alice too" Alice giggled as she brandished the lunch she'd asked Esme to make for Bella last night

"Alice too" Bella grinned as she pressed a kiss to Alice's hair as she happily brandished the sub and the small salad triumphantly

Alice stayed in Bella's lap happy to talk with Angela and mess with Bella's hat while the others stared on in partial wonder and disbelief while she ate. It was a wonder how pliable and cooperative Bella could be with food, she would not be this willing to let Alice mess with her hat if she wasn't being fed.

The bell rung and Alice hopped off Bella's lap with a smile, pecking the taller girl's cheek and bidding her a farewell as she skipped off to walk with Jasper to class.

"Are you guys a thing now?" Eric questioned curiously, maybe they were in some weird ass polyamory relationship...it was weird but also kind of hot

"Like a couple?" she looked kind of queasy

"Yeah"

"No, Alice is goodness and off limits. Never say something like that again, I think I'm going to be sick" Bella mumbled as she walked away, Alice was beautiful and amazing and perfect but Alice was her best friend and made perfectly for Jasper, the thought of her being with anyone else was ridiculous to think of. Plus Rosalie clearly wasn't the sharing type and neither was she, they were trying to get her killed or something.

Bella left the main office in confusion, she and Charlie barely acknowledged the existence of one another on a day to day basis, she did not expect him to have the station to call ahead and inform her that he'd be in Tacoma for an annual workshop for a week.

Of course, she quickly got over her confusion because no Charlie meant very good things for her. These things included not having to pretend she was full so Charlie would have food to eat, no one drinking her orange soda, and being able to utilize the TV instead of staring at the wall when she couldn't inevitably sleep tonight.

She spotted Alice and the others waiting by the car as they were her ride home, she'd have to apologize to Riley later for just leaving her hanging after giving her a new pair of shoes. She made note of the slick patches of ice thanks to the rain and the cold even though November had just begun and therefore shouldn't be this cold. She slowed down not willing to break her neck in attempts to get to the bag of baby carrots Alice was waving at her. It pained her to prolong the enjoyment of food but knew it was for the best, she couldn't enjoy the carrots if she had a broken neck, Ms. Nan had taught her that and Ms. Nan knew everything there was to know about anything.

The telltale sound of tires screeching against ice met Bella's ears and she frowned because looking at the horror that crossed Alice and the other's face, it meant nothing good for her. She turned just in time to see Tyler's ugly ass van smack into her and send her flying.

Alice watched in horror as the van slammed into Bella's side with a deafening thud, she watched the girl slam into a light pole and hit the ice head first, as she continued to slide, the girl scrambling to stand on the ice as the momentum continued to carry her until she executed a surprisingly graceful shoulder roll up onto her feet. The entire thing would've been comical as Bella had glared angrily at Tyler's van during the whole ordeal but the ice was smeared with blood, Bella's blood.

There was a brief pause and then everyone was breaking into action, Bella swayed as her eyes fluttered and she went to pass out, landing limply in Rosalie's arms of all people. Alice would smile later when she really took the time to realize Rosalie had nearly exposed them to get to Bella first.

By the time the rest of them had reached Bella, barely containing themselves to move at a human pace there was a dense crowd of students around Bella, whose head was cradled in Rosalie's arms while she tried to assure everyone she was okay.

"Bella you're bleeding" Alice whispered, she couldn't even smell the blood but she could see it slowly staining Rosalie's blouse

"Just a scratch, I'm okay. Nothing broken, all is well" Bella grunted her words slightly slurred

"She has a concussion" Edward frowned her eyes were hazy and unresponsive

"Carrot?" Bella reached somewhat blindly for the carrots clutched tightly in Alice's fist, she'd forgotten all about them and she grimaced as Bella tried desperately to put the carrot in her mouth she could see the annoyance flash in Rosalie's eyes and she feared she might drop the girl if this continued

"How about we take you home and have Carlisle come check on you?" Alice offered quickly, Bella licked the carrot and she knew the girl was struggling to concentrate

"-o pital" Bella slurred and then she was out, Rosalie smacked the girl awake,

"-ouse" Bella slurred as she licked more at the carrot

Emmett sprung into action as he scooped Bella from Rosalie, wincing at the sharp look the blonde gave him before they were walking to Edward's Volvo, they moved quickly in the chaos as they loaded Bella into the back and rested her head in the lap of Rosalie.

Alice immediately got on the phone to call Carlisle and Esme and Emmett eased his way over the curb to get out of the parking lot, following Edward.

Anna glanced up as she heard Bella choke to see Rosalie angrily ripping the bag of carrots from Bella's hand,

"Louuuuuuuu" Bella whined as she desperately pawed at the air for the carrots.

She smiled despite the situation as Rosalie angrily held one carrot in front of Bella's face to lick at.

Edward felt bad for the poor girl, he was sure she'd suffered more head trauma from Rosalie constantly slapping her awake, but it was needed, they couldn't let Bella sleep until Carlisle checked on her for sure. Emmett carried her in the house just in case she remembered any of this and questioned why Rosalie was able to carry her around like a pillow.

"Oh dear, poor girl" Esme cooed as she immediately began cleaning her wounds

"Hello, angel" Bella slurred as she rubbed at Esme's cheek who only smiled as she let the girl continue

"You're quite beautiful yourself sweetheart" Esme chuckled, she'd congratulate Rosalie when the time was right and she wouldn't try to murder Bella to prove a point

"Lou?" Bella whispered as she grasped blindly at the air

"No" Rosalie huffed, she'd never hated baby carrots in her entire existence until that very moment, Bella had barely even licked the carrot most of the time she was just licking her fucking fingers and that had done things to her she did not fucking appreciate. She hadn't even realized the girls tongue was so fucking long and nimble even with a clear concussion.

Bella whined rather pitifully and Esme fought the urge to hold the girl and coo, she was so adorable,

"Shut up" Rosalie grumbled crossing her arms, she would not and could not allow Bella to get to her because the girl shouldn't be eating anyway and she wasn't about to have her fingers licked again for all to see. More importantly she was not about to allow Bella to sit there and lick anyone else's fucking fingers.

By the time Carlisle arrived, Rosalie had gotten to slap Bella awake a few more times which pleased the blonde immensely. He of course assured them that the Tyler boy was okay but Rosalie didn't care as she wanted to smack him with the van so he'd have an identical dent on the other side of it for all of his _troubles_.

Alice giggled as Carlisle continued to engage Bella in her slurred ramblings, she called him an angel like she had Esme,

"Goddess, keeping Lou" Bella slurred softly and Carlisle glanced at her in confusion

"Rosalie won't give her anymore baby carrots" Edward explained with a chuckle, he swore he saw a faint smile on Rosalie's lips but it was gone before he could attempt to confirm the sighting

"She'll be okay, a few nasty bruises that will fade in the days to come and a bit of a nasty concussion, the cuts in her hairline were already cleaned up and tended to so the only thing now is for her to rest and recover slowly. I'll have to check on her periodically to make sure she's getting better and not worse" Carlisle noted

"I'll call Chief Swan" Esme noted just as Alice went into a vision,

"He's not here, he went to a workshop in Tacoma. He'll ask if she can stay with us" Alice chirped as she clapped her hands excitedly, her first time at the house and Bella was already sleeping over

"I'll call him anyway, you and Anna get Bella's keys and grab her some clothes for a few days or so" Esme noted, "Rosalie, dear"

The blonde vampire in question did nothing but give her mother figure a questioning glance, "Perhaps you should go clean up" the maternal woman noted as she glanced at the blood from Bella's bleeding head, she watched her eldest daughter grunt and disappear up the steps but not after giving Bella a careful glance. Bella who was too preoccupied with fighting off Alice and Anna to notice how quickly she'd moved.

"Bella we need your keys" Alice giggled

"Can't have my goods" Bella slurred as she held Alice and Anna away, Victoria chuckled as she reached over and slipped the keys out of Bella's pocket

"Red robbed" Bella declared as she waved a feeble fist at Victoria who handed Alice and Anna Bella's keys

"All in love little bird, go to sleep" Victoria cooed softly, Bella nodded and fell asleep without prompting, Edward sighed and lowered her so she was spread out in the couch

"Jelly is the best isn't she?" Emmett grinned at his parents

"She is something special, I imagined she'd have far more damage" Carlisle noted

"She hit a pole, landed on her head, slid across ice and somehow in all of that managed to execute a perfect shoulder roll up and onto her feet" Jasper noted, it was more coordination than most people possessed and she'd done it with a concussion as if it was second nature

"Maybe it is" Edward noted and he nodded his agreement if she was clumsy as she seemed then maybe she'd learned over the years to recover with the least amount of damage to her persons.

She was an amazing human.

"Oh honey, don't lick the couch" Esme cooed lovingly as she pushed Bella's impressive tongue back into her mouth

"Most of the time" Edward chuckled and he nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, this one is a little on the short side and kind of a filler but not really.

I don't really know how to write angst that well, so, forewarning there if...certain things feel rushed. Life has enough drama.

If you think of something you might want to see in the chapters, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Esme smiled softly as she watched the girl that had captured her entire family sleep peacefully in the room that had quickly been dubbed Bella's. She had no doubt that she would join the family one day as the last bleeding human Rosalie had held without prompt was Emmett and he was a vampire now. It was a stretch, she knew that, but after 3 days of Bella while the others were at school and Carlisle was at work she'd fallen in love with the girl in the way only a mother could fall in love with her child.

The girl reminded her of a baby at times, she was so adorable and awkward but there were times when she said things that reminded her that Bella was in fact a teenager. It was honestly the best of both worlds and she loved to see the others interact with Bella. She seemed to draw them all in somehow and provide them each with something they didn't know they were missing as far as she was concerned.

Her favorite though was to see Rosalie interact with the girl, because it was quite obvious to Esme she was interested in the girl. A mother knew these things, she wanted to coo every time Bella mumbled about Rosalie's glare being the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, she'd initially worried it was the concussion speaking but the others quickly assured her otherwise. Of course, Rosalie didn't like to actively acknowledge she was her daughter too but she knew when her own child was struggling with their feelings about something and Esme could see the inner turmoil she hid from the others so well so she let her be. Rosalie would find her when she needed to.

Today wasn't about any of that, Bella still had small symptoms from her concussion and therefore she needed to take her with her to run errands in Port Angeles since she couldn't go back to school yet. Just thinking about Bella's accident brought a frown to her face, because since the day she'd informed Chief Swan of the accident he had yet to call back and check up on his daughter. She knew he was good man, that cared about the people of Forks but it was clear he was not the nurturing or father type which as much as it wasn't his fault because not everyone was, it wasn't fair to Bella either.

Shaking the thought from her mind she reached over to softly massage Bella's scalp, her bruises were practically gone and her cuts were healing rather fast but she still handled the girl with care,

"Bella, honey wake up" she cooed softly, the girl was a relatively easy person to wake up when she slept well, but she was also difficult to corral.

She watched the brunette stretch out, her joints releasing an orchestra of pops that sounded awfully painful to her, as she reached down to rub Bella's side softly. Piercing pale blue eyes looked back at her and while they still stole her breath she didn't worry, she knew there were humans that eye colors lightened and darkened in time with the seasons due to the amount of sunlight and Bella was apparently one of those humans, in a bit they'd be back to that piercing and exotic silver,

"Go shower and get dressed, breakfast will be ready when you're done" she informed the girl

"Food?" Bella rasped, her head tilting in an adorably feline way as she looked up at Esme

"Yes, we're going out in public so put on pants" she smiled, Bella had a clear thing for basketball shorts in the house but she wasn't about to bring her outside when it was drizzling and cold in a pair of basketball shorts

"Po" Bella nodded, she smiled fondly at the concussed girl and left to go make breakfast, of course whatever it was would need to be bite sized because Bella was not...good with cutting her own food currently.

Bella made it down the stairs in light grey jogger sweatpants, they weren't overly baggy and Esme knew that was the only reason Alice had packed it. She wasn't surprised to see Bella wearing a fully matching outfit because according to Alice, Bella seemed to put her clothes away in premeditated outfits, which would seem excessive except all Bella needed for something to be considered an outfit was for it to be comfortable and match. The abundance of black she wore helped with that but it was still surprisingly stylish. Alice and Anna had been somewhat surprised to see Bella's wardrobe seemed to only consist of bras and boxer briefs, there was not a panty in sight, Esme didn't quite care, she supported the girl in anything she chose. They did not need to judge her when they were overstepping boundaries and invading her privacy just by being in there without her knowledge or consent, despite their good intentions. Of course now, that Alice knew Bella's style she was eager to go shopping to fill Bella's closet at the Cullen house with clothes because they thoroughly enjoyed Bella's sleepover. Even in her concussed mumbling where she made less sense than she already did on any regular day.

She set the food down in front of Bella with a smile and kiss to the girls head, not bothering to fix herself a plate. None of them had eaten around Bella yet and she had yet to make comment on it and she wasn't about to unnecessarily scarf down human food.

She took the plate when it was clear Bella was contemplating licking it again and piled it with more food, she ate a ridiculous amount of food but youth and good genes were clearly on Bella's side judging by her physique, still toned and perfectly muscular as if freshly sculpted by God himself.

After the third plate, when Bella looked less likely to attempt to lick the plate, Esme cleaned up as she listened to Bella hum the song 'You are My Sunshine' as she did so. It was there routine as she did not trust Bella to not play in the water rather than rinse the dishes to load in the dishwasher.

She locked up behind she and Bella before climbing into her Mercedes AMG S63 sedan, silver to match Carlisle's black one.

She pulled out the garage the radio on low as Bella was still suffering headaches and loud sounds seemed to be the most common trigger for her.

The drive into Port Angeles was peaceful and she'd almost forgotten Bella was in the car until she was unfolding from the ball the surprisingly flexible girl had put herself in to sleep. She had fretted over Bella's constant sleeping until the others had assured her it was not a product of Bella's concussion and simply Bella always trying to sleep.

She led Bella around the cloth store, appreciative of the quiet company as Bella dutifully followed her around.

"Oooh" she heard Bella mumbled and turned to find her thoroughly invested in a shag cloth swatch, she smiled watching the girl sniff at it then crinkle her nose

"Yours is better" Bella huffed as she turned to Esme, she liked the woman, she reminded her of Ms. Nan back in Phoenix but more motherly and less grandmotherly. The woman had been taking care of her since the accident and feeding her the best food she'd ever tasted, she was the best like that. Bella wanted to give her things, she didn't know what things, but things nonetheless.

Esme waving her along caught her attention and she quickly followed, she was still a little foggy on the upstairs but she'd had enough concussions over the years to know that she'd be fine by tomorrow and ready to head back to school. She did have to admit that this was one of her worse ones, it also wasn't the first time she'd been hit by a vehicle either but she knew better than to divulge that information.

It took some time but Esme was expecting it, Bella had this adorably low whine going and she was starting to let her curious hands wonder. She reminded her of a well behaved two year old, quiet and cordial up until the point they got sleepy or hungry. She smiled and fished the blow pop out of her handbag, Alice discovered the giant jar in Bella's room and quickly deduced Bella had a hell of a thing for blow pops.

"Yes" Bella mumbled softly as she kissed Esme's cheek and took the blow pop, content to silently follow Esme around again.

They were in the Home Depot when she discovered a different side of Bella she was sure none of the others had ever witnessed. She was eyeing paints while Bella was further down the aisle distracted by something she'd seen,

"Any luck?" a gentleman in his early 30's questioned, he was a good looking man with a healthy head of hair, and clearly took good care of his physical body judging by the way his dress shirt pulled against his chest slightly

"I'm getting there" Esme was a polite woman and while she seemed to be deemed the most approachable out of her family, it still wasn't as often as most people considered it

"Me, I don't know what I'm looking for, I've got white bedroom walls that bore me. I'm trying to pick a color and convince myself that I'll find time to paint it this upcoming weekend"

"And how is that going?"

"No such luck"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Maybe you can pick it"

"I hardly know your taste to do such a thing"

"Maybe you can get to know it, over dinner?" he offered, she blinked because it was a rather smooth transition she would admit, but she was not at all surprised by the turn of the conversation, they rarely ever went a different way.

None of that surprised her, what did surprise her was the lazy 'No' that came from directly behind her. She hadn't even noticed Bella had approached them, but more importantly she'd never heard such nonchalant hostility in her life and she'd known Rosalie for nearly a century now. The man jumped and he looked thoroughly annoyed as he looked up at Bella, but all color left his face before he was quickly backtracking, turning around and retreating.

Her eyes widened as she looked up in time to see Bella situating her sunglasses back on her face, place a kiss on her face then return to whatever it was that had distracted her when they entered the aisle to begin with.

Part of her was curious about it but having spent the last 4 days with Bella had taught her that the girl was different and apparently when ready, far more intimidating than a vampire.

Rosalie huffed with a roll of her eyes at the eagerness of her siblings at the sound of Esme's approaching vehicle signalling the return of the idiot Swan girl. She resented the girl with everything she had because she was locked in a vicious cycle. She was not fickle with her emotions, she felt a certain way about things and very rarely changed them. That was not the case with Bella, she felt an array of emotions for the girl and the dominant one always fluctuated which annoyed her immensely.

The girl was attractive, she could admit that, she wasn't the first human she found attractive and probably not the last but they were very rare and far between. The girl also annoyed her, for a myriad of reasons but those same reasons she found also oddly charming which annoyed her even more. The lack of disregard for her personal safety with the way she completely ignored her glares was not something she appreciated either although she found it endearing that the girl thought even an expression like that was beautiful. More importantly the girl was human and she did not appreciate the blatant disregard to the rules about their interactions with humans because they were doing a terrible job at playing human.

The door opening was what pulled her out of her thoughts, glancing at the door as Bella entered with a popsicle in one hand and a bouquet of red roses and pink stargazer lilies in the other as she studiously held the door open for Esme.

"Hi Bella" Alice chirped happily abandoning Jasper's lap

"Hi Ali" Bella grinned, dropping a kiss on Alice's head, she'd changed Alice's nickname as she said it had far too many syllables and she was lazy

"Esme bought you flowers?" Victoria questioned as she eyed the bouquet

"No, I bought them for Rosalie" she replied as she studiously handed a shocked Rosalie the flowers, "Esme bought me a popsicle" she added as an afterthought to Victoria

"What, no flowers for me" Alice pouted

"Rosalie is special, next time" Bella assured her, Edward wondered if Bella was intuitive enough to know that Rosalie wouldn't have accepted the flowers if Bella had shown up with a bouquet for everyone, that she _needed_ to be treated different.

"Time to play games Jelly" Emmett declared effectively changing the subject and allowing Rosalie a window of opportunity to escape with her flowers carefully held in her hand,

"You're going down" Bella informed the giant vampire

"Nu uh, you suck at video games"

"Only when my brain is foggy"

"Is your brain still foggy?"

"A little bit"

"Good, I'm glad you're getting better"

"Yeah Mom E takes good care of me" Bella nods, Jasper smiled at the burst of love and happiness that came from Esme's office, she really had fallen in love with Bella and he was sure she was already the favorite of the house.

"Not likely" Edward scoffed, he chuckled but said nothing, Edward always did have a thing for the color green.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter for the week I think.

I realize that the page breaks that I've been putting in haven't been showing up so hopefully that's fixed now.

I also wanted you to get hint of Bella's other side.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Bella returned rather un-enthusiastically to school, she did not miss it but Carlisle had given her a clean bill of health so she had no reason _not_ to go. Today she also had to go back home because Charlie was coming home so she had no excuse as to why she needed to stay at the Cullen house anymore. Of course these were all reasons they needed, Bella didn't care and she knew Charlie wouldn't give a fuck either.

"She lives" Eric declared the moment he saw her enter the lunchroom

"I live" Bella nodded taking her seat, Esme had packed her lunch and she was fucking hungry despite the big breakfast this morning

"So what happened, they said you didn't go to the hospital" of course Jessica would already know all this stuff

"Bella hates hospitals, so we took her home for our dad to check her out" Alice smiled as she slipped into Bella's lap, giggling as the girl grumpily readjusted her so she was no longer blocking her food anymore

"So what was the verdict?" Mike questioned, between Alice's sunny disposition and Bella's innate ability to simply draw people in, the others had warmed up to Alice relatively well

"She had that nasty gash in her head, a few bruises, and a pretty nasty concussion. My dad says it could've been a lot worse" Alice explained, clearly upset by the whole thing

"Yeah, I for sure thought you'd break something with the way you hit that pole" Ben added with wide eyes

"She wouldn't have minded, right Bella, more time to play house with the Cullen's right?" Lauren sneered

"Esme is the best" Bella shrugged as if not reading the malice hidden in Lauren's words that made Alice frown

"I'm impressed though" Lauren noted

"How so?" Bella questioned curiously her arm moving to hold Alice who was being assaulted by flickers of a vision as if she was struggling to tune into the right station. The vision came clear only moments before the words left Lauren's mouth for Alice.

"Rosalie too? I didn't think she'd want sloppy second or thirds, or however many it is now. But I guess a slut just has a way of getting even the bitchiest people to fall for her" Lauren sneered she was so over the hero worship the brunette seemed to gain in endless droves, it was more of an insult to Bella but it didn't register as such to the brunette who had Alice up and out her lap in a split second as she reached across the table and lifted Lauren up and out of her seat, proceeding to drag Lauren across the food laden table until she was nose to nose with an unhappy Bella,

"Keep her name out your mouth, understand me? I _hear_ you say her name or I even get the inclination that you're _thinking_ her name, I'll make you wish you didn't know what it felt like to swallow all your goddamn _teeth_ "

"A-a-are you threatening me?"

" _Hoe_ , I don't make threats" Bella pulled back a look of utter disgust on her face, "Now, take your seat and keep your mouth shut" Bella added shoving the girl back across the food smeared table and into her seat.

She led a stunned Alice back to her family table before disappearing into the parking lot,

"Holy fucking shit" Emmett whispered in awe

Those were Rosalie's sentiments exactly, she considered Bella to be oddly weird and mild mannered but clearly that was not the case. Apparently she was wrong, especially when it came to her as if she need defending, especially not by a human, but she had to admit that her attraction for the girl had raised it's annoying little head during the display and she wasn't so inclined to beat it back with a baseball bat like she normally would this time around. Part of her wondered if Bella had even registered the clear insult to herself at all but chose not to dwell on it or she would do a lot worse to the human than embarrass her in front of a cafeteria full of students.

Ms. Lindsey was the one to show up and lead Lauren away asking what happened but getting no real and definitive answer,

"You like her now?" Edward questioned incredulously

"I found her display...charming" Rosalie shrugged, she didn't need to explain it to him, she'd never seen a human move so fast and she'd lifted Lauren clear out of her seat by the collar of her shirt like a rag doll, she could see all of Bella's muscles bunch, coil and roll with every movement like a sensual dance

"There is something…. _terribly_ wrong with you" Edward declared as he turned wide eyed to Rosalie

"Whatever" Rosalie grunted with a roll of her eyes, the man was a prude anyways.

* * *

Alice sat in art class frowning, no one had seen Bella after lunch and she was not answering her phone. Her mind was reeling with the fact that she'd somehow managed to have a vision of Bella, well technically it was an indirect vision of Bella but it was something. She had a feeling though that indirect visions and those feelings were all she was ever really going to get from Bella's future unless Bella chose otherwise. She was no Peter and his weird knowing shit but she wouldn't be a good clairvoyant if she couldn't have feelings about things because she could predict well, now would she?

So focused on her inner musings she didn't notice the door open halfway through class until a hand was resting on her shoulder,

"Don't worry so much Little One" Bella mumbled as she placed a kiss on Alice's temple and took her seat

"Where did you go?" Alice mumbled, happy to see her friend present

"Took a nap"

"Where would you...nevermind" Alice mumbled with a shake of her head in awe because Bella was back to her usual or unusual, depending on who you were talking to, disposition and that was all that mattered.

Alice smiled as the familiar tingling sensation danced up her spine indicating the impending vision which she happily let overtake her after it being gone for so long.

Bella smiled at how giddy Alice looked, the smile crawling and then growing on her face as her eyebrows rose in surprise. Even with all the emotions that danced across her face her eyes were blank and unfocused. It was the second time today it had happened but Bella kept quiet and let Alice do her thing. She personally thought that she was doing a lot better with reading the people around her, Rosalie was good practice though, she figured if one could read Rosalie then one could read anyone.

Alice smiled brightly as she looked up at Bella, excited to see her vision play out, she didn't know Bella had such a dominating side to her but then again Bella wasn't actually what she would call submissive by any stretch of the imagination either. In most cases Bella seemed just content to be until she was clearly provoked, someone that was clearly perfect for Rosalie because Rosalie would chew up and spit out a submissive type but she also wouldn't stand for a constantly dominating type.

"Why so bright sunshine?" Bella smiled and Alice smile seemed impossibly brighter, Bella's nicknames were so adorable and endearing without trying to be, she and Emmett had an amazing gift.

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for"

"Nah, I think you've already got that title secured. Pretty sure your trophy is in the mail and on it's way" Bella winked with a smile, Alice wondered if Rosalie truly comprehended how fucking lucky she was to have someone like Bella pining after her. She'd be jealous if she wasn't so completely and utterly in love with Jasper and even still she was still kind of jealous.

They walked out of Art Class after Alice hung around for Bella to explain her tardiness to their teacher, it was all bullshit from Bella but showed Alice Bella was indeed _very_ good at lying and getting out of trouble. Due to their hold up, the hallways were nearly deserted by any and all students.

At that moment Principal Richmond turned the corner and zeroed in on Bella, his pace picking up just as they exited the door leading to the parking lot,

"Ms. Swan" he yelled bursting through the doors

Alice turned eagerly to watch her vision unfold before her eyes,

"Yes?" Bella questioned, her head tilting curiously as she eyed the somewhat heavyset man with thinning hair, but not enough for him to give up and just go bald yet

"I've been looking for you, there needs to consequences for your actions earlier against Ms. Mallory"

"Don't upset me with such petty bullshit"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused, a bully got what was coming to her. She should be lucky I was in such a happy mood before she opened her stupid little mouth, it could've been far worse remember that before you pursue this anymore"

"I-..."

"Choose your words wisely, what you say next will dictate the way the rest of this school year continues. You've seen my file, haven't you?"

"Yes, well I'm sorry to hear you were being bullied. We have zero tolerance for behavior like that, of course after such treatment anyone would snap in such a way. Thank you for your time Ms. Swan. Enjoy the rest of you day"

"Likewise" Bella nodded before she spun on her heels and lead Alice away, she nearly giggled at the lustful gaze Rosalie wasn't even bothering to hide as she eyed Bella,

"What's in your file?" Alice questioned curiously she'd been burning to ask the question the moment Bella had mentioned it in her vision, the utter look of dread and fear that had plagued the principal's face the moment Bella had brought it up piqued her interest

"Let's just say swallowing a few teeth would've been the least of Lauren's problems" Bella winked, that dark look passing through her eyes that reminded her so much of Rosalie when she got dangerous

"Were you a problem child, B?" Victoria smiled

"I think the phrase Mrs. Gerardy used just before she quit was a walking prison sentence" Bella shrugged

"That bad?" Edward was having a hard time believing it with what he'd seen from Bella

"Worse, but I was an angry and confused kid with very little self esteem. It happens" Bella shrugged

"Why?" Emmett frowned, he didn't like the idea of Bella being anything but happy

"An answer for another day my friend" Bella smiled, patting his shoulder and waved to the others before Rosalie got anymore impatient with her,

"I'm taking you back to your house" Rosalie informed the brunette coldly, just because she appreciated the taller brunettes actions did not mean she needed to treat her any different and encourage her family's behavior

"Thanks, I miss Riley" she noted, she hadn't gone this long without her car in a very long time and she felt guilty for it.

With her driving, it wasn't long before she was pulling into the driveway behind Bella's car,

"Bye, see you tomorrow and thanks for the ride" Bella announced as she moved to slip out of the car.

Her body reacting before she could even think to stop it, her hand shot out to still Bella's retreating form who turned to give Rosalie her unwavering and undivided attention even as she snatched her hand back as if Bella had burned her. She glared at the brunette albeit unintentionally as she simply just refused to react to the sensations that simply touching Bella, not even skin to skin, had caused.

"I suppose I should thank you for defending me today" Rosalie noted, she didn't sound very thankful but she simply refused to fake it now that she was mad with herself for having touched Bella again, she seemed to forget herself every time she touched the damn human which was ridiculous to her because she didn't _like_ fucking touching to begin with anyway. She watched the brunette chuckle and shake her head as she opened the door to step out before stopping and locking her silvery gaze with Rosalie's golden one

"Your name spoken with anything less than the respect it deserves is unacceptable" the words struck a chord with the blond vampire and her gaze softened, there was so much conviction and devotion spoken with those words that she faltered, "I'll always uphold that" Bella added before she shut Rosalie's door and headed for her front door.

The blond vampire watched her disappear inside before she pulled away in a daze, no one had ever protected or vowed to protect her name like that before. Hell Rosalie wasn't sure she'd ever done it for her _own_ name. It wasn't because she lacked self worth, because she definitely did not. If you asked Edward, she had too much, but that was because she'd turned him down before he'd gotten the chance to turn her down and it was a rather large blow to his ego even all these years later. If there was anyone that could beat her out in the self love category it was a one Edward Cullen. Either way she'd never thought of her name like that, didn't really revere it the way Bella seemed to and it warmed her. It was different from watching Bella handle that idiot girl like a rag doll or the way she even shut down the Principal in his terrible attempt to reprimand her, that one had spoken more to her beast but this one spoke more to _her_ and it _annoyed_ her.

"Not you too Hale" she snapped as she glared at herself in the rearview mirror, she refused to go down that road. She was not about to get involved with a fickle human because she was better than the rest.

No, she refused to join in. Yet even as she tried to strengthen her walls they seemed weaker than ever before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1 of the the week!

This is possibly be the longest one I've written yet. Lot's of secrets revealed and we explore Bella a little bit.

I'm not big on inner monologues so let me know if you want me to go a little deeper or explain something a little more.

There's something inhere people might complain about, but it's a very intricate part of the story and therefore it stays as far as Bella's own character development goes.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Bella pulled in behind Charlie's cruiser with something akin to annoyance but not quite it. It was Saturday morning for starters and she'd been woken up before fucking 9 in the morning to come spend the day down at La Push before being 'allowed' to spend the rest of the weekend over at the Cullen house.

She did not want to be here but Charlie had gotten it into his head that she was best friends with Jacob Black because she'd spent every summer playing with the boy. She'd denied it but Charlie didn't think so and maybe he'd have an argument if it wasn't for the fact that he was bestfriends with Jacob's dad and that immediately meant she had three immediate choices of friends, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob. Rachel and Rebecca were angry and bratty twins that Bella wanted no part of so that only left Jacob. Anybody else she hung out with during those summers were all introduced to her by Jacob as they were his friends, it really was common sense with all things considered.

They weren't best friends, just friends by circumstances, it's not to say Jacob wasn't a good friend, but friend had stopped being Jacob's preferred word the moment puberty had hit them all. Bella wasn't so dense as to not recognize the impending crush and coincidentally that had been the last time she'd been to Forks since then. Picture her miffed when she returned nearly 5 years later to see him blushing and grinning at her like he did back then. Of course if Charlie wasn't so dense about things like that he'd probably tell her he didn't approve for obvious reasons that only they were privy to in this lovely town named Forks.

She frowned at that thought, it was no secret in Phoenix nearly everyone that knew her knew and there were no real problems but Forks was not Phoenix and no matter what the man said Bella knew he was embarrassed and didn't care for it. There was a logical reason Charlie wasn't involved with anyone else, not just because he was still hung up over Renee, it was simply the more noble of the two reasons.

Bela suddenly felt _tired_ , she didn't want to be here. She really hated being around Charlie or Renee for elongated periods of time, no fault of their own really other than that they were terrible liars. She may not be good at reading people and while she's getting better at it, thanks to a certain blonde, she could always see right through her parents. So she knew when they were lying and they lied to her constantly, but they lied to themselves too and she wasn't sure what bothered her more about the whole thing.

That's what this was, one big lie to himself and she was being forced to participate simply because she lived under his roof. Just like how she'd be forced to participate again in about 3 weeks when she had to go back to Phoenix for Thanksgiving break because Renee simply just didn't know how to let _go_ and move the fuck on.

Hands dragged against the front of her jeans as her tongue darted out to unnecessarily wet her lips before she took a heavy breath and stepped out the car.

The moment she stepped out her car, Jacob was bounding over to her. He was still as massive as ever at his full 6'8'' height but he had always been tall for his age, so she hadn't thought twice about it when she saw him that first night. It was the muscles though that had given Bella pause, she was a gym rat, the Cullen's knew that now so she knew a lot about muscle development and saying Jacob's muscle development was unnatural for his age, diet, and activity level was putting it lightly. The high temperature he ran around with alone would ensure he'd burn it right off if she ignored the fact that a temperature that high that radiated off of him would put anyone else in the ground. She could make an argument for steroids with the way he looked and they way his moods had hopscotched that first night but she knew better, although he wasn't as buff back then either.

"Bells, I missed you so much" Jacob declared as he pulled her into a giant hug, she fought the urge to strangle him, despite the way she was with the Cullen's and a handful of people back in Phoenix she did not like being _touched_.

He put her down after a while frowning a little at her lack of enthusiasm,

"Uh hi Jake, how's it been going?" she questioned with an awkward nod, stepping back and creating space between the two of them should the devil decide to jump back into him and he get the urge to hug her again.

Just like that, he was rambling on about his dad's old truck that he was restoring. She eyed the old rusted Chevy truck with pity, she'd restored Riley and this was not that,

"Hey, was that a 1973 Plymouth Hemi Cuda I saw you get out of earlier?" Jacob questioned eagerly

"71' actually, but yeah, she's mine"

"Who did the work, she sounds like a dream"

"I did, took me a couple months but she was worth it"

"No way, you know cars?"

That's where they spent most of the morning and afternoon, in Jacob's garage working on the very tragic story that was this rusted and dilapidated 1953 Chevy 3100 pickup truck that _used_ to be red at some point. She was constantly wavering between the urge to send it off the cliffs on fire only to be doused out and then drowned by the ocean it would land in, never to be seen again, or breathe new life back into this truck until it purred her name in thanks and ecstasy. Of course neither of these were options for her as it was not her truck but she could help and if she was forced to be over here more often then it's all they would do that way she could ensure Jacob wouldn't fucking try and touch her.

It was Embry and Quil that showed up to inform them that lunch would be at Sam and Emily's house, who the fuck were Sam and Emily Bella didn't know but she was fucking hungry. She also noted the similarities between Jacob, Quil and Embry although they were both about 4 inches shorter than the boy.

She followed them down the road keeping polite conversation and expertly avoiding Jacob's not so subtle attempts to hold her hand or brush up against her. The house was decent sized and filled with tree sized Native Americans, quite honestly she'd fit right in if it wasn't for her pale ass skin and silver eyes, she was even taller than their tallest girl, Leah Clearwater a bitch, and not the fun kind just the angry kind. She was introduced to all of them and she was thoroughly unimpressed especially with the way Paul kept eyeing her and the not so subtle way Jacob kept growling at him and trying to stake claim. She fought the violent urge to bash his head in, there was only one person she'd ever let claim her and it sure as fuck wasn't him.

Emily was nice, a sweetheart really, which is why Bella sat and ate the less than stellar food she'd cooked for her. Part of her wondered if that was why the rest of them scarfed down the food as if it would bolt at any given moment but they seemed to be genuinely enjoying the food so she kept quiet and shot off a text to Alice.

* * *

"Esme" Alice giggled as she skipped down the steps

"Yes dear?" Esme questioned eyeing her middle daughter curiously, she'd been less than amicable after finding out Bella would be spending the entire day down in La push with the wolves, although it was thankfully not as violent of a reaction as Rosalie's had been.

"Bella says to...quote 'cook all the food, because this shit just not right' end quote" Alice recited handing over her phone for Esme to see when she gave her an unappreciative look for using such crass language

"Let her know that I'll get right on that, does she know when she'll be coming by?" Esme questioned as her mind started taking inventory of what they had and what she could make for her youngest

"She says she's leaving after the bonfire tonight, she's hoping she'll be here by 9"

"Is she at least enjoying herself?" Esme questioned, rolling her eyes at the unhappy growls that filled the air at the thought of her somehow enjoying spending time with the wolves

"Aww" Alice cooed as she eyed Rosalie, who curled her lip in distaste, Rosalie did not like cooing of any kind as she was no baby, "Bella says she misses Rosalie's glares and there's a truck she has mixed feelings about"

"What, that's not fair Rosalie is meanest one to her and she misses _her_?" Emmett whined, video game now forgotten

"It's because I'm prettier" Rosalie smirked

Esme smiled, because Emmett was right Rosalie was unbelievably mean to Bella but it was clearly there thing because Rosalie _touched_ Bella, even if it was just to shove her into something or trip the poor girl and every time Rosalie growled, glared, or cursed at Bella all she got in return was a goofy and adorable smile. It warmed her heart every time she witnessed them interact. She impatiently anticipated the day Rosalie would admit the truth to herself and embrace her well deserved happiness.

* * *

Bella eyed the bonfire curiously, she'd burned a lot of things over the years but she'd never burned driftwood before, she really liked the effect the salt caused within the fire itself. She was a bit of a pyromaniac, she could admit that. She had no reason to but, unless she was on a plane, she always had one of those mini blow torch lighters on hand. At first she used to have a pretty cool zippo but after being popped with a wooden spoon one too many times by Ms. Nan she'd learned her lesson and gotten the mini blow torch instead. Ms. Nan just didn't like how much she played with the zippo and it was hard to do trick with a mini blow torch, it also didn't help that she played with it in school too.

There was more food at the bonfire but she refused to touch any of it after being offered a half charred hot dog, right now she just wanted to head back to the Cullen's house. Of course that was not the case because it would be 'impolite' to leave before Billy could tell the legends of the tribe. Sure, she'd agree if they weren't the same legends she'd heard every time she came to visit Charlie in the summers. The bonfire was something new though, they were usually told the legends when they all slept over Jacob's house as a bedtime story.

She listened to Billy tell the legends as if it was her first time hearing them all over again, the man just had a way with telling the legends. It was the equivalent of reading your favorite book over and over again, you knew everything that was going to happen yet still you reacted each and every time as if you'd never read it before, Billy's story telling was a lot like that. When he got to the story of the Cold Ones, nearly all eyes were on her. They were clearly trying to be subtle in their staring but were doing a horrible job at it. Except they weren't just staring at her to see how she would react but more like they were imploring her to realize something.

This whole trying to read Rosalie was really making her better at things like this. This legend was actually one of her favorites to listen to, Billy's voice was more raw, the emotions more real in this story than most of the others.

When it was over, they tried to get Charlie to practically force her to stay, bullshit of how it was late and dark out and unsafe for her to be driving at this time of night.

"Really, Charlie it's for her safety. It'll be like old times" Jacob bargained, she rolled her eyes, Charlie had but so much control over her,

"Goodnight dad, I'll see you Monday night" she waved at him before she was rising and heading for her car, she was stopped by hot hand gripping her arm.

Her eyes were slow as they moved to the hand on her forearm. It was a male hand, certainly not Jacob's though, the forearm was a touch on the hairy side and the rest of the arm was bulging, he was tall and standing close to intimidate her but Bella didn't get intimidated. Finally her eyes landed on the face of Sam and one of her eyebrows slowly raised in question.

"It's safer for you if you stay here" Sam rumbled, it was phrased like a suggestion but it was a clear cut command, more importantly it was a mistake.

Bella stepped closer and despite Sam having the height advantage he felt like Bella was looking down her nose at _him_ ,

"No" she stated, her tone held a kind of lazy aggression to it that Sam had never witnessed before or thought possible.

Her silver eyes glinted in the darkness, because November meant it got pitch black around 6 at night, they looked more alien than attractively exotic in that moment,

"It's safer for _you_ if you remove your hand before I do it for you" her voice still dragged lazily yet aggressively, but it was the look she gave him that had Sam pulling his hand back slowly in fear that any sudden movements wouldn't end well for him.

Those once exotic silver eyes that he found so attractive now glinted in the moonlight like a giant ass knife of a serial killer before he stabbed his victim to death 43 times or some shit like that.

He _knew_ she was human, despite how weak her scent was even to their noses, they could smell her and it was an intoxicating scent and very much human but it was a difficult scent to pick up without burying their noses in the source and even then, because it disappeared quickly and every other scent clinged to her in seconds drowning out her own almost immediately. Even with that knowledge he could see the predator in her eyes that she hid so easily, as human as she was, it was clear to both Sam _and_ his wolf that she was dangerous. Promises that if she ever did cross the plane into the supernatural there was a chance _no one_ could handle her if provoked the right way or wrong, depending on who was on the receiving end.

Bella watched him take a step back and dip his head, it wasn't an apology but recognition that he did not want to provoke her anymore, because it was it was in _his_ best interest.

Bella gave an approving nod before she was turning on her heels and walking away, effectively dismissing Sam and the others. It wasn't hard to find her way back to the Black house and hop in her car, Ms. Nan had always taught her to pay attention to where she was going so that she could always find her way back to safety.

* * *

There was an audible sigh of relief the moment the sound of Bella's quickly approaching car met their ears. Alice was eager to go greet her best friend but there would be no plausible explanation as to why Alice would be out there when Bella pulled up, of course that was despite that they'd already done some not so human stuff and Bella hadn't blinked twice, so she stayed inside.

They heard Bella pull into the driveway just as Purple Rain began to play,

"Oh man I miss Kid, fucking Trish" Bella grunted and then she was singing along with Prince, with a surprisingly melodic voice

"Jelly can _sing_ " Emmett noted with wide eyes, being vampires meant they had alluring voices and by extension they could all carry a decent enough tune if need be but singing was a _skill_ for a vampire just like it was for a human and as such they appreciated good singing, and Bella could actually sing.

They could hear the door to Bella's car open and curiosity got the better of Alice who opened the front door for them all to see Bella singing as she did a simple two-step, her hips swiveling in time to the music and Rose got the feeling that Bella could dance just as well as she could sing and she was….decently impressed.

Alice giggled as Bella danced her way to the trunk to grab her duffel bag during the guitar solo, before Bella was once again ad libbing right along with Prince, her duffel bag gripped to her chest as she swayed and sang, she didn't think Bella's voice could go that high considering the soulful yet raspy voice Bella had. It wasn't a male sounding voice by any stretch but it was definitely lower on the register of female voices.

Then Unpredictable by Jamie Foxx began and Bella was once again singing, to her car this time as she danced,

"What is happening?" Anna mumbled in awe, she wondered if Bella often broke into spontaneous concerts in the middle of the night,

"It's Bella" Edward smirked as if that was the answer, but then again…..it really probably was,

"Thanks Riley, I needed that" Bella mumbled as she finally shut off the car, giving it a loving pat goodnight before locking up and heading for the front door of the Cullen house, realizing that they were all standing there watching her,

"Uh how much of that did you witness?" Bella questioned sheepishly, her hand reaching up to awkwardly scratch the back of her neck

"All of it" Alice chirped happily

"Right" Bella grunted

"Nothing to be ashamed of sweetie, I enjoyed the mini concert" Esme smiled

"Thanks Mom E" Bella smiled a goofy smile as she leaned over to drop a loving kiss on Esme's cheek, "Sorry I'm late, Jake and his buddies were trying to convince Charlie to make me spend the night instead of coming here" Bella huffed setting her duffle bag down and following Esme and her nose to the kitchen missing the wary looks the rest of the Cullen's gave one another

"Really, what for?" Esme questioned, keeping the nervousness out of her tone

"Well Sam said I'd be safer there" Bella shrugged grinning at Esme as she sat the plate of chicken parmesan down in front of her, "I told him it'd be safer if he stopped touching me"

"He _touched_ you?" Rosalie demanded, it was one thing to have those mutts stench clinging to Bella it was another to know that they'd put their grubby little paws on what was hers, she ignored Edward's wide eyed look. Now was not the time, hell it would never be the time to talk about her epiphanies with Edward, that's why she fucking left the house.

"Any reason they would say something like that?" Edward questioned, it was a suspicious sounding question but they needed to know if the wolves had exposed them as it would be a direct violation of the treaty

"Probably because they turn into wolves and you're vampires, but I'm no mind reader" Bella shrugged nonchalantly as she continued to eat.

* * *

No one moved for a long time, Bella deciding it better to serve herself seconds rather than bother Esme at the moment,

"Which one of them told you?" Victoria demanded

"None, at least not really. I've heard all those legends for as long as I could remember. Didn't really believe in them but the similarities were pretty obvious" Bella shrugged

"You've known this entire time?" Alice squeaked

"Yeah, of course" Bella nodded, they good job of hiding their ways in public but in private...that was a whole other situation. She did dumb shit, she wasn't a dumb person, they practically had a neon sign blazing over their heads he moment they stepped into their house.

" _What_?" Emmett declared

"Are you serious, you know how dangerous we are and you still come to our house?" Rosalie demanded

"Yeah, you're all still great people" and this was great chicken parmesan, simple shit

"We're vampires"

"No you're a person, species is vampire"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. We kill humans, is that not what you are?"

"You feed from animals, correct me if I'm wrong and humans kill humans too. Trust me, I've seen it happen"

"Do you not recognize how dangerous this is?" Rosalie hissed, it felt like she was no longer talking about Bella hanging with the Cullen's but more about her and Bella and their push and pull undefined relationship.

That's what it was, Bella was there and she'd push at Rosalie's boundaries the walls around the blonde's heart all the while dutifully scaling it and sometimes the blonde would pull to, urging her closer until it was all too much and she was pushing away. Bella wouldn't give up though, she'd be right there with the blonde waiting to start the process back all over again. She was hers though, the blonde had accepted that much, it was impossible not too though, because Rosalie the vampire had made the claim. It was the blonde, outside of primal instincts that was having trouble accepting any of that.

Sensing the change, Bella stood wiping her mouth with a napkin before moving until she was toe to toe with the fuming blonde, she was taller but incapable of ever looking down at the vampire

"Don't care, life's dangerous"

"That doesn't mean you actively seek it out"

"I'm not"

"You're in a house full of vampires"

"Nah, I'm in a house full of people I like spending time with, they just happen to be vampires"

"You're suicidal"

"Once, not anymore" Bella shrugged and with that admission the whole atmosphere of the room changed.

"You were suicidal?" Alice squeaked as she moved to hug Bella who had returned to her food

"A long time ago Ali" Bella smiled down at her softly

"Why?" Alice was almost sorry she asked because of the bitter laugh that left Bella's mouth

"My parents hate me and I was dumb enough to care"

"I don't understand" Alice mumbled

"Charlie is a good man" Carlisle noted

"He is, which is why I'm alive now but his conscious as a police officer doesn't change the fact that I was not what they wanted. Never was and never will be" Bella huffed

"Why not, you're amazing" Alice huffed and Bella smiled with a nod

"I am amazing, but I'm a mistake as well, or at least that's what my mom thinks even though she'd never say it out loud" Bella shrugged as if she didn't care, because for the most part she really didn't, but it didn't change how much it simply just sucked

"Is it because you like girls?" Victoria questioned, Bella hadn't explicitly come out and told them but she wasn't hiding it either

"They wish it was just that, my mother, Renee is pretty open to things like that...things that are different but I guess I'm _too_ different" Bella laughed that bitter laugh again that Alice was really beginning to hate

"Then why?" Anna questioned

"Renee wanted to be surprised with the gender of her baby when she was pregnant with me, Charlie went with it. Everything else was a surprise, so why not that too, right? I was born and they sure as hell were surprised, Charlie was there to see me come out, he screamed boy and the doctor came back and told him mostly girl. Renee wanted to do the surgery to make me fully female but the mortality rate was too high for Charlie to be comfortable with it so they didn't do it. Now, here I am living as the freak I was born to be"

"No" Esme's voice was stern and demanding, "You are not a _freak_ , do you hear me young lady. You are beautiful beyond words, charming, with the biggest heart I've ever seen but you are by no means a freak. I _never_ want to hear you talk like that again, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Bella smiled wryly, Ms. Nan had given her a bit of the same speech, a wooden spoon had also been involved

Alice squeaked looking up sheepishly as Esme smacked her on the arm,

"You won't see anything Ali, I'm all tucked up" Bella chuckled with a shake of her head as she returned to her food, they asked questions and Emmett made jokes and Bella was herself once again. She was confident in who she was but it always seemed to disappear when she was telling someone about herself for the first time, the rejection of her own parents ingrained into her thoughts even though no one she'd ever trusted enough to divulge such information with had ever rejected her.

* * *

"What did I do?" Bella questioned because Rosalie was still glaring at her

The blonde in question didn't respond instead choosing to stand and grab Bella by the back of her shirt and drag her outside and into the backyard. Rosalie had the most sensitive senses out of the entire family other than hearing which was solely Esme's and while the others could ignore the clingy smell of the wolves she could and would not any longer,

"You smell like wet dog infested trash" she simply informed Bella before she turned on the hose on the poor brunette,

"FUCK" Bella yelled shooting to her feet as the cold water hit her, it was already fucking cold out considering the time of year

"Rosalie" Esme hissed disappearing to go grab a big enough towel for Bella who was struggling to get out of her now soaked clothes

"Fucking hypothermia Rose" Bella hissed as she finally yanked of all of her clothes, and raced into the warm Cullen house shivering.

Rosalie only smirked before cocking her eyebrow because she could now easily make out Bella's extra appendage in her wet boxer briefs and it was nothing at all to be embarrassed about, along with a well defined midsection. Bella followed Rosalie's line of sight and shrugged,

"I'm a grower not a shower"

A second golden eyebrow rose to join the other because now she was _curious_ ,

"Thanks Esme" Bella grinned as she let the matriarch lead her away, she knew that look and she was as proud as a peacock, Rosalie wanted her body.

* * *

"You like her" Emmett grinned wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"Shut up" Rosalie huffed with a roll of her eyes as she quickly disappeared out the back door.

"That's a yes, isn't it?" Emmett questioned

"Oh yeah" Victoria nodded with a chuckle

"A big fat yes" Carlisle chuckled as he returned with Bella's wet clothes in his arms and grabbed her duffle bag as he headed for Bella's room after dropping her clothes in the laundry room.

It was such a big fat yes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 2 of the the week!

I warned you guys that I'm not one for much angst, so if you feel like it's moving too fast, just now it's not.

It's not a crazy long chapter, I felt like it jumped around a bit but I'm not sure.

Someone asked for a schedule and right now I'm doing a Wednesday, Thursday. Friday upload until it ends. No special time as of right now.

If this does well and you guys ask for it; there will probably be two more books. I may just post it anyway though.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Emmett glanced at Bella nervously,

"We're going to be in so much trouble" Emmett mumbled as he glanced at Alice

"Next time, you send the human to bed instead of playing video games with her until we literally have an hour to get ready for school" Edward huffed with a roll of his eyes

"She said she wasn't sleepy" Emmett defended

"She's an insomniac of course she wasn't sleepy. That's why you _send_ her to bed" Anna replied, even now Bella was fighting sleep

"Bella wake up" Alice giggled, apparently Bella was a nuzzler when she was sleeping, and the taller girl had somehow contorted herself into a position so she could dig her face into Alice's side

"Top feeling up" Bella slurred as she burrowed further into Alice's smaller side

"I'm not feeling you up, you're feeling me up silly"

"Pope"

"Maybe we should give her one of those energy drinks" Victoria offered, almost immediately Alice was smacked with a vision of Victoria prying a wide eyed and rambling Bella off a tree behind the school

"NO" Edward declared sharply, "Under no circumstances are you to give her any kind of energy drink"

"What, what did you see?" Jasper questioned, Edward felt...frightened

"Bella imitating a koala beer on crack" Alice giggled

"I kinda want to see what that looks like" Emmett noted

"No" Edward hissed

"Jasper can't you give her some stuff to help her out?" Emmett questioned, the guy was walking Xanax

"No, Bella has to actively allow me to influence her emotions" Jasper noted

"But Alice can get visions of her"

"It's like Carlisle said, my power is intrusive and it's not passive. We're lucky Bella could even figure out how to let Alice see her now" Jasper pointed out, really, she couldn't be fucking human.

* * *

Sunday after waking Bella up had been like a crash course in all things vampire for the brunette human. She'd learned that Edward could read minds, Jasper was an empath, Alice a psychic, and Rosalie could see physical weaknesses. Bella had been thoroughly impressed with their powers and then proceeded to inform the blonde that she was not surprised that Rosalie was a secret warrior goddess. The compliment had earned her a wry but somewhat bashful smile from the blonde vampire that the the others wisely chose not to comment on.

It was during that conversation that they had somehow figured out a way to let Alice see Bella more, no one knew exactly how it worked and it could not be duplicated for Edward and Jasper's influence was really circumstantial. Bella had to be actively open to letting Jasper feel what she was feeling or letting him influence her but either way it was still very watered down as if only a fraction of his power was getting through. Carlisle reasoned that it was because Bella was in fact human and as such, her brain couldn't operate at the capacity required to actively channel the full potential of her likely shields.

Then came the conversation no one really wanted to have; the consequences of Bella actually knowing their secret. Rosalie had not appreciated how well Bella had taken it that her life was forfeit because she'd heard the right legends growing up and made the connection. They had told her all about the Volturi, and while they were on very good terms with the Italian rulers they tried their best to uphold the law.

Bella had simply told them she understood, no one had done anything wrong but life wasn't fair sometimes and she'd come to accept that. She had simply asked them to let her graduate high school before they tried to figure out when and how to change her.

Looking back Alice was sure they were more upset with the way things had worked out than Bella was, she was always so unbothered by things. Edward had even went into one of his self deprecating rants about them being monsters, but Bella had shook her head and looked at him with wisdom beyond her years shining in her eyes and told him that monsters weren't a species thing but a personal one because she knew some monsters and they were just as human as she was. It reminded them that Bella had a past that none of them knew much about other than parents who couldn't appreciate the daughter they had.

* * *

Rosalie pulled into the spot next to Edward's Volvo just as the warning bell rang for the morning, the parking lot was relatively empty as most students often headed inside after the first bell because there was not enough time between the warning bell and the late bell to go to their lockers and then head to class.

People glanced at her a bit surprised as it was very rarely that she and her siblings did not arrive at the same time but she'd taken a run up into Canada to clear her head because spending elongated time around Bella was seriously messing with her. She really tried to block out her asinine growing feelings for the human girl but it was very hard to do with Bella constantly in her face, being….Bella.

The girl was too attractive for her own good and the way she seemed to worship everything about Rosalie made it hard to hate the girl. Her own vanity playing heavy part in that, yes, she knew. She was awkwardly charming yet she had moments where she would either say or do something that would've had made Casanova himself green with envy. She already blended impossibly well with the family, which annoyed Rosalie more because even when Bella wasn't there she was hearing about Bella.

Rosalie huffed, trying to keep Bella from her heart was like building a wall covered in quick growing vines. She could build them as high as she wanted but eventually the vines would outgrow the walls and find their way to her. She wasn't sure why she fought anymore but she was stubborn and refused to concede. Maybe she wouldn't fight so hard though, Bella was going to be a part of her life no matter what and she had already proved herself beyond loyal to her family.

So engrossed in her thoughts she was barely aware of Emmett pushing something on her, not trusting the oaf in the least bit she pushed against the weight hearing it thud on the ground next to her feet. Looking down she found a practically asleep Bella looking up at her with bloodshot and delirious eyes.

"She hasn't slept since Saturday, we might've kept her up all night. Alice is going to make an excuse, bye" Emmett whispered too quickly and quietly for any human to hear as he disappeared around the corner leaving her with Bella who didn't look like she knew which way was up or down and she nearly did walk away but Esme and Carlisle had unfortunately instilled enough consciousness in her to know it was wrong plus Bella looked rather sad.

"You've got to be kidding me" Rosalie hissed as she reached down and pulled Bella up to her feet, she was tempted to just sling the girl over her shoulder but there were cameras in the parking lot and she'd be hard pressed to explain that to anyone so she slung Bella's arm over her shoulder and forced Bella to walk with her back to her car.

Unwisely she shoved Bella in the passenger seat of her BMW and immediately regretted it as the brunette flopped over partially into the driver's seat and started wiggling around in an attempt to get comfortable,

"No" she growled as she dragged the girl back into a sitting position and put on her seat belt before heading around and slipping into the driver's seat and heading back home.

Pulling into the driveway of the house, Rosalie stomped around to the passenger side. A wet noodle had more stability than Bella's entire upper half on the ride home. Glaring at the annoying human she opened the passenger door and proceeded to practically drag Bella out of the car now only in her socks because Bella had decided to kick her sneakers off during the drive back.

Esme watched the door open as Rosalie dragged a practically unconscious Bella into the house. Carlisle stood at the top of the steps wincing when Bella's head hit the door frame with a solid thunk,

"Shut up" Rosalie hissed cutting off the pitiful whine that left Bella's mouth in protest,

"What's happening?" Esme questioned

"Apparently the rest of your children forgot that Bella the insomniac needs to sleep" Rosalie huffed as she half dragged Bella up the steps, the girl having enough bearings to get to her feet and secure herself to Rosalie so that she was only being half dragged up the stairs,

"Where are her shoes?" Carlisle questioned as Rosalie headed for her own bedroom, he hid his smile at that but winked at Esme, it was quickly hidden at Rosalie's answering growl and the slam of her bedroom door

"Rawr" they could hear Bella slur at the blonde

"Shut up" was Rosalie's answering hiss

"I'll call the school" Carlisle chuckled

"We'll have to dictate a bedtime from now on when we go hunting" Esme mused and Carlisle nodded with another chuckle, placing a loving kiss on his mate's lips.

* * *

Rosalie glared angrily at the ceiling, now stuck in the bed because Bella had managed to drag her to the bed and wind her long limbs around her and while she could detach the annoying human, she did not want to hear Bella's whining and whimpering while she did it. Instead she resigned herself to reading while ignoring the fact that Bella was using her breasts as a pillow, with her arms wound tightly around Rosalie's waist and their legs a tangled mess, her heels laying haphazardly on the floor by her bed because somehow Bella had managed to get them off while she was securing herself to the blonde vampire.

She didn't like thinking about the fact that she'd been outmaneuvered by a half asleep human, but really there was so much fucking limb flopping it was like trying to cajole a drunk octopus that mistook itself for a koala bear.

It was in this position that Rosalie noticed how soothingly slow and steady Bella's heartbeat was. Despite being unable to hear it, the heartbeat was not a weak one, it was rather powerful and if she closed her eyes and pretended it felt like it was her own.

* * *

At some point she found her fingers gliding through Bella's thick yet silky hair, her nails just barely scratching her scalp on each pass through. It earned her breathy sighs and a few nuzzles. Which would've been fine if not for the fact that Bella was nuzzling her breast, she'd barely suppressed the moan and it would've been smart to just stop playing with Bella's hair except she couldn't bring herself to stop.

Despite herself she often found herself tracing the profile of Bella's face while she slept, she looked like a sleeping angel. Her eyebrows were pretty animated for a sleeping person twitching ever so often. Her pouty lips, softly parted showing off a bit of her dimples as her breaths danced across Rosalie's chest. Bella was a grade A cuddler which meant that every now and then Bella would practically grind against Rosalie's leg in attempt to bring them impossibly closer together. Thankfully she could not feel Bella's member pressed against her or she wasn't exactly sure what she'd do.

It was interesting to Rosalie, despite everything, she was happy that her family were not the type of vampires to stay cemented in the time and mindset of when they were human. Bella having a penis hadn't changed any of their outlooks on the girl, except for Alice scrapping any skirts or dresses she would've attempted to force the brunette into because the girl had made it clear she did not like the looseness and the lack of security those articles of clothing provided for her.

The guys already kind of saw her as one of them because of the way she acted and Bella had agreed with this assessment, she was a tomboy kind of girl. Emmett was more than happy with this way of thinking because it made the girls against boys teams finally even without forcing anyone to sit out. Personally, Rosalie was a bit curious about it, it had added an extra exotic flavor to Bella, but she kept that to herself.

* * *

Rosalie noted the moment Bella began to wake up, there was a subtle uptick in Bella's heartbeat, barely noticeable but it was still there.

Bella let out a sigh and nuzzled further into the blonde's breast who was doing her best not to moan because she had sensitive fucking nipples and Bella's nose seemed to have a nipple magnet.

Dazed, Rosalie watched the taller brunette yawn all of her limbs stretching before she was nuzzling again. This time Rosalie growled in a mixture of annoyance and frustration, because seriously. The growling seemed to capture Bella's attention as she looked up into the quickly darkening eyes of a one Rosalie Hale.

There was a pause as darkening butterscotch stared into pale blue eyes, slowly adjusting to their normal exotic silver hue. There was no movement but it was the fastest Rosalie had felt Bella's heart pound in her chest and then there was a flurry of movements.

Bella scrambled up Rosalie's body as the blonde pulled the brunette up her body until their lips were meeting in a heated kiss. It was a frenzied kiss yet no real battle for dominance occurred as tongues clashed and explored foreign territory. Bella settled between Rosalie's legs, her hand reaching down to hook the blonde vampires leg over her hip as she managed to flip them in one clean move.

Rosalie pulled away, thoroughly impressed as she cocked a golden eyebrow at Bella who only shrugged before she was leaning up to reclaim the blonde's lips. This kiss was less frenzied and more of a slow burn, tongues caressing and softly exploring rather than clashing and looting. It was during this kiss that Rosalie developed a complete understanding for how long and dexterous Bella's tongue really was. Bella's lips were even better in practice than they looked which was hard considering that they already looked pretty damn good.

Rosalie bucked as Bella's hands slipped from their place on her waist to her ass, pushing her entire body further into Bella's own. She had to give it to the girl because Bella knew how to _kiss_ , there was no need to break apart because Bella was breathing through her nose and Rosalie was selfish enough to not want to end this unnecessarily. It was there kissing on her bed that she let a little bit of her fight go.

The sound of her siblings approaching cars is what pulled Rosalie away, because this was not something she wanted to share with anyone just yet. Bella looked up at her confusedly, her eyes the darkest she'd ever seen them,

"The others are on their way home" she said it but did her best to convey what she really meant, she needed things to go slow if she was going to fight against years of habits, it could not be rushed

"Okay" Bella nodded and she could see the understanding that she nearly felt unworthy of, she kissed the insufferable girl one last time before she was out of her bed, leaping the balcony and disappearing into the woods.

Had she have stayed she would've witnessed Bella struggling to get out of the bed and waddle her way across the hall and into her room, heading straight for her bathroom.

"Fuck" Bella whined softly as she yanked her pants off, her erect member bent in such a poor position causing her a great amount of pain.

There was a groan of relief as her member sprung free, sticking off from her body and slightly curved upward. Her mind was reeling as she stepped into the shower, she'd kissed Rosalie Hale...technically she'd made out with the goddess vampire and while she ran Bella understood why. No way would Rosalie admit her feelings to everybody that easy, Bella was fine with that though, she'd go as fast as her blonde bombshell wanted to go.

Especially, if the kissing was like that.


	9. Chapter 9

Final chapter of the the week!

This was a mostly fluff chapter and a hint into Bella's past.

This is a short one, so be warned.

If you guys are interested in a BellaxEmmett pairing, there's a story on my sister account; Dancing Warrior Goddess Teen Assassin...check out...or not.

See you guys next week.

Thank you so much for the reviews and support, means a lot.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Bella walked upstairs to her room absolutely bored and annoyed, all of Tuesday morning had been spent assuring everyone that she was in fact fine and it was just a really bad headache that had caused the 'fainting'.

The highlight of her day came when Rosalie had tripped her on the way to Art class with Alice, she'd grinned at the blonde who had only smirked and disappeared around the corner. Alice had then promptly informed her that she shouldn't be enjoying being bullied this much. She thought it better to keep her mouth shut than inform Alice that all contact from Rosalie was good contact in her book. She had then come home to a disgusting house, forcing her to clean, do the little homework she had then head to the grocery store to restock the nearly empty fridge. Only for her to come home and cook for both she and Charlie and eat in silence in the kitchen while he ate in the living room in front of the TV, only having enough decency to come during one of the commercial breaks to drop off his dirty dishes for Bella to wash. Charlie was a good Chief of Police, good friend, but he was a shit person and the whole thing had put Bella in a real shit mood.

All of that, all of those thoughts, disappeared when she spotted her own angel perched on the tree branch outside her window. She was quick to lock her door before quickly crossing her room to open the window.

"Why didn't you just come in?" Bella questioned as she stepped back to give Rosalie space to slip in,

"Your room, your invitation" Rosalie shrugged awkwardly, Bella reached over and softly grabbed her hand before leading her to the bed to sit

"Nah, not my room." Bella mumbled as she pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt,

"What is it then?" Rosalie questioned curiously as she watched Bella begin her workout routine for the night

"A temporary dwelling place"

"You don't like being here"

"Define here"

"...Forks?"

"Nah, I love it. I _hate_ being here in this room, this house"

"Is it really that bad?"

"My dad's never called me his daughter, not even his son. I'm just his _kid_. When I'm here he never acknowledges me, the reason I spent summers is because his best friend asked about me constantly and then it was Jacob. He wanted me to go to La Push that day because again, his best friend's son wanted me to come, no other reason. The real reason Charlie won't get involved with anyone else, it's because he blames himself"

"Blames himself?"

"For me being messed up"

"You're _not_ messed up"

"Tell him that. The sperm cell determines the sex of the baby and he thinks his are messed up which is why I came out the way that I am. As far as he's concerned, he's doing the world a service by not knocking up any other unsuspecting women with messed up babies"

"He's an ignorant fool"

"No doubt, my birthday is coming up real soon. I won't be surprised if he starts dropping hints about me either moving out or going back to Phoenix"

"Was...Phoenix better?"

"With my mom, no, worse, at least Charlie ignores me. Renee liked to lie to herself about being a mother that could love despite of and put the both of us through unnecessary bullshit, but I wasn't with her much"

"What do you mean?"

"I've got to go back to Phoenix for Thanksgiving break, my mom likes to pretend and she wants me there. There are people I want you to meet, people who gave me a home, helped me be the person I am today"

"Gave you a home, she kicked you out?"

"No, I had a run in with one of Renee's boyfriends and I ran, I met them that way"

"You're not make any sense, what run in?"

"How ironic is it for a kindergarten teacher to date a registered sex offender for 6 months and have absolutely no clue"

"What are you _saying_?"

"He picked me up from school one day, Renee had Parent Teacher Conference so she was going to be late and she asked him to watch me. He'd been watching me already, and I didn't like it very much. He wanted to help me take a shower because I'd broken my right arm trying to teach myself how to ride a bike the week before. There was no real saying no and he was none too pleased with him finding what he found. He yelled at me, cursed me out then left, and I thought that was it. He came back while I was getting dressed mumbling about removing the problem, he cut me pretty deep but I managed to get out of there, flew out the back door grabbed my bike and just pedaled. I ended up in the more diverse, I guess you could say, part of Phoenix and there was this group of older kids beating up on this kid while this older girl our color was standing off to the side crying. I didn't think, just jumped in, broken arm and all but between me and him we sent them running. He introduced himself as Jamal, the older girl was named Trisha, Jamal noticed me bleeding gave Trisha his bike and told her to go straight home, propped me up on the front of mine and road me to his gran-aunt's house. That's how I met Ms. Nan, her name is really Gloria Hart half Jamaican and half Dominican born, raised in Brooklyn, New York nothing but tough love and a gift for all things edible"

Rosalie did her best to control herself, she'd never met the woman but she loathed Bella's mother with every fiber of her being, because she had practically gift wrapped Bella for a sexual predator. Everything in her screamed to hunt the bitch down and make her pay for endangering Bella and then the sick fuck who had the audacity to take a blade to Bella. She consoled herself with the knowledge that, Bella had managed to get away and in the process managed to punch her way into meeting someone who would do a better job of caring for her. She chose not to dwell on the fact that Bella could of very well died helping out that boy.

"Okay" the blonde nodded

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll come. I'll probably be on a different flight than you"

"My mom's not going to pick me up, I'm supposed to take a taxi, I'll wait for you"

"Don't tell me that, I'll hate your mother more, which is hard considering"

"Yeah, Phil's not so bad...although that might be because he doesn't know"

"Seriously?"

"He just thinks I'm making a fashion statement, my situation is something Renee would give an arm and a leg to keep a secret"

"It's not a _situation_ " she growled, Bella frowned dropping from the pull up bar attached to her closet door and wiped the sweat from her arms with a towel

"Hey, what's wrong. You looked equal parts murderous and devastated when I told you about that stuff. Did I upset you? I didn't mean to" Bella noted as she kneeled down in front of Rosalie on her bed.

The blonde vampire scoffed, Bella had nearly been raped and forcibly castrated and she was concerned with how _she'd_ taken the news.

"How old were you?" she asked

"Huh?"

"How old were you when all this happened?"

"Oh uh, 9...yeah, I had just turned 9"

She almost regretted asking and before she could stop herself she was talking about Royce fucking King III and everything that led up to her last moments as a human on this earth. Bella sat her ears ringing and her heart raging but she did not outwardly react, people did that sometimes not realizing how much their reactions were making it more difficult for the person that was reliving it. Reliving it because, even though it had happened years ago Bella could see that Rosalie was no longer in that room with her, she was back in that cold fucking alley in Rochester with a sick motherfucker and his _buddies_. So Bella held her hand so that when Rosalie stopped reliving she'd have a guide to come back to her.

When Rosalie finished she looked at the wall behind Bella, a poorly painted lavender which she knew was not at all the girls style but had probably been forced upon her. There was a sudden absence of light, though it had no affect on her vision, as Bella turned off her lamp. She let the taller girl shift her around until she was in her arms as Bella settled them into her bed, with Rosalie laying on top of Bella, chest to chest and their legs entangled. The blonde wasn't one to be taken care of but this time around she let Bella do it, she was done fighting, it would be a slow process outwardly but when it was just them...she was done fighting.

"You made them pay" Bella murmured as she pressed a kiss to Rosalie's temple, it wasn't a question but a statement because Bella knew _her_

"I saved him for last, so he knew I was coming. I wore my wedding dress….I was bit dramatic back then"

"Back then?" Bella grinned and she smiled because Bella was an idiot but she was _smart_ and she knew what Rosalie needed

"Shut up" the blonde smiled as she punched Bella and earned herself a little grunt in return which she kissed away, "Go to sleep"

"Fine" Bella yawned petulantly and she smiled, this was okay, this she liked.

* * *

Rosalie slipped from Bella's strong hold an hour before she knew the girl would have to wake up and get ready for school. She would never admit to herself how hard it was to pull herself from the bed because she was comfortable, in a way she hadn't been comfortable in a long time because there was no pretending whatsoever.

She was going to leave quietly but decided she'd mess with girl a bit before she did. Bella's desk was immensely organized as was the rest of her room and it wasn't hard to find a piece of paper, pen, and tape. She quickly penned her note adding a little personal touch as well before taping it to Bella's rather impressive and, if she was being honest, daunting tent. At some point in the morning, it's rising had forced her to readjust her position for her own sanity. Bella's hands were already firmly planted on her ass, and apparently she like that kind of thing, there was no way she could lay on top of the girl's erection too and think straight. The very fact that Bella could hold her weight was just another list to add to the growing lists of characteristics that was unique to only Bella.

* * *

Bella woke up to an empty bed and empty arms, except there was a note taped to her morning wood, her hand immediately shot to hide her now blushing neck back from non-existent eyes, as she eyed Rosalie's lipstick mark on the paper. She tried to not think of the blonde kissing the paper _after_ taping it to her morning wood as she removed the note in question,

'As much as I enjoyed my ass being fondled all night, I needed to shower and change. See you later' - Rose

Bella grinned, Bella was not necessarily an ass girl, she was an equal love kind of girl but she did tend to secure her hand to asses because it was not as aggressive of a sexual move as just full on grabbing someone's breast. Rosalie would quite honestly smack her upside the head if she did that out of the blue and she did not want that.

She'd suffered a decent amount of head trauma already, she did not need more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1 of the the week!

I really appreciate the reviews, it means a lot.

We're leaving Forks and the family for a little bit. Time for some Rosalie and Bella bonding.

The other side of Bella is going to show itself, also I grew up in Brooklyn and I like the idea of Bella have that BK edge.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Rosalie glared angrily at her phone, she was by no means sneaking off to join Bella in Phoenix but she wasn't exactly advertising it either nor had she told any of her family. She had simply just packed a bag and informed them that she would see them in a few days and that was that as far as she was concerned. Of course that was not the case when you had a psychic in the family, Alice had been happy to inform her that they'd talk later when she and Bella were back and not to worry because her secret was safe with her.

Which was fine, she had no problem talking to Alice, it was the secret part though that she did not like because Bella wasn't a secret for her. If she was being honest with herself she'd admit that she was afraid, because acknowledging their thing outside of just she and Bella meant there would be expectations and disappointments and unnecessary labels and she didn't want any of that.

She was still talking herself out of the uncharacteristic guilty thoughts she was having when she spotted Bella standing at the bottom of the escalator with a giant sign that read, 'Aphrodite' boldly. The blonde had to admit it was a well designed sign and she wondered where Bella had managed to get all the needed supplies. People were looking at Bella curiously but she ignored them as she strode up to the brunette,

"Who is this Aphrodite?" she questioned with a cock of her eyebrow

"Not a who, just a description" Bella shrugged and she rolled her eyes rewarding Bella with a shoulder bump as she strode by the younger girl.

Bella only grinned and grabbed her duffle bag as she quickly strode to catch up with the blonde as they headed for the car rental spot. Rosalie had refused to ride in a taxi and Bella had promptly rented a car, eventually she'd ask the girl about her seemingly vast funds but tonight was not that night.

Bags were quickly placed in the Nissan Altima, the sign tossed into the back and the door held open for Rosalie to slip into the passenger seat before Bella was slipping into the driver's seat and hooking up her phone. 'Shake Your Tailfeather' from Bad Boys began to play, a movie she knew well because Victoria had an unnatural obsession with it. She was ready to yell at Bella to change the damn song but she was appreciating Bella's mini performance too much to be annoyed.

The blonde also took the time to take in the brunette, she wasn't sure yet if she liked what Phoenix did to Bella. This Bella was different, she was more guarded, her eyes hard and that edge she'd only seen present when she was dragging that annoying human across the lunchroom table was ever present here. The songs almost seemed like a way to pump the girl up and prepare her for the upcoming days.

The closer they drew to their destination the more Bella's eyes hardened, the more everything about Bella tightened and closed in on itself, and the more the blonde fought the urge to just grab Bella and run straight back to Forks. She felt cold suddenly, because Bella was cold now and she knew she could not let it continue. Except she was not Alice.

Alice, or hell Emmett or Victoria would know what to do and it annoyed her. Bella was... _hers_ , and her siblings knew how to handle her better than she did. The idea was ridiculous and quite honestly her ego felt battered and never one to let it last for long she sucked it up and reached out awkwardly to put her hand on Bella's thigh.

The brunette jumped slightly before she was turning to look at Rosalie, the blonde had always been incapable of showing her feelings on her face except in special cases but an otherwise dense Bella had learned to read her at some point she realized and she had the utmost confidence that Bella could see the emotions that not even she could name anymore written on her face.

Bella sighed as she reached forward to turn down the volume,

"We'll spend the night, then we're out of there. We won't have to go back until about 3 on Thanksgiving day since dinner's at 6. We'll stay for a plate and then we're out of there, go where the real stuff matters. I'm...sorry, I'm like…. _this_ "

"You hate it here"

"I preferred when Ms. Nan was in New York. I don't like the goods being tainted by the shitty"

"New York?"

"I spent every summer after 12 with Ms. Nan and Jamal in New York City. The last two years while Renee was travelling with Phil, I was with Ms. Nan full time, and she moved us to New York to go to school there. Then all of us sudden Renee got a conscience and so I jumped ship and headed for Forks, at least Charlie doesn't hover"

"Where'd you live?"

"Bed Stuy mostly, you learn a lot living in Brooklyn. Manhattan is the tourist attraction, Staten Island is forgotten about by nearly everybody but people from Staten Island, Queens is the suburbs of New York City if there ever was one, Bronx is kind of dangerous but it's got it's nice spots here and there, and Brooklyn is like the Bronx, Queens, and Manhattan had a love child and let it be its own person. Bed Stuy or Bedford Stuyvesant, it's crazy and the summer is like everything has a green light, it was the hood, people got shot and stabbed and shit happened and Jamal and I got in our fair amount of trouble but every lesson was a life lesson and you learned how to survive real quick. Ms. Nan made sure they knew not to get us into too much trouble and beat our asses red when she had to pick us up at the precinct. She had to pick us up a few times in Brownsville, shit's scary over there, Jamal and I couldn't sit for days afterwards"

"You're not serious"

"It's a good thing we learned like we did, fucking Trish would've got us killed by now otherwise"

"...what?"

"Trisha is how I met Jamal, the guys I helped him fight off were there fucking with Trisha"

"So that's her fault?"

"Yes and no"

" _Excuse_ _me_?"

"Rose, no, please don't do that, if you met her you'd get it"

"Well then help me _get_ it"

"Trisha doesn't have a bad home life, if anything maybe her parents don't pay attention to her as much as they once did but they're good people. They're hand out the ass rich, but they try not to spoil their kids too much, Trisha is the second youngest and doesn't agree with that. She likes attention and she decided that the amount her parents were providing wasn't enough so she decided to piss them off. Piss them off by deciding to hang out with _actual_ gang bangers and shit, she got in way over her head with these guys. The first time Jamal met her it was because her boyfriend Rodney, head honcho, wasn't paying attention to her and she tried flirting with one of the other guys. You don't _do_ that and anyone with half a brain would know that, they were arguing and he was manhandling her and Ms. Nan always told us that if we saw someone getting bullied or anything of that nature and didn't step in, she'd beat our asses when she found out. Jamal stepped in for her and he got her home, Jamal was fucking 10, this was just days before we met. She was 13 fucking around with a bunch of 16 year olds for attention, the problem wasn't even that she did that it's that her ass won't learn. She craves the attention so she keeps going back and from then up until I moved she had us stepping in, fighting fights, dodging knives and shit because she won't park her ass somewhere and fucking _stop_ "

"And now?"

"Ms. Nan doesn't want her at the house but she comes around anyway because she knows Ms. Nan won't turn her away. We didn't know it at the time but Ms. Nan had moved us to New York for those two years to get us _away_ from Trisha, up until that point, nearly all of the violent trouble we were getting in was _because_ of Trisha and she'd already fucked around and got a guy killed because he stepped in for her and Ms. Nan didn't want that call about Jamal or I. Last I heard, she's been MIA for the last 3 months so she's due for a pop up"

"How far _have_ you gone for this girl?"

"Knee deep into a drug den in Mesa because she got in an argument with Rodney and he left her there"

At this point, Rosalie wasn't sure who she hated more, by all accounts based on Bella's parents her background shouldn't be anything like it was. She shouldn't be this familiar with being arrested and sitting in holding cells, shouldn't know the ins and outs of inner city gangs the way she did, she shouldn't have been in so many dangerous situations all before she was even fucking 18. Part of her wanted to question this Ms. Nan on how she was any better than Bella being with Renee but she knew because at least there was someone to come home to that would care that Bella had walked through the front door, that would be upset with Bella for getting in this kind of trouble all the time, neither were ideal but Ms. Nan was by far the better choice clearly.

She looked over as Bella lifted her hand and placed a sweet kiss on her hand, immediately ruining it with the long languid lick she then proceeded to give her hand. Rosalie hissed as she smacked Bella in the shoulder and wiped the spit off her hand.

"You're disgusting" she hissed giving Bella a crippling glare but like every time before the brunette only gave her that sweet awestruck smile

"You have the best glares" Bella studiously informed her and she felt like shoving the girl out of the moving car.

* * *

The house they pulled up in front of was a well sized two story house, with a well manicured lawn and a small front garden. She didn't miss the way Bella rolled her shoulders in preparation before she was stepping out the car and walking around to open the door for her. She slipped out and they briefly brushed against one another before she was offering Bella her hand to take, although it almost felt symbolic for something else. She didn't care too much to find out as Bella locked the car and lead her to the front door,

"Got to get my keys from Jamal" the brunette grunted as she rang the bell

"Renee get that, I'm still trying to find the extra beds in this thing you call a closet" she heard a man yell then there was scrambling feet and then the door was being opened.

Rosalie wasn't sure what she expected but she was a little underwhelmed and slightly confused, other than having the same kind of auburn hair highlighted in her own hair, Bella looked nothing like Renee, other than the dark hair she didn't look much like Charlie either though. She was still pretty for a human, average height, with beady blue eyes, but even as she declared Bella's name and pulled the unwilling brunette into a hug she could see that she herself was uncomfortable with the contact. Something that was further proven as she practically pushed Bella away once she was done. Bella didn't look any better as if she wanted to desperately go scrub her skin clean, Rosalie agreed, she didn't like Renee's scent on Bella.

There was a beat where Renee seemed to regard her with utter awe, yet she didn't bask in it like she normally did, too much of her wanted to bludgeon the woman or chuck her into oncoming traffic...whichever spilled more blood

"Wh….and who is this?" Renee questioned eyeing her, she hated beady eyes, Royce had beady eyes

"This is Rosalie Hale, my plus 1, I told you about" Bella explained tightly, the blonde squeezed her hand softly as she could actually feel it tremble a bit

"Oh yes, of course, it's nice to meet you Rosalie" Renee declared, Rosalie was quick to offer her hand to shake as she was not keen on letting the woman hug her, she wasn't keen on many people hugging her

"Come in, come in. Phil, Bella's finally here and she brought a friend" Renee declared as she shut the door behind Bella.

Rosalie was quick to figure just which one was Phil as he was not the only one to appear, clearly a few of Phil's family members had arrived early and made themselves at home. Watching Bella interact with them made her uncomfortable, everyone touched and hugged and their smiles were genuine and Bella's could've easily been mistaken to be genuine too except she'd seen Bella's genuine smile and this was not it. All the while Renee stood off to the side watching everything like a hawk, as if she expected Bella to randomly strip down right then and there or something. Then she was being introduced and shaking hands all the while she was being appraised and ogled...nothing new there.

"Bella give Rory those keys and he'll go get those bags of yours" Phil informed Bella who tossed one of her two cousins her keys as she led Rosalie up the steps and to her room, Rosalie had seen more personality in a hotel room

"We've got our own bathroom" Bella shrugged pointing to the door, the bed had new sheets and there was a bookshelf filled with a few decorative things and a chest of drawers that was bare but that was it, the scent that hung on the sheets were Renee's and she wasn't surprised

"Bella" Rory grunted as he entered dragging Rosalie's suitcase while he hefted Bella's duffle bag of clothes

"Thanks" Bella nodded as she took them from Rory,

"So she _just_ your friend?" Rory whispered to Bella with a grin and wiggle of his eyebrows

"None of your business kid" Bella chuckled as she pushed him back out the door, slipping him a $20 for his troubles as she took her keys

" _Just_ your friend?" Rosalie mocked, she needed to see Bella really smile, thankfully she was rewarded with such things as Bella shook her head and kissed Rosalie, if they weren't lying in bed with Bella about to fall asleep, holding one another was an ungraspable concept for either of them...which somehow extended to hugging.

Bella put on music on an iPod dock she fished out the back of her closet as they began to unpack everything, it was nearly 11 so showers were taken and pajamas donned before she and Bella retreated to bed.

* * *

It was well past 11 when the rest of the house had finally settled down, all except Renee whose approaching footsteps she could hear,

"Your mother is coming" she informed the brunette who sighed and rolled off the bed and to her feet, she frowned noticing that Bella had not untucked herself for the night and loathed to think what that meant

"What do you want Renee?" Bella questioned as she slipped out the room and shut the door behind her, she knew the girl was dirt tired, but not even her presence was taking Bella's mind off of just exactly where she was

"How dare you?"

"How dare I?"

"I try to be a good mother and love you despite all of your shortcomings but you have the audacity to bring that poor clueless girl in here?"

"My shortcomings...right, what are you talking about, Rosalie is not clueless"

"Oh please Bella, no way does a girl like that knowingly get involved with someone with your handicap"

"She knows"

"What?"

"She knows about my _handicap_ and she's just fine with it"

"Well, then I wouldn't go falling in love with the girl. She might mess around with you but she won't marry you, you have nothing to offer, you're sterile and she'll want children"

"I'm a girl, I don't think she'd go into a relationship expecting to get impregnated by a girl to begin with"

"You _look_ like a girl Bella"

"So what am I then?"

"You're you Bella, we've been over this, not girl, not boy, just Bella"

"Right, good night Renee"

"Good night"

Rosalie glared at the ceiling, she couldn't handle being here and she wasn't even in Bella's shoes. The door was locked then she felt the bed shift slightly as Bella moved to climb back in and she stopped her,

"You need to go get ready for bed" she mumbled

"I am ready for bed" Bella grunted confusedly

"No, you're not" Rosalie replied as she gave a look to Bella's lack of bulge

"Rose"

"Go"

"Fine" Bella huffed as she headed for the bathroom

Bulge now present, Rosalie pulled Bella onto the bed and to her lips because she somehow felt the need to reassure Bella that everything she'd just said was not true.

Because she would marry Bella….one day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 2 of the the week!

I am from Jamaica, I wanted to give Ms. Nan the accent and that was the best way I knew how to write it out.

This was more about introductions and setting the stage but I wouldn't call it a filler.

A little something something between Rosalie and Bella. I love their interactions too.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

They were out the house before everyone had woken for breakfast, her bag repacked with everything but her outfit for Thanksgiving night, which was locked away in Bella's bedroom. Phil had not looked the least bit surprised when they'd walked by him only briefly pausing to remind Bella that dinner would be at 6. She didn't miss the sad smile he'd given Bella as she quickly nodded and rushed out of the house. He may not have known what exactly the situation between Bella and her mother was, but he was not stupid, and he did know there was a great disconnect there.

"I'm hungry" Bella grunted as they pulled off

"Why didn't you stay to eat?"

"If Phil is up then so is Renee, she would've made a fuss out of you not eating"

"I am not looking forward to tomorrow night"

"We won't be around the table so I'll eat whatever you grab and then when we get to Ms. Nan's house you'll say you're already full" she rolled her eyes at how ridiculously proud Bella looked of herself in that moment.

It was a well thought out plan and the best by far without making Rosalie looking like some uppity bitch that would rather starve than abandon her diet. Yet still Bella looked like she'd discovered a new concept in the theory of evolution

"You don't need to look that proud" she huffed in annoyance

Bella only grinned as she glanced at the peeved blonde, thankfully this time of year was historically overcast for Phoenix although it never went below 85. Still, Bella kind of wished it wasn't so she'd finally get to see Rosalie unhindered in the sunlight.

She appreciated what the blonde had done for her last night after Renee had let her be, it was the most comfortable the brunette had ever slept while sharing a roof with her mother in a very long time. She wasn't that good with words though so she reached across and grabbed Rosalie's hand. She was not surprised to feel the vampire freeze up on her and while Bella wanted to pull her hand back and apologize, she forced herself not to and waited for Rosalie to relax before squeezing her hand.

* * *

They drove in this silence, Bella's tongue darting out to lick her lips uncontrollably as she pulled into an iHop.

It was there that Rosalie was reminded just how much food Bella truly consumed in one sitting,

"That is not healthy" she noted, "And don't you dare order more food"

"I'll fight you for food"

"And you'll lose"

"I'll never give up, in the name of food"

"That is not a healthy mindset to have"

"Passion doesn't need to make sense or be healthy"

"Food is your passion?"

" _Eating_ good food is my passion and I'll fight you for it"

"Do you always fight for your passions?"

"I fought Lauren" Bella shrugged and Rosalie felt... _different_. The blonde vampire did not have a basis of reference for the feeling she felt as she had never felt it before and Jasper was nowhere to be found to help her decipher it. Although she didn't necessarily want him there to do such a thing either. Rosalie had passions and hobbies but she'd never had a person as her passion or _been_ anyone's passion before but that clearly was not the case with Bella because she had fought Lauren for simply mistreating her name.

It wasn't a fight though, not really, Lauren had been wholly unprepared for it but it was the same concept; Bella had put hands on the girl because _she_ was the human's passion. The annoying human that Victoria liked having weird conversations with. The human that Emmett had to go along with every single one of his terrible ideas because they were her own as well. The human that Alice loved to climb like a tree and whatever the hell else that demented pixie did with the human and yet _Rosalie_ was her passion.

"Would you fight me?" the vampire found herself asking

"Anytime, I protect my passions"

"I thought that was me?"

"Yes, but sometimes you're your biggest danger" Bella replied as she gestured between Rosalie's head and her unbeating heart

"My heart is dead"

"Never, it just doesn't beat"

"That means it's dead"

"It means it's not pumping liquid through your veins, that's it" Bella replied, she opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by Bella leaning over the table until they were sharing the same breath, "I'll fuck you up"

Despite herself she smiled a small smile and conceded letting the brunette have this argument as she calmed down and slid into her seat.

* * *

Not even 20 minutes later, Bella's name was being yelled. The brunette didn't have much time to look up before she was nearly tackled out of her seat by a shapely African American girl, Rosalie suppressed her growl noticing how Bella's arms automatically wrapped around the girl to hug her back,

"Uh hi, my name is Romeo. I know, my mom was bit obsessed with Shakespeare back in the day" a guy of clear mix descent smiled, he was very attractive with deep brown eyes and a pretty smile

"Rosalie" she replied tightly her eyes going back to the girl who was _still_ fucking hugging Bella as if her life depended on it

"Oh don't worry about those two, they haven't been together in at least a year" it was not the best thing to say to her as the girl finally let go of Bella to stand up.

She was only about 5'4'' but she was still very pretty, especially by human standards, with green eyes. At least Rosalie could admit Bella had excellent taste, but then again she was true testament enough to that, without needing to meet the human's apparent ex.

"When did you get here, I thought you might come back but you didn't tell anyone. Does Jamal and Ms. G know you're here?" she rattled off, she oddly reminded her a bit of Alice, she was just all smiles….she didn't like it. It made her wonder if Bella had a type, because if that was the case; Alice was a far better fit than she was.

"Yesterday, Renee wouldn't have it any other way, and no, not yet" Bella rattled off as easy as the girl had rattled off the questions...like ALice.

"Who's this?" she questioned as if she was finally noticing Rosalie, although she supposed if anyone could stop a human from noticing the vampire first, it would be Bella.

"Rosalie, Bella's and you are?" she questioned tightly and politely as she offered her hand, she ignored the fact that she'd just claimed herself for Bella.

"Angelique, an old friend of Bella's, nice to meet you" the girl smiled shaking the hand, Rosalie pretended not to see the subtle thumbs up the girl gave Bella who blushed and quickly stood mumbling about paying the bill. Maybe she wasn't so bad afterall...of course that opinion might change again if she went back to touching Bella.

"So I'm guessing you met Bella in Forks?" the girl questioned as she took Bella's abandoned seat

"Yes, we attend the same high school" Rosalie nodded

"How is she doing there, is her dad better than Renee?" Romeo questioned, they both looked genuinely concerned

"He leaves her alone more" she shrugged. She tried to stay out of Bella's relationship with her father so she could not speak on it.

"Good, I'll go catch up with Bella and let you two talk" Romeo informed them before heading for the front

"I guess you've met Renee then?" Angelique noted, it was clear the girl still cared for Bella, to what extent, is what Rosalie needed to know

"I have"

"I miss a lot of things about being with Bella but Renee coming around trying to be her fucked up version of a mom is not one of them"

"And why did that end?" they both knew what she was asking

"We outgrew one another as lovers but not platonically, we decided to end it and preserve our friendship, and...I didn't deserve her"

"You cheated on her?"

"No, but I almost did. I was drunk but I don't believe that should be an excuse and I told her as much, she agreed"

"Very mature of you"

"Thanks, although there are times I wish I didn't. When Bella's all in for you, when she loves you, there's no better feeling in the world. No one can touch you and everything said is water off your back. Bella loves the right way, she makes you feel empowered, things you'd be uncomfortable doing she gives you the courage to do it all. You're lucky" despite Rosalie's urge to strangle the girl for having dared to love Bella, she appreciated the fact that someone had and was decent enough to fully appreciate being loved by Bella

"Thank you" Rosalie nodded

"I don't know if I'm overstepping my boundaries or not but I just have to tell you. We were too young to do everything, but we...explored. I'm telling you now, girl to girl, that there will never be another tongue, as long, strong, fast, or flexible as Bella's. You will be happy until the day you die, I _promise_ you that" she ignored that this girl had been physically intimate with Bella at any level and chose to dwell on the thing she had long since suspected when it came to Bella's tongue. After all she'd made out with girl on a few occasions and while Bella avoided cutting herself on the vampire's teeth, she was not shy about exploring and caressing with said tongue of hers.

"Ready?" Bella questioned as she and Romeo returned

"Yeah she's all yours, maybe I'll swing by tomorrow?" Angelique smiled as she placed a hand on Bella's forearm, who automatically lowered so the girl could place a kiss on her cheek.

"Sounds good, bye" Bella waved before she was following Rosalie out, opening doors for the blonde until they were on the road.

* * *

"So uh, what did you guys talk about?" Bella questioned nervously

"You never told me you had a girlfriend" Rosalie noted, she'd let the girl sweat

"Angelique was good, she helped me a lot"

"And you seemed to help her a lot"

"Uh yeah, I guess so"

"You guess so, she said being loved by you was amazing but you grew apart"

"I tried for her, to make her feel like how I've always wanted to feel. She was a good friend, went to a party, got drunk, almost cheated but she didn't and she came straight to me and told me the truth. I appreciated it but I knew it was coming, we were each other's first everything and I knew she'd eventually get curious"

"But you loved her anyway?"

"So she'd know she deserved it and never settle for anything less" she could practically hear Alice, Esme, and Anna cooing in the deep recess of her mind...hell Victoria would probably also coo and Jasper because he'd be sucked up in all the emotions and Emmett because he was a sucker for those things

"How long were you two together?"

"2 years officially"

"I wonder"

"What?"

"So she'd never settle for anything less?"

"Yes"

"Is that they same mentality you had when you went down on her too because according to her there will never be another tongue, as long, strong, fast, or flexible as your tongue and apparently I'll be happy until the day I die" she smirked as she watched the brunette splutter, her arm flailing around before shooting to cover up the back of her neck which was a bright tomato red. Even the top of Bella's ears were an exact match as she stared wide eyed out the front windshield. She briefly noted that they were driving towards a small outcropping of rocks that formed a small little shelter from the road and gave an unhindered view of the vast desert behind it.

None of that she cared about right now though, because Bella's reactions were far too entertaining,

"So tell me Isabella, when do I get to find out about that tongue of yours for myself?" she grinned, barely biting back the laugh as Bella pulled the car in behind the rocks and got out with a strangled sound as she dutifully marched away from the car.

Rosalie smirked as she slipped out the car, noting it was a magnificent view, before returning to Bella who had one hand gripping the back off her neck while the other was stuffed in her pocket while she stared off to the side clearly trying to calm herself down.

She smirked hungrily as she saw Bella roll her shoulders and spin on her heels before she was quickly surging towards her. The back door was quickly opened and then Rosalie was being lifted and laid across the back seat as Bella's lips connected with hers. She secretly liked when Bella took charge like this, practically manhandling her but not quite.

Of course these thoughts left her mind as the brunette's hand hitched her leg over Bella's hip before sliding down to grab hold of her ass as she pressed their centers firmly against one another. She was pleasantly surprised to feel Bella's more than impressive erection pressed against her which meant the girl had not tucked herself away that morning, briefly she wondered if the knowledge that she'd be with people like Jamal and Ms. Nan meant she wasn't concerned with hiding herself away. It was a brief thought though because, Bella was very good at somehow hitting her bundle of nerves through two pairs of underwear and jeans by simply grinding her erection into her center.

* * *

It was well into the evening when Bella began driving again after spending an ungodly amount of time in that back seat. Ungodly because all it had done was left them both thoroughly frustrated and Rosalie refusing to look at her crotch out of fear to find the dye of both her and Bella's jeans missing because of all the damn friction. There were a few things that had kept her from simply ripping off both their pants and mounting Bella, the biggest being her desire to not crush the girls pelvis in a fit of lust but she was quickly losing that battle because who said she had to be on top the first couple of times. Afterall, she could always mount the girl after the change.

She quickly expelled that line of thinking as she needed to be settled because being a heavily horny and frustrated vampire would not help Bella, and she did not want to come off particularly rude to people who meant so much to Bella.

* * *

The change of scenery was nearly drastic as they neared their destination, it wasn't so much the stereotypical lack of money but the air, it felt less judgmental. Houses weren't cookie cutter but each held a type of character all to themselves. The cars were different, not just silver and black sedans and SUVs. The parks were different, it was all different.

They pulled into the house on the end of a cul de sac, it was one of the larger houses and also one of the few with an actual porch. Houses just didn't have porches anymore, much to Esme's chagrin.

"This is it?" she questioned, she liked it, it nearly reminded her of one of Esme's homes it just gave off an air of warmth that could not be mistaken

"Yup, this used to be home" Bella nodded, she wanted to question her one what was home now but she thought better of it.

Instead she eyed the 6'2'' teenage boy approaching them with curiosity and suspicion he was beefy and his milk chocolate skin was near flawless, his hair cropped close to his head except the curls he let grow out on the top, his hazel eyes squinted clearly trying to get a look inside the car, he was rather attractive too. Bella soon followed her line of sight and grinned. The door opened causing the light to flash on and the recognition to flash in his eyes before his voice was booming as he charged the car.

Rosalie slid out the car and made her way around to get a better look of Bella and the boy she now suspected to be Jamal hugging in the grass. They'd collided rather soundly and had proceeded to hit the floor clinging to one another, she briefly wondered when was the last time the two had even talked to one another.

The front door opened and a woman stepped up, she was on the short side at 5'2'' but she looked strong, her greying dreads sat neatly in a bun on her head, a wooden spoon held firmly in her hand,

"Jamal, what did I tell you about fighting on my lawn?" the woman yelled, she was small but her voice was thunderous

Rosalie glanced down to see that they were playing it up now to piss off the woman,

"Jamal, Jamal, cum off fi mi lawn (get off my lawn)" the woman yelled as she moved rather quickly down the steps waving her wooden spoon. For a woman not born and raised on the island she sure had one hell of an accent

"But I just got here" Bella grinned as she glanced up at the woman

"Bella, niña (girl)" the woman cried as she reached down to drag Bella up and to her knees before using her breast to practically suffocate Bella with her hug

Rosalie watched the whole exchange, she dare say Esme might be jealous to witness someone loving Bella in this manner.

The woman was still fussing over Bella so it was Jamal that noticed her first, eyes bulging before he was straightening and sauntering over to her,

"Jamal I don't think we've met" he smiled offering his hand

"We haven't, Rosalie Hale" she smirked as she shook his hands, large and soft

"How opposed would you be to one day making that Rosalie ?" she had to say he was bold but thankfully not as blatant with his hormonal teenage ways

"Very"

"Why?" he kind of reminded her off Emmett, he often had the look of someone kicking his puppy when she denied him things.

"Because unless I change my name to Isabella St. Claire, it ain't happening" Bella grinned as she pushed him off to the side. This was the most she'd seen Bella initiate contact with anyone but her and she was surprised to see she was very much capable of doing it

"You got sisters?" he questioned as Bella guided her to the woman, who she knew in theory was Ms. Nan but was finding hard to believe.

"Adoptive, but taken unfortunately" she smiled

"Of course" he groaned dramatically

"And who is this?" the woman questioned.

Rosalie found it oddly refreshing how quickly the woman got over her looks as she turned to give Bella a knowing brunette in question looked so mind numbingly adorable as she kicked at the ground, that Rosalie herself wanted to reach out and pinch a cheek

"She's my Rosalie" Bella replied, awkwardly her hand raising to cover the back of her neck as the top of her ears glowed a bright red

"Does your Rosalie have a last name?" the woman smiled teasingly

"Well it ain't St. Claire" Jamal smirked and then grunted as Bella tackled him, clearly desperate to get away from the older woman's scrutiny

"Hale, Rosalie Hale" she offered to the woman

"Gloria Hart, you may call me Gloria" she smiled as she shook Rosalie's hand, despite the confirmation Rosalie was oddly amazed because apparently the woman was 68 yet Rosalie would've swore the woman was barely scratching 50

"Come on inside, let's talk while those two get reacquainted"

* * *

By the time Bella and Jamal entered, her bag in tow Rosalie had learned plenty about all the trouble the two had gotten into. Including a time when Jamal and Bella had broken one of her beloved vases, tried unsuccessfully to hide it, and when confronted with the evidence Jamal had bolted from the house while Bella had panicked and proceeded to slam her head into the table to knock herself unconscious. In the end, all it resulted in was a concussion and an ass whooping when it had cleared up, Jamal had gotten his ass whooping right along with her. They also liked to take up for one another telling her something they did that was worse than the one in trouble if they felt it was remotely even their fault the other was in trouble to begin with.

"I remember when those two gave each other black eyes to say they were robbed because they couldn't figure out a way to explain how they were playing around and the wind took my $50 and they couldn't catch it back"

"Ms. Nan" Bella huffed, "You said that would stay in the vault"

"I lied" the woman replied unapologetically, "You two go clean up and come help me cook. Bella your room is just like you left it. Some of the others are going to start showing up soon"

"You want to come?" Bella questioned and she nodded taking the girls offered hand as she followed the girl up the steps behind Jamal, they went the full length of the hallway, Jamal turning into the room on the right while they went left,

"I got first" Jamal called and Bella simply nodded as she opened the door for Rosalie, it was the most personality Rosalie had seen in any of Bella's rooms. The walls were a navy blue and covered with posters, there were posters of Angelina Jolie, Hilary Duff, and Beyonce that were framed….for everyone's safety, she didn't want to know why. The wall her headboard was pressed against being navy blue painted panelling, the bed was covered in black sheets with hints of white. There was a large TV that swiveled off the wall the the door shared, the top of the chest of drawers below it was covered with consoles waiting to be connected to the TV, the wall opposite the bed held shelves that were once filled with sneakers but now only had a few beat up pairs, the closet was basically empty except for Bella's old high school clothing and a broken acoustic guitar that she could smell stale blood off of,

"That was Kid. Fucking Trisha barged in one night with Rodney hot on her tail. She want straight to Ms. Nan and Rodney looked like he was dumb enough to actually try and put hands on Ms. Nan so I beat some sense into him with Kid and sent him on his way" Bella explained

"With the guitar" the blonde vampire clarified because with Bella you could never be too sure

"Yeah, but now I haven't touched a guitar since" Bella shrugged as she placed Rosalie's now unpacked suitcase into the closet

"How long ago was that?"

"Almost 2 years"

"The piano downstairs"

"Apparently it came with the house and Ms. Nan makes sure it gets looked at twice a year so it's always tuned but I'm the only one that plays" she explained, she wondered how well she played and why she'd never mentioned it before.

There was a rhythmic knock on the door and Bell was grabbing the clothes she'd picked out to change into,

"My turn" Bella smiled and then she was gone leaving Rosalie to explore her room some more on her own.

The blonde moved to the wall looking into the backyard from the window, it was a large yard with wide patio, a legitimate half basketball court off to the side and what looked to be a large dance floor a few feet from the patio.

Next to the window was a large bookshelf still filled with books that ranged in interest and difficulty, yet Rosalie didn't have a hard time imagining Bella sitting in her room reading Diary of a Worm or the rather large collection of Goosebumps.

When Bella returned, she returned in a pair of basketball shorts, socks, a sports bra, and one of those homemade muscle tees she hated to see on everyone but Bella...apparently.

What else was new these days?


	12. Chapter 12

Final chapter of the the week!

One of my longer one's, hope you don't mind.

There's some songs inhere that don't fit the timeline, but they fit so well that I just had to put them in.

If you guys are interested in a BellaxEmmett pairing, there's a story on my sister account; Dancing Warrior Goddess Teen Assassin...check it out...or not.

See you guys next week.

Thank you so much for the reviews and support, means a lot.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Rosalie watched as Bella shut the fridge for the last time. Everyone had already disappeared up the steps around 12. Having come from the east coast after full or half days of school and work; they were bone tired and jet lagged.

Jamal had apparently been up and down all day while Gloria had been cleaning and preparing foods for tomorrow so she wouldn't have as much to do, leaving them just as tired. Bella was in charge of desserts and the baked Mac and Cheese, so at 12 she sent them all to bed so she could operate freely in the kitchen while Rosalie watched from the living room couch.

"Finished?" she questioned as Bella sat next to her

"Finished" the brunette nodded, her eyes fluttering close as she fell asleep on the spot.

It was nearly 4 in the morning and the girl had not slept for more than 3 hours total the previous night, she'd move her soon enough.

* * *

Not 20 minutes later there was an ungodly screech of tires on the asphalt followed by the frantic honking of a horn. Rosalie was content to ignore it all, but Bella sat up bolt right her eyes glinting and dangerous. She leapt the coffee table and moved straight to the door, yanking it open and catching a girl with trashy blonde hair that wreaked of alcohol without breaking stride,

"Bella" the girl squeaked, she sounded equal parts relieved and terrified to see the brunette

"Sit" Bella commanded in something that nearly sounded like a growl as she shoved the girl onto the porch steps, "You stay, please?" Bella added turning to her

"Stay?" she questioned

"I'll end up in jail before the sun is up if he says something to you"

"Fine"

"Thank you" Bella nodded before she turned and continued to stride with purpose towards 3 guys getting out of the car,

"Yo dyke, you back?" one of them demanded and Rosalie bristled but stayed put, keeping her word.

Bella didn't say a word as her fist flew out and clocked the guy, sending him flat on his ass. Her movements were fluid as she quite literally sent one of his goons headfirst through driver side window and back into the car. He landed in a shower of glass and blood, his head hitting the passenger side window with a solid thud. He was not dead, but he would not be waking up anytime soon. She stooped down in front of who Rosalie now knew to be a very dazed and possibly concussed Rodney,

"What I tell you about coming around here?" Bella questioned, Rosalie's panties dampened more than they already had on the brunette's initial takedown. She'd never heard Bella so nonchalantly murderous before in her life...Edward would probably have an aneurysm

"This is between me and Trisha"

"Fine, but when you find yourself turning onto this road, that is no longer the case. Now get back in the car and drive away"

"There's two of us" the other declared defiantly showing off his gun, Rosalie stiffened poised to spring into action, but it was not needed.

In a lightning quick move, Bella had flipped Rodney onto his stomach, liberated him of his gun, leveled it on his goon and planted her foot firmly on Rodney's neck,

"I'm not the fucking one Darren, get in the fucking car and leave your gun on the floor while you're at it"

Once they were in, Bella moved and signalled for Rodney to stand,

"Pop the trunk" she informed Darren as she pressed the gun against his temple, he looked defiant, "Piss me off and you'll beg for a bullet in the brain when I'm through with you" the voice deadly and final.

Rosalie watched as Darren scrambled over the center console to pop the trunk. The trunk was packed with a bunch of crap and a few more guns and Bella set to work quickly pulling apart each gun her hand came across, pocketing all the ammo

"She's going to come back to me, she always does" Rodney glared as he slid into the driver's seat. Despite the act, he didn't dare stop to move his unconcious friends legs out of the seat or the glass that littered it.

"This time, try to keep her. Get lost."

"I'll see you later Trish" Rodney yelled before he was pulling off

"Bella, thanks so much. He was being such a jerk tonight" Trisha spoke throwing herself at Bella who caught her by the arm and shoved her into the side of the house

"How many times I have to tell you not to bring your shit this way?"

"I was in trouble and Gloria said I'm always welcome here"

"And _I_ said you're not"

"Whatever, you don't even live here anymore. You're only here for the holiday, I do what I want and when you're gone I'll still do what I want" the girl snapped pushing Bella away and moving to walk.

Rosalie could see it was the wrong course of action because Bella was sleep deprived, bitchy and clearly tired of the situation. Rodney had killed already because of this girl, she knew fear of Bella for some reason was what kept Rodney somewhat in check but when she was gone for good, all bets would be off. She knew that was what worried Bella the most, so she wasn't shocked to see Bella's hand flash out to grab hold of Trisha and slam her back into the side of the house.

Bella pulled out a bullet and held it between their faces,

"You've got until tomorrow night. Go upstairs, take a long shower, go to sleep, wake up, be festive and don't bring anyone down. Fake it until you make it. I don't give a fuck. When they get stupid and come over here tomorrow night, make your choice. If you don't, I'll make it for you and trust me you won't like it. Enough of this yo-yo shit"

"You can't"

"I can and I will, you're not worth the grass you stand on. Now get out my fucking face before I decide for you"

She watched the girl stumble into the house before turning to Bella and raising an eyebrow in question,

"I can't be under the same roof as her, want to go for a drive?" Bella questioned, she had both the car keys and her keys from Jamal thanks to a few runs she had to make earlier

"Sure" Rosalie nodded

* * *

One stop at a street grate to dump the confiscated ammo and then they were driving until everything was different. She briefly wondered if they were heading back to Bella's mother's house but soon found that they were leaving the residential and heading for the more commercial area,

"Why does he fear you so much?" she questioned her curiosity getting the better of her for once in her existence

"Because he knows I could've killed him and no one would've known...twice" Bella informed her darkly, she waited for her to continue, "Just before I left, Trisha was walking with Jamal, Rodney took offence. Trisha ran and they jumped Jamal. I was on my way to the house when I saw Trisha running, I stopped her and got the story and went running. I jumped in, Jamal was pretty bad so I called the cops made sure he lived and then me and Rodney took a little ride. We had a….conversation, made sure we understood one another. He's a gang leader but it's not a gang that exist outside of Phoenix, I know those kind of guys and they wouldn't think twice if I made a call he knows that"

"But he'll come tomorrow anyway"

"Because he doesn't think I'd ever do more than punch him in the face and point guns"

"Would you?"

"Ms. Nan's moving after this year, back to New York. Once Jamal graduates, he'll going to Syracuse and he's staying on the east coast, that's where all the family is. They're the only ones that lives this far west and they did it for me. I'm not coming back so they can go, but I can't risk that things won't go to shit between now and then. So yeah, I would, I'll kill Rodney and do the time before I let him kill anyone in that house over some bullshit"

"What's stopping them from coming back later tonight?"

"All those guns I took apart, are all the guns they have, all the ammo, and no firing pins"

"You know a lot about guns"

"Learned in New York" Bella shrugged as she pulled into the parking lot of a…

"Ballet studio?" she questioned

"Mmhmm" Bella nodded brandishing her keys as she unlocked the back door as if it was nothing, "Back when my mom was trying to 'disguise' me as a girl, she paid for ballet lessons...not sure what she was thinking there. No way was I wearing those tights and stuff, so I convinced my teacher to let me sit with her assistant that played the piano during the class, that's who taught me how to play the piano" the brunette explained as she led the blonde up to the grand piano.

She listened as the girl played no specific song in general just a soothing flourish of notes,

"Sometimes you just need to beat them into submission, no need to kill" although she could easily dispose of the bodies, that was one experience she rathered the brunette not have if she could help it.

"For you...anything"

"I'm flattered" the blonde replied with a roll of her eyes, Bella only grinned.

* * *

She watched the younger girl's eyes slip close as her fingers danced over the keys, she immediately found her playing more enjoyable than Edward's which she didn't think possible because Edward was amazing. She recognized the opening to Sam Smith's "Pray", although it was a bit more embellished to make up for the other instruments and backup vocals (A/N:I am well aware some of these songs don't match the timeline but they fit so...yeah).

Rosalie watched the emotions move across Bella's face, it was the least guarded the girl had looked since they'd left the airport. She understood how much Gloria and Jamal meant to her but if Bella never entered Phoenix for the next 100 years it would still be too soon as far as she was concerned because this place was toxic for her.

The transition into what she recognized to be, "Lay Me Down" was seamless and she wondered how many people knew Bella was this musically gifted. She liked the idea of it being exclusive to relatively her and her family. The blonde wondered how many times Bella had come here in the dead of the night and wee hours of the morning to sing to an empty dance studio because she was so beyond frustrated and needed an outlet.

Gold met silver as the chords once again transitioned seamlessly into Adele's "When We Were Young". Emotions were high, higher than either of them were anywhere near comfortable witnessing or expressing yet neither dared to look away as the brunette sang. Bella was the first to pull away as the song crescendoed as she finished it off.

Bella smiled and kissed her as the chords once again transitioned effortlessly, swirling together before separating into "Remedy". This time Rosalie smiled as Bella sung, because this was them in every sense, even she knew that. They were both wholly uncomfortable with the large range of emotions, each of them having their own specific niche, some of which overlapped but for one another...when it was needed, they would try.

They'd both been hurt in the past, Bella was still getting hurt and as a result they were emotionally stunted and most would say that they need not be in a relationship until they could be better but for one another they would at least try and that was all that really mattered. She was strong where Bella was not, Bella was strong where she was not and where they both struggled they helped one another.

The song changed once again and she soon recognized the opening to "Make You Feel My Love", her head rested on Bella's shoulder as Bella sang softly to her. As the song ended Bella finally pulled her hands away from the ivory keys,

"You need to sleep" Rosalie frowned softly, she could sense the sun would be on it's way up again to start the day and Bella had slept for all of 6 minutes.

"Yeah" she nodded sleepily stretching out across the piano bench and resting her head in Rosalie's lap. It was a wide plush bench that showed Bella's one time mentor clearly cared about comfort over the formality of a regular piano bench. Of course Bella was far too tall to use the thing as a bed as her feet were still touching the ground but it was absolutely better than nothing at all.

* * *

It was nearly noon when they returned, Gloria taking one look at them and frowned in the direction of Trisha who looked conveniently busy,

"You can call in a sub for the day" Jamal noted, the moment he saw Trisha that morning and no car outside he knew things had gone down while everyone else was blissfully unaware. He didn't have the patience to ask the girl and he knew Bella would never tell him but he needed to see that she was okay.

"I'll be fine, I'll meet you in a bit, just need a hot shower" Bella replied waving him off, she didn't look like she'd been up all night like he knew she tended to be but she did look awfully stiff

"Thanks for getting her to sleep a little bit" he noted because he knew it had to be Rosalie.

Bella didn't dwell on things but she had to be exhausted to sleep most times, especially if she'd been upset. It was like the anger was like a shot of energy to her system.

Rosalie nodded before winking at Jensen, a 5 year old boy that had taken a shining to her. He had spent his entire time right next to Rosalie talking her up and ignoring Bella's empty threats to his dessert rights. The boy grinned widely at her before darting off with his twin sister Jennet who seemed to worship everything about Bella.

Of course Bella treated her like a princess as she had dubbed Bella her girl Prince Charming and charm Bella had until everyone was in bed. There were a few other kids running around, ranging from 14-17, they mostly stuck together but it was a large family and they knew how to interact without the awkwardness a blend of Jamaican and Dominican cultures.

Gloria was the only one of her 6 siblings to not have kids and she was the only one to still alive but she treated her now adult and married nieces and nephews like they were her very own children. In total, not counting she and Bella, there were 24 people so Thanksgiving dinner was an outdoor affair.

* * *

Rosalie slipped outside, freshly showered and dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a thin sweater, more for looks than warmth

"Hi" Jensen smiled up at her, offering his hand

"Hi, what are those two up to?" Rosalie smiled taking the boys offered hand. He barely flinched at her chilled skin, the shower had warmed her up considerably and his own hand would keep her hand warm while he held it. Vampires weren't as much cold as they simply just lacked heat of their own.

"Bella already beat Jamal on the pull up bar, it's time for push-ups then basketball"

"Who do you think will win?"

"Bella, she always win" Jensen replied simply as they came to stand near the others.

Bella flashed her a smirk, there was a small tremor in her arms but Jamal's was just marginally more noticeable

"Kick up" Selena yelled and both quickly kicked up into handstands, slowly shifting onto one hand. It was a testament to both their strength, athleticism, and balance...ironic, considering how clumsy Belal could be at times.

"Down" Selena yelled after the minute mark, Rosalie eyed the rolling muscles as Bella controlled her descent back into push-ups.

"Fuck that, uncle" Jamal declared flopping back onto his stomach mid-pushup

"Jamal" the group of 6 teenagers yelled in annoyance as Jenett leapt unto Bella cheering

"I told you, boy talks a good game. Never bet against me" Bella grinned as she bounced Jennet on her hip who was happily collecting the winnings of her fruitful bet.

"4 on 4 what's teams?" Hector questioned as he began tying his sneakers.

In the end Bella, Jamal, Julio, and Selena ended up on a team against Hector, Archie, Tamia, and Kevin, while she, Jennet, and Jensen sat on a nearby bench to watch.

"Call your own fouls, 2's are 1's, 3's are 2's, game is 32" Hector reeled off.

* * *

Rosalie wondered if things were different where Bella would be, because she was clearly exceptionally good at the sport. Despite her clear height advantage for the most part, it was Bella's skill set that separated her from the others, she was sure she'd never seen the clumsy girl move so gracefully since she'd known her. She was also a fierce competitor but she clearly was against the whole calling fouls thing as she got whacked on the way to the basket but still managed to finish most times. It was clearly unfair to have Jamal and Bella on the same team but the opposing team was smart enough to try and keep the ball out of their hands for as long as possible and force the other two to score.

Having Jasper and Emmett as brothers meant she was well versed in all things sports and while she had not become nearly as rabidly hooked as Anna had, she could enjoy a good game with no complaints. Therefore she recognized a hell of a move when she saw one, such as the jab step leading into a crossover that got Bella by Archie and gave her an open lane to cock the ball back and slam it through the hoop. She didn't even know the girl could jump that damn high as she landed flexing as she really had been fouled on the way up but had not called it as per usual.

The game ended with Bella's team winning it 32-20, and soon she was once again fully packed and they were heading for Renee's house with promises that they'd be back in time for dinner at 8.

* * *

They ignored the stares as they headed to Bella's bedroom, unlocking the door and disappearing inside.

Rosalie eyed the brunette as she fixed the cuff of her shirt, the girl cleaned up rather impressively, simple black slacks, a navy blue dress shirt, black suede ankle boots, paired with golden Versace accessories. It wasn't a surprise as Bella often did wear expensive things often, they just weren't particularly obvious most times. How she could afford them...she had yet to find out,

"Well done" she practically purred at the girl who winked at her as her own eyes roamed the simple but elegant black dress the blonde wore

"You're perfect" Bella mumbled

"You're welcome" she smirked as Bella grabbed the duffle bag with their clothes as they would not be returning, they were on a flight back to Washington at 6 in the morning so they'd be leaving from Gloria's and heading straight to the airport, her suitcase was already in the trunk of the car.

Bella disappeared outside to go put the bag in the trunk and Rory made his way over, in his khakis and sweater vest. He had two older boys with him that were staring at her blatantly, neither could be more than 16.

"Hey Rosalie, nice dress" he smiled, there wasn't much cleavage on display and it was a long sleeved dress but it was clearly enough for the two boys to stare at

"Thank you, you clean up well" she smiled reaching out to adjust his collar, she could smell the two boy's arousals from here and she fought the urge to curl up her lip and hiss at them.

She was well aware of Bella's presence behind her as the brunette's arm slipped around Rosalie's waist and her hand settled on the top of her ass,

"Hey Rory. Casey, Jonah" Bella nodded tightly, it was the first time Bella had done something so blatantly and physically possessive and Rosalie was surprised.

She had began to think Bella simply was not the physically possessive type, obviously it simply depended on the occasion.

In her heels she was the same height as Bella so she simply turned and cocked an eyebrow at the younger girl. She rolled her eyes at the sheepish look Bella gave her as she began to pull her arm away but she simply reached back and held the girl's hand in place before slipping her arm around Bella's waist. She ignored the look of anger and disgust on Renee's face she spotted and chose to focus on the awestruck look on the teenage boys face,

"Just...well done" Casey mumbled as he shook Bella's hand, bowing a bit

"Bella, come introduce your friend" Phil smiled as he waved her over, there was nothing wrong with Phil except his family was a bit uppity and he had terrible taste in women.

* * *

As predicted, she and Bella were not seated at the table which made it far easier to push off the food she did take onto Bella's plate, 7:15 they were waving goodbye and slipping out and heading for Gloria's.

The excuse worked and she was not subjected to eat any food for the night while she got to witness Bella and Jamal finish a full chicken off by themselves not to mention the turkey legs they had claimed earlier in the night,

"Don't you two eat anymore, you won't be able to entertain us" Gloria chastised as she took the basket of rolls away from them

"Yes ma'am" they chorused both still eating.

Eventually all that remained at the table were desserts as everyone had taken to the dance floor including Bella and Jamal who were dancing full blown Hip-Hop routines with one another,

"They watched 'You Got Served' with Omarion and Mario and they've been hooked" Gloria smiled at Rosalie as she took a seat next to the blonde vampire

"How old were they?"

"12, they saved their allowances and the money they made cleaning pools and built the dancefloor themselves to practice"

"Because of one movie?"

"I know, I was so mad when I came home and found it. I admired their drive though and they got this good just watching movies and music videos so really I'm more impressed than I am mad now that I look back on it"

"They made a mess didn't they?"

"One _hell_ of a mess. I know you're young and she says you haven't been together too long, but you are good for her and while I don't know much about you she is good for you too. I have faith in my baby girl. I raised her to be the perfect gentlewoman"

"She is good for me, I don't know so much about me" she had no idea why she was telling this woman these things

"You are, she used to be cold, especially when she left that dreadful woman's house. Tonight I saw no anger, no hate, none of that self-hate, and inadequacy she always had. You made that difference. You've given her more confidence to be proud of herself than Jamal and I have ever been able to and I thank you for that"

"I am only returning the favor"

"Tell me something" the woman smiled and Rosalie inclined her head in the affirmative, "How often does she wear her sunglasses around you?"

Rosalie paused to think about it and it had been a while, they were always on hand but she rarely ever wore them anymore

"It's been a while" the blonde remarked

"You make her that confident, she used to wear them constantly"

"She shouldn't hide them"

"I agree. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Beyond that"

"And you're one in the same. I don't think she realizes it but it's about to be 2010 and while the world has come a long way it's not ready to accept people like Bella just yet, she's simply just too beautiful or charismatic to be ignored"

"I know" if Bella wasn't so good looking or able to simply draw people in without trying, she doubted so many people would be so okay with her and everything she was about.

Her charisma was almost hypnotic and Rosalie wondered what it would be like when she was turned because if Bella could override a human's natural self preservation so they could be able to interact with Alice, which they wouldn't have dared done before...something like that as a vampire could make her the perfect hunter.

"Stay strong for the both of you, she'll need it from time to time and don't be afraid to lean on her, she's a strong girl"

"I'll remember that" Rosalie nodded

"Enough of this, I want some bachata so I can dance with my wife" Manuel declared, pulling their attention, as he moved back to the dance floor as the music changed. She recognized the musical style from the latin world tour Alice had for the family 50 years ago. Of course Mexico was avoided for obvious reasons.

"Can you dance bachata?" Gloria questioned as she waved Bella over

"A bit" she replied modestly

"Dance with your girl honey, enjoy her. But if you get tired let her know or she'll dance all night and never give you a break" Gloria smiled before she was smacking Bella's arm as the girl approached

"Ow, what I do?" Bella whined

"Dance with your date mija (slang for my daughter)"

"Yes ma'am" Bella grinned before offering her hand to the blonde vampire who took it with a smirk and followed her to the the dance floor.

Bella pulled her into her arms as they quickly found their rhythm as the brunette sang quietly along with the songs she knew and hummed along with the others as they moved around the dance floor.

Of course it was short lived as Rodney had pulled up calling for Trisha. Bella stayed rooted to her spot on the dancefloor as Gloria held Jamal in place. There was a shouting match that ensued but Trisha was firm in her declaration that it was in fact over and she wanted nothing to do with the boy anymore. He looked like he was about to remove her by force but thought better of look at jamal would have anyone thinking twice, and if they found it in them to summon the courage, one look at Bella would dispel it. The brunette's face betrayed nothing but that's what made it worse because Bella's eyes glinted in the light like a blade in the moonlight poised to stab and cut. Spitting at Trisha's feet, as one last hoorah, Rodney wisely got in his car and drove away. The girl went straight to Gloria, nodding briefly to Bella before letting the woman whisk her away,

"Right then" Bella nodded and once again they were dancing the others quickly forgetting the bit of drama as they returned to their activities.

Rosalie thought it best not to dwell on Bella's flawless hip movements and what that would most definitely translate into.

No need to scar Jensen and Jenett this early in their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 1 of the the week!

Loving the feedback.

Kind of a filler, but not really. Setting the stage and dropping some hints.

Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

I've noticed that sometime's words go missing when I post and I have to go back and put them in.

I love hearing your theories on what you think Bella may or may not be.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

No one saw either of them until Monday, when they were pulling into the school parking lot as if nothing was amiss or remotely suspicious about them arriving together. Which was true, except to an extent. For the 6 vampires that also inhabited the lot knew differently. After all, it was not the first or fifth time Rosalie had driven Bella to school. In fact it was very rare that she didn't...her siblings way of forcing them together.

* * *

Rosalie and Bella had arrived in Seattle that Friday afternoon and the blonde had then proceeded to pick up her car, that she'd left to be attended at the airport, and drove them to a hotel. Bella hadn't said a word, as she was none too eager to head back to Charlie's either. Bags were dumped, and the vampire dragged the unwilling human to go shopping for new clothes to last them until Monday.

Part of her wished she hadn't though, because Bella in a shopping mall was like trying to herd an invisible 2-year old with ADHD that touched _everything_. By now, despite the fact that Bella was in fact virtually invisible to all senses but sight, the blonde vampire was rather intune to the girl. Yet it did not stop said girl from sneaking off and forcing her into having to locate the annoying human. Which wasn't necessarily hard, for all she really had to do was backtrack the human's arousal and awe struck looks and find the source. It was simple deduction, because if _she_ wasn't the cause then Bella surely was.

Outside of the shopping experience they hardly left the room except for in the mornings when Bella left to go workout in the hotel gym and the Friday night when she left to go hunt. Other than that they interacted solely with one another. Movies were watched and conversations were had. She learned that Bella's impressive mechanic prowess was self taught and then honed during her time in New York City at a chop shop, because of course. They touched more but it was still relegated to furniture of some sort each and every time, either the bed or the couch, so in reality not much had changed in that department.

A lot of the time though, they simply just sat in silence. Sometimes she held Bella, especially when the girl fell asleep or dozed off, but most of the time Bella was the one that held her. She considered it progress as no one had held her since she was a small human child. It was not that they hadn't _tried_ but more of she had never _allowed_ anyone to. Their slowly increasing familiarity with one another replaced some of the awkwardness and allowed Bella's quiet yet cocky attitude to shine free.

The awkward charm was still there and she knew it would always be there but there was also an air of confidence that came up every now and then even during the awkward parts. It was so uniquely Bella that she was sure no one else could pull it off without annoying the everloving shit out of her. As it were though, Bella was the only exception. Though she was the only exception to a lot of things.

They had to leave relatively early Monday morning to make it to school on time and Bella had been a pain in the ass to cajole, feed, shower, and get dressed. As a result she had glared at the brunette for the better part of the drive until Bella had pouted at her and apologized for being a dick. She'd not verbally forgiven the girl, but she let the girl hold her thigh this time around rather than slapping it away like earlier.

* * *

They'd made it just as the first bell rang, so her siblings could not pester her as they were forced to head inside with the hoard for appearance's sake. She and Bella had separate classes so as they separated she shoved the girl into the lockers because she tended to hold a grudge from time to time and she'd really not all the way forgiven Bella for getting her wet that morning when she shoved the girl in the shower. Of course the brunette knew this and took it in stride, bouncing off the lockers and continuing on to class as if nothing ever happened.

Lunch time rolled around and Bella was sat between Alice and Rosalie happily eating the lunch Esme had sent her,

"Fucking amazing" Bella moaned softly, it was a turkey breast sandwich with a salad and homemade limonade because apparently Bella prefered it over lemonade

"So how was your trip?" Alice questioned curiously

"Pretty good, food was amazing and drama was pretty damn low" Bella hummed, she was wiggling happily as she ate

"That's it, nothing else?" Alice pressed, Rosalie rolled her eyes at her sister's blatant fishing

"Yeah, pretty much. Why, am I missing something?" Bella questioned

Alice wondered if Bella was really trying to hide something by being this vague or if the girl was really and truly this clueless…..she decided it was adorable either way.

"No, just curious. So how was your trip Rose?" Alice chirped curiously

"Enjoyable" the blonde vampire rolled her eyes seeing through her sister's tactics easily

"Really, where'd you go?"

"Southeast"

" _What_? What even _is_ that?"

"It's the direction in which I went"

"I _know_ it's a fucking direction"

"Then where is the confusion?"

"I fucking hate you"

"As you so say" the blonde smirked.

If there was one person who could leave Alice sputtering it was Rosalie, she was too stubborn to concede to the pixie. Well, most of the time.

"B stop licking the bowl" Victoria informed the girl taking said bowl from the girl

"That's some top notch vinaigrette right there" Bella hummed with pleasure

"I'm sure, are you coming over today?" Edward questioned

"You want to play chess again" Bella noted knowingly

"I'd like a rematch as well" Jasper chimed in.

She'd beaten them easily and it had absolutely driven them both mad as she didn't really seem to be trying very hard. Alice called it her secret weapon...nearly everything about Bella was misleading. She had never before been so excited to see someone turned in her entire existence and she felt slightly guilty for that, but she wanted Bella around forever.

She saw Edward incline his head in agreement, he hated the vampire life more than any of them, but the mere thought of Bella not always being with them did not sit well with them or their inner vampire. It was selfish to want to willingly put Bella through the change and end a life with so many opportunities but love at its core was a selfish thing and they were selfish creatures to boot. If anything, Bella should be blamed for being so amazing that she would manage to capture the hearts of 9 vampires all at once.

"You can't hog her the entire time, I want to play video games" Emmett declared

"That reminds me. Bella, we haven't been shopping yet. We have to change that" Alice practically demanded.

She saw Rosalie glare at Bella who looked sheepish as she gave Alice a small nod in the affirmative,

"You can't sleep over tonight, can you?" Anna noted

"Probably not" Bella shrugged

She didn't really care but the least amount of friction with Charlie the better for her. Even though something deep down told her that she was just prolonging the inevitable. Renee liked to fake it but Charlie liked to command and that shit didn't rock with her.

* * *

Of course Esme hugged them both when they showed up. Rosalie being quite cordial as she placed a kiss on the older woman's cheek before disappearing upstairs, suitcase in hand. The vampire matriarch choosing not to make a comment of how much Rosalie's scent greedily clung to Bella. It was the strongest any of them had smelled anything on the human girl since they'd known her.

When they took her hunting they'd have to stay relatively close because if Bella took on the scent of the forest and left their line of sight they'd be hard press in finding her. It would not bode well for anyone if they simply just _lost_ Bella in the woods.

"So who getting their ass beat first?" Bella announced as she clapped her hand together and rubbed them eagerly

"Isabella Marie" Esme hissed as she smacked the taller girl over the head with a dish towel in reprimand

"Sorry Mom E. So who is't is getting their rampallian did beat first?"

"None of us are old enough for that" Anna hissed offended, she hated age jokes

"Of course not Nana Anna" Bella grinned which turned into a yelp as the vampire sprung for her wielding a pillow

"I'm going to give you a wedgie"

"Is it because you're old? We children don't do that anymore" there was undignified shriek as the pillow connected with Bella's body

"I told you she was going through a midlife crisis" Victoria smirked over to Edward as they looked on.

Bella left after beating both Jasper and Edward each in a round of chess. Making loose plans to go shopping with Alice the approaching weekend. Playing videogames with Emmett and saying hi to Carlisle after he returned from work for the night.

* * *

In the kitchen finishing up dinner is where Charlie found Bella. He frowned watching the girl before him. Nothing about her right there and then said she was a freak but he knew better. She was misleading and he'd wished he hadn't let his cop instincts get in the way and tried the surgery to get rid of that thing. At least if it was gone then he could let Jacob date her. As it was now he was not about to embarrass himself that way.

He already worried about her with those Cullen's but they already let their adopted children date one another according to the rumors. So if anyone could appreciate the fucking mess Bella was, it was them.

He hated her name and wished his mother had not named her that, because she wasn't a she, she wasn't even a fucking he. As far as he was concerned, giving her a decidley feminine name only encouraged this bullshit. For the most part he left her to do her own thing, he only had to tough it out until her birthday in January. Then he could get rid of her.

She'd already fucked him out of his inheritance, when his mother died. Only his immense pride and love for the simple things allowed him to look past it. He didn't need his mother's money to live and enjoy life, but Bella did, because he wasn't going to spend a penny on that freak. Renee too had eventually saw it his way too. His mother knew that, she liked Bella, so she could be the one to take care of her. He wanted nothing to do with her.

Yet, the moment Renee called to chew his ass out about letting their _child_ take the hot Cullen, Rosalie, with her back to Phoenix and telling her the secret; he'd gotten pissed. Then to know she'd left Phoenix the Friday morning and only just shown up told him she had all of Friday afternoon, Saturday, and Sunday to do everything blasphemous under the sun with that girl. He may be a small town cop but he was no idiot.

"Welcome back" he announced.

He expected her to jump, he'd been quiet in his approach but she didn't even flinch and that for some reason upset him

"Thanks" Bella nodded as she turned around and set the baked barbeque chicken and baked potato in front of him with a beer to boot.

She wasn't completely useless, she was a great personal chef. Her payment for him letting her stay here as far as he was concerned.

"You not going to eat?" he questioned curiously

"I ate already"

"At the Cullen's?"

"Yeah"

"You need to spend more time down at the rez. The Cullen's are not the only ones in this town, and Jacob and the others have known you longer"

"I'll keep that in mind, Jake might need more help with his truck"

"Tomorrow"

"If he's free" she replied and he nodded his affirmative.

Charlie was operating on a slippery slope. He did not want to encourage Jacob's crush on Bella, but he didn't want her lack of visiting to reflect badly on him as well.

* * *

Bella worked out, took her shower, and returned to find Rosalie already reclined in her bed,

"Charlie wants me to go down to La Push more"

It was the first thing the human told the vampire after locking her bedroom door, shutting off the light, and slipping into bed to join said vampire for the night.

"Why?" Rosalie questioned her lip curling at the mere thought of her anywhere near those trigger happy overgrown puppies

"Because it makes him look bad if I don't"

"He said that?"

"No, he didn't give one but he didn't need to"

"And you're going"

"Less friction between the two of us, the better. I'm sure Renee called him and he's just biding his time"

"For what?"

"To confront me, he's a 3 strikes kind of guy and this makes two"

"What was the first?"

"Being born"

"Who named you?"

Clearly her parents would've been content to name her Sam or something unisex and go about their business.

"My grandmother, the first Isabella Marie Swan. She's also the reason I can actually survive here"

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie hasn't spent one penny on me since I was 9, Renee too. Ms. Nan bought my clothes and my school supplies growing up because she's got money to spare. I was sole beneficiary to Grandma Swan's money, 4 million. She was pretty good with making money and her partner after grandpa Swan died was pretty damn rich. He died before I met him, but he left her all of his money. She instructed the lawyer to make a few investments and let it grow and I wasn't allowed to touch it until I was 16. She thought by then I would be able to handle the money wisely, I can't touch the investment stuff until I turn 18 though"

The blonde was not surprised, Bella seemed to find favor where there was favor to be had. The idea that at least one person that Bella was biologically related to cared for her, meant something. She wondered if Charlie's clear love for the simple things in life allowed for Bella to have a relatively easy life with him. Knowing that one's actions towards a kid they hated, lost them millions of dollars could drive a person to the extreme. She didn't want to know though, didn't care, just as long as Bella had someone that cared and shared DNA. It was nice to know that at least one person from the same gene pool wasn't a hate filled asswipe.

"You should let Alice take a look at it when you can"

"A psychic playing the stock markets, that's pretty damn cool"

"When is your birthday?"

"January 4th"

"The others will want to do something"

"Why? It's just a birthday"

"None of us have celebrated a human birthday in our entire existence and the last birthday we celebrated was Emmett's 75th birthday since he's been a vampire"

"Why not the human one?"

"Most of our kind do not remember our human birthday's. The older the vampire; the more likely they don't even remember how old they were when they were turned, just the approximation"

"Memory loss is common for your kind"

"For most, the pain is so all consuming that it's hard to focus on fleeting thoughts and memories. Very few vampires are turned willingly, which means most are stuck reliving the violence of how they were bitten for the entirety of the change"

"How long does it last?"

"3 days, rarely ever 4"

"It's painful"

"The most excruciating pain you will ever experience"

"I think losing you would hurt more" it was quietly whispered even for Rosalie whose hearing was only second to Esme's but she heard it anyway.

She let Bella settle into her, they fit together so perfectly no matter who was doing the holding, as cliche as that sounded.

"Likewise" it was soft but Bella heard it, she smiled and shut her eyes, she'd make sure Rosalie never lost her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 2 of the the week!

I read some of your comments and I laughed. You guys had no idea what I had planned.

Forgive any punctuation and grammar mistakes. I am working on it.

Turning point chapter.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Bella's life was quick to fall into a routine. Two days out of the week the brunette would find herself heading to La Push to hang out with Jake. Sometimes he brought her around the others, but that was mostly when he either got hungry or they came sniffing around.

Sam for the most part would sit there quietly judging her. He couldn't be outright hostile with her because as far as he knew she didn't know who was what and what was who. Something she'd let stay that way for as long as need be. It was none of his business what the fuck she did and did not know.

Leah was bitchy, she knew the story behind why, so she let her be. Except Bella didn't see the purpose. Sure, she had every right to feel upset and betrayed; her fiance cheated on her with her cousin and strung her along until she finally caught them together. Him imprinting was not a reason for the way he had handled the situation. The problem wasn't any of that, it was that Leah was only prolonging her own pain.

Fine, be bitchy but don't be toxic and Leah was absolutely toxic. Sam and Emily were still living their lives moving forward and shit despite Leah's attitude. Then there was Leah, who was running off everyone but her mother and brother with her actions and eventually they'd step away too when they got tired of it. It wasn't her business though.

Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth were fine enough they did their own thing, ogled her when they thought she wasn't looking but for the most part they were cool enough.

Paul was agitating to say the least. The guy was good looking but his attitude about everything and everyone made him hideous. He thought himself a gift to all females and shamelessly ogled her and made suggestive comments. He'd made the mistake of touching her once but the look she'd given him had him back tracking and while he kept talking he didn't dare ever touch her again.

Jacob though was the worst. If it weren't for Charlie she'd never come around. His crush was painfully obvious and she did not believe in stringing people along and as casual as she acted around him he never seemed to get the hint. He also had a thing for trying to claim her whenever Paul came around but she did not like being touched and stayed far from him when things got like that.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent with the Cullen's and at least once a week she slept over but to keep the peace, she went back to Charlie's. Which didn't suck as much as it could because she got to spend the nights with Rosalie.

That had been her schedule and it was nearing Christmas, she'd be spending it with the Cullen's which made the pixie extremely excitable as she set out to make it the best Christmas ever. She'd wisely gotten her Christmas shopping out the way and boxes were wrapped and dropped off to be set around the tree. Measurements were also taken and then a choice had to be made. Did she want to have a onesie to match the guys or the girls? She'd chosen guys to keep things even and appease Emmett's surprisingly good puppy dog face.

"Bella?" Alice questioned, she was oddly nervous for some reason. Possibly because she could not see the brunette's reply. Her visions of the brunette were not as frequent as the others in her family and she didn't want to overstep.

"Yeah?" Bella grunted.

There were 4 TV's in the living room, Emmett, Victoria, Jasper and Bella each operated their own as they faced off against people online.

"Will you play for us Christmas Eve?"

"Piano?" Bella questioned glancing up at Alice

"Do you play more instruments?" Edward questioned looking up from the chess board Anna and Carlisle were facing off on

"A couple" Bella nodded

"Yes, to the piano" Alice added

"Like what?" Edward questioned, now intrigued.

Bella hadn't looked twice at the music room since they'd shown it to her

"Sure, I'll play Alice. Soprano to Tenor Saxophone, Guitar….Electric and Acoustic, Cello, Violin, Upright Bass, Bass Guitar, Drums, Piano, Trumpet, Trombone, Flute, and I'm _decent_ on the Harp" the brunette listed off absentmindedly

" _What_? You haven't touched the music room" Edward declared, he sounded outraged the others were merely awestruck.

"That's your room" Bella shrugged in response

"Bella no, come here" Edward declared dragging her away from the TV. The brunette didn't complain as the match was over anyway; the opposing team having already quit.

"But games"

"No" Edward replied picking Bella up and carrying her away the whole of the house following as he sat her down by a violin,

"Whose is this?" Bella questioned eyeing it. It was gorgeous instrument and she itched to get her hand on it. She had not realised until now how much she missed playing.

"Rosalie's" Anna replied

"May I?" Bella questioned the blonde.

She was picky about the upkeep and care of instruments and as such treated all with the utmost respect. She did not touch an instrument that was not hers without blatant permission.

"You may" Rosalie nodded,

Bella picked it up and she remembered her music teacher from elementary school, who had decided Bella absolutely needed to learn how to play the violin after hearing her play the piano so well. Of course Renee was right on board and Ms. Nan had kept up the payments when Renee had practically wiped her hands clean, unwilling to spend a penny on her anymore. Most other instruments were self taught but the Violin was not one of them. Her teacher in New York City had been beyond happy with her talent. The man was ready to call the masses because he'd declared her to be a prodigy. As she got a feel for the instrument she hadn't played in almost a year, she glanced at Rosalie and decided to play something she knew the vampire would enjoy.

Her eyes were closed as she immersed herself in the piece so she missed all the awestruck looks of the vampires before her as she played. They were all music lovers although all could not play an instrument, most not having the patience it took. By now though, they had all identified the piece she was playing.

Edward seemed to be growing more upset as the piece went on but he was still very much awestruck which made for one hell of a site as far as Emmett was concerned, but he was far too impressed to make fun of his brother at the moment.

As Bella finished Edward spluttered,

"Ernst's Variations on "The Last Rose of Summer", Bella, most wouldn't dare" and then he was in her face, "Don't you ever do that again"

"Do what again?"

"That, you must use this room and the piano out in the living room. You're not allowed not to"

"Okay….?"

"Good" Edward huffed and then walked away

"The Last Rose of Summer, huh?" Victoria smirked, Rosalie looked mildly impressed at best, she did not know how the vampire could hide her reactions so well it was truly beyond her at this point.

Bella grunted as she set the violin back down carefully before reaching up to scratch the back of her neck awkwardly,

"Yeah, I felt kind of rusty...did you like it?" Bella questioned

"It was perfect B" Victoria smiled. The girl's humbleness was beyond her, that piece was not something one just up and played on the violin after not playing for a while. It was one of the most difficult pieces known, professional violinist may be downright insulted.

"It truly was perfect Bella" Carlisle noted as he took the girls hands in his. She was a walking vault of hidden talent and because her parents could not find joy in their child it would never truly be known because he loved her far too much to let her go, "The world truly has missed out on a talent" he noted

Rosalie agreed, if they only knew…

"It's not for the world" Bella replied with a shrug, her ears were practically glowing red, "Just for the people I love"

Rosalie ignored her own emotions at Bella declarations as Esme and Carlisle smothered the poor girl with their hug. While something that was awful close to a purr escaped from Carlisle while Esme wept. She left the room and wondered why she was willingly tied to such emotional people.

"Because you love us too" Edward smiled at her

"Apparently" she smiled as well.

It was a small one but it was pleasant and it caused Edward to beam at her. She decided something was seriously wrong with her family and the level of emotions they willingly showed all the time. Edward chuckled as he watched his disgruntled sister disappear into her room, slamming the door shut.

"Ed you have to come see this" Emmett guffawed and he quickly followed his brother.

He almost felt bad for her but it was her punishment for not using the music room. Bella was just as uncomfortable as Rosalie with over affection outside of Alice and even she made the human balk from time to time. The sight before him though was one for the ages.

Bella looked panicked as Jasper held her, clearly caught up in the love and affection Carlisle and Esme were giving off, while he cooed and boohooed. The girl was flailing softly but not violently as she patted Jasper from time to time. Alice was taking pictures, having declared it perfect for the Bella family album. He didn't know one existed.

"Carlisle, Esme. You're going to have to get out of here so he can cool off" he noted

"Right, my baby girl" Esme cooed one last time at Bella, who smiled at her despite everything.

Once they were gone and Jasper returned to himself; he awkwardly released Bella while he cleared his throat, as Bella took a long side step away from him.

"Sorry about that Bella" the empath gruffed

"It's cool, you're Alice's other half right?"

"Yeah?"

"She only climbed on me once today, so you had to meet the quota. I get it" Bella nodded and strolled out the room

"She is…." Jasper trailed off, his smile was wry

"Yeah" Alice giggled jumping onto Jasper's back and kissing him.

* * *

Bella left a few hours later, it was Saturday night and there was no game on for once so Charlie was coming home and expecting dinner. It was less than an hour later that Alice got the vision, she was out the house with the others following

"What is it?" Jasper questioned, he'd never felt Alice so angry and panicked.

"Charlie's going to shoot Bella" the words had barely left Edward's mouth before Rosalie was surging pass all of them.

* * *

Charlie was livid, she, he...FUCK! He didn't know what to call that freak. _It_ had embarrassed him in front of Billy Black.

Jacob had asked her out and she'd actually had the balls, the _audacity_ , to tell the boy she wasn't interested because she liked fucking _girls_. As if being a fucking freak wasn't enough! She had to go broadcasting her nasty ass perversions for all to hear as well!

He parked his car haphazardly in the lawn just deciding not to ram Bella's fucking car out of spite as he hopped out his car. He'd just gotten off duty and he was still in his police uniform when he went around the back,

"Bella come out back for a second" he called, his voice calm as if he wasn't spitting mad.

How could she embarrass him like that?

Bella stepped outside cautiously, she didn't like the feeling she had and since it never steered her wrong she listened to it. She saw movement out the corner of her and leaned back on pure instinct, the bottom of Charlie's knuckle missing it's mark and managing to clip and bust her bottom lip.

He was screaming at her, but she barely registered what he said, it was all things she already knew he felt.

The Cullen's could see Bella reach up to her lip,

"You hit me" Bella announced, it was cold and dangerous as if Charlie had unknowingly walked into a snake den, "You dumb fuck" and then she was on him, nearly impossibly fast for a human being.

"Jesus" Emmett mumbled because yeah, he needed him right now.

Jasper love the art of combat so he studied all of it. He'd seen pro boxers fight and some of them had abnormally fast hands for a human, but nothing that boarded on inhuman. The speed of Bella's hits were beyond and of those fighters. It was very much an inhuman speed to see the succession of punches before him.

Her fists shot out at lightning speed. The first hit went to the ribs on Charlie's left side and then his right. Jasper watched in awe as her jab shot out and snapped Charlie's head back. He then watched as Charlie's head came forward and back into Bella's second jab before she gave him an uppercut. An uppercut that slammed Charlie's mouth close and lifted the man off his feet as blood sprayed from his mouth and covered Bella. The fascinating thing though, was that the vampire could tell that Bella had very much pulled each one of her punches. Though she seemed tp struggle with herself to do it.

Bella knew he was going to do it before he did it. He was a cop and it was a natural defense mechanism. So when she saw the glint of his gun in the night, she jumped on him.

There was bit of struggle before the shot went off and everyone froze, except Bella. Jasper gaped as the human girl simply picked up all 5'10'' 211 pounds of Charlie and slammed him into the side of the house.

Gun on the ground as he slowly began to turn colors from Bella strangling him with his own uniform shirt, he could not look away. He could not look away from the way Bella's silver eyes glinted in the moonlight like a killers knife poised to take a life...his life.

"She's going to kill him" Anna noted

"Good, he just tried to kill her" Victoria

"Be that as it may, would that be good for Bella?" Edward questioned

Jasper didn't think she would care, but maybe it was not best to allow someone as dangerous as Bella to take a life. He wasn't sure it would be good for her psyche though.

Rosalie was the first to reach Bella. The scuffle hadn't lasted for more than a minute, Bella struck quick and effectively.

Said brunette didn't even flinch as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She'd known the exact moment the blonde had arrived. One last breath and she let Charlie fall to the floor gasping for breath. Her foot twitched as she fought the urge to stomp his face in. He made her bleed and that thing that had been with her for the longest wanted her to spill all of his blood.

"I'll tend to him, you get Bella out of here" Carlisle announced. He could see her struggling to not pounce on Bella, Rosalie was struggling as well. Both of them needed to not be here anymore or Charlie wouldn't live.

"No, she assaulted an officer" Charlie wheezed

"Rosalie and I were on our way here, we saw everything. You hit Bella first, blindsided her when she was coming out the house and then you tried to shoot her when she defended herself. I'll tend to you, Rosalie will take Bella back to our house and my wife and other daughters will come here to pack up Bella's things and move her in with us. You will not hurt my daughter again"

"She's hurting herself dating a kid as fucked up as Bella"

"I was speaking of Bella, she is my daughter, you have no right. Don't speak to me while I tend to your wounds or they just might turn out worse than they already are" Carlisle warned.

* * *

Carlisle tended to Charlie while the others cleaned out Bella's room, taking everything and piling it in Bella's car and the Ford F-150 that Emmett ran home to get.

Rosalie had left with Bella the moment she let go of Charlie and Carlisle had began giving orders; taking her straight to her bathroom and sticking them both under the shower.

She kissed the girl with everything she had, being careful to keep Bella's bottom lip out of her mouth.

They showered together, it was not sexual but it was highly intimate. Her need to reassure herself that the brunette was not injured. Bella took the time to center herself and get away from the near ache to return to Charlie and cover the backyard with his blood. It was a switch for her, in the depths of her psyche. When she was attacked she struck fast as to not simmer and let it be flipped, because if it did flip...not even she was sure anymore. So she focused on the blonde in front of her and forced the switch back to it's 'off' position.

Shower over, they were both dressed in pajamas and back in Rosalie's bed. The door was locked and the lights were off and despite Bella being the one to just get in a fight with her own birth father, it was Rosalie that was being held.

She'd nearly just witnessed her…. _mate_ be killed by her closed minded father and it took everything in her to not go back and end his pathetic life,

"You're my mate" Rosalie breathed, she didn't dare look up at Bella.

"I'm honored" Bella replied just as softly her hands caressed Rosalie's spine softly

"I…" she couldn't say it, she'd admitted one, yet she could not yet say the other.

"Ditto" was all Bella responded with and she nodded her agreement.

* * *

The others busied themselves with preparing Bella's room with her stuff. They all wanted to reassure themselves the human was okay but they each knew the priority went to the mate in situations like this. So they sated themselves for the time being that the human had to in fact be okay as Rosalie was not on a rampage and trying to kill Charlie Swan.

* * *

Charlie had been wise enough to call out sick for the week, his hoarse throat from nearly being strangled to death helped him be rather convincing. According to Carlisle, he had a fractured cheekbone, a nasty black eye, bruised ribs, and a mild concussion. Apparently it was an impressive amount of damage since the fight lasted for less than a minute before he had tried to fire his gun and subsequently been strangled.

He'd forgotten about Billy and Jacob coming over though, and they caught him on the couch looking bruised and battered,

"Charlie what happened?" Billy declared frantically as he moved to his old friend

"I made a mistake" and he had.

He should've never tried to hit the girl, he always got the vibe that she could be dangerous, something in the way those creepy silver eyes glinted every now and then. Sometimes it didn't even look like she saw people.

"What are you talking about, where's Bella?" Jacob demanded. He could smell them everywhere in the house and he was struggling not to phase on the spot.

"She's with the Cullen's, she lives with them now" Charlie replied gruffly.

That's all Jacob heard before he was bounding out the house and shifting the moment he hit the trees. He howled alerting his brothers and filled them in as he raced to meet them and head for the Cullen house. They'd taken what was his and it meant war.


	15. Chapter 15

Final chapter of the the week!

A little on the short side.

Don't worry. This isn't the last of the wolves.

If you guys reviewed for Chapter 14, I'm sorry but I haven't seen them. Fanfic is showing them right now, hopefully it gets fixed soon. I enjoy reading them so much and sometimes I try to work some of you guys ideas into the story if I can. So don't stop.

Forgive any grammar or punctuation mistakes please.

See you guys next week!

Thank you so much for the reviews and support, means a lot.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Alice froze mid sentence and then Edward was out of his seat,

"The wolves are coming" Edward declared

"What for?" Victoria hissed

"Charlie, Billy Black always comes by every other Sunday and Jacob probably came along" Bella supplied

"And now they think we've kidnapped you?" Anna questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"Probably" Bella nodded

"Does it matter, they're breaking the treaty by being here" Rosalie huffed. No matter what the wolves did, they wouldn't have the same leniency for them and they all knew it. The treaty was a favor to the wolves, yet they treated it as if it was the other way around. The worst part of it was that they _let_ them.

"We can't fight with Bella in close proximity, she could get hurt" Esme warned

"It won't come to that" Carlisle replied

"Are you that optimistic?" Jasper questioned. Sometimes the patriarch's greatest strength could also be his greatest weakness.

"No, we bite Bella. Esme will head straight for Denali, we kill them, some stay to clean up, some go to be with Bella. End of discussion" Carlisle replied coolly.

Pacifist he was, fool he was not. No treaty usurped the safety of his family.

"Okay then" Emmett nodded, impressed.

"Will we try to talk first?" Victoria questioned.

She wasn't feeling particularly jumpy, so she had a feeling it would not come to that. She was also getting that same vibe from Bella….although Bella very rarely ever reacted to anything with an emotion other than nonchalance. She truly wondered if the girl knew what it felt like to worry or be stressed.

"Yes, not for long. Bella, stay behind us" Carlisle informed her

"Sure thing Papa C" Bella nodded.

He smiled warmly at her despite the situation and reached out to tap her nose with affection, she was the baby.

* * *

The thundering of paws met their ears and they moved outside, Jasper rolling up his sleeves to reveal a fraction of the bites on his body. Bites like his were instinctual deterrents, no matter the species.

They wolves came to a halt in front of them kicking up dirt and grass in large chunks only serving to piss Esme off more at the sight of her destroyed backyard. Emmett glared, knowing that he'd be the one to have to fix their mess when they were gone.

"They want us to send out Bella now. Hand her over to them" Edward glared at the one demanding to be given what was his. He was briefly tempted to say it out loud and see how well Rosalie would take it. Although, he couldn't necessarily count Bella out. There was something about her that told him, she had 'ways' to get her point across.

"She's right here" Carlisle replied. He had a whole 4 inches to block Bella and shifted out of the way to reveal his youngest, "I'd like to talk there seems to be a misunderstanding"

"What misunderstanding, you beat up Charlie and kidnapped her. Give her back leech, she's mine. Bella come here" the kid roared.

Edward was surprised he had enough control to shift back to yell all of that. He glanced warily though at Rosalie who stood stock still eyes zeroed in on the fool of a boy, there was very little white left in her eyes.

"Dude, I already told you I like girls and _I_ beat Charlie's ass. Did you stick around long enough to ask him that or did you just assume and call in the cavalry?" Bella questioned.

She sounded bored with all of it. Jasper wouldn't be surprised; she was more dismissive than Rosalie.

"You expect me to believe that, you're just covering for them. Whatever they have on you, we can protect you. Do you even _know_ what they are?"

"Yes, I do, and I don't give a fuck if you believe it or not. Just let Charlie know that he got in a good cheap shot, but the next time he better shoot that gun first or I'll snap his neck and hang him from that sack of nuts he's so damn ashamed of" she sounded, dangerous and Edward's eyes widened. He'd never seen Bella's eyes look so hard since he'd known her.

Sam had enough. Jacob was blinded by a crush but he wasn't so damn stupid. The girl was every bit as dangerous as a vampire could be at any given moment. He did not want her on the reservation at all. There was also the problem of the blonde demonic looking vampire standing directly in front of Bella. She had not moved since Jacob had foolishly declared Bella as his own. They didn't particularly act like mates, like the others but he knew on an instinctual level that they were. He also knew that she was every bit as dangerous as the scarred fucker and that fucker was fucking _dangerous_. The whole coven fucking was, but those two...soon to be three because he was no idiot, were especially not to be trifled with by any stretch of the imagination.

"Isabella Swan, do you stay here of your own free will?" he questioned

"I do" she nodded

"You will be considered a part of the Cullen coven, and as such you will adhere to all the restrictions that they have or the treaty will be considered void. Do you understand?" he questioned. He ignored the fact that they had already voided the treaty by being here over a trigger happy Jacob.

"I do"

"So be it" Sam nodded

"And when we turn her?" Carlisle questioned, because it was not a matter of if but when

"As a member of the Cullen coven she is no longer considered human" he replied and Carlisle nodded.

The wolves backed away, Sam having to alpha command Jacob to go before taking off. None of them liked the way Bella feeled. Like she was letting them leave. It was unnatural for such apex predators to feel so vulnerable to a human.

"Why didn't they fight, it would've been pretty even" Emmett pouted.

He would've been more than happy to fix the landscape up if it was at least a little stained with the wolves blood and tears. Now it was just a chore.

"He's wary of us all but especially Jasper and Rosalie" Edward replied

"Not so stupid after all" Jasper chuckled. His pride welling, he hated how he got the scars but he was proud of them.

"He's nearly as afraid of Bella as he is of us...maybe more so. He doesn't want her anywhere _near_ the reservation. He fears what kind of damage she can already do while still human" Edward added

"Toss around a 200+ grown man like a rag doll? Yeah, sounds about right" Victoria nodded

"I meant to ask, how'd you learn how to fight like that?" Jasper questioned curiously.

There were no wasted movements, precise hits and the variety was wide. Five hits and the man was down, five hits she had _pulled_. As if hitting him full strength would've killed him or something awful close.

"I got into fights a lot as a kid. Plus I love watching fight sequences" Bella shrugged.

She tried not to sound cocky about it, but there were things out there that she was innately good at without the need of proper instructions. She watched a fight and it all slowed down in her mind, mapped itself out and her body simply just knew what to do. It was the same with drawing, music, and cars….she just caught on quick.

"You watched them and figured out the moves?" Jasper questioned

"I'm a quick learner" Bella nodded. Especially if she had a teacher to map it out for her.

"I'd like to be your trainer, maybe help your transition be a little smoother" he'd never worked with a mind like Bella's and she was _human_

"Sure thing" Bella nodded, "Mom E, can I have some food?"

"You just ate" Rosalie deadpanned. The blonde had finally settled down, her eyes regaining its color. Bella belonged to no one and if by any chance she did, it would be to her and not that fucking mutt.

"I wasn't done" Bella replied

"Of course not" she was a bottomless pit as far as the blonde was concerned.

* * *

"Bella?" Alice questioned

"Yes Little One?"

"Would you really kill him?"

Bella smiled and pulled Alice into her lap, Rosalie rolled her eyes. Those two could be so weird at times. Their level of intimacy could be confusing to an outside viewer depending on the day and how willing Bella was to touch someone else.

"I'm...not the best person in the world. I've done some messed up stuff. I'm a product of my environment but I promised myself that I'd do everything to keep the peace between me and my parents. They were young and they didn't ask for a kid. Especially not one as messed up as me right from the jump." She smiled sheepishly and the growls of disapproval from everyone around her, "I was nearly forcibly castrated by my mom's pedophile boyfriend because he decided he couldn't rape a 9 year old with a dick other than his present. My mom blamed me and I didn't put a hand on her because she didn't touch _me_. Charlie crossed that line and he called Rose an attention whore, _all_ bets are off" everyone had stopped still stuck on Bella nearly being molested and castrated. Rosalie still had a hard time hearing it but she knew from experience it was better not to dwell on it.

"I enjoy attention but I am no whore" Rosalie scoffed

"Exactly what I was thinking" Bella grinned

* * *

Alice followed Rosalie to hunt later leaving Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Victoria to prey on unsuspecting people online.

"How can you be so nonchalant?" Alice questioned once they had their fill

"What do you mean?"

"You were in the same house as that woman. Her negligence nearly got Bella raped and killed and she's still alive. Maria's still out there. I _know_ she's still in Mexico. There are sometimes when I see Jasper's scars and I want to hunt her down and tear her to shreds."

"I never said I went to Phoenix" the blonde smirked with a wry smile. She never for once thought Alice didn't know.

"Rosalie, I'm a psychic"

"I'm aware"

"You're stalling"

"She yelled at Bella, the first night we were there. Thought I was some poor unsuspecting girl that didn't know about Bella's extra. Then I met the people who helped raise Bella the best they could given the circumstances and the question never came up once. We were hardly around her and I was sure Bella made sure we were never alone."

"There were more people?"

"Ask her about it the sometime, she'll tell you. I held my peace because Bella needed me more than anything. The little time we spent in that house, near that woman, Bella struggled. She wasn't herself, she was hard and cold, unfeeling. She needed me to remind her she didn't need to be like that and vengeance doesn't override the need of a…"

"Mate"

"...yes"

"So she's you mate now…?"

"Apparently"

"Do you love her?"

"Alice"

"Right, baby steps. How was Phoenix?"

"Bella plays basketball"

"How good is she?"

"If circumstances were different, she'd be heading straight for the WNBA. She can dunk...nearly hit her head on the backboard"

"Woah"

"I also met her ex-girlfriend"

"Say what?"

"Mm, _Angelique_. Bella has _very_ good taste"

"As if you didn't know that already" Alice chirped and Rosalie smiled indulgently, "Was she really that pretty?" the pixie was curious now

"Very, at least by human standards"

"I'm not surprised. She's got a way about her"

"I've noticed"

"Yeah, how else could she bag you?"

"I am not a grocery item, she did not _bag_ me"

"Oh lighten up. Have you seen it?"

"Her penis?"

"Yes"

"I have, she is... _well_ endowed"

"You've seen it _hard_? Are you two…?"

"Morning wood is an actual thing Alice"

"How good of a kisser is she?"

"I never said I kissed her"

"You've kissed her"

"How do you know that?"

"Because if I was in your shoes I'd kiss her all the time. Those are some amazing lips"

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell"

"Yeah, but you're Rosalie"

"Whatever...according to Angelique there will never be another tongue, as long, strong, fast, or flexible as Bella's and apparently I'll be happy until the day I die"

" _No_ , have you tested the theory?"

"Does Jasper know you are this perverted?"

"Yes, now answer me"

"You'll be the first to know...well second actually" the blonde smirked before running off.

Alice giggled and chased after her sister. She never thought she'd see the day she'd have a conversation like that with Rosalie. If there was ever a vampire that she could argue to be asexual, it was Rosalie. She hadn't shown interest in anyone, they'd often worried that the trauma from her last moments as a human had caused the detachment from her sexual desires as a vampire. Then they'd met Bella and all fears had been washed away because Rosalie's attraction to the human was so instant it could not be denied. Alice was sure that the blonde had been so used to not feeling that she'd not even registered it at first. They could be so adorable with the way they floundered. She'd never say that to the blonde though or Bella, no telling what either of them would do.

As they neared the house there was a disturbingly wet smack followed by a loud crash,

"Isabella Marie" Esme yelled from somewhere on the second floor. First name middle name meant trouble and more importantly; Esme wasn't happy.

"Mom E it's not my fault. I got beaned in the head with the chicken you were defrosting" Bella yelled as she stepped away from the vase she'd knocked over

"Who threw the chicken?" Esme demanded. She was now the picture of angry mom at the top of the steps, Bella fought her grin. She'd never had anything like that. Ms. Nan did not pose, she was constantly moving, so that if she needed to hit them, they would have a harder time dodging the blow.

Alice giggled at Bella who had spotted them through the back wall. The brunette looked slightly crazed as she was clearly fighting off some kind of joy but clearly wanting to be rescued.

"No" Rosalie grunted before leaping up to her window, leaving Bella on her own with a half defrosted chicken at her feet.

Life was going to be interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 1 of the the week!

Loving the feedback.

 **DON'T HATE ME!**

I don't like this chapter much myself.

I honestly don't know what this chapter is, but basically I wanted you guys to see just Bella completely chilled out with nothing bad happening or anything like that. Like a calm before the storm type of thing.

So, yeah, it's just a fun night. Nothing heavy in the least.

Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

If you are criticizing, fine by me but explain. Especially if you're a guest and I can't message you to find out what exactly you mean.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Living with Bella permanently could only be described as...different. In the days leading up to what was now Christmas Eve, they'd learned of the apparent _mountain lion_ the Chief had shot at in his backyard. A good excuse to cover up trying to murder one's own daughter after getting their ass handed to them.

No one knew Bella was technically living with them now because her arriving and leaving with them was a given by now. Charlie wasn't going to say anything about it because then he'd have to answer _questions_. Constant visits from the delusioned pup to try and convince Bella to come back to La Push with him had also forced them to never leave Bella on her own. In case he decided to impose his will by force.

They still operated as they did before, the day was for the family; Bella played and joked and everything in between but the nights were for Rosalie. She knew that telling her family she was involved with Bella at this point was more of a formality but it was not one she was ready for yet and Bella was fine to follow her pace apparently. There were nights when Bella slept in her own room but it wasn't often.

The blonde sometimes wondered if she was being fair to the brunette by not acknowledging their relationship publicly but she was sure if there was one person out there more emotionally stunted than her; it was Bella. There was a good chance the brunette may never need the acknowledgment as long as nothing changed behind closed doors.

Of course Alice was trying to force them into awkward positions courtesy of the abundance of mistletoes that adorned the house. Though it had not worked out the way she had clearly planned or expected it to.

First of all, Bella avoided the things like the plague and when questioned she simply told them she did not want flowers hanging their sperm over her head and forcing her to kiss people while it watched for it's own sick pleasure. Alice looked beside herself but Rosalie wasn't nearly as surprised as she was impressed by the utter stupidity that was Bella.

Secondly, Jasper and Edward were now paranoid because Emmett had somehow managed to walk under a mistletoe with each of them. Then before they could react he'd grabbed them and kissed them full on the lips. Of course everyone had laughed it off, but Emmett was some kind of mistletoe ninja because it kept happening and Jasper and Edward were truly horrified by this point. Since it was Alice's idea to put them up, she was the one who got the cold shoulder while Emmett would grin and inform them he could not be punished for following the rules of the mistletoe.

Victoria, Anna, Carlisle, Esme, and herself were the only ones left unscathed, by the whole mistletoe debacle. The mistletoes didn't even last two weeks before Esme had to get rid of them, Edward had broken down and begged Emmett to stop.

* * *

Currently the blonde was glaring angrily at her reflection. There were very few times the vampire looked in the mirror and was unhappy with what looked back, but never had she ever despised what looked back at her...until tonight. Alice had chosen for the girls side to all be elves, this year apparently. She wanted to murder the girl.

Black bootie looking socks adorned her feet then came the custom onesie, Alice always made for the family. Red and white striped legs, the top was green with the giant buckle, the neckline had the red triangle colors each tipped with _actual_ bells, and a hood like elf hat, her name neatly stitched across the left breast.

She fixed her hair over one shoulder and pulled the hood on, glared one last time and then headed for downstairs warily. She could already hear Alice jingling like a mother fucker from all the bouncing, she was going to fucking lose it. She spotted Carlisle and Esme in Santa and Mrs. Claus onesies.

Then she saw the guys and Bella...Edward looked genuinely insulted and she supposed she would be too. They were wearing reindeer onesies, their hoods donned antlers and eyes. Their onesie collars had a pseudo collar with their names stitched into it. They had _tails_ and socks; the same little bootie like socks apparently everyone was wearing,

"Finally" Alice chirped dragging her over to sit on the couch so they could get the Christmas Eve Family traditions underway.

* * *

Four intense rounds of Charades, girls against guys and Esme called a break as Edward looked ready to attack Emmett as he had been the one to cause them to lose this last time around, 3 games to 1 there was no point in starting the 5th round in a best of 5.

"Bella?" Alice prompted eagerly and Bella nodded with a grin

"Right, let's get this started" Bella nodded moving to take her seat at the piano, "Any request?"

"Whatever you want dear" Esme smiled

"Right" Bella nodded with a smile

The opening chords to "The Christmas Song" by Nat King Cole began. She didn't know whether or not to enjoy the song or be down right annoyed with the way Bella played up the song, winking and swaying as she sang.

Carlisle, being the romantic that he was, had swept Esme to dance with the others soon following as she somehow found herself perched on the side of the piano ignoring Bella's grins and smiles in her direction.

The songs flowed, mostly slow songs allowing the couples to dance and while she was not dancing she did not find the twinges of longing and jealousy that would often plague her during situations like this. Of course she knew she owed that to the girl serenading her family but refused to admit that out loud to anyone. Especially not to the silver eyed girl who was grinning at her, publically anyway.

She quickly recognized the opening chords and glared angrily at the girl in front of her who only gave her that smug ass grin and continued Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas Is You", silver met gold unwilling to break contact even as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward provided backup vocals.

She had a special hate for the song because Emmett had become completely obsessed with the song when it came out. There would be random screeches of 'you' in the house at random intervals with no rhyme or reason. One of those instances had ended up with the blonde so startled she'd knocked the jack from under the car, causing it to fall straight on her.

Now though, the song didn't seem so bad.

Alice wanted to just coo at the two of them, they were so obvious and she was still trying to understand whether or not they were trying to hide it or they simply did not care to operate for all to see. With Rosalie factored into it, she could imagine it was a bit of both but even after nearly a century of knowing the blonde she still didn't know how the girl worked all that much. Rosalie was a constant shifting mystery. Even to those closest to her she wasn't fully there, parts of her still hidden away. Though she had faith that if anyone could get all of Rosalie, even the parts hidden away, it was Bella.

The song ended abruptly when Rosalie pushed Bella off the piano bench with a huff of annoyance. It was partly a knee jerk reaction to hearing the song and partly because Bella was grinning about it far too much for her liking.

Bella smiled ruefully. She knew the blonde vampire would retaliate but she did it for the small near imperceptible smile she was sporting now as she returned to the bench,

"Last one?" Bella questioned and the others nodded their concession.

They could listen to her sing and play all night but there was much more to do as she began to play the opening to "Hallelujah".

They made a sight, a human dressed in a reindeer onesie serenading a room full of equally ridiculously dressed vampires, yet none would trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

Even after the peaceful atmosphere Bella had managed to plunge them into, it had not taken them anytime to find themselves once again delving back into the world of chaotic humor that was the Cullen family.

Rosalie had been present for all of it, yet she was still confused as to how all of this had turned into a dance off in the middle of the living room. Carlisle wanted no part in any of it and Edward and Jasper had tapped out early, not used to dancing without a partner. Which left Emmett and Bella to battle it out. Emmett, had been pretty damn confident as he was obsessed with dance nearly as much as Alice. Whereas Alice focused on the more delicate dance styles like ballroom, ballet, contemporary, and jazz; Emmett was more into the less formal styles.

Picture him surprised when Bella was pulling the same moves, he of course was not privy to the knowledge that Bella herself was just obsessed.

Emmett's eyes widened as Bella went from an elbow slide into a stall before dropping into a windmill that sped up until she was flaring up and onto her feet with a triumphant grin and pose to boot,

"Son of a bitch" he grunted, he thought for sure he'd beat her out in the breakdancing round, he was fucking wrong

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Victoria chuckled

"Do not conversate with the enemy, Vic" Emmett declared

"You still want to go" Bella grinned, arms opening wide in silent challenge, he'd never experienced competitive Bella focused on him...he had no idea she could be so fucking cocky

"No, you'll lose and then you'll start whining and ruin the night. Besides I'm getting bored" Anna huffed, there were supposed to be judges but it wasn't really necessary

"What if we make it worth your while?" Emmett reasoned

"What do you have in mind?" Anna questioned curiously, of course Alice was immediately hit with a vision

"Oh yes, trust me you'll love it Anna" Alice chirped excitedly

"No, I refused to be dragged into this" Edward declared having seen the vision himself through Alice's mind

"Oh come on Edward, Anna's going to love it" Alice giggled, flashing him a vision of what would occur later that night

"Oh...well then, I'm in" Edward nodded as he now eyed Anna hungrily

"Care to clue the rest of us in?" Jasper questioned

"Lap dancing contest, 1 outfit, 3 rounds, 3 songs of your choice. Winner gets bragging rights for a year" Emmett declared

"It's Christmas" Jasper deadpanned. Alice let her lust flare giving him a look that had the empath quickly backtracking, "I couldn't think of a better time"

"Okay, but I don't have a partner" Bella noted scratching the back of her neck.

She was a bit sheepish, not because she didn't know what she was doing but because she knew _exactly_ what she was doing and it was an embarrassing story she did not want to have to explain to anyone anytime soon. Although she supposed she should be glad it wasn't a pole dancing contest...this is what she got for making friends with strippers that didn't mind teaching her the the tools and tricks of the trade.

"Rosalie will be your partner, right?" Alice questioned eagerly at the blonde vampire who only glared at her smaller sister.

She was somewhat cornered considering the contest would probably continue without her if she said no. Which meant Bella would end up dancing on Anna, Victoria or Alice if she didn't say yes. They already had someone, no need to be encroaching on her territory. Then again, she could simply tell them no and tell Bella no she wasn't allowed to participate either. Except she was her mate and as such Bella winning or losing reflected on her and sue her, but she was curious too so she nodded….begrudgingly of course.

"You've got 15 minutes to pick your music, change and prepare!" Alice squealed happily.

The boys darted off except Bella who stood to eye Rosalie head tilting and turning as she eyed her up and down.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Anna questioned curiously.

The girl could be so confusing sometimes.

"Studying my muse" Bella muttered before nodding to herself,

"This won't work if you guys are still stuck in family friendly clothing. You'll need to change too. Especially the parentals...it's going to get awkward grinding on people in front of Santa and Mrs. Claus" Bella noted briefly before she too was darting up the steps taking them two at a time

"She's right" Alice declared before she too was taking off up the steps eagerly to change. Rosalie took her time heading up the stairs with Carlisle and Esme trailing

"Why are we letting this occur again?" Carlisle questioned curiously as he changed

"Because we knew it was bound to happen" Esme replied

"The trouble of having a house full of perpetual hormone ridden teenagers I suppose. Everything will always lead back to sex"

"Exactly"

"Something troubling you?"

"Bella looked nervous, I don't want her to feel pressured"

"I'm sure she'll surprise us once again"

"I suppose, you can't be too nervous if you're studying your _muse_ "

"She may just be nervous Rosalie might push her off mid performance"

"It is a warranted concern"

"A very warranted concern" Carlisle nodded in agreement. She'd already been shoved off a piano bench tonight already.

* * *

 **You can skip this part. You don't have to read this, just describing Bella's routines. I was experimenting so it honestly might not be that good.**

In no time the living room was once again occupied. A lone chair occupied the center of the room. The girls sat on one couch facing the chair, the boys and Bella stood behind their partner, while Carlisle and Esme sat off to the side chaperoning in case anybody got _too_ into the competition.

Numbers were drawn from a hat, Edward going first followed by Jasper, then Emmett, and then Bella.

Anna eagerly took her seat as Edward, dressed in a tight pair of jeans and dress shirt, sauntered toward her as "Pony" by Ginuwine began to play.

Rosalie hated to admit it, as she didn't like to pay the mind reader many compliments but he was pretty good. She was sure his mind reading helped him but Anna looked pretty damn blissed out so there was that to consider.

"Ladies, your score?" Esme questioned pen poised on the point chart,

"10" Anna practically moaned,

"7" Victoria added

"7" Alice added in agreement

"7" Rosalie nodded as well

"Boys, Bella score to beat is 31 out of 40" Esme announced

Alice eagerly replaced Anna in the chair as Jasper, decked in the sexy cowboy outfit, strolled towards Alice as "Pickin' Wildflowers" by Keith Anderson began.

Her twin for all intents and purposes knew how to work his little mate over. She'd never seen the pixie look this blissed out and willingly that still in her entire existence. She was also well aware that this gave her a bit of a hint into her siblings bedroom but chose not to focus on that in the least bit for the time being or ever really. Jasper walked away with a blissed out Alice and a score of 34.

Victoria looked awfully smug as she took her seat and Emmett, who was in a suit with his tie loose around his neck and his collar unbuttoned, looked ready as "Bed" by J. Holiday began to play as he moved across the floor.

It was sex….it was sex with clothes on as far as Rosalie was concerned there was no other way to put it. Emmett knew exactly what the fuck he was doing and did it well. Which is why he walked away with a purring Victoria and a perfect score of 40 because, yeah, she was impressed. When the hell did he have time to hone this skill, was her question. Then it wasn't because those two were freaky.

She took the seat next, eyes lingering on Bella who wore a pair of joggers that left very little to the imagination and a shirt that she had a feeling wouldn't stay on very long. A hat settled over Bella's eyes as the song "Feel It" by Jacquees began.

Bella slid across the floor as her body ghosted across Rosalie's in time to the song. She watched as Bella slipped between her legs, arms coming around to cradle as she rose to her feet, eye to crotch with Rosalie. She knew the girl was strong but holy hell, because vampires were dense and she was not as small as Alice in stature. Then again, this was not the first time Bella had picked her up before.

Eyes widened as Bella went to the floor, with her settled directly over the human's face. Then she was being picked up again, one leg rested on the girl's shoulder while the other hooked over her hip. Her ears were ringing as she could feel Bella pressed against her as she moved and twisted against her and then she was on her back with Bella kneeling between her.

Rosalie felt like one of those ridiculous cartoon characters when their eyes rolled out their heads as Bella rolled their hips forward. With the blonde's knee now on either side of her head, the brunette used just her hands to hold her up as she thrusted against Rosalie before rolling back to her feet, turning Rosalie in time to the song before picking the blond up upside down so they were both face to crotch.

Alice gaped as she watched Bella carry Rosalie nonchalantly back to the chair with one arm as if she was carrying a pillow or something equally as light. She then lazily cartwheeled them onto it so Rosalie was now sitting and Bella was doing a headstand in the chair between the now black eyed blonde's legs, twisting and ticking her hips to the song before she was flipping off the seat.

She moved around dancing and playing the crowd well before she was using the edge of the chair to lift herself before twisting and lowering herself back into Rosalie's lap. With the song finishing Rosalie found herself somehow in her lap pinned between the back of the chair and Bella's body and smoldering gaze.

Rosalie was barely coherent enough to give her score and return to her seat, Bella standing behind her as Edward and Anna were disqualified and Round 2 began. Jasper scored a 35 followed by Emmett's strong 38.

Then she somehow found herself back in the chair as Bella stalked towards her with "Cookie" by R. Kelly playing. Again she found herself on the floor this time Bella sliding toward her, twisting last minute so she was faced away from the blonde. Locking their legs and seamlessly twisting them until Rosalie was on her stomach with Bella over her and grinding into her from behind, it had happened at a quick human speed but she was still reeling as she felt Bella's hand settle into her hair.

Then she was on her side and then her back. Then Bella was airborne twisting in the air so she landed over Rosalie crotch to face. Bella flipped over and she was dragged into the brunette's lap her back against Bella's chest as the girl rose up onto her hands and feet and moved forward, Rosalie bouncing along with the movement. Then she was falling face first towards the ground before being twisted out of the way and back onto her back. Bella's ass was in full view before she was rolling her hips as she backed over Rosalie. One more acrobatic move and Bella was grinding into her as the song faded out.

Alice couldn't find it in her to pout as Jasper was eliminated due to Bella's perfect score of 40, she wondered if Rosalie realized how lucky she was.

Emmett's final song "Birthday Sex" by Jeremih got him another 38 before it was Bella's final turn and Rosalie was once again in the seat as "First Position" by Kehlani began to play. The brunette slithered against Rosalie who was once again on the floor. The blonde couldn't even remember the last time she spent this much time on the floor willingly.

Bella's shirt came off revealing her well defined torso under the practically painted on tank top she had on. She wrapped the shirt around Rosalie's upper back, using it as a sling, and ground into the vampire to every nuance of the song. Bella then yanked the shirt, the momentum twisting the blonde around as she slipped under to catch the blonde and continue.

She flipped them once more to settle her crotch over the blond vampire's face, while one hand held her entire body up off the ground and the other held Rosalie's head in place as she continued feet tucked up into the air as she moved.

Alice didn't understand how someone so randomly clumsy could be so acrobatic and posses this level of body control. She could almost kiss Emmett for starting this competition with Bella in the first place. There was absolutely no way that Rosalie could deny her attraction to Bella with hoe pliable the blonde was being, because one did not just put their hands in Rosalie's hair randomly.

Then Bella was sliding down Rosalie's body until her face was settled between the blonde's legs as she continued her performance. As the song ended and the words faded out, Bella grabbed Rosalie's hips and slid forward as she settled over her in what was known as the missionary position.

"Fuck that you win" Emmett grunted as he and Victoria disappeared up the steps, congratulations were yelled before the room was emptied out leaving just Rosalie and Bella in their compromising position neither able to move just yet.

* * *

 **You can start reading again. No sex occurred, I know how that first sentence sounds.**

Bella grunted after sometime, before slipping from between the blonde's legs and offering a hand to help the blonde up to her feet,

"And where exactly did you learn this particular skill?" she still sounded breathless to her ears but didn't care. She needed to distract herself with the action of speaking or things would get messy.

"Terry and Tara"

"And who are Terry and Tara?"

"A stripper couple from Vegas that moved to Phoenix"

"Ah" Rosalie nodded as she stepped into her room turning to stop Bella with one finger. She ignored Victoria's dirty talking and all the other sounds in the house she was sure even Bella could hear judging by the wide eyed look the human was sporting, "Go shower, then meet me back down stairs"

"Yeah, okay" Bella nodded and turned, jumping at Alice's scream. She herself was undressed and in her shower in the blink of an eye. There was no way she could be alone with Bella in a bedroom right now, they needed to go back to a more neutral area….which was the living room….on the floor...not touching.

* * *

Rosalie felt bad, Bella was staring at the TV so intently that she was sure her eyes would crust over from the lack of blinking,

"You need to blink" humans were supposed to do that

Intense pools of silver settled on her and Rosalie fought the urge to gulp as she watched the brunette blink slowly. Nothing, and she meant nothing, seemed human about the brunette in that meant. She seemed so other that the blonde's infallible vampiric mind could barely fathom any of it.

There was a heady moan from upstairs, Victoria's to be exact, and then Bella was up. The blonde could actually hear the straining of the fabric of Bella's onesie as the brunette waddled over to the fridge. She watched curiously as the brunette rearranged and relocated most of the items in the bottom freezer of the fridge before promptly sitting down in it.

"How long do you plan to sit in there?"

"Until the blood stops flowing that way"

She kept talking to the brunette, knowing the words would at least take her mind off the upstairs activities. It eventually lured Bella out of the freezer but only to get closer so she could better argue with Rosalie about why she should get a pet chicken for her birthday. The main reason being so she would no longer have spastic shivering fits while she had this 'very serious of the utmost serious fracas'.

The blonde didn't see the point, Bella sounded like a damn idiot whether or not she was sitting in a fucking freezer,

"Don't you make me do it Rose"

"Do what?"

"No sex"

"We're not even having sex!" the blonde hissed at the brunette, seriously, she was trying to steer the conversation away from sex that's why she was even having this damn argument in the first place

"But we will and I'm going to put it on you and then take it away until I get Ms. Cluck"

"Like you'd be able to stop"

"For Ms. Cluck I would find the strength"

"Go to sleep or I will fucking smother you" Rosalie hissed as she smacked the brunette with a pillow.

Part of her wondered how much stock that would have, her future sex life rested in the hands of a fucking chicken….she hit Bella again.

"Ow, I'm laying down"

"Shut up"...a fucking chicken.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 2 of the the week!

I love the love guys, love the love.

Another turning point chapter.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas morning came and while Alice was entirely too eager to get the morning started her eagerness did not allow her to be dumb enough to try and wake Bella up from her spot on the floor.

Emmett was not Alice though. So he sprung on Bella which in itself would've been fine and funny except for the pained cry that left the human as she flailed and tried to buck Emmett off of her. Said vampire was quickly yanked off by a growling Rosalie.

The moment he was gone the brunette was curled into a ball, both hands cupping her crotch and Alice eyes widened in realization. She'd been wondering why Bella's hips were raised off the floor so much,

"Oh shit Jelly, I'm sorry" Emmett squeaked as the girl grunted angrily and rolled over to sit up. Tears in her eyes as she settled against a still glaring Rosalie's leg.

"Would you like some ice dear?" Esme questioned to which she got a weak nod

"Did I get the tip?" Emmett questioned warily. He was vampire but he'd been hit in the groin before. Other than being hit in the balls, death was a better alternative than that, the tip was the most painful thing he'd ever experienced. The tip was hyper sensitive and getting direct contact fucking hurt.

"You got the tip" Bella grunted giving Esme a pained smile in thanks as she set the bag of frozen peas onto her crotch before signalling them to start the gift giving.

* * *

Gifts were separated by owners and then the process began of opening presents, she got a hug and kiss on the cheek from the signed first edition Ernest Hemingway book "To Have and Have Not" a book surprisingly no one in the family owned,

"Where'd you find it?" Anna questioned, handling the book gingerly

"A little hole in the wall bookstore in New York City I worked at for a bit" Bella had explained with a smile just happy she'd gotten the right thing.

Victoria had practically cooed at her when she opened her present from Bella and found the new easel and paint supplies. There were 4 artist in the house; Alice, Esme, Bella, and Victoria and of them all Victoria had the closest thing to an obsession with painting.

Edward's gift came next, a few records that she knew the mind reader would absolutely love and a song she herself had composed for the piano. She'd accidently let it slip that she'd composed a few songs and he'd all but demanded he have a look.

Jasper was next; receiving an actual confederate soldier sword from the Civil War, Jasper had been beside himself happily. He still had his uniform and while he despised parts of what he fought for he was proud of being a soldier and as such cared for his uniform with pride.

Alice had vaulted herself at the brunette at the discovery of a Valentino dress she'd wanted but wouldn't be able to get as nowhere in Washington sold it and she wouldn't reach any store in time before it was gone. She'd moped for nearly two days about the loss of the dress and Bella had simply made some calls. She was charismatic and met a lot of different people in her time in New York. It'd taken her some time and a bit of sweet talking before she found a few boutiques in Italy that sold the dress. It was just a matter of someone purchasing it for her with Alice's specific measurements and having it shipped here.

Emmett had received a few sneakers that had yet to be released to the public thanks to Bella's own connections as a sneakerhead and several video games.

Esme had received art supplies as well as a secret request to design a house for Bella and Rosalie in the mountains of Colorado. Of course it was more for her than Esme but she knew the woman would enjoy it all the same.

Carlisle received a few medical journals he did not have and a coupon box that offered upBella's talents for 5 nights of his choice. The matriarch had grinned and hugged Bella, there anniversary was coming up soon and he'd been hard pressed to plan the night as it was his turn with Esme's only request being to stay close to home.

Then it was Rosalie's turn. It was a small envelope but the gift was huge. Inside was simply just a picture of a 1951 Devin MG Special that looked pretty beat up but looked to have everything she'd ever need for the car neatly arranged around it.

"It's in storage, but whenever you want it..." Bella shrugged before grunting as she was dragged upwards and into a searing kiss by the blonde.

Alice watched as Bella flailed for a bit before securing herself to her blond sister and kissing the girl back hungrily.

"Damn what'd she give her?" Emmett questioned curiously

"A 51' Devin MG Special" Jasper whistled lowly. It needed work but he knew that was what his twin enjoyed above all else, a project.

"Yeah, I'd kiss her like that too" Emmett nodded in awe. Next to Rosalie he was the car guy then Victoria and Edward, Jasper had an appreciation for cars but he was more obsessed with motorcycles. The others were not allowed to talk cars to them, especially Alice, it got ugly fast and relationships were damaged. Almost as bad as Monopoly, that game had nearly caused the house to be burned down. No one mentioned that game around Esme if they valued their safety and good fortune.

Rosalie released Bella and watched the girl slip back down to her spot on the floor,

"Thank you" she hummed to which Bella inclined her head

"So that's new" Emmett smirked as he eyed his best friend.

No way she was going to continue like that had not just happened, they ignored all the other stuff, this one could not be ignored.

"Hardly" the blonde scoffed with a roll of her eyes

"Wha…!?" Emmett declared

"What does that mean?" Edward questioned.

Had they really been doing all this and he'd never noticed. They were hints of them acting on their feelings, but he thought they were just talking. Getting to know one another, not making out and whatever else.

"That it's none of your business" Rosalie replied with a roll of her eyes. His prudish ways could make him so dense sometimes.

"Well, before you open your gifts, Bella, we wanted to make your place in this family a bit more...official" Carlisle smiled offering the girl a flat velvet box

"Each of us have a crest for the family to signify our unity, one for everyday wear and one for more formal occasions" Esme explained as the boys showed off their leather wrist cuffs, Carlisle showed his ring, Esme her bracelet, and the girls showed their variations of their necklaces to Bella.

Bella opened the box carefully to reveal a smaller more feminine version of the boys own leather wrist cuffs and a small ring to match Carlisle's,

"May I?" Carlisle questioned and she nodded handing it over so the vampire patriarch could secure the cuff to Bella's right wrist

"Welcome to the family Bella, officially" Esme smiled

"Thanks Mom E" Bella grinned.

The she was being carried outside to a rather large shed that had appeared less than a week ago. Well it looked more like a house with the ceiling height and square footage but it had a very distinct shed like appearance.

"This is from Jazz and I" Emmett declared opening to reveal an indoor basketball court and gym, small locker room, and fridge. There was also an equipment storage area that revealed pads and gloves and more,

"For our training" Jasper explained

"I want to sweat everywhere" Bella mumbled in awe

"That is...oddly, _not_ the weirdest thing I've ever heard leave your mouth" Anna noted, rolling her eyes at the cheeky little grin and wink the human sent her way

"Bella, you have to leave there are more presents" Alice noted. She didn't need her power to see where this was going as the human eyed the basketball rack.

"Yes, right, let me just..." Bella trailed off before she stepped into a jump to grab hold of the rim easily before leaning forward to kiss the net, "I'll make you sing" she informed the net softly before dropping to the floor with a barely audible thud

"You are so precious" Victoria cooed while Anna looked at her as if she'd lost her damn mind, because that was weird.

* * *

Bella opened the rest of her gifts, thanking each of them eagerly before she was reaching for the large box that was Rosalie's present to her.

"No way" the brunette declared brandishing the electric Gibson Memphis: BB King Lucille Limited in a custom lacquered blue burst the blue darkening as it reached the edges of the guitar with silver decal, "How'd you know?" she questioned.

She'd wanted the guitar for the longest but she'd never been able to locate it.

"There's another one" Rosalie hummed in reply.

Bella was careful to return the guitar to it protective case before pulling out the second one; an acoustic Gibson J-200 Standard.

Alice giggled as Bella caressed the guitar reverently before setting it back in its case and turning to look at the blonde vampire,

"I want you" Bella informed the vampire simply before returning to the guitar.

Strumming once and moaning softly the brunette stood and moved towards the piano to tune it for a bit. Emmett guffawed at Rosalie's stunned expression, she had absolutely not expected that in the least bit when she'd purchased the guitars for the brunette. Not, that she was complaining but still. She was curious as to when their relationship had taken such a sexual turn, again, she was not complaining.

"Play us something dear?" Esme questioned and Bella nodded.

The brunette's eyes flutter closed as her fingers caressed the guitar strings, dancing as she searched for the right song. Eyelids fluttered open and the human's eyes settled on the blonde across from her as she began to play and sing the song "Adorn" by Miguel. Fingers danced across frets and strings mesmerising her audience while the blonde held her gaze. Then Bella was flowing effortlessly into "Sure Thing" by Miguel, her words caressing the vampire's sensitive hearing.

"Damn" Bella declared.

It felt good to be playing again after so long. So into the guitar the brunette was soon disappearing into her own world as she began to play "Flesh" by Miguel. Jasper wondered if Bella was aware that she was walking sex appeal already without singing such suggestive songs. The more impressive part was that she was absolutely not doing it on purpose, she was in her own world and they were all just along for the ride. Even as her voice crescendoed he was awed, her musical range was so wide and it still somehow surprised him every time her voice hit a note that high. He fought with himself to keep his eyes solely on her fingers because Bella was licking her lips and singing and her mouth looked like the embodiment of sinful seduction. Not that watching her fingers caress the guitar strings was much of a cure if any at all.

They watched as Bella slid to the floor and reclined against the piano bench, her fingers just dancing across the strings in a nameless tune. Then it was turning into a song, a song that Emmett immediately recognized,

Her voice was soft as she began,

 _Keep it one hundred babe_

 _We both know, I'm not the only one_

 _But when I'm there, you treat a girl_

 _Real good_

 _And that's probably why I always come, yeah_

 _So lie to me, lie to me, lie to me_

 _So sweet '_

 _Cause I don't ever want to imagine_

 _All the other women like me_

 _Ever had a chance, to get in your pants_

 _So_

 _Tell me that the pussy is mine, yeah_

"Pussy is Mine" by MIguel was the song and he swore if Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Anna could blush they'd each be red as a tomato.

Jasper eyes his twin curiously. Her emotions had been clouded since she'd kissed Bella earlier in response to her gift. Clearly a defense mechanism on her part to hide her emotions so she wouldn't reveal more than she already had with her earlier actions. Yet, as he eyed his sister from the corner of his eyes, it was clear that she had eyes for no one but Bella. Bella, who he was pretty sure had forgotten all together that she had an audience. Even if he was sure all of these songs were dedicated to Rosalie.

Bella started the song "Speechless" by Beyonce. He says started though because he was dragged away before she'd even finished. He didn't even realize he'd been feeding off Alice's growing arousal and projecting...he'd apologize later...maybe.

* * *

Rosalie eyed the human, she needed Bella to _stop_ or this would end with a broken guitar and an injured Bella. Not that she wanted to break the guitar or harm her mate, but a lust crazed vampire didn't have issues with breaking things. Not that she was lust crazed, it was just that Bella singing these songs made the blonde very susceptible to throwing caution to the wind and mounting the brunette. Something that would undoubtedly end with a hospital trip in attempts to reconstruct Bella's shattered pelvis.

"Isabella" her voice dripped with lust that she not heard in... _ever_

"Yeah?" Bella questioned curiously.

She opened her eyes to look at blonde, not even realizing she had closed them. Spotting the very hungry and predatory look the blonde vampire was giving her she gulped.

"You need to stop"

"Right...I'll uh go play in the shed"

"You do that" Rosalie grunted before she was gone. The blonde swiftly heading up the stairs to change out of the ridiculous onesie she'd been wearing all morning. One heady moan met her ears and she was quickly fleeing the house, racing past Bella and into the woods.

* * *

Hours later they found Bella in the shed, coated in a heavy sheen of sweat still trying to desperately work off the sexual frustration. Jasper took one look at the girl and pulled out the pads and gloves, giving her something to punch for a bit. Emmett staying as well, while the others returned to the house feeling somewhat guilty.

Exhaustion is what gave Bella peace, complete and utter exhaustion. None wanted to stir the girl to shower so they simply tucked her into bed in the gym clothes she was wearing and let her sleep.

"What do you want?" Rosalie hissed as she answered the phone and Alice smirked

"Bella's asleep now, you can come home" Alice smirked as all she received was a noncommittal grunt, "She's been in the shed working out since you left. Jasper helped tire her out and she finally passed out from exhaustion"

"Did she eat?"

"She looked rabid" another grunt was the only reply before the line went dead

"Am I missing things?" Emmett questioned

"Yes and no, Bella and Rose are doing their own thing" Alice shrugged

"Wait a minute, did Rosalie go back to Phoenix with Bella?" Edward questioned,

He had been curious as to why Rosalie's scent had saturated Bella for so long. Most mornings the brunette smelled like the blonde but that faded out as the day went by.

"Yeah, I've got pictures" Alice chirped excitedly.

She'd cornered Bella and demanded them when she had a vision of them, it had been hard to discern but she could put two and two together.

"Look at them" Esme cooed

There were group pictures of everyone in attendance and then there were candid pictures of the two of them dancing with one another and two little kids. Esme smiled wistfully at the sight of such a small body in Rosalie's arms.

"Look at this one" Emmett crowded showing off the picture of Bella and Rosalie grinding against one another. The brunette's face was buried in the blonde's hair, who had a wicked gleam as she reached around to grip Bella's ass and hold her close.

"Where'd you get that?" Rosalie demanded causing the giant oaf to scream and nearly slam his head into roof as he swiveled to look at her. She already did not look to be in a friendly mood so he quickly gave up the ghost,

"It was Alice, don't hurt me" he declared as he dove behind Victoria hurriedly

"And who gave them to you?" Rosalie questioned already knowing the answer but asking anyway. She'd known that Archie loved photography and had spent most of the night behind the lense promising to disperse the photos via email to everyone as soon as he'd organized them properly

"...Bella" Alice squeaked. She hadn't meant to throw the poor girl under the bus but Rosalie could be very scary when she wanted to be. She'd seen far more powerful vampires bend to her whim with just a look.

"Right"

Then the blonde was heading up the steps and disappearing into her own room, and heading straight for her bathroom

"Dude, that's fucked up" Emmett noted with a shake of his head

" _Me_ , you gave me up no problem" Alice hissed glaring at her brother

"Yeah, but she'll beat my ass. You gave up _Bella_ "

"What, so I have to get my ass beat?"

"She wouldn't have hit you. Trash some of your clothes, yeah, but that's fine"

"What how is that fine?"

"Because she's going to _kill_ Bella" Emmett replied

As if to prove his point there was a loud splash followed Bella's yelp,

"Lovers quarrel don't get involved dear, you can apologize to Bella later" Esme smiled, wincing at Bella's shout and pleas

"Maybe we should pray" Edward winced at Bella's yelp again

"God want no part of that" Carlisle replied with a shake of his head

"Rosalie, it's cold!" Bella yelped, trying to get out of the frigid water she'd unceremoniously been dumped into

"Those were our pictures!" the blonde growled, shoving the brunette back in

"I'm sorry! Rose fuck please, let me get out!" Bella pleaded,

The blonde gave her one more withering glare before picking her up and dropping her outside of her bedroom door before locking it,

"Oh come on" Bella whined

The brunette stalked down the hall and down the steps before coming to a stop at the bottom of the steps. She was dripping water and there was a muscle in her jaw that was twitching wildly as fer fist flexed. Jasper eyed the brunette warily, she looked like a bomb waiting to go off at any waking moment.

"You okay Bella?" Alice questioned nervously as Bella peeled the soaked shirt off her body

The brunette needed to go, she needed to not be _here_ , but she couldn't. Jacob had been stalking around and according to Edward, he'd entertained the idea of kidnapping her and bringing her back to La Push. She'd happily beat him to death if he tried it but one of them would still want to come with her and right now she needed to be _alone_.

If she was back in Phoenix, Ms. Nan would no doubt be getting a call for her to be picked up at the precinct. Her need to bury her fist in something had her arm jerking violently as she fought to control it.

Dangerous silver pools dragged themselves from their spot on the door and Alice felt like she was looking at something not at all human but very much Bella,

"Peachy" Bella smiled, Alice wondered if the brunette's teeth had always looked so strikingly sinister, "Just peachy"

Alice stood shocked as she watched the brunette turn and walk out the back door, the she her clear destination.

"Well that's not a good sign" Anna noted

"No, it's not" Edward agreed

* * *

It was pitch black in the shed and Bella didn't bother with the lights. She stood and waited silently for her eyes to adjust to the room before she was heading for the treadmill. Then she was running, the need to not feel taking over her mind and clouding her thoughts. She welcomed the feeling over remembering the angry, hurt and betrayed look on the blonde vampire's face.

She knew the blonde had let herself be that night, no concern of who was watching because they didn't know her and wouldn't expect anything from her. People who she'd never see again so she could be free and not worry about meeting that expectation again. Bella _knew_ that, but she'd not truly appreciated it for what it was or what it meant. Had not seen that Rosalie had given her a piece of her to protect and keep secret until the blonde had worked up the courage to reveal it to the rest of their family.

Rosalie guarded that part of herself so violently. Not because she couldn't trust the rest of the family but because they would want more of it and that just wasn't Rosalie. She didn't want them looking at her differently, wasn't ready for it, but she was ready to give that to Bella. Bella absolutely knew that, but she didn't realize that the blonde would guard the pictures just as violently.

It was a lapse in judgement, the pictures were physical proof that a different side of Rosalie existed. A side she still felt the need to protect from everyone and had trusted Bella to protect just as much.

Bella felt something coil in her stomach at the knowledge that she'd broken the blonde's trust.

The knowledge that she failed to protect Rosalie's more sensitive side had the brunette's pace quickening.

She'd run until she couldn't run anymore.

She'd beat her ass and then fix it...how, was the question.


	18. Chapter 18

Final chapter of the the week!

Kind of lengthy.

I loved reading your opinions on the Rose, Bella situation.

Remember that I'm not one for angst, so yeah...

Bella deserves the world, yes I agree, but her world is Rosalie.

Don't worry, no more big struggles between them too. No such thing as smooth sailing though...I guess?

I put a little hot stuff in this one, you can skip it if you like.

Forgive any grammar or punctuation mistakes please.

See you guys next week!

Thank you so much for the reviews and support, means a lot.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Alice was miserable.

Rosalie was miserable and bitchy.

Bella was aloof, miserable and bitchy.

The rest of the Cullen's were wary.

Alice had been apologetic but Bella had simply told her there was nothing for her to apologize for and not to worry about it as it was her own fault. That had only served to make Alice feel more guilty so she tried to talk to Rosalie. Which was easier said than done as she would've probably had a better chance of getting a response from a nonexistent brick wall because Rosalie did _not_ want to talk about Bella.

She'd hoped that the magic of New Year's Eve would've fixed it. She admits now that it was a naive hope on her part because that was not the case at all.

Neither one of them was present for the dropping of the ball that night. Bella had slipped into her shed while Rosalie had simply just got in her car and drove away. The blonde only returning an hour before they had to leave for their first day of school back from break.

Then she'd hoped Rosalie would come around when Bella's birthday rolled around, but she'd been wrong. The day was melancholy at best, the birthday party they'd been planning scrapped and presents tucked away until a later time.

People now avoided both of them like the plague. Rosalie seemed worse than she had been before she met Bella and no one had experienced how cold and dangerous Bella's exotic eyes could look.

Now, a week later and Alice felt sick to her stomach because Bella wasn't sleeping and Rosalie was nearly too much for Jasper and Edward to handle. She was desperate to fix something she hadn't realized she had the capability of utterly destroying until it was too late.

* * *

"Bella?" Alice was careful in her approach.

Bella always apologized afterward but her bitchiness was right on par with Rosalie's it was like it had duplicated and then possessed Bella as well

"Yeah" Bella glanced at her.

She wasn't eating as much either, nothing to worry about normally but the exponential uptick of Bella's daily physical activity did warrant a bit of concern about her nutrition. She ate when there was food in front of her and complemented Esme in kind but that was it. The brunette did not actively seek out her meals and if no one sat her down to eat then the brunette simply wouldn't do it.

"I…." Alice trailed off. She didn't know what to say or even _how_ to say it, just that she needed to say something.

Bella gave her a wry smile, as if to say 'yeah,me too'. Eyes travelled, before her jaw ticked and the sound of shattering glass filled the air.

"Bella" Esme gasped as she rushed to the girl who simply blinked at her

"Sorry" the brunette mumbled, registering the feeling for the first time. She opened her hand and let the bloodied glass drop onto the counter, moving nearly robotically as she cleaned everything up.

"Please let Carlisle look at that before you go out" Esme pleaded and Bella gave a simple nod of concession before taking her seat once again.

If Alice could cry she surely would've by now, she felt absolutely horrible, as she watched Carlisle tend to her with worry maring his features. There was blood but all of it caused by an array of small cuts rather than one large one meaning there was no need for bandages or stitches of any kind. Under different circumstances, the patriarch would've taken the time to marvel at the hand strength needed to do what Bella had done.

"Bella, please. I need to fix this" Alice begged, this was all her fault

"There is nothing for you to fix. She was different, I didn't understand the importance, and I disregarded that"

"But it's my fault"

"It's my fault. Nothing you could ever do should've made me do what I did. Accidental or otherwise"

"But…."

"It's fine Alice"

"No! It's not fine. You're so mad" Alice whispered sadly. She winced at the cold and broken chuckle that left Bella's mouth as she pulled her into her arms.

"I'm not mad Little One" Bella sighed before placing a tender kiss in Alice's hair, "I'm fucking sad, good night"

* * *

Bella was waiting, she was laying on the basketball court, shooting a ball into the air, catching it and waiting.

Despite her ability to simply just be innately good at just about everything she tried, she wasn't perfect...far from it. She was human, even though the other were clearly second guessing the legitimacy of that. As far she knew she was human and no human was perfect.

She was right handed but she finished better with her left hand while being fouled any day of the week without fail.

She was 14 years old before she was able to tie her shoelaces with ease, and even to this day she avoided tying her laces if she didn't have to.

She was deathly afraid of eels.

She doesn't speak when she just wakes up because she has a stutter.

She checked for monsters under the bed until she was 12.

She still couldn't shower without the door being locked.

She was ambidextrous but she struggled with p's and q' if she wrote with her left.

She got panic attacks if she sat in between two people, the idea of being restrained. Yet, she did fine when being arrested.

She was afraid of ending up alone.

She wasn't perfect.

Alice had it all wrong, she wanted someone to hold her hand and either let her fix it or tell her it wasn't her fault until she was convinced. That was Jasper's job, not hers, because it was all too easy to blame the pixie. After all, there was a reason she'd cornered Bella and not Rosalie. It was easy to blame Alice, but blaming the pixie for such a mistake wouldn't fix anything so she didn't. She shouldered the blame because if she didn't then she wouldn't find the need to fix any of it. Sometimes she cared too _little_ about things.

She wasn't _mad_ , no one wanted her _mad_. She'd been decently annoyed once and she'd dislocated her own finger to dispel the painful need to plant her foot in a shouting Renee's chest...repeatedly.

She was sad because Rosalie had needed her. She had needed her to be the infallible unwavering wall of perfection and protection so that the blonde would feel safe. Feel safe to let her vulnerable side out with the knowledge that Bella would never let anyone harm her.

The blonde didn't know that though, Bella knew that, but it didn't matter because she did. Bella had to be prefect for the blonde so the blonde could have the courage to be imperfect. Rosalie was no damsel in distress but she needed security just the same.

It wasn't one sided though, it often seemed like that but it wasn't. Rosalie was Bella's source of strength. For that blonde, Bella could and would do anything.

She knew the blonde felt like shit. Knew she wanted all this to end but didn't know how to go about ending it. She'd do it for the blonde, it was necessary. Eventually she'd reach that point where she could do the apologizing but today was not that day.

So Bella waited.

* * *

Alice climbed into Jasper's waiting arms feeling guilty for being able to seek out and find comfort in the arms of her mate,

"You shouldn't feel guilty" Jasper chastised her softly

"It's all my fault. Why aren't they mad at me?"

"Because what you did doesn't matter"

"But it does"

"Yes and no"

"That doesn't make any sense"

"You're not her mate"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Imagine if the whole world turned against you today. Betrayed your trust" he instructed and Alice did, it hurt to think about. She loved her family and did not want to live this life without them by her side, "Now imagine if I turned against you. Betrayed your trust" she felt dead and cold, all the love in the world did not matter if she didn't have Jasper

"Oh God, that's so much more _worse_ "

"Our sister is a private person. She would not have shared something like that with us so early. Not when she wasn't sure and discovering it for herself. It is not Bella's fault she didn't know that but it is her cross to carry now"

"Why is she not mad with me?"

"Because it was not you that betrayed Rosalie it was her. Threaten her for the pictures all you want, she still didn't have to give them to you"

"Don't you blame her for this"

"I'm not, I'm explaining their thought process"

"She seems so angry but she says she's sad"

"Rosalie and Bella are very much alike, they just show it in different ways. Rosalie is angry but she is more hurt than anything but neither care to show those kind of emotions"

"I need to fix this"

"It is not for you to _fix_. Bella will fix this in time. She's hurting too"

"I don't understand"

"Training with Bella has taught me two things about her. One being she operates for the most part off pure instincts. She is a human more in touch with her animal instincts than most could ever hope to be. The second is that Bella is absolute. She is absolutely just insurmountable, there is no beating her" she was the only opponent both he and the major both genuinely feared to face. He'd never let the fear stop him, but there was something in the way Bella simply regarded the things around her...she was just better.

"I don't get it"

"If someone hurt me, what would you do?"

"I'd destroy them"

"What if that person was you?"

"I…"

"Exactly, the way Bella operates it allows the mating bond to affect her more than it would most if not all humans. She nearly beat a girl because the _inflection_ on Rosalie's name was less than absolutely positive. What does she do to the person who betrayed Rosalie's trust? She's hurt that she could ever do that. Granted it's part of being a couple and it was accidental, but it doesn't make any of it hurt any less"

"I still feel terrible"

"Maybe, but we all do"

* * *

Rosalie glared heavily at Bella's side of the bed. She hated to hear her feelings be explained so easily, because to her it was irrational. Yet, to some part of her, no matter how much she tried to shake it, it did absolutely hurt.

She'd been open and free, let Bella see a side of her she'd guarded so carefully for so long that she'd all but forgotten it existed. She was happy to show Bella that side, not caring of who else was there to witness it because she'd never encounter them again. Pictures had been taken and while she was fine with that, she did not want the evidence of that side of her to be broadcasted so soon, if at all. She didn't know what hurt more, the fact that Bella had disregarded that or that she'd never even realized what Rosalie had given her to begin with.

Of course she recognized that all of this was illogical but she could not shake the feelings which thoroughly annoyed her.

* * *

It all finally came to head the following weekend. Everybody tried to do their part to help the brunette but after having witnessed Bella put a fist through her own car window they'd thought better of it.

Everyone was home the Saturday night, separated into their own rooms content to be in their mates company. That and the idea of congregating as a family while two of their own were still hurting did not appeal to them in any sense.

Rosalie stood still as a statue. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted. She was excellent at holding grudges but this one hurt like no other she'd ever held before. This one she just wanted to let _go_ , but pride and something else kept her rooted to her spot. She didn't understand it though because everything in her wanted her idiot mate back. She stood now holding herself, but needing it to be _Bella_. Her inner beast wailed, her chest felt like it had stopped taking in air properly ages go. She felt cold and _alone_ and she was at a lost as to what to do about any of it.

She never wanted to admit it but it was fear that kept her there above all else. Fear that her stunted emotional capabilities had caused her to overreact and Bella would want no part in her again. Fear kept her there trying to recreate the hold of the brunette rather than go seek out the real thing. She was hurt, emotions and such, she knew that much that it had hurt but it scared her more than anything to have people know she could be like that. Fear of a dead man, because she'd been like that once and what did that get her?

From her room she could see the shed Bella practically lived in, thanks to the full bathroom present. She only ever came to the house to eat, especially since she wasn't sleeping very well...if at all these days.

That's why standing there she could see Bella carrying an amp and the electric guitar she'd gotten her for Christmas. She glared as she watched the girl set up under a tent she pitched to protect the amp and guitar from the rain,

"I know your home and you're mad at me. I'm mad at me too. I know an apology doesn't really matter anymore but...I wrote you something" Bella mumbled and then she began to play along to a pre-recorded track. When she had the time to do such a thing, Rosalie didn't know nor did it really matter.

She didn't recognize the song but then again Bella had said she'd written it (It's the song Rosie by John Mayer, but let's just say Bella wrote it)

 _Rosie_

 _Come down and get the door for me_

 _I'm drunk again, remember when we used to be?_

 _Rosie_

 _I know you said no more for me_

 _But that was all before this dream that just came to me_

 _Don't leave me here_

 _Under the January rain_

 _Come let me in_

 _Take my heart by the hand_

 _And lead me back to your room_

 _And sing me your tune_

Rosalie was reeling as Bella played the small guitar solo. She'd never seen the girl so open since she'd met her, for all to see. It warmed her to know the girl didn't care about the others seeing just so long as _she_ saw. Bella was open so that she didn't have to be, so she could continue to hide away the parts she didn't feel comfortable with everyone seeing because she was still scared.

 _Rosie_

 _You don't have to hide these things_

 _I'm fine with all the sorrow that tomorrow brings_

 _Whoa-oh-oh, Rosie_

 _Don't you know my love is true_

 _'Perdon' and 'lo siento', see, I learned those words for you_

 _Don't leave me here_

 _Under the January rain_

 _Come let me in_

 _Take my heart by the hand_

 _And lead me back to your room_

 _And sing me your tune_

It had been a long time since she'd bitten her lip for anything other than to flirt with some poor and unsuspecting human just for kicks. Now she found herself nibbling her lip while fighting off the uncomfortable feeling of wanting to cry. It was times like this that she disliked being a female, they could be so hormonal sometimes. She'd had enough of that for the past two weeks to last her for the rest of her damn existence.

 _Don't leave me here_

 _Under the January rain_

 _Come let me in_

 _Take my heart by the hand_

 _And lead me back to your room_

 _And sing me your tune_

She was standing in front of her taller mate as the song ended,

"Leave" she announced

"Okay" Bella nodded as she moved to leave the blonde be. There'd been a chance the song would not have been enough and she'd accepted that before she'd even began writing the thing.

"Not. You" the blonde mumbled grabbing the brunette by the front of her shirt as she listened to the mass exodus of her family, " _Never_ you" she whispered. The she was taking the brunette's hand and leading her inside and up to her room the amp forgotten but the guitar cradled gently and protected from the rain.

Guitar set down carefully, Rosalie led the now soaked girl into the bathroom,

"You're wet" the vampire whispered as she peeled the shirt off the brunette. Part of her was stalling, not sure what to say, and part of her just wanted the girl out of the wet clothes and in the shower.

"I needed it to be authentic" Bella mumbled careful not to disturb the atmosphere they had as she stripped the blonde of her wet clothing as well. Well it was damp more than anything but none f that really mattered.

"So you risked pneumonia?"

"For you" Bella mumbled stepping closer to reverently run her hand along the blonde's naked side.

It had not been the first time she'd seen the blonde naked but it didn't make it any less extraordinary. She knew that it was not normal to be this comfortable naked with someone considering how uncomfortable they could be when doing minimal touching for all to see most of the time, but it was them. Bella was also sure some of it had to do with her having enough self control to not have a full on boner while they showered trying to salute Rosalie.

She wasn't too sure how Rosalie would take to that. A naked semi and a naked hard on were two very different things. She was almost positive that Rosalie would freeze up the first time they had sex, it was likely inevitable, she knew and understood that.

The showers they had together though, it wasn't about the potential foreplay but it was like stepping into another dimension. A dimension where only they existed and they could just be without the pressure.

Strong but feminine arms wrapped around the blonde, the slow and rhythmic thump of Bella's heartbeat soothed the blonde vampire, she'd missed it. Nearly everything about Bella was quietly guarded, hidden behind her quirky but slightly standoffish attitude, so that Rosalie could be the only one to enjoy it. They all knew Bella had a heartbeat but none had ever pressed their ear to the brunette's chest to experience the rhythmic beating, that was for Rosalie and Rosalie alone.

"I…" she trailed off not knowing what to say or how say it. She didn't want this to happen again and while she didn't fully understand her reaction herself she needed Bella to understand it which she knew to be unfair but accurate.

"I didn't think. I knew how special that was and I didn't think. It was for us and I should've protected that….protected _you_. I'm sorry and lesson learned. I'm your wall" Bella spoke softly as she nuzzled the top of the blonde's head.

Rosalie sighed, she loathed how easy it was for Bella to get her sometimes. She did not like the idea of her being this easy to read. Although she supposed if there was one person she didn't mind being this transparent to it was Bella. It sounded disgustingly sappy to her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the overly sweet and romantic tone of her own thoughts,

"You're not that easy to read" Bella assured her.

The blonde scoffed before glaring up at Bella, because _that_ was such a prime example of her being 'difficult' to read.

"Honest, you're not" the blonde rolled her eyes but let it drop as they began to wash one another, hands touch and caressed yet the sexual charge was minimal.

* * *

"I feel…." Rosalie trailed off as she leaned against the counter, still naked but fully dried.

They were both rather confident and comfortable without their clothes. In fact she could very easily see Bella making the jump to nudist.

The taller brunette shrugged as she set the towel down on its rack and turned to face the blonde vampire,

"You're not inadequate"

The blonde's chuckle was wry, because of course she knew what she was thinking, "You apologize for everything and it's not always your fault"

"I am and I do what you need me to be and do"

"And what am I? A pretty face and a bitchy attitude"

"You're a _beautiful_ face with a bitchy attitude and heart she's letting grow and…"

"Say it"

"You're scared. It's okay though"

"Because you'll protect me?"

"I fight for my passions"

"I don't give you anything"

"You give me everything and then some"

"What does that even _mean_?"

"It means that I'm the wall but you're the mortar and support beams that keep me strong and unwavering. Don't think about it Rose, we deserve each other if not for anything else then because no one else would put up with our shit. Talk about something else"

"I don't…"

"Something _else_ " she did not want the blonde second guessing herself. She'd worked to hard to let insecurities make an appearance now and have the blonde pull away. Sure, she could let Rosalie beat herself up about it, but it served no fucking purpose other than to make their relationship messy. She _knew_ the blonde was sorry, whether she said it or not, she didn't need to hear it.

"...You wrote me a song" the blonde didn't know what she ever did to deserve Bella but she was ever grateful.

"I did. Sorry it took so long, I wrote it for you and I wanted it to be perfect"

The vampire's hands, still warm from the shower, skated along Bella's defined abdominal muscles, "It was"

"I'm glad you liked it"

"I loved it….I love _you_ " it wasn't outrageously epic or a big production. After all, they were still naked in the bathroom and her hands were wandering. She'd simply said it because she did love the brunette in front of her.

Gold met piercing silver and then she was off her feet and being carried back to the bed. Bella laid her down gently as is if she would break before laying flush against her,

"I love you" the brunette replied simply before kissing the blonde hungrily. The kiss was different but she refused to say it was due to the fact that they'd just confessed their love for one another or something like that. Instead she would say it was because it was the first time they'd kissed in a bed while naked...it was after all the far more logical choice.

"You didn't get me a birthday present" Bella informed Rosalie as they pulled apart receiving a withering glare in reply that she'd only smiled at

"And you're not getting one" a chicken taunting her with her future sex life flashed before her eyes

"Yes I will"

"Not from me" no way would she concede to buying the brunette a chicken

"I think so"

"How do you figure that?" Rosalie challenged, she wasn't getting the girl anything for ruining the mood like that. Especially not a fucking _chicken_.

"Stay right there" Bella instructed carefully. Then the brunette was quickly moving to the music dock and grabbing the remote before returning to Rosalie and kissing the blonde senseless once again.

 **Saucy stuff down below. You don't have to read!**

* * *

This kiss was far more carnal than anything they'd ever shared. The smell of her own peaking lust reaching her nose as the brunette displayed the full range of motion her tongue was capable of to the blonde as they kissed. She moaned wantonly as Bella's hand gripped her ass tightly before dragging further down her leg to hook it over the brunette's toned hip.

"Whatever this is, it's not going to get me to change my mind" Rosalie panted as Bella's lips danced lower down her body

"Shhh" the brunette purred. Before giving her a reprimanding bite to the collar bone that had the blonde vampire moaning once again. There was no more orally fixated creature in the world than a fucking vampire and Bella had just bitten her.

Rosalie mind drew blanks as Bella's mouth worked it's magic, she did her best to not fixate on the fact that Bella was far more versed in all of this than she was. A breath and nip to her nipple had her slamming back to reality just in time to pull a breathy moan from the blonde as Bella's tongue danced across the nipple deftly while she sucked. One hand occupied the other while the other coaxed Rosalie's lower body into a slow grinding rhythm. She could feel Bella's member brushing against her ever so often and while logically she knew who was between her legs it still gave her pause. The immense pleasure Bella was supplying her though was beginning to slowly override those thoughts until she was seeking out the contact herself as Bella supplied her breast with sweet torturous pleasure.

Bella released her with an audible pop, pulling a whimper from the blonde as Bella slowly worked her mouth down the rest of the blonde's body until she was looking into pitch black eyes from between the vampire's legs. The scent wafting from Rosalie's core enough to make the brunette's mouth water and her member twitch in anticipation,

"So wet" Bella murmured dragging her nose along the inside of Rosalie's thigh before allowing her breath to waft over the blonde's pink glistening core,

"Isabella" Rosalie growled in warning. Her nerves had never been so fried, her nipples so sensitive that each of her own breaths sent a pulse of pleasure down to her core. Her fingers had already buried themselves into the sheets.

"May I have my present now?" the girl's voice was sensual and husky as she glanced pointedly to Rosalie's core,

"Yes" it somehow sounded like she was begging even if she was the one giving permission

"Thank you" Bella hummed as she settled a pillow under Rosalie's butt and grabbed the remote to the sound system. "Naked" by Lloyd filtering over as Bella dragged her upper lip between the blonde's lower lips causing her to jerk and her breath to hitch.

* * *

 **The saucy has ended! Kind of...**

They'd been gone from the house for nearly 4 hours, Jasper was sure whatever was supposed to happen had happened and the coast was clear by now. Alice was having no visions so they were going back on a whim,

"Oh _God_! Bella, I _can't_! Fuck, there oh God! _YES!_ " he could hear Rosalie's scream as he was slammed with her orgasm. He could make out her naked silhouette bowed off the bed, head thrown back and mouth wide open in a silent scream. It was more than enough evidence for him to grab Alice and make a wide u-turn heading back the way they'd came.

"They're not done yet" was all he said as he passed the family heading deeper into the woods.

Their whim had been _wrong_.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 1 of the the week!

Loving the feedback.

I did not expect Rosalie to get so much flack! Lol

This is pretty chill chapter, nothing big or heavy. Rated PG-13 lol.

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter myself.

I'm thinking of making this a trilogy, should I. I'll do a poll so let me know.

Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Rosalie sighed as the water cascaded down her body. Her mind was going slower than she'd ever experienced since her change, yet it still raced.

Last night had been utterly amazing, but part of her still felt so ridiculously guilty. She got off so easy, in more ways than one. Bella had done all the apologizing and all she'd done was say 'I' a bunch of times and trail off.

She knew she wasn't necessarily wrong to be upset, but she'd been wrong in the way she'd expressed it. Part of her worried, worried that she was taking Bella for granted. She worried that while Bella had taught her ex what she deserved in a relationship, the brunette didn't have the same standards for herself and she was making it worse.

The blonde had no real personal basis for relationships but what she definitely did not want to do is become a tyrant of sorts. She did not want fights to be one sided, where she was upset and Bella was simply waiting until she was sorry and then do the apologizing _for_ her. She didn't want to just do her own thing, never taking the brunette's feelings into consideration but getting upset if the human did the same.

Sure, she'd not done anything to upset Bella….yet, but still. What would happen if she was the one to upset Bella? Would she be able to swallow her pride and ask for forgiveness or would the brunette give her another cop out? Rosalie frowned, she didn't want that to be their relationship at all.

Strong but feminine arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she barely tensed before she was relaxing again,

"Morning" Bella rasped out as she nuzzled the blonde from behind

"Something like that" Rosalie hummed as she glanced over at the clock she had in the bathroom.

Nearly a century on the earth and she still couldn't understand how time in the bathroom seemed to just speed up.

"You should be asleep" the blonde frowned because she knew the brunette had gotten little to no sleep during their argument up until last night...well really this morning

"All slept out" the brunette shrugged against her, "What's on your mind?"

"Bella…"

"If your trying to apologize, then don't bother" the brunette cut in

The blonde frowned as she turned in the human's arms to face her,

"You deserve an apology, I didn't have to act like that"

"Nope"

"You're spoiling me"

"I like spoiling you"

"But this isn't the good kind"

"I deserve an apology?"

"...I believe so"

"Who says I want an apology? If I know and you know then that's all that matters. It's just a word, one I don't really care for."

"You use it"

"Because I know it _means_ something to you, it doesn't mean the same thing to me" the word had been spoken to many times to Bella for it to mean anything more than the average word. She didn't like apologies. She'd accept them from anyone else but not Rosalie, Rosalie mattered too much for her to just brush off her apology. That's what always happened, people apologized and she'd brush it to the side because it didn't matter. Everything that left Rosalie's mouth mattered so she would not put her in that position.

"So what happens when I piss you off, what do I do?"

"You can always get me a chicken?"

"I'm not getting you a damn chicken"

* * *

Rosalie made her way downstairs, ignoring her families glances. Despite the long shower, her nerves were still frazzled. As she'd been racked with aftershocks nearly two hours after Bella pulled away and fell asleep next to her last night. She'd felt guilty about not returning the favor until she'd noticed the abundance of stains on the sheet from where Bella had found her own release several times over. Said sheets were now gone as she'd ripped them to shreds in order to keep from burying her hands into Bella's hair and scalping the girl.

The girl in questioned strolled down the steps and greeted Esme with a kiss,

"Food?" Bella questioned having already smelled the disgusting fumes as far as every other occupant in the house was concerned

"Of course dear, hungry?" Esme smiled indulgently

"Famished" Bella nodded eagerly

"I'm glad to hear it" Esme smiled placing a kiss on Bella's cheek

"So...does this mean you and Jelly are good again?" Emmett questioned

"We're fine" Rosalie replied with a roll of her eyes

"So all that screaming last night was from the makeup sex then, right?" Emmett grinned, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively

"Nah, just me enjoying my birthday present" Bella grinned cheekily before grunting as the magazine Rosalie was reading collided with the back of her head. Bella's words would just confuse Emmett and then he'd start asking weird questions.

"What did she get you?" Emmett questioned oblivious to the looks Rosalie was giving Bella,

"The best meal I've _ever_ tasted" Bella grinned,

Rosalie far too vain to reprimand the brunette for the hidden compliment only rolled her eyes to prevent herself from smirking.

"Emmett! Think before you ask more questions" Anna declared, cutting off the next question Emmett had lined up. He was so perceptive but he could be incredibly dense sometimes for seemingly no reason.

"... _oh_ , damn Rosie. I didn't think you were a screamer" Emmett declared

"Don't call me that" Rosalie grunted.

The blonde was slightly put out, she was not a screamer but you'd scream too if you were being worked over for nearly 5 hours straight to a playlist of songs that dictated the speed, pressure, and depth of Bella's mouth and tongue. There were songs on that playlist that she could never hear in a public environment ever again.

" _I'm sorry_ , 5 hours?" Edward sputtered looking at Bella as if she'd lost her mind or like she was God himself...a bit of both really

"5 hours, what?" Emmett questioned

"I was hungry" Bella smirked with a simple shrug.

5 hours hadn't felt like 5 hours at all to her. She'd enjoyed the entire experience so fucking thoroughly. It had appealed to each one of her senses and she'd simply been unable to get enough of the blonde.

To be able to caress her skin and feel her it prickle with goosebumps, not because of temperature differences but simple pleasure, was amazing. To hold her tight and feel her muscles clench as she pushed her closer and closer before she fell over and every muscle coiled tightly like a snake ready to strike. Rippling muscles as the orgasm raced through her veins and then they'd go lax. So thoroughly satiated that the fight to hold on simply just left in a soft flourish. Then to feel her legs quake and her nether lips flutter as it all came crashing together in orgasm after orgasm.

To be able to smell the intoxicating scent of her arousal, Rosalie's amazingly delicious scent turning heady. To have a scent make everything in her own body coil and tighten with pleasure and immeasurable hunger. To drag her nose along the blonde's inner thigh and _smell_ the pleasure.

To be able to explore and taste the very essence of Rosalie. To drag her tongue and taste the story. The sweetness, the tartness all of it combining to dance along her taste buds and she simply could not get enough of it. It was the sweetest of ambrosia beyond what could be fathom and it was all _hers_.

To be able to hear the pleas, the moans and heady gasp. For a 'yes, right there' to be screamed one moment and then breathed like a passing breeze the next. To hear a prayer fall from her lips to not stop as if she'd ever pull away in that moment. Growls of frustration turning into startled gasp when she too got tired of the teasing and gave them both what they really and truly wanted. The gasping breaths of anticipation as she grew closer, then the growl of annoyance for the trickery that turned in an 'Oh God' voice cracking as she got more than what she'd ever expected to receive.

To be able to see her spread out before her, hair fanned out and head thrown back in pleasure as she exploded. A buffet of euphoric proportions. To watch her crack as the pleasure built until she was breaking and shattering and seemed to glow. Watching her tense in anticipation but not give it to her only to surprise her just as she relaxed. To see art form before her as she consumed the very essence of what was Rosalie.

5 hours, 5 hours had not been enough.

"...well then" Anna squeaked. Curious as to when the fuck Bella had turned into some borderline porn poet.

"Oh...did I say that out loud?" the brunette questioned, blinking in confusion

"You did" Jasper nodded as he flooded the room with calm

"Oh" she grinned before glancing at Rosalie.

A Rosalie who, despite Jasper's waves of calm, looked like she'd jump Bella right then and there.

"That's it, we need to talk" Victoria declared grabbing Rosalie's hand and dragging her out back followed closely by Anna dragging Alice. They could've surely had the conversation upstairs but Victoria thought it best if the two got some air away from each other before they became character witnesses to Bella and Rosalie's fuckfest.

"Wait, 5 hours doing what?" Emmett questions

"Going down on Rose, Em" Jasper explained with a sigh

"Oh….Jelly, what the hell, 5 hours?"

"I'm good at what I do and I enjoy it" Bella shrugged simply,

"Well clearly, Ms. 5 senses" Edward huffed with a roll of his eyes

"Are you one of those people that get pleasure from bringing pleasure?" Emmett questioned curiously, he always thought those people were a myth

"Mostly" Bella nodded

"5 hours though? I can't last that long at all, but Vic's okay with that"

"Well you've got a tongue a bit on the short side. I'm sure if your tongue was longer than the average American penis, it'd be a different story"

"...I resent that, but you're probably right"

"But 5 hours?" Edward questioned again in awe. He loved seeing Anna writhing in pleasure when he went down on her but the longest he'd lasted was a touch over 31 minutes before he was buried in her, it was all too much. Yes, he'd timed himself...for research purposes.

"Mmhmm" Bella nodded

"Did you get a release from that too or did you just will it away?" Jasper questioned, now he was curious.

"Plenty, trust me there was no willing something like that away" Bella chuckled

"You are a fucking god" Emmett mumbled in awe, he was going to buy her a fucking trophy.

* * *

"Spill" Anna demanded once they were far enough away from the house

"I'm not a gossip" Rosalie replied with a smirk as she picked at her nails.

The fresh air and run had done wonders to clear her head, not that she had really wanted it clear to begin with. Not when her mate would probably have no qualms about heading back upstairs to relive that little speech again, from a different perspective.

"Do not, do this to us. You have to spill" Victoria hissed in outrage. Emmett had never had a speech like that about her, not that she needed or expected one from him but still...she needed explanations.

"Sure, when Alice asks" Rosalie replied glancing down at her subdued pixie of a sister, "I'm not upset with you Alice, I never was" she could've been but it wasn't necessary to tell her all of that right now….or ever

"But because of me Bella accidentally hurt you and herself"

"Maybe, but we have a better understanding now of one another's limits and what we want and expect"

It was the downside to never sitting down and talking about their relationship. There were bound to be bumps and bruises along the way. It was just that it was moving along so smoothly she'd almost thought that it wouldn't happen and she'd reacted poorly when it did.

"So you two are fine, really?"

"As extraordinarily amazing as my mate looks when naked and between my legs asking for her present….I wouldn't let her touch me with a 10 foot pole if we weren't" it would've hurt them both later on

"You love her"

"As she loves me" Rosalie nodded, grunting at the squealing mass that collided with her

"Yes. Congratulations Rose and all that. I'd like to backtrack to the previous statement of a naked Bella between your legs asking for her present" Victoria declared, she was probably the closest to Rosalie in terms of their dislike for the emotional heavy

"I heard that too, spill" Alice declared, back on the ever exuberant proverbial horse

"From the beginning" Anna added

* * *

Bella glanced warily at Alice, Anna, and Victoria. They'd come back from their 'sister' meeting and been eyeing her weirdly ever since...she was concerned.

"What did I do?" she questioned looking up from the video game she, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were playing

"No, just...how long is your tongue exactly?" Anna questioned, she _needed_ to know...for research purposes

"From lip to tip…. 3 and a half inches. I was so close to tying the world record" Bella huffed bitterly. She could still remember the argument between her and Jamal about who had the longer tongue. He'd been a half an inch shy of her own and then they'd gotten curious about the record, so research was done.

"World record?" Alice squeaked

"Yeah, it's this girl from the UK, she's at 3.9 inches and I'm at 3.5" Bella huffed angrily.

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow...she had not been aware that Bella was so upset about something like that, it was such an obscure thing. Clearly this was a thing for her so she'd do her best to steer clear of it, she had a feeling the conversation would take a weird turn she wanted no part in.

"God bless you" Victoria announced turning to look at Rosalie

"I agree" the blonde hummed before throwing a wink at her mate.

She hoped the wink would diffuse the situation before Bella started ranting about tongues or tossing out random tongue facts she didn't want to know. Which it did, after all, Bella had an ego too and she knew it best to appeal to the ego. Her wink did more than appeal to Bella's ego though. She smirked at the flushed look that overtook the girl before the brunette was stuffing a pillow into her lap.

"Don't hide it Jelly, show them what they're messing with" Emmett guffawed

It was common knowledge that Emmett was not one to hide his reactions to Victoria...or anything his mind conjured up on a whim.

"No Emmett, that is only you. The rest of us were not raised in caves" Edward replied with a roll of his eyes

"If you got it, flaunt it" Emmett replied smugly

"You use that excuse for everything" Jasper replied with a roll of his eyes

"Because I have a lot of things, right VIc?"

"Yes you do baby" Victoria cooed

"Please don't encourage him" Edward groaned

His mind was quickly being bombarded with images of Victoria and Emmett that he very much rather not see.

"I'm going to the shed" Bella grunted,

The brunette rose awkwardly before leaving the house, taking Esme's throw pillow with her and flipping off Emmett's guffawing form on the way out.

"You leave my baby alone" Esme hissed, hitting Emmett upside the head

"Ouch, I thought I was the baby?" Emmett whined as he pouted up at Esme

"Not a chance, that hasn't been your title since we brought Bella home" Jasper chuckled

"Fine, but I'm still your favorite though, right?" Emmett questioned

"I have no favorites" Esme replied

"Lies, that's Bella as well" Edward grinned.

He chuckled as he shielded himself from Esme's outraged hit in vain. That women was quick with a dishtowel.

"It is not" Esme huffed halfheartedly not convincing anyone

"This is an outrage, I'm the favorite" Emmett declared

"Not anymore, Bella's better" Edward chuckled,

"Dad, I'm still your favorite right?" Emmett pleaded, rounding onto Carlisle now

"I have no favorite's. I love all my children" Carlisle replied diplomatically

"Lies. That was never you, it was Edward" Jasper replied with a smirk

"Fine, but I'm still your baby right?" Emmett questioned Carlisle who looked extremely uncomfortable with said line of questioning

"Nope, that's definitely Bella" Edward chuckled

"Son of a…." Emmett trailed off before shooting to his feet and heading for the shed, "Bella get back here, you title thief. I was going to buy you a pussy eating trophy but you can just forget about that now"

"Don't worry, we're still buying it for her" Victoria assured her blonde sister

"Oh good, I was so worried" Rosalie deadpanned with a roll of her eyes

"I'm going to leave now" Carlisle announced as he rose to his feet and quickly disappeared into his study,

"Same" Jasper and Edward chorused heading for the shed as well. Talking about sex with the guys and Bella was one thing but with the girls….that was another thing. A thing in which they wanted no part in….they had no restraint. That's how Jasper learned that Edward liked being spanked while he was having sex with Anna.

"Don't think about it" Edward grunted as they entered the shed to see Bella beating Emmett over the head with a foam roller.

 **Saucy begins!**

* * *

Rosalie gazed at the ceiling trying to settle her unneeded breathing while Bella laid across the bottom of the bed with her head propped up on the inner thigh of Rosalie while the other rested across her stomach. Bella looked just as sated as the blonde, the towel used to clean up the evidence of her own pleasure pushed to the side

"We have school in a few hours, you need to sleep" she'd never felt more pain to say a sentence in her entire life

The brunette hummed before twisting and pulling herself up the length of the blonde's body, lips met in a slow sensual kiss before the brunette was pulling away, "Still hungry".

Rosalie was a strong willed person, really, she was. She did not bend or waver very often but as Bella took that first long lick she felt it all disappear. She was not strong enough to deny herself this much pleasure or Bella for that matter.

At some point her eyes lost focus, the lack of music serving to give her no warning when Bella was going to do something or switch tactics.

Bella had absolutely devoured every inch of her before raising up with a face glistening in her juices before methodically cleaning and consuming every drop as she stroked herself to an orgasm for the blonde vampire to see. She was slowly working Rosalie into the comfortability of her penis knowing how much bad connotations she had with it and the blond appreciated it...heavily.

* * *

 **Saucy ends**

"Good night" Bella announced as she settled in bed using the blonde's breast as a pillow as she promptly fell asleep.

"Good night" Rosalie hummed contentedly a purr slowly filling her chest as she ran her fingers through her mates hair tenderly.

She loved this girl more than she'd ever been prepared to love another being in her entire life. It frightened and excited her all in the same ways.

Confusing, yes, she agreed wholeheartedly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 2 of the the week!

I've got a poll up on my profile about this story, go vote! Please.

Decently lengthy.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

It took until April before Alice had managed to corner and drag Bella to the mall. Of course no one was prepared for Bella to show her vindictive side and drag Victoria and Anna down with her. One simple look of her puppy dog eyes where her silver pools took on an almost hypnotic nature, a look no victim had yet to deny, and they were agreeing to come along.

Rosalie simply chose to join them as she was the only one that came close to enjoying shopping with Alice. At least that was her outward statement, really she just wanted ensure no one tried to encroach on what was hers. Not that she didn't trust Bella, but she still didn't like the idea of anybody trying to flirt with the brunette. Also Alice didn't know what she'd signed herself up for and she wanted to witness it first hand.

Taking Bella to the mall, for some retail fun. A practice that was fine in theory, Alice belatedly realized,

"Where is she now?" Alice huffed angrily

"Somewhere" Rosalie smirked down at her sister, Victoria and Anna had quickly jumped ship one store in and it was just the 3 of them. Well mostly, she'd let Bella's hand go to help Alice and she knew the very moment the girl had wandered off.

"You hate me"

"Hardly"

"You have to, why else wouldn't you _warn_ me?"

"She can disappear in a house full of our kind. There's a reason Emmett won't play that mundane game with her anymore"

"You mean hide and seek?"

"Yes, that one"

"This is not the same thing"

"Maybe, point is she's difficult to keep track of"

"Shouldn't you be more invested in that?"

"Hardly, I know she's fine"

"Just not here?"

"Just not here"

"But I want to see her in this _top_ " Alice whined showing said top. It was a silver backless top that caught the blond vampire's eyes immediately

"So do I" Rosalie hummed as she pulled out her phone and hit speed dial

"You have her on speed dial?" Alice smirked at the blonde who only rolled her eyes at her sister as Bella had already answered. A lesson learned from being tripped down a flight of stairs because she didn't answer her phone when Rosalie called. Anna had witnessed it and promptly told Bella she shouldn't be turned on by thing like that. Then the whole Edward being spanked thing was brought up and shit had gotten weird forcing Rosalie to learn more about her siblings sex life than she was ever meant to.

"I didn't do anything" Bella declared as she hastily answered the phone. Hightailing it away from the store she wanted no one to see her in or anywhere near.

"Of course not, come back to the store. There's a top Alice and I are curious about"

"Aye, aye" Bella nodded before hanging up

"I didn't do it, I unwisely left my phone with her. I can't be bothered to change it back" Rosalie replied with a shrug as she pocketed the phone

"Last time someone messed with your phone, Emmett's Jeep was missing the engine for an entire month" Alice smirked, her sister was going soft...unless the impromptu shower Rosalie had given the girl the week before was retaliation for that. Those two were weird, Rosalie always stuffing Bella in showers fully clothed or tripping her and Bella pressing her into random walls with her body from time to time.

"Yes, well, the apology was rather exceptional" Rosalie winked as she breezed away, turning several heads in her wake. She actually heard a man's neck pop. It never made Alice jealous, but it did leave her with a sense of awe every single time.

"I'm here Little One" Bella announced causing the pixie of a vampire to shriek and jump away from Bella with angry eyes

"Don't be so dramatic, Alice" Rosalie smirked as she took the shirt from Alice's hand, "Try this on" she instructed Bella who nodded taking the shirt

"Sorry Ali-cat" Bella smiled sheepishly as she headed for the changing rooms

"We need to put a bell on her" Alice grunted bitterly

"She makes enough noise as it is" Rosalie replied

"Really, because I only ever hear you screaming"

"I'm impressed" the blonde really did look impressed with Alice's bitchy jab "You're welcome by the way"

"Do you ever get embarrassed?"

"Maybe, but you'll never know" Rosalie smirked with a wicked grin that changed to a look Alice was sure could be easily classified as public indecency when Bella stepped out the changing room.

The top made Bella's eyes practically glow, it clung to every curve and swell of the brunette's torso leaving very little to the imagination even though not a lick of skin was showing. Bella turned as she was signalled to, revealing the plunging missing V that settled and flashed a bit of her lower back.

"Am I getting it?" Bella questioned. She'd have to go commando for a top like this or she'd be flashing the waistband to her boxer briefs the entire time

"Yes" Rosalie practically commanded and then the girl was disappearing back into the changing room

"She won't be able to wear underwear with a top like that" Alice noted, Bella had not pulled the top down all the way, so she wouldn't flash her waistband

"I know" Rosalie smirked with a wink, it was a soft but strong looking back.

* * *

Thankfully Bella stayed relatively close by for the rest of the time before Alice was taking the girl to the food court while Rosalie went to look at some shoes with Victoria and Anna. It gave the best friends time to catch up while saving Bella from another store. That way they could get back and give Bella some time to relax before heading for the baseball field for the thunderstorm that would happen tonight.

Bella glanced at Alice curiously, she seemed….happier than normal.

"What's up?" Bella questioned curiously

"Nothing. I mean what do you mean?"

"Uh...you're chirpier than normal. Is it the shopping thing?" because if it was, then Alice was genuinely addicted to shopping

"Kind of, I always love shopping but I just want to say thank you"

"You're welcome"

"You don't even know what I'm saying thank you for"

"Don't need to, your happy and it's not hurting Rose or the rest of the family"

"Ask anyway"

"Okay, why are you welcome?"

"What, Bella that makes no sense"

"It does"

"...you know what nevermind"

"That's the spirit"

"I wanted to thank you for making Rosalie so happy and completing the family"

"You guys make it easy"

"You're giving up so much for us"

"Not giving up, simply just moving on. Just a chapter of my life that was ready to end"

"Is it really that easy?"

" _Easier_. I have something worth it"

"I'm happy you do, you deserve it" Alice smiled before she was frowning.

Bella had opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. The easy smile on her face morphing into a cold mask as Alice swore she saw Bella's eyes glint in anger.

"What's wrong?" the pixie questioned curiously as she glanced around the room.

No words were offered up by the brunette as she _flowed_ to her feet and stalked away, Alice moving quickly to keep up with her long strides.

* * *

Go look a some shoes that Victoria and Anna texted her about while Alice made sure Bella ate and then they could head back home.

That was the plan, except the clueless cashier was taking his sweet time chatting her up as he rung up her purchases,

"That'll be $537.45. I can maybe let you get a hit off my employee discount for a date tonight, say 8?" the boy offered. There were only two people her glares didn't work on Bella and people so blinded by lust that self-preservation was no longer an actual thing for them.

Victoria looked on in amusement at Rosalie's growing annoyance with the cashier. She was so ready to witness the blonde to tell the guy off with a through tongue lashing. At least, the was what she was ready to do until she barely controlled the near overwhelming need to simply grab her sisters and _run_. Her hiss could not be helped but it was low enough to not alert and human patrons as Anna gave her a questioning look. She simply looked toward where the feeling was coming from.

Her eyes nearly fell out of her head at the sight of Bella seemingly materializing in the entrance of the store. There was no pause or hitch in her movements as she made a B-line for Rosalie and the clueless cashier. Her walk couldn't even be categorized as a walk, it was far more like a prowl of predator approaching prey.

She could smell the boys fear from here once Bella reached her destination...it was really kind of hot now that she'd gotten over the initial shock.

Rosalie bit back the growl and the urge to bludgeon the boy as she watched the boy's eyes widen almost painfully. His skin took on a pale and sickly pallor as sweat quickly formed along his brow and upper lip. She could easily smell his fear as she felt Bella's body cover the entirety of her back and press her further into the counter. Strong arms coiled around her midsection one extending to offer Bella's own credit card to pay,

"She's fine, I'll pay" she'd never heard Bella sound so possessive and casually violent since she'd known her, not even when dealing with Trisha and Rodney. That was a cakewalk compared to this and really she couldn't be blamed for the flooding of her panties.

"R-right o-of-of course" the boy stuttered out quickly as he quickly made the transaction before returning the card and handing over their purchases. He'd dropped the card several times trying to hand it back over to Bella because he was shaking so badly.

"Have a nice day" Bella informed the boy in the same tone before pulling Rosalie away from the counter. A possessive hand securing itself over the top of Rosalie's ass as they walked out, the three other shell shocked vampires, for other reasons, following suit.

* * *

No words were spoken for the entire ride as Rosalie raced home,

"Hey, why so quiet?" Emmett questioned as the girls returned home.

Rosalie didn't even give him a glance as she lead Bella away by the hand and straight for their bedroom.

"Are we missing something?" Jasper questioned...so much lust

"Just know that if any of you ever feel the need to get possessive and stake claim on us in front of a cashier in Aldo we will not be upset with you" Anna replied

"That is incredibly specific but, okay" Jasper nodded

"Wait is Rose upset with Jelly for doing that? She looked pretty intense but I don't hear any yelling" Emmett noted

"Oh fuck!" Bella yelled as if to just prove Emmett wrong

"Intense yes, but not angry" Jasper chuckled

"Great now help us with the bags" Victoria grinned, "Leave Rose and Bella's things in the living room, I don't think our siblings will take too kindly to interruptions right now"

"You're not going to help us are you?" Emmett questioned knowingly

"Did we say help, we meant do" Anna grinned joining her redheaded sister on the couch

"Right, Alice?" Edward questioned not even the least bit surprised. They were vampires, there was no problem in unpacking the Jeep it was simply just the principal of the matter at this point because nobody _wanted_ to.

"Don't worry I won't leave you guys hanging" Alice giggled, "I'll direct"

"Of course" Jasper nodded following his skipping mate out the front door.

* * *

Rosalie strolled down the steps followed by Bella decked out in their custom Cullen baseball attire both looking rather blissed out. Bella actually looked to be a bit high. There had been no actual sex, despite what had occured today they both knew Rosalie wasn't there yet. Of course that didn't stop Rosalie from blowing Bella's mind as she had fully intended to. The blonde seemed to have been gifted with oral talents from God himself and Bella was still reeling. She was not something to shake a stick at flaccid and definitely nowhere near small when erect. A blessing and curse in her book as she'd never hit the back of someone's throat in her entire life much less went down...until now. Her brain was still rewiring itself.

"You ok Jelly?" Emmett smirked

"Perfect" Bella actually purred, bringing a cocky smirk to her mate's face

"Well then, time to go" Esme declared.

She knew she needed to round up the kids before Rosalie could preen anymore or the conversation would take a turn and then they'd never make it out of the house. Bella also kept inching closer to the blonde as if she was going to jump her in front of everybody and Rosalie was doing nothing to discourage her.

* * *

Teams were chosen, brunette's against color, Bella taking the spot of umpire to appease Esme's declarations that there was cheating. Meanwhile Alice was appointed designated pitcher because everything was an automatic home run due to her visions every time at bat,

"Jelly, I want some fair reffing" Emmet declared as he situated himself in the between 2nd and 3rd base, while Anna settled herself between 2nd and 1st base, Esme settled herself at home plate, and Edward settled himself in the outfield so he could chase down any long balls being the fastest of the group.

"Don't worry, I'll be fair"

"Really? I highly doubt that since you haven't taken an eye off Rosalie's ass since you got out the car" Anna smirked. The blonde vampire in question only turned around to wink at Bella from her spot in the huddle with Jasper, Carlisle and Victoria

"Exactly, which means the calls will be very accurate" Bella hummed.

Baseball pants made Rosalie's already glorious ass impossible to ignore as far as Bella was concerned, it was like the yoga pants of sports uniforms. Really if this was anyone's fault it was Alice's for making them so form fitting.

"And what about the rest of us?" Edward questioned

"Flip a coin" Bella shrugged

"Jelly, no, control yourself. You must build restraint from now or when you're changed you'll screw us over" Emmett declared

"Right" Bella nodded, she gave one last long look at Rosalie's ass before clapping her hands together, "I'm ready"

Carlisle was first at bat, playing it safe when he stopped at 2nd base. Base running had an agreed upon speed to keep things fair and interesting. Then it was Rosalie up to bat, she allowed herself one glance before giving a giggling Alice the go ahead. There was a thundering crack as Rosalie took off as Edward disappeared into the trees,

"That's got to be a home run" Bella noted as she watched Rosalie round 2nd base, briefly noting Carlisle coming home,

"Maybe if she was running full speed" Esme smiled tracking the ball heading her way as Rosalie rounded 3rd. It was close but Bella's eyes were keen enough to see Rosalie slide right into Esme's already present hand holding the ball before anything else touched the plate,

"Out" Bella announced.

Rosalie shot to her feet with an annoyed growl, toppling Bella with a gentle hip check so the brunette wouldn't think she was in trouble or the growl was directed at her.

It was a good game, the restrictions they placed on themselves allowing for a more realistic game the score was 3-2 with the colors leading and the brunette's up to bat,

"Come on pixie give me something I can play with" Emmett taunted, he'd already been struck out on a series of curves balls and he had a strike already on a changeup.

Alice smirked easing into her effortless and exaggerated windup before sending a fastball Emmett's way that the vampire completely jumped on sending it high and wide. Rosalie as outfielder moved to head for the ball before stopping short as the sound of 3 male vampires and 1 female heading in the same direction met her ears just as Alice was pulled into a vision.

Edward growled in anger and annoyance as he watched the scene play out in Alice's mind,

"Stop! James, Laurent, and two others are heading this way. They heard us playing and James picked up our scents" Alice hissed as everyone moved to bunch up together

"Get Bella out of here" Victoria growled out, knowing that the moment he saw her he'd become obsessed. The sadistic tracker would only take her lack of scent and the fact that she was protected by an entire coven as a personal challenge.

"It's too late" Rosalie huffed.

The sounds of the game had masked their approach and they were downwind so they would've never been able to smell them. Them stopping to figure things out had also taken away plenty of precious time. Running off with Bella now would cause extra attention to be unnecessarily directed their way.

James was still pissed Emmett had 'stolen' what was his and wanted the vampire dead, he wanted Victoria back, and he was absolutely obsessed with Rosalie's scent and everything about the blonde vampire; her leaving would definitely peak his curiosity.

Bella didn't have to be told as she sidled up right behind Rosalie, resting a hand on the blonde's hip while the rest of the family arranged themselves around the two. Jasper rolling up his sleeves to flash his scars while they lined up. Formations were instinctual in covens but not always the same, one of protection for a mate and coven member that could not protect themselves was very different from one where everyone was on the offensive.

Normally Carlisle stood at the front for he was the coven leader. Behind and to the left would be Rosalie with Jasper mirroring her position to Carlisle's right as they were the families best fighters. Then behind and to the left of Rosalie would be Emmett with Victoria behind and to the right of Rosalie as well. Jasper would have Alice behind and to the right while Edward would stand behind and to the left of Jasper. While Esme stood behind Rosalie all the way in the back while Anna stood behind Jasper all the way in the back. This left a gap straight down the middle for Carlisle to join Esme and Anna as the last attacking line while Jasper and Rosalie lead the surge.

Currently they were in a far more condensed formation. Carlisle still stood front and center with Emmett a step behind and to the left and Jasper a step behind and to the right. Rosalie stood a step behind and center of Emmett's right and Jasper's left with Bella directly behind her. Alice stood directly next to Rosalie on her right while Victoria stood directly next to Bella on her left and Edward stood on Bella's right. Esme and Anna covered the back leaving Bella to be completely surrounded. There was no getting to her unless they went through at least two vampires.

"Hello again Cullen coven, it's been awhile. Victoria, baby, how has the lug and the bunny munching life been treating you?" James, grinned sinisterly.

Bella didn't have to ask to know the guy was fucked up and more than likely had done some fucked up shit to Victoria. The blonde haired girl that practically hung off his shoulder looked as close to a cokehead as a vampire could get. The girl looked strung out and used up, but no less sinister than James. Quite possibly more, it was always the ones that appeared the weakest that you had to watch.

"Hello again James, I see you've retrieved our baseball for us. Thank you" Carlisle replied coolly,

"Oh yes, well here you go" he smiled, the ball rocketing towards Carlisle's face who simply plucked it out of the air

"What is your business here?"

"Well I just came to check in on my girl"

"You have no girl here, so I'll ask you to leave"

"Vickie can talk for herself, can't you Victoria?" the vampire sneered,

Bella wasn't sure but to her James looked to have a crooked nose….weren't their features supposed to be perfect?

"I am just fine James. You do not belong here, leave" the redhead vampire sounded cold and uninterested as she glanced at him. Bella wa sure she just saw his skipping ego shrivel up and die right in front of her. It wouldn't stay that way for much longer but it was funny to see for the short amount of time.

"So cold Vickie, fine" he snarled before taking a deep breath and settling his eyes on Rosalie's glaring form, "My sweet Rose! You still smell as alluring as ever, my invitation still stands" he looked rabid now instead of the seductive she was sure he was aiming for

Bella's grip on Rosalie's hip tightened imperceptibly in order to restrain herself from the near blinding need to gut the vampire that had just called Rosalie his. Dead! The word rang in the brunette's head at his words. She would kill him, simple really. Just not right now.

"I'll pass" Rosalie replied tightly

"What for, someone of your…. _everything_ shouldn't be wasted on a life as mundane as this"

"Again. I'll pass"

"I supposed I understand. That human you seem to be protecting is absolutely _divine_. I can hardly describe her as anything but mouth wateringly dick hardening" he ignored the thundering growls at his choice of words, "And the scents that cling to her, I'd have a harder time catching up to her than I would you, Vickie! Not that I'd let you out of my sight. My you are absolutely gorgeous. Yes, my sweet Rose, I wouldn't want to leave a human like that behind. She may come, that is if you will share"

"Pass" the word rumbled from Rosalie dangerously

"Well you may not want to join me, but let's not speak for the young lady. What do you say honey?"

Bella's eyes slowly dragged to meet James' grinning face and look him square in the eyes. Her head tilting lightly as a dark but blank look seemed to bleed into her eyes, though her facial expressions never changed.

Carlisle watched as James' smile disappeared off his face, a vulnerable look taking over his features before it was quickly replaced with defiance,

"See you around Cullen's, my sweet Rose, and _pet_ " James sneered the word as if to spite Bella who watched him go with boredom.

Fucker was unhinged.

She'd still kill him though.


	21. Chapter 21

Final chapter of the the week!

I tried to stretch for your guys, it was a lot shorter than this.

The poll will be taken down on Wednesday when I post chapter 22 so make sure you vote.

Forgive any grammar or punctuation mistakes please.

See you guys next week!

Thank you so much for the reviews and support, means a lot.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

The moment James and his coven were gone, Rosalie grabbed Bella and headed straight for Emmett's Jeep wanting to get the girl far away from the baseball field. The rest of her family following her lead as they quickly packed up and headed for the house.

It was not that they were frightened but they did worry about the way James had interacted with Bella. He had looked like he wanted to kill her as much as he lusted after her. Two emotions that Victoria knew for certain James was very much capable of carrying out.

Bella held onto the blonde's thigh the entire ride back. She was not in the least bit worried, she knew his type. She knew his type so much that she wasn't even the least bit concerned but she held onto her vampire's thigh for two very important reasons. The first being that she knew the blonde would feel better if they were touching in some way right now. The second was so that she could remind herself that Rosalie would probably not take it well if she started humming a tune to accompany her good mood.

She knew the blonde wasn't scared but she was at least concerned and Bella didn't see the reason why. James was nothing special as far as she was concerned, the same fucker with a different name as far as she was concerned. They were dangerous but more so to the themselves and the people not paying attention. Bella had long ago decided she wasn't going to be a victim and therefore she wasn't going to play James' little game. He was that kid that liked to poke and prod at their older sibling in front of the mother knowing full well nothing would happen, but he wouldn't dare do it when the mother wasn't around to stop the older sibling from retaliating.

He liked to fuck with the Cullen's, poke the sleeping bear, but that's all because it got his rocks off but never more because he knew he was no match. Then he'd leave when he knew the next poke would be lethal, only to return later and start the game all over again. She wasn't into that kind of childish bullshit, she would not play that game. He was certifiable though, it was so fucking obvious to her, she knew her silent refusal to play would not go over well with him but she didn't really care.

She knew their pacifist ways is what kept James alive anyway. There whole violence being the last option shtick could be a handicap sometimes. Someone like James would become more than just a nuisance eventually and when he flipped the script on them they'd be in for a huge surprise. Bella didn't believe in waiting for someone to pull the trigger, she did it herself, because in their shoes...she would've ended his life a long time ago. He served no purpose in anything but to wreak havoc and end lives, it didn't make sense for them to continue to let him do it to them when something could be done about it.

* * *

They arrived in time with Jasper and Emmett who had kept pace with the Jeep as a safety precaution. This one had not ended like the other encounters with James and they didn't want to take any chances. Bella bit her tongue about that too, they wouldn't have to do this if they'd killed the fucker ages ago. Nevermind the fact that Emmett should have absolutely gutted him for not only wanting him dead but continuously staking claim on Victoria when it was not his right. Was there something so completely wrong with her that she was the only one that would react so violently to something like that or were they not aware of the level of mind fuckery and disrespect they let go on every time they saw James.

Bella glanced at Rosalie, that thing stirring in her at the knowledge that James had called her his and walked away tonight. She didn't really give two fucks if something was wrong with her, it was a mistake to not have killed him long ago. A mistake she'd rectify soon enough, because she wasn't as forgiving as they seemed to be. She didn't care about much, she liked her unbothered disposition but best believe she was no fucking pushover.

"What did you do?" Edward demanded the moment they entered the living room, turning to Bella who seemed more interested in Rosalie.

Her expression betrayed nothing, she just seemed to be looking at the blonde but he knew enough to know different.

"Watch your tone" Rosalie growled angrily.

She was still on edge and she wouldn't take well to anyone talking like that to Bella on a good day much less right now.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to come off hostile. It's just that James' thoughts became frightened then insulted. He wants Bella to teach her a lesson. He was angry, but it was out of fear driven thoughts" Edward explained as Bella simply inclined her head in acceptance of his apology as she took a seat in the couch and pulled Rosalie down with her

"He's coming back?" Victoria frowned.

Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes at her. She'd spent how many years with the man? She should know better than any of them what the fuck he would do next. It was one thing to try and forget her time with him but that's something she should only do _after_ he was dead. Someone like that, there was no place for ignorance because it was an ugly past. Granted Bella didn't know exactly what occurred in her past but she had a pretty good idea and for that fact Victoria should be wary.

"Oh yeah, he's coming back, not soon in about a month" Bella replied coolly as she popped a lollipop into her mouth.

Her head was on straight again, she could talk to them and keep herself in check. They couldn't handle what she was thinking, they'd feel attacked and everything in between and really Bella was not the one for that kind of drama. They'd see a side of her they would not like and she be very unapologetic about all of it. No one had ever sugar coated the truth for her and she wasn't about to do it for any of them.

"And of course you're not concerned" Rosalie replied tightly as she glared at Bella

She wasn't even upset with the brunette, there was absolutely nothing _to_ be upset with the brunette for. She was just upset with the situation, upset with the way James had talked about her, and annoyed with the nonchalant demeanor the brunette had currently.

"He likes to play games. That girl on his arm is as close to a drug addict as a vampire can probably get. He likes that but he wants a little defiance to prove he's top dog. That girl doesn't give him that, she'd probably too much like him and there's no contrast...it bores him. So he comes over here to have a little fun, you talk to him, he upsets you, riles you up and he gets to see it. Maybe he hangs around a little bit for a few more encounters so he can feel good about himself, because he knows you won't lay a hand on him if all he does is talk. I didn't play the game, he's a psychopath so he's insulted that I didn't. In his mind, me not playing the game is more insulting than anything I could ever done. It's his game and how dare I not participate?"

"She's right, his emotions are not...right. I knew he was apathetic but being a psychopath does actually make sense" Jasper mused.

He had 3 doctorates in psychology...how he managed to miss it until now was beyond him.

"He's clearly not crazy enough if he's going wait and plan" Emmett huffed

"He's simply just an organized psychopath. He's got a ritual during his hunts and kills doesn't he?" Bella questioned Victoria knowingly

"He does" Victoria frowned. It was so vicious Victoria hardly ever hung around for it unless she was forced to.

"He'll go rant and rave about me and how I think I'm better than him. Then he'll talk himself into proving me wrong. Plan and obsess, maybe do a little recon, execute his plan and then attack when he sees fit" Bella shrugged

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Alice frowned, her life was in danger

"He's not the first person to want me dead, you get used to it" Bella replied,

Well aware that Rosalie would not like that she gave the blonde an apologetic look for being so nonchalant about her life being endangered. She was well aware that if roles were reversed she'd be upset with the blonde too.

"That….is not okay, Bella" Alice hissed

"I never said it was, I was just answering the question" so irrationally emotional they could be sometimes

"So what's the plan?" Emmett questioned

"Well it would be unwise to go hunting them down right now. We'll have to wait and see what he does. No one goes out alone and there will always be someone with Bella at all times, we won't just be looking out for Jacob. Alice…" Carlisle began

"I'll keep an eye out to see what he decides" Alice nodded finishing his thought,

"Anything else?" Rosalie questioned tightly. She'd forgotten about that love obsessed mongrel that was still stalking Bella according Edward. Everyone wanted her mate, and while she could definitely see why, she was not in the least bit appreciative. Right now, she just needed to not be here with all of them, she just wanted Bella and silence.

"No, that's it" Carlisle replied and then there was a yelp as Rosalie grabbed Bella and nearly dragged the girl up the stairs, the taller brunette scrambling to avoid bashing her knees into the staircase.

It was not with malicious content, Bella knew, the blonde simply needed to get them alone quickly. She also knew she was also going to hear about her uncaring disposition as well, she'd set herself up for that one.

* * *

The door slammed shut as Bella righted herself before she slammed into the bed the blonde vampire had angrily chucked her towards. Okay, so maybe she'd been wrong and Rosalie was a bit upset with her.

"Ouch" Bella hissed as she rubbed gingerly at the abused back of her head courtesy of Rosalie's head slap. An action that left her open to be beaten viciously with a pillow which sounded a lot softer than it felt.

She scrambled before popping up on the other side of the bed, ready to demand an explanation for the sudden burst of violence but the look the blonde vampire wore stopped the words somewhere in her throat on their trip up and out. She'd never seen a look like the one she was witnessing on Rosalie's face before and Bella wanted to kick her own ass for putting it there to begin with. She was so good with rolling with everything that she forgot she was the blonde's hardstop at times. She was not used to it yet, the knowledge that someone could be so absolutely in love with her that she mattered above all else.

The blonde looked murderous, which was fine, Bella thought it was one of Rosalie's hottest looks. The fire in those golden orbs blazing away and burning everything in their path...that was fine but that wasn't the only emotion present. It was the other emotion that gave her complete and utter pause, the guilt washing over her. Rosalie looked genuinely _scared_ and it was not a look Bella had ever seen or ever wanted to see on the blonde's face ever again. Not even her fight with Charlie had put a look like this on her face.

The brunette moved quickly, scrambling over the bed to get to the blonde. Rosalie was stiff as Bella picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. The brunette taking very little care in stripping them both and carrying her into the shower and under the warming shower spray above them,

"I'm so sorry" Bella whispered as she pressed her forehead against the blonde's and made eye contact

"You're my mate. How would you feel if I was so nonchalant about a threat on my life?" the blonde whispered. Her anger was quickly dissipating as the need to be understood took its place, she was vulnerable but she could only be like this for Bella.

"I didn't think of it like that. I've become so desensitized to it and I didn't _think_ and I'm so sorry for that" well she had, but clearly not enough

"You can't do that to me"

"Okay" Bella nodded it was a simple word but Rosalie knew Bella and knew it simply meant that the brunette would do everything in her power to not do it again.

"Kiss me" Rosalie mumbled, she was done talking about it.

She wasn't worried about the kind of threat James could pose, it just didn't sit well with her how he'd referred to Bella. The suggestions he'd made, and then the anger and hostility he showed her it was all too much. Then to hear her own mate dismiss her own life like that had been the straw to break the camel's back. James was after all a vampire, one that had lasted for sometime after his change, however long that may be. She was more than confident she could take him, but a threat to her mate's life was still a threat to her mate's life and she wouldn't take it lightly. It made her feel better if Bella didn't as well. She wasn't scared of him or his threats but of what Bella might do or attempt to do. Nevermind the chance he may very well get his hands on her, however miniscule that chance was, it was still a chance.

So yeah, maybe she was scared. Not of James, but what he just might do to get to Bella.

Her mind was racing with thought after thought but all that bled away as Bella's lips met her own because that girl made kissing an absolute art form.

* * *

They were cocooned in their own world, actually hidden under the sheets. Still naked as music played quietly in the background. Bella's fingers dancing against her naked midsection as they simply breathed.

"Do you believe in God?" Bella questioned curiously

"I don't know" Rosalie was no definitive answer to completely explain creation. Something's happened that could only be declared to be a miracle. Science was agreed upon fact in several situations. Plus she was a fucking vampire, there was a level of supernatural involved in that but if he existed why did things like what happen to her happen at all?, "Do you?"

"I think so. I just don't think there's a full understanding of the guy"

"What do you mean?"

"Like maybe he's not as hands on as people believe him to be, but when you pray he may work on your behalf if need be"

"Possibly, where are you going with this?"

"Ms. Nan you used to take Jamal and I to church. She wasn't forcing church on us and when we got old enough to understand it all, we got to choose if we wanted to go with her. It helped me, when I was angry and making trouble for everyone. I was in fights all the time, ruining school property, I was just a headache and I was mad. I remember Ms. Nan picked me up one day, because I'd just gotten mad and put my fist through the mirror in the girl's bathroom, she took me straight to Pastor Lance. He was talking and trying to understand why I was so mad and then I was ranting about how much I hated my life. How I wanted it to end, how I hated God because he made me the way I was and made my parents hate me. I just let loose and he sat there and listened to it all, like he understood. Then when I was done, he talked to me. Helped me understand God didn't make anyone do anything. His whole thing was about being able to freely choose. So he wasn't going to make anyone do or feel anything about anyone or anything. My parents hate for me was their own and no one else was to blame but themselves."

"You said you were suicidal"

"I didn't want Ms. Nan or Jamal to deal with the idea of me straight up slitting my wrist. So I punched windows and mirrors. If I could 'accidently' cut my wrist that way, they'd be better, it would be an easier pill to swallow"

"Bella"

"I'm not telling you this to make you depressed. The point I was getting to was that, Pastor Lance would pray with me. It didn't sound much like what I'd heard them do during church, but he just told me to talk and God would decipher. I don't know if it worked but I did feel better after it, I only ever asked for one thing though"

"What's that?"

"Someone to understand me. Someone that saw me, so I didn't always have to be the brave one. Someone that could make me stronger, so we could take turns protecting one another from the shitty world. Someone that I could tell about all my weaknesses, fears, shortcomings and they wouldn't care. Someone who made me feel loved and perfect even if I wasn't. Then after Angelique and I broke up I just kind of added on. I asked him that the next person I loved in that way would love me back like that"

"Bella..."

"I didn't think it was going to happen. I'm good looking, I know that, but at the end of the day I'm a girl with a dick and it's not _normal_. I didn't think anyone could love _all_ of me like that. The novelty would wear off eventually. I'm saying all this to say thank you for proving me wrong"

"You never have to thank me for that"

"Yeah, I do. I'm not an easy person to love"

"Have you met me?"

"Who told you that, loving you is easier than breathing Rosalie" Bella told her simply and the blonde vampire could only stare at the brunette. She _knew_ she wasn't an easy person but she couldn't remember a time when Bella had been genuinely frustrated with her. Part of her wondered if it was because she'd never done anything to truly upset the brunette yet but even that was confusing because the only time Bella had shown anger was when someone had wronged _her_.

The whole thing left the blonde thinking in circles so rather than decipher it anymore, she took it for what it was. She had a mate that loved her unconditionally, that couldn't even fathom any of her flaws ever changing that.

"Come here" the blonde murmured before capturing the brunette's lips, kissing what could not be spoken between the two.

Usually she was the one being held in moments like this but, this time as Bella whispered to her all about what she considered to be her shortcomings.

"Eels scare the living fuck out of me"

"I guess we can hold hand when we go snorkeling. I don't trust them either" the blonde hummed.

She made no comment at the single drop that touched her chest where Bella's face was buried against her.

"Can I poke them with a stick" despite knowing that it would probably come back to bit her in the ass the blonde didn't miss a beat. If that's what she felt she needed to do to overcome her fear then she'd swim around and let her poke every eel they could find until she was content.

"Sure"

"Cool...about that chicken...?"

"Go to sleep Isabella"...that fucking chicken.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 1 of the the week!

Loving the feedback.

Thanks to everyone that voted on the poll. I'll let you know what I decide to do.

This is pretty chill chapter, nothing big or heavy. Rated PG-13 lol.

There's a time skip but nothing too crazy.

Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

She was going to kill her, James didn't have to do shit. Rosalie was going to kill Bella herself it was as simple as that.

* * *

Three weeks.

Three weeks of hearing about mysterious disappearances in both Seattle and Port Angeles. It was quite obvious what James' plan was. A newborn army, clearly not a large one but enough to outnumber them 2 to 1 including Bella. They had speculated if James had made that conscious effort to account Bella in their numbers that would pose a threat. While she was sure that Bella was cut from a different kind of cloth with scissors not of this world, she wasn't sure what the girl could do in a situation like that. She didn't _want_ to know what Bella was capable of doing in a situation like that because that mean her _human_ mate would be fighting at least one newborn vampire. Edward argued that Bella's ability to completely unnerve James had been the deciding factor in that situation. Rosalie wasn't sure that was good or bad for them, it meant James was weary of Bella but it also meant more newborns gunning for her mate.

The boy who had been with James and Laurent was a guy by the name of Riley. He was often sent to do recon as he apparently had no scent, so there was no way to track him. From what Edward had garnered from the boys mind, he'd simply been turned by James out of pure and utter novelty. It had occurred shortly after Victoria had left James and Laurent and while the boy had a bland scent his blood was completely tasteless. It made sense, seeing as though he was completely unremarkable by vampire standards.

Unremarkable and bland, he wasn't meant to draw attention and his lack of scent was clearly his gift. Which would've worked out just fine, he would've made an excellent spy for James. Except the idiot wasn't the quietest vampire by a long shot. James and his coven's lack of knowledge of their own powers meant that Riley was often well within Jasper and Edward's range. He'd already snuck into the house while they were all out to steal Bella's clothing to get a scent, the pervert took a bra.

Alice kept an eye out and they trained in secret with Jasper. Their greatest weapon was the fact that James thought he was doing all of this in secret and pulling one over on them somehow with his planning. Their perceived ignorance was their greatest weapon, because it for one meant that James wouldn't have the need to create more newborns. Something that would be beneficial to them as well as the unsuspecting humans that would inevitably fall victim to his plans.

* * *

They'd originally toyed with the plan of hiding Bella away but that posed a problem if James caught wind. He was a tracker and while crazy he was not an idiot, very cunning really. He could very easily divert and head for the family member travelling with Bella. Something that no one wanted to risk for many reason. Like Bella being killed in the crossfire while whoever was with her was otherwise occupied fighting off a hoard of newborn vampires. Rosalie was not prepared to lose her mate in that manner or in anyway at all. They had strength in their numbers and more importantly; Bella was a harder target to get to.

The thought of changing Bella early was also toyed with but they were once again at another impasse, and back to the original reasons they hadn't just done that in the first place. Bella was still in highschool and while she could test out, if the entirety of the family disappeared along with her, questions would be asked. Faking her death posed a problem because they couldn't use just any random body and burn it beyond recognition. Due to Bella's own unique anatomy, they'd use those things for markers and if they found those things lacking then questions would once again be asked. The best way was for Bella to simply graduate and leave Forks with the Cullen's no one would ask questions that way.

It wasn't like they had much longer to go anyway. They were nearing the end of April anyway, two and a half more weeks in May and they'd be done with school. Then they'd simply move away for Alice, Edward, and Anna to finish their senior year somewhere else. It was an acceptable excuse and more importantly no questions would be asked.

* * *

At least, that was the plan which would only occur if she managed to not kill Bella for disappearing in the mall while she was with Jasper and Emmett. She wanted to yell at her brothers for their inability to keep up with _one_ human girl even after she had _warned_ them about Bella's penchant to disappear into crowds. She could blame them but that meant accepting that Bella was dumb enough to disregard her own safety to go play with something that caught her eyes, she was not mated to a child, even if the girl acted like one. Nevermind the fact that the moment she'd found out who was with Bella at the mall she had to talk herself out of not showing up randomly to keep an eye on Bella herself. That was a level of, she didn't even know what to call it, she was not prepared to reach. Was it overbearing, was it controlling, protective, clingy, psychotic? Most of which she found to be very unattractive qualities as well as a bit insulting to her brothers. Then again….this was Bella, she could make anyone look incompetent without ever meaning too.

The sound of Emmett's Jeep met her ears and it took everything in her to not race to the vehicle. First to check Bella over for herself, and then secondly to beat Bella until she either felt better or Bella was dead...whichever came first. She now understood why Gloria had to beat Bella so many times growing up, it was almost as if the thick headedness of Bella had to be upon until the shell cracked enough for words to pass through. Although Gloria clearly had nicer intentions than she had because Bella was still alive to stress her out like this. If it were possible, she'd have grey hair budding already and wouldn't that be a story to tell. Work wasn't stressing her out, no children to stress her out, but she did have a mate that covered all those bases and more.

Her own vanity and unnecessary paranoia forced her to glance in a mirror to ensure she didn't actually have grey hair. Her hair was pale enough that it would be hard to spot and then she frowned. She could clearly see every fiber of her clothing and hair in the mirror from this distance, she did not have any grey hair. She ignored the bewildered look Edward gave her, it was her mind and he shouldn't snoop.

The door opened and she barely contained her growl and remained in her seat as she spotted Bella, Jasper, and Emmett. Also to clear her mind of the weird ass grey hair thoughts from earlier but no one needed to know all of that. Her brothers were quick to clear out of her line of sight to avoid her wrath,

"Enjoy your trip?" she questioned tightly once she was sure Bella was physically okay...the girl's mental health was a different subject altogether as far as the blonde was concerned

"Yup, got some new releases" Bella nodded raising the FootLocker bag as if the blonde hadn't noticed

"Really was it worth your life?"

Bella paused, she liked sneakers but she wasn't sure it was worth her life. Rosalie looked upset, she doubted it was about the sneakers, even though she did buy her a matching pair. She probably shouldn't tell her that right now. Also she should probably answer her now,

"You're upset"

"Are you _serious_ right now? There's a vampire after you and you disappear from the only protection you have and expect me not to be upset?"

"I didn't say that, I was just making an observation" she was barely holding the 'oh' look off her face, Rosalie might just try to kill her if she did that. She was so ready to get back, she'd forgotten all about Jasper and Emmett losing her at the bathroom. Of course she knew Rosalie would not like that answer.

"I'm going to fucking kill you. What's wrong with you? I thought you _understood_ " Rosalie hissed, Bella had made her believe she understood the situation

"I _do_ " Bella huffed as she moved closer to Rosalie, still out of arm's reach...smart, "In my defense I told them I'd see them on the other side" Bella huffed, she was not getting fucked over for this alone. She'd happily take Rosalie yelling at her, it was so damn hot, Bella always fought the urge to start stripping for her. Of course out of arm's reach, one never put rippable appendages within close proximity to someone yelling at them, it was just begging for trouble and being said, those two weren't even trying to take some of the rightful blame, so for that, they had to go down too.

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to bathroom. I told them I'd see them on the other side. There's an exit closer to the store I wanted to go to and I had an appointment"

" _What_ , that's what you meant?" Jasper demanded. He dare not look at Rosalie, he could almost feel her eyes burning into the side of his head.

"Yeah, I thought you would just cut through the men's bathroom and meet me there" Bella explained

"I thought it was a figure of speech or something" Emmett huffed. He wasn't so subtle in trying to avoid Rosalie's glare but he didn't care, just as long as he avoided it. He also fought the urge to wipe at the non-existent sweat on his face. He briefly wondered if this is what human's felt like when they were going to shit themselves. The choke of breath from Edward had him fighting a smirk, that would undoubtedly guarantee he was fucked.

"Either way, you couldn't wait?" Jasper glared, clearly put out for not understanding something that made so much sense now. Also he didn't want to know what Emmett was thinking because Edward looked and felt scandalized and somewhat fascinated.

"No, I had an appointment" Bella huffed

"FOR SNEAKERS!?" Rosalie roared as she shot to her feet, she was going to burn every pair of sneakers the girl owned.

Jasper and Emmett deflated happy to no longer be under Rosalie's gaze. That also made them feel bad as it meant that Bella was back under it. Except she could handle that shit, take it in stride and all that, they were mates afterall.

"No" the brunette replied with a shrug as she lowered herself to one knee and pulled a velvet box out of her pocket, "Not for sneakers"

Rosalie was stuck, her mind drawing a heavy blank as it tried to realign itself to the sudden and extreme change in the conversation.

She watched Bella open the velvet box in front of her, "For this" deep breath, "Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She was just screaming at this girl and now she was being proposed to. She understood that part but her mind was still struggling to find the connection, of what lead into it.

* * *

Silence, there was utter silence as Bella waited patiently.

The blonde knew what she wanted to say but really her mind was just struggling to catch up to the complete whiplash that was her emotions and the situation at hand. The brunette was just kneeling there patiently a picture of confidence as if there was no way Rosalie would say no, which was very fucking true...as soon as she could form the words.

Bella watched every emotion dance across the blonde's eyes. Though her face betrayed nothing. The ultimate poker face was Rosalie's default mode in situations like this. The brunette had the utmost faith that the blonde would say yes, so she had no problem staying down there until the blonde could reply.

"Yes" Rosalie choked out. Bella simply grinned at her blindingly bright and dimpled as she stood and closed the distance to slip the ring onto her finger, before capturing the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss

"I'm still mad at you" the blonde mumbled weakly eyeing the ring. It was a blooming rose diamond ring although the rose part wasn't overly obvious (AN: check on google images, you'll get the idea). The band was a staggered three tier filled with diamonds, it almost looked like there was a ring fitted in the middle of a wider band all of which were covered in diamonds. On top was the rose; the petals blooming platinum encrusted with diamond and in the center a bold red diamond. The most expensive gemstone known to man at a million per carat and this was somewhere in the 3 carat bracket

"I know" the brunette nodded in acceptance, it was great foreplay...although technically that's all they ever did. Foreplay and reciprocating oral, not that she was complaining.

Their moment was quickly ended by the small squealing body that latched itself onto Bella as there were shouts of congratulations and demands to see the ring,

"Oh my God! Bella, that's a red diamond do you know how expensive that is?" Anna questioned

"Yeah, I paid for it" Bella grinned with a shrug. if not for her situation she'd be feeling that hit to her bank account for a _very_ long time. Then again, if not for her situation, she doubted she'd ever buy a ring like that for anyone _but_ Rosalie.

"It's gorgeous, sweetheart. I'm so happy for the both of you" Esme cooed

"Thank you" Rosalie nodded, Bella grinned

"Alright Jelly!" Emmett grinned patting Bella on the back

"You know, when you asked if I was okay with you marrying Rose, I didn't think it would be this soon" Carlisle smirked, although he supposed he should've known. She'd just raised the question to him in the middle of a chess match, he'd thought nothing of it.

"Ouch Alice" Bella huffed, rubbing her shoulder and pouting. She couldn't go a day without getting hit by someone, it was like there was so daily requirement or something.

"You asked Carlisle for his blessing but you couldn't even tell me you were going to propose? I thought we were bestfriends" Alice demanded angrily

"We are" Bella huffed clearly still confused as to how this resulted in her getting hit, because Alice made no sense.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about, I did" Carlisle was older than Alice, shouldn't he be losing his memory first?

"Um no! I think I would remember you telling me you were going to propose"

"I did though! I told you we would be sister-in-laws one day and you said okay"

"Bella...that was months ago"

"I know that! It took a while to find the diamond I wanted and get the design right and a jeweler that wouldn't absolutely wreck the diamond" Bella huffed. If anyone should be upset than it should be her, she'd waited long enough for the damn thing.

"You've been working on this since then?" Rosalie questioned

"Yeah, sorry it took so long"

"Sorry it took…" the blonde trailed off as she eyed the brunette. Her anger could wait. She took the brunette's hand and led her up the stairs and to their room.

"Why, couldn't you be that romanic?" Anna demanded as she glared at Edward

"Because Bella is not normal" Edward huffed

"You hear voices in your head how normal can you claim to be?" Victoria smirked

"Fuck you" the mind reader simply stated

"Language" Esme reprimanded

"Sorry" Edward replied quickly giving his mother figure an apologetic look.

 **Kind-of-sorta Saucy Begins**

* * *

Rosalie was sure it was a mental thing because vampires didn't get sore but maybe she was wrong. _Really_ wrong because Bella felt _a lot_ bigger than she looked and Bella already _looked_ fucking big.

She was sore though, she didn't care if it wasn't a real thing, she was sore and that was the end of the discussion. Even with all her time spent with her lips wrapped around Bella, she had never dreamed of the girl hitting her _cervix_ , but that had very much been the case.

Once they had adjusted to one another though; her to Bella's size and Bella to her _tightness_ because for obvious reasons she'd not put anything in her since her change. All bets had been off once she gave Bella the go ahead. She learned several things, such as Bella's stamina wasn't apparently just confined to her tongue. The blonde nearly forgot the girl _was_ in fact human, because on several occasions Bella had been moving so fast it could've been mistaken for being supernatural. She also nearly forgot her name, but that's another matter altogether as far as she was concerned.

Right now though, she was simply trying to control her own urges because Bella had fallen asleep still fully sheathed in her. Which had been fine earlier but now, not so much because what was once flaccid was now stiff as a board.

Alice knocking at the door thankfully drew her attention and she quickly called the girl in, desperate for the distraction

"Aren't you going to come down? Esme wants to know if she should start making breakfast...what's wrong?" Alice questioned finally noticing the look the Rosalie was giving her, somewhere between blissed out pleasure and a cry for help

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"Your face...are you having sex right now?"

"No, why would I call you in here if I was?"

"Because Victoria and Emmett did that to me once"

"That's because they have no shame"

"So why is your face like that then?"

"...Because Bella is...in….me and morning wood is real"

"You know animals do that, right?"

"Do not start or I will burn your shoes"

"Okay fine, that's not necessary. Is she stuck or something?"

"She'd not a dog Alice"

"So then pull her out"

"...I'm still….. _sensitive_ "

"Oh, she gave it to you good huh?"

"Now is not the time"

"Fine, do you want my help?" Alice noted the look her blonde sister gave her. She knew the vampire had to be a touch embarrassed but she didn't _look_ it at all, just this weird mixture of pleased and mildly put out "I've seen you naked and I'm bound to see Bella naked too"

Despite the legitimacy of the statement, because really her family were all nymphos in their own right and had no trouble with streaking if clothes got ruined, Rosalie growled at her sister anyway,

"Not happening"

"Fine, we'll just keep the sheets wrapped around Bella"

"Will that work?"

"I have no clue, all of Bella's defences have been up"

"Right" Rosalie nodded in acceptance. At least she knew the girl was taking this seriously even if she didn't appear to be, probably playing her own roll of the blissfully unaware human to any prying eyes.

Making sure the sheet was secure around Bella, Alice gripped the brunette's ankles and began to pull slowly. Partially to fuck with Rosalie and partially to ensure she didn't harm Bella in anyway.

Bella was nearly out when the brunette woke up, hips slamming back to meet Rosalie's emphatically. Effectively pulling a wanton moan and cry of pleasure from the unsuspecting blonde,

"Problem?" the word rumbled from Bella's sleep addled voice. Alice having already vacated the room somewhere between Rosalie's moan and Bella's question.

Bella cocked her head curiously at the sound of the door slamming

"Not right now" Rosalie hissed before pulling the brunette into a heated kiss.

* * *

 **Saucy Ends**

One round in bed and another in the shower and Bella was finally strolling down the steps behind the blonde,

"Look who came up for air?" Emmett grinned cheekily

Bella just shrugged as she followed her nose to the scent of food,

"Thank you for all the food" Bella grinned as she took her seat and began to eat, "Oh and Alice, sorry about that"

"Don't mention it" the pixie of a vampire squeaked. If she could blush then she'd be red as a tomato, Rosalie sounded like a pornstar...the good kind! Not that she'd know that. God, she hoped Edward didn't pick up any of that.

"Sorry about what?" Victoria grinned curiously

"I'm not telling you anything" Alice grunted

"What's she talking about Rose?" the redhead grinned eagerly

"None of your business" the blonde smirked

"Oh Bella"

"Isabella keep your mouth shut" the blonde hissed. She had to get to the girl first because she would see no problem in telling Victoria what happened. The brunette in question simply turned and nodded before returning to her food

"Whipped already" Emmett guffawed.

Bella simply turned her head and glanced at Rosalie. She took in every inch of the blonde with a satisfied hum. Her tongue darting out to lick her lips as if she could still taste the very essence of the blonde there. Slowly, she turned back to look at Emmett before giving him a shrug and smirk then proceeded to return to her own food.

"Point taken" the large vampire grunted

"So when do we start planning the wedding?" Alice questioned. Quickly over her embarrassment now that Emmett looked like he would be blushing if possible. Either that or throwing his pants in the garbage.

"Maybe we should deal with the more pressing matter first?" Edward offered

"But that's no fun and this _is_ a pressing matter" Alice whined

"It'll happen after Bella is turned anyway" Rosalie sighed. She wanted her first wedding to have people that mattered and that meant vampires. Selfish, she knew, considering that could not be the case for Bella, "Are you okay with that, Gloria and Jamal won't be able to come"

"It's cool. I said my goodbyes already. Just one request"

"What is it?"

"Can it be on April Fools Day?"

"Absolutely not"

"Aww man"

"You couldn't possibly think I'd say yes"

"I know but you miss a 100% of the shots you don't take"

"Fair enough" the blonde conceded. It was best not to argue with Bella sometimes and that had been one of her most logical statements in a long time

"One more request" Bella announced as she finished her food, complimenting and thanking Esme as per usual

"What is it?"

"Honeymoon, that's mine"

"Fine, but…" the blonde began before Bella cut her off with a firm kiss

"Yes, you do have a _very_ fine butt" the brunette grinned.

Then she was jumping on Emmett and kicking him into gear as the large vampire took off for the shed with Jasper and Edward joining them

"It's nice to see there's someone you won't attempt to murder for cutting you off" Anna grinned

"You're wrong" the blonde smirked, but Bella would make it up to her later tonight.

She always did.

"Please be better than us. Don't turn all sex crazed on us" Anna huffed

"I am _not_ sex crazed" Alice replied indignantly

"I am, come to the dark side dear sister. On Wednesday we do anal" Victoria grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows

"Out of hand!" Anna laughed in shock

"I'm leaving now!" Rosalie announced as she quickly headed for the garage.

It was too late anyway, for Bella...damn right she was sex crazed. She might've have given Bella free reign for the honeymoon, but she had her own activities planned for the occasion.

Activities that would last at least two years, _minimum_.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 2 of the the week!

I enjoyed writing this one.

Decently lengthy.

As for those wondering about the smut thing...we will see! LOL!

Thanks for voting in the poll. The results are up if you're curious. I'll make an announcement about what I decide to do.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Monday morning saw the school buzzing. Rosalie's ring was near impossible to miss. It was not ostentatious but it was simply eye catching, a physical embodiment of it owner. Something Bella made sure was conveyed when working on sketches and ideas for the ring.

By now, there was an acute understanding that Bella and Rosalie were in some kind of relationship. What the nature of that relationship was, no one was too sure of. There was no PDA between the two and they hardly ever touched other than for Rosalie to hit Bella when the brunette had annoyed her. Although sometimes the brunette would initiate the contact to get a rise out of the blonde. Either way they were always near each other and Rosalie didn't look nearly annoyed as they knew her to look when Bella was around. In fact, while still a very rare occurrence, Rosalie did smile because of said brunette from time to time.

Of course suspicion could be eradicated with answers but no one was bold or dumb enough to ask Rosalie such a personal question. Which left Bella and when asked, the brunette simply talked in circles confusing everyone even more. Of course she was only questioned when she sat with Angela and the others, which was about once maybe twice a week. Now that Lauren was totally subdued and keeping her mouth shut about anything in negative relation to any of the Cullen's especially Rosalie Bella was happy to swing by. Lauren in her case, never wanted those angry eyes directed at her again. She'd sooner slit her own wrist and she was in no way suicidal.

* * *

"I don't know why we don't just ask her" Angela huffed. All of this hoopla was beyond her, they were treating this as if it was life's greatest mystery.

"Like when we asked Bella is she and Rosalie were dating?" Jessica scoffed. Angela huffed, it wasn't a very straight forward question and Bella had responded with an equally not straight forward answer. She'd asked what dating was anyway and no she and Rosalie did not go on dates.

"Or when we asked her is she was _seeing_ Rosalie" Mike offered

"Oh what did she say again?" Tyler grinned

"I see everything. I'm not blind, but I do enjoy seeing Rosalie" Ben replied in a sagely voice that had Angela rolling her eyes

"How about when we asked if they were together" Jessica added

"Together how? We do arrive to school together, but we are not together right now. She's sitting over there and I am over here" Ben replied in that sagely voice that was apparently supposed to be Bella. The girl sounded nothing like that and Ben looked a little high as far as Angela was concerned.

"Or when we asked if Rosalie was her girlfriend" Tyler added

"She is a female. Girl is too simple a term for Rosalie. She doesn't like me very much right now so I'm not sure about our friendship status currently" Ben supplied again

"First of all, I'm going to ask her anyway. Secondly, Ben why have you memorized Bella's answers to everything?" Angela questioned

"Because she's hilarious Angela. Talking to her is like the equivalent of being on drugs! The shit she says makes me laugh every time and my brain cells die trying to understand it all" Ben explained

"Here she comes now" Mike noted as Bella strolled over, taking her seat and greeting everyone

"So Bella…?" Jessica trailed off

"What's up Jess?" the brunette questioned curiously as she began eating the now heated lasagna after sweet talking Ms. Cope into letting her use the microwave. The poor woman never stood a chance with Bella's hypnotic tone and disarming smile.

"Rosalie's ring, that's new huh?"

"Yeah it is"

"Oh my God" Angela groaned

"What's wrong Ange?" Bella questioned curiously shifting as Alice grinned and slipped into her lap

"Did your propose to Rosalie?" Angela questioned

"Yes" the brunette nodded before returning to her food

"Did she say yes?"

"Yes"

"So you're the one that gave her that ring?"

"Yes"

There was a pregnant pause as eyes darted across the table to ensure that each person _had_ indeed heard the same thing. The pause was short lived though as a chorus of spluttering tongues lead into a collective "WHAT?!",

"I know so exciting right?" Alice chirped

"Congratulations Bella" Angela smiled happily

"Thanks" Bella nodded

"Dude, when's the wedding?" Mike questioned. He hoped he would be invited, it was probably his only chance he'd ever get to see the two kiss in person or ever really.

"Ugh, we don't know yet. We have to move first, back to Alaska" Alice pouted

"You guys are moving again?" Ben questioned

"Yeah, senior year of high school in Alaska. I'm not sure what the others are doing" Alice huffed

"Up to Rosalie" Bella huffed. She hated when people questioned her while she was eating. If she was eating then the food was good. If the food was good then it should be shown respect as good food. The only way to show good food respect was to not fucking talk while consuming the good food. It was very simple math.

"Wait so how long have you two been a couple?" Jessica questioned,

The brunette shrugged, "Not really sure, since November maybe"

"What do you mean you're not sure, that's like 7 months" Jessica spluttered

"My sister is a complicated person. There's a chance she probably doesn't have a specific date either. Maybe a specific week though" Alice shrugged in defense of Bella,

It was a lie though, well kind of. She knew Rosalie had a date. Hell she was sure Rosalie could give her a specific date _and_ time when she started considering herself being _with_ Bella. Except that was more than likely not the same time or even month as the brunette. A slight problem since she was sure neither had ever bothered to sit down and hammer out the details of their relationship mostly because neither were those type of people.

"Damn, lucky. That means you can't possibly get in trouble for forgetting your anniversary" Ben huffed. He winced at Angela's stink eye as he'd just done the same thing a few weeks ago and while no longer in the dog house, bringing it up again wasn't the brightest thing to do in the world.

"Maybe" Bella shrugged. Which was true and all kind of depended on Rosalie's mood, because the blonde could bring it up just to fuck with her head. Rosalie was evil like that.

"You poor thing" Alice giggled in sympathy. The pixie of a vampire was thinking along the same lines. She had no doubt that this would somehow come back around and bite Bella in the ass at some point or the other. The funniest part was that there was a good chance the blonde had not been counting months until Jessica had said something about it.

"You guys are like Andy and April from Parks and Rec" Ben grinned

"Oh yeah, totally" Tyler grinned.

The others were quick in chorusing their agreements even Emmett, Jasper, and Victoria from across the room. Quietly of course as to not draw attention to themselves.

* * *

Alice pouted for the rest of the day not getting Ben's comparison in the least,

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper questioned once they were home

"I don't get it?" Alice pouted

"Don't get what?"

"The comparison to these Andy and April characters and frankly neither do I" Edward noted having read his sister's mind

"Emmett this is all yours" Victoria replied. She didn't even have to look at her mate to know he was begging her with his eyes to let him be the one to explain it.

"Yes" Emmett grinned. Edward grunted as Emmett flung an arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around Alice before turning them to face Bella and Rosalie

"Take note young ones while brother Emmett drop some knowledge on ya" Emmett began sagely as they took in their siblings.

Currently Bella was trying to balance a spoon on her nose while Rosalie glared at her trying to convey her annoyance. Which would've been believable if not for the soft almost imperceptible smile and look in her eyes that was solely only ever for Bella. Fair considering it was a nonexistent expression before Bella showed up.

"Bella is Andy and Rose is April. The Andy-April relationship is when a grump who hates everything and sees the dark world as cold and unforgiving loves a happy, can't be bothered by anything ray of sunshine. All while this unstoppable ray of sunshine that can find joy in everything and anything thinks that gump is the best thing to ever exist in this giant beautiful world" (credit to a tumblr post I saw)

"Oh! Well yeah, that's pretty spot on" Alice giggled

"No it's not, I am not a grump" Rosalie glared at Emmett before reaching over to snatch the spoon out of Bella's hand

"Of course not" Edward nodded indugently.

Now without a spoon and seeing Rosalie's challenging eyebrow daring her to take it back from her, the brunette simply shrugged. She shrugged at her lack of spoon and began licking at her bowl of ice cream displaying her impressive oral skills for all to see. Specifically Rosalie, she was was always up for a challenge.

"Here, hurry up" Rosalie grunted, shoving the spoon back into Bella's hand and heading for their bedroom. Clearly turned on by the brunette's display.

Bella, simply following instructions, began eating her ice cream quickly,

"She's going to get a brain freeze" Anna noted just as the brunette grunted as she shook her head trying to rid herself of the feeling. Yet she did not slow down, far too determined to powering through the pain.

"Too late" Victoria smirked

"That can't be enjoyable anymore" Edward noted

"Ms. Nan didn't raise no quitter" Bella grunted.

Then she was setting the dish down triumphantly, "Done, thanks Mom E" Bella declared before she was quickly shooting up the stairs taking them two at a time

"What's the rush B?" Victoria called

"Still hungry" Bella grinned. Her figure disappearing down the hall, the sound of Rosalie's door opening and closing quickly followed.

"Imagine when Bella's a newborn" Victoria smirked

"Right, like they don't already act like rabbits" Edward replied with a roll of his eyes

"How much things are they going to break, maybe they'll break our record" Emmett grinned as he glanced at Victoria

"Under no circumstances are you to encourage Bella to break any of my things while she and Rosalie are occupied" Esme declared from the kitchen.

She already had a bad feeling about it. The fact that Bella was walking meant that Bella was on top and those were some powerful sounding thrust. She would have to check the wall to ensure it had not cracked already...as well as the floor and the bed.

"Are we sure she's human?" Edward questioned having picked up on Esme's thoughts

"Yes, just an extraordinary one" Esme chuckled

"Who knows maybe it's her power" Emmett shrugged

"What power would that be exactly?" Anna questioned

"Well she's pretty damn strong and fast even for a human. She's in good shape but she's no body builder so maybe it's her power showing itself now. Like how we're pretty sure Alice at least had some kind of visions when she was human" Emmett elaborated

"Okay, but what would Bella's power be. We're pretty sure she's a shield" Jasper noted

"Or maybe she's a shield because she needs to be. Have you ever _seen_ someone adjust then excel as quickly as Bella has?"

"What, so the reason none of our powers work is because she's subconsciously adjusted so they can't?" Edward questioned

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we knew her before you tried using her powers. If her power was already somewhat active like Alice's then it would sense our powers and adjust so that they could not affect her" Emmett pointed out. Had she been comfortable with them, then maybe their powers would've worked or maybe not at all.

"What can that mean for her as a vampire? No powers work on her unless she lets it?" Anna questioned.

That seemed far too simple for the kind of things Bella demonstrated on a day to day basis. Sure powers not working made sense, but it sure as hell didn't explain everything _else_ about the brunette.

"Well, that and best not piss her off" Emmett pointed out

"What do you mean?" Jasper questioned

"Imagine a newborn able to adjust their speed and strength instinctually. Think me but too fast to get a hold of and too strong to overpower" Victoria replied

"That's...not good" Edward frowned

"Plus she's really good at learning. What happens if the adjusting ability is only one side of her power? Like Jasper can feel emotions but he can also change them" Emmett added

"Her ability to adjust, would be her passive part of her power. Which means her ability to learn could be the aggressive part of power" Edward noted

"Yeah, now what happens if she can learn a power and not just a skill. I mean it's not like there's anything physically different between a vampire with a power and one without" Emmett continued on

"Can a dormant power be that powerful in a human though?" Anna questioned

"She's already blocking powers and she can control that to some extent" Jasper pointed out

"She's strong enough to lift Rosalie and Alice without a second thought and we're dense as all hell" Emmett added on

"She packs one hell of a punch too, trust me" Jasper noted

Training with Bella meant he'd been on the receiving end of her hits. Despite the pads of the gloves and the one's he wore, he very much so did feel Bella's hit. There was no pain but he was very much aware of when she connected. He was curious what it would feel like without all the padding but he was not willing to risk shattering Bella's fist to sate his curiosity. Moreover he was not willing to have to explain that to Rosalie. A Rosalie who would no doubt try to murder him and would at least succeed in getting a decent chunk out of him before she could be stopped.

"Carlisle is going to have a field day" Alice mumbled in awe at all the possibilities. Something she could appreciate now that it was not accompanied with a headache.

"Without a doubt" Esme agreed

* * *

A near death experience for few of the wolves who picked up James' and several other unknown vampires scents had turned into an invite to the Cullen house to clear the air and figure what needed to be done. Invite was being generous though, since only one party was aware of it, and it wasn't the Cullens. Their immediate future disappearing had the entire family on red alert until Edward read the minds of the approaching pair and informed his family of the situation.

Of course no one was happy with it but they were cordial as they sat around the table, Bella sitting between Rosalie and Carlisle eating her dinner. Completely unbothered with the proceedings as per usual.

"You can't be serious right now?" Rosalie huffed glaring at her mate in bewilderment. The scent would have destroyed her appetite.

"I'm hungry, they stink to you" Bella shrugged as she popped a piece of steak into her mouth with a hum of appreciation.

Jasper eyed her warily...she made him nervous with the way she was twirling that steak knife around. She looked like she was going to cut and/or stab someone with it.

Sam took the seat across from Carlisle while Jacob took the one directly across from Bella. The rest of the Cullen's strewn about deceivingly randomly behind the three leaving a clear path to the front door for Sam and Jacob so they did not feel boxed in,

"What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"There is a group of nomads, originally 2 but now 4 that has been obsessed with my family for some time" Carlisle began.

Bella itched with the urge to smack Carlisle upside the head. They'd already stormed over here demanding answers, by answering Sam he'd given the man more power. Whether he realized it or not wasn't the point, the action had already dictated the rest of the meeting. Despite them having the upper hand, Sam had the place of power because Carlisle had just unknowingly deferred.

"Why haven't you gotten rid of them yet?" Sam questioned as he cut in.

It was a legitimate question but Jacob looked far too smug about it.

"Because they've done nothing but antagonize us with words. Nothing to warrant a true death by any means"

"More than 4 attacked, Quil and Embry"

"Yes, recently we were out as a family and they became obsessed with Bella. Her lack of scent, has intrigued the leader as he is a tracker and takes the hunt very seriously"

"So what does that mean?"

"He knows he is no match for us currently so he is building a newborn army to take us on"

"A newborn army?"

"Newborns are freshly turned vampires. In most cases the strength and speed of a newborn vampire for that first year is unparalleled because they have their own blood mixing with their venom"

"And now you need our help to protect Bella" Jacob cut in smugly

"No, right now he doesn't know we have any idea about what he's doing. Therefore he's only making fewer than two dozen because he thinks he has the element of surprise in his favor. If you were to get involved he'd surely sacrifice more lives to increase his numbers. He will attack soon. So you won't have to worry for long, but it would be in your best interest to protect your territory. It will be handled shortly. As much as I'm sure you can help, there will be more human lives lost at the end of the day if you do"

"Very well, but we will kill any that cross our paths"

"I wouldn't expect you not to"

"Thank you, we'll be going now. Jacob?" Sam announced as he rose to his feet. He'd noticed the way the teenage shifter had suddenly started glaring angrily at Bella and he didn't want him to rile up the girl.

"Problem Jacob?" Bella hummed as she popped a piece of steak into her mouth. It was all so deceivingly nonchalant as Rosalie could see the cold intimidation of Bella's silver pools from her own seat. It sent a shiver down her spine, not of fear though.

"So it's true. I heard stuff around town but I didn't think you'd be so dumb!"

"What's true?"

"You marrying the leech!" the words were barely out of Jacob's mouth before Bella was over the table. Quicker than anyone could react, not expecting the human to move so fast.

The smell of rancid blood filled the air, followed by Jacob's howl of pain. The lack of steak knife on the table or floor told Jasper that it was more than likely embedded in some part of Jacob courtesy of Bella. Alice's powers must be rubbing off on him.

"I'll only tell you this once. Call Rosalie outside of her name again and I'll be jumping rope with your intestines. Understood?"

"Sam" for whatever reason he could not gain control of his wolf to shift and protect himself. Plus he didn't think he'd shift fast enough for Bella to not drive the steak knife up and into his heart...effectively killing him.

"Sam's going to stay right there if he knows what's good for him"

Sam didn't dare move despite knowing that he should. He _couldn't_ move, so startled he'd been ready to shift and his wolf had full control of him currently. Said wolf wanted no part in angering Bella further and physically rooted him to his spot. She was human, but she wasn't a _regular_ human and no one could convince him or the wolf otherwise. She was something other and he'd be damned if he would be the one to find out just how _irregular_ she was.

"Fuck you"

"The position has been _filled_ " the sound of tearing flesh and Jacob's pained screams had the other inhabitants eyes widening. Yet they were still somehow glued to the scene unfolding before them, unable to move.

"Okay, okay. I understand" Jacob conceded. Their insides were not nearly as durable as their bones and Bella was ripping him apart.

Bella stared hard into his eyes and he fought hard and uselessly not to whimper. Still so fucking beautiful but he _feared_ her now. He was starting to get what Sam had been saying all this time before. He didn't even try to fight as his wolf had him lower his eyes in direct submission to the girl he grew up obsessed with.

Bella released him then, but she knew it wasn't over.

"On your way" she said simply as she gestured to the front door, "Don't drip on the carpet on your way out" she called as Sam helped Jacob out of the house. Both them and their wolves eager to get away from what the considered to be the most dangerous thing in that house by a longshot.

Bella strolled over to kitchen sink, dropping the bloody knife into the sink and taking great care in washing all the blood from her hands,

"The others smelt Jacob's blood" Edward announced with a hiss.

They wolves were raging as they quickly closed the distance to the house. So preoccupied with trying to figure out what to do, no one noticed Bella walking by all of them.

"Bella" Rosalie hissed as she darted out the house with the others following

They were just in time to see Bella rest a hand on Sam's shoulder from her spot on the porch as they faced the rest of the angry pack.

"What the fuck did you do leech lover?" Paul demanded finding enough control to shift back

"He insulted someone I hold very dear to me" Bella replied

"I should kill you"

"Maybe or you should see about Jacob. He seems pretty pale" Bella hummed. Internal damage for a wolf did not heal as fast as external. Almost as if their bodies didn't expect their to ever be much damage to the interior past the bones. How Bella knew that was the biggest question, that no one had an answer to.

They watched on as Jared and Paul moved to get to Jacob and a still mute Sam. Despite the clear suicidal mission, Paul waited until he was close enough before springing at Bella. He would die but he'd kill the bitch for picking the wrong side and turning him down first.

That had been his plan, he'd clearly caught everyone off-guard, but Bella. He was already launching at her when he saw the glint in her eyes before a bat appeared out of nowhere. He didn't even know she had a bat as it made contact with his head. He felt himself lose all motor function as his wolf left him in that moment.

The sound of Bella's bat connecting with Paul was wet and sickening as several something's clearly broke upon impact. Not wise enough to actually stay down, the clearly disoriented shifter attempted to rise to his feet. Bella was unforgiving as she beat Paul down until he stopped trying to stand.

Jared looked down at his bloody best friend and whimpered,

"Problem?" Bella questioned

"You broke the treaty" Jared's words were weak and he couldn't fight it

"You already broke the treaty when you came barging over here" Bella replied simply, "Don't make me fix it" she warned as she pointed the bloody bat at him.

Jared felt the air constrict in his throat as those silver pools settled on him. He looked away desperate to break the connection only to zero in on the blood dripping off the tip of the bat. Yet, despite the abundance of blood on the grass, Paul, and the bat….not an ounce of it had gotten onto Bella

"Like I said before Sam. On your way"

She didn't watch them leave as she simply turned and headed over to the house, to wash off the bat. The action serving to effectively insult and dismiss the wolves as they backed away, unwilling to give Bella _their_ backs.

Once done, she simply rested the bat against the porch to dry before walking past all of her shell shocked family. Proceeding to grab a clean steak knife, taking her seat, and returning to her food as if nothing had happened.

Emmett's own observations from earlier in the week returning to the forefront of their minds.

Best not piss her off indeed.


	24. Chapter 24

Final chapter of the the week!

I know! So soon! But I didn't see a point in dragging it out.

Shout out to Biggest Fan! You know who you are. Lol!

Forgive any grammar or punctuation mistakes please.

See you guys next week!

Thank you so much for the reviews and support, means a lot.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Graduation came and went, it really wasn't that important.

Bella had successfully convinced Carlisle and Esme not to make her go despite Alice's protest that she needed to. An excuse was made, Bella had miraculously come down with a terrible fever and as the duty of a fiance; Rosalie had stayed home to tend to Bella. Leaving the large family of now 10 to appear at the Forks High graduation ceremony 2 short.

A graduation ceremony, despite the graduating class size, managed to stretch on for nearly 6 hours. On several occasions, Emmett had to be stopped from attempting to bash his head into the wall of the auditorium. Jasper quietly cursed Bella for managing to weasel her way out of this level of torture.

Then again, keeping an eye on Emmett and Victoria during the proceedings was bad enough. He didn't want to think of the level of trouble Bella could get into without anyone able to stop her, because Rosalie wouldn't. If for anything at all, for the sheer level of entertainment.

As far as the town now knew, the Cullen's were beginning to pack up and prepare for their return to Alaska. A cover story, yet not a lie.

* * *

Jasper marveled at Bella, everyday her potential powers were beginning to exhibit themselves more and more.

"Is there a shed at this Alaskan home of ours?" Bella questioned

"No but we won't need one. You will be fine without the pads" Jasper noted. He was definitely going to keep up with her training. He desperately wanted to see her limit...if she even _had_ one to begin with.

"But I don't wanna play basketball outside. The wind is going to ruin the shots and stuff" Bella whined

"You'll be a newborn. You won't enjoy basketball"

"But wouldn't basketball teach me how to control my strength and stuff"

"You really want that shed don't you?"

"I can't give up basketball too Jazz" Bella huffed

The southern vampire eyed his youngest sister. She'd taken and rolled with all the punches so far. Accepted she was giving everything up in life for Rosalie and this family without complaint of all the things she'd be losing. He'd never met Jamal and Ms. Nan but she'd explained their importance in her life. She told him how much they played basketball growing up, he understood that this was her only _safe_ way of holding onto them forever. Sure he could help her keep track of them but he knew that when they did eventually die, it would hurt Bella immensely. Especially when she wouldn't be able to mourn with the rest of their family because she'd still be stuck as a teenager.

"Okay" he nodded pulling her into a hug, "If it's a shed you want, it's a shed you'll get" she didn't say anything but he didn't expect her to. She'd said all she needed to say already.

They were in the shed currently. The others having gone hunting, as Bella had woken up today mumbling something about today being the big day. None of them liked it and when Alice searched her visions and came up with burning vampire limbs it was time for everybody to kick it into high gear.

"Bella?"

"Yup?"

"How'd you know today was the day?"

"Not really sure. It was kind of like a feeling"

"A feeling"

"Yeah, I got it once when Jamal and I were about to get jumped by a rival chop shop"

"What?"

"Jamal and I knew people, guys in different gangs. If they had beef they left us out of it but we sometimes got caught in the crossfire. We learned everything we know about cars in chop shops, but there was this gang that didn't respect the rules and they saw Jamal and I as the two weakest links so they sent like 6 guys in for the 2 of us. We got cornered down in Brownsville ( _AN: from experience...you're fucked if that happens most times_ ) and shit hit the fan. I had a feeling today was going to end with us in cuffs so Jamal and I were prepared. Somebody called in the brawl and then cops came swarming picking everybody up. They got beat so bad they asked _them_ if they wanted to press charges. That was until they found out the whole story of them jumping us. Ms. Nan got called and then she was after us, beat us all the way home and then some."

"Bella, you _can't_ be human"

"Blood test and birth records suggest otherwise. I'm sure I'm probably like 1 in a billion but there's like 7 billion people on this earth so there's like 6 more people like me"

"Try one of a kind"

"How so?"

"No two vampires have the same power. Therefore by that school of thought; no two humans have the same _potential_ power. Similar, yes, but there will always be some amount of variation between them."

"That's pretty cool" Bella grinned as she plopped down in front of the TV to play some Call of Duty. Jasper shook his head with a wry smile, some many others would have questions for days. Not Bella though.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jasper questioned as they waited to load in. They'd be in the shed for the past 6 hours straight. Training to distract and playing basketball to distract their minds and waste time.

"Sure"

"Are you not at least... _concerned_?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I asked you first"

"And I'll answer"

"Fine, go ahead"

"What's the honest to God reason you won't go back down to Mexico to kill Maria?"

"...Because she's the star of every nightmare I've ever experienced"

"But if she came after you?"

"I'd kill her"

"No hesitation?"

"None"

"But, that thing that keeps you from going down there. It'll pop up again won't it?"

"...yes"

"You'd never let it show though"

"Never"

"Because if Alice see's you're afraid"

"She may put her life in danger trying to protect me"

"I have the utmost faith in Rosalie and her combat skills even though I've never seen them in action"

"But?"

"But if she even _thinks_ I'm afraid"

"She may put herself in unnecessary danger"

"Most people would think run. Get me away from the situation so I'm not so scared, but what does that do?"

"Put everyone at a disadvantage"

"If I'm scared then she gets scared for me and fear has always been a dangerous thing when not treated cautiously"

"But you're not scared?"

"Not in the least. I'd never be able to lie to Rosalie about something like that, she'd see through it a second. Am I concerned for all of our safeties? Hell yeah, but I do not fear the inevitable"

"The inevitable being death"

"Precisely. I'm concerned and Rose knows that. Yet it doesn't mess her up because then she can confidently go into the situation knowing that I at least understand the gravity of the situation but my confidence in her and this family doesn't leave room for fear."

"Do you think I have a lack of confidence in me and the family?"

"A man that seeks out death has never experienced life, my friend. I have no history with James, he's just another motherfucker on the block stepping to the wrong bitch. Want to know something?"

"What's that?"

"You're not a coward for not wanting to wade into a pit of dark memories and hellish ways for no reason other than vengeance. I keep it clean down there, no hair at all, but I wax"

"Isn't that painful?"

"Yes, but the first and last time I put a blade down there. I had a panic attack, passed out and cracked my head open on the rim of the tub. I could've died."

"Jesus"

"Everyone's got something man"

"Does Rosalie know?"

"Yeah, after she found out she didn't want to touch me down there"

"What for?"

"Her nails"

"Sharper than any blade"

"Exactly"

"You convinced her otherwise?"

"I did. You don't want to know how"

"I think I already have an idea"

"I'm amazing at sex, man. I really have a talent"

"Not to toot your own horn or anything, right?"

"Please, I'm _blasting_ that bitch" Bella grinned over at him.

Jasper chuckled, she may very well just be worse than Emmett.

"Can you explain to me what happened with Jacob?" Jasper questioned after some time. He didn't want to dampen the light mood, but he'd been curious about that night since it had occurred.

"I've got two rules in life. One; be loyal and I'll stay loyal no matter what. Two; don't disrespect what is mine. He broke rule number two. Rosalie is _emphatically_ mine just as I am hers and as such I will have no one speaking, looking, or treating her without the utmost respect. Now, if they're feeling risky then can go right ahead but I _will_ make them regret it"

"And Sam?"

"Sam is Alpha simply because he shifted first. His alpha in circumstantial and it will bow to a greater alpha. I may be human but if I'm simply _better_ his beast will recognize that"

"And Paul"

"Sometimes you've got to make an example out of a unknowingly willing candidate."

"I didn't think you were possessive or even thought like that"

"All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable. When using our forces, we must appear inactive. When we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away. When far away, we must make him believe we are near"

"Sun Tzu, The Art of War...but we're not in war"

"Life is war. That's not all it is. But it is always that"

"John Piper, you're just full of surprises"

"Please refer to quote 1"

"Ha, my sister is a very lucky woman"

"Please tell her that. She's questioned God on several occasions now of 'why her?' and really I think the answer is quite damn obvious"

"It's denial" Jasper chuckled.

She really was an amazing person, he didn't even think someone could have so many facets to their personality. One for each member of the family while still staying uniquely Bella; disarmingly charming and trustworthy. But above all; unpredictable.

* * *

Bella hummed quietly to herself, as she played absentmindedly with Rosalie's hair and watched a rerun of Scooby Doo. There was no one else in the house as they had decided to bait James into a trap as based on his geographical orientation he'd have no choice but to attack upwind or risk running back through the wolves territory. This allowed for the rest of the family to lay in wait downwind. Coming up on a house with only Rosalie and Bella present, they knew the vampire wouldn't be able to pass it up.

While the family was downwind, Rosalie would listen out for James and his army's inevitable approach. So that when they did near, Rosalie could alert Esme who would given the signal to the others. The others would then begin moving through the trees to encircle James and his army. Tightening the circle until they were descending on the group all at once.

Despite the circumstances, Rosalie found herself enjoying the quiet time with Bella. The change of scenery was nice. She was laying against the brunette's chest who was reclined in the couch playing with her. An action that soothed her immensely, not ideal for their current predicament but she wasn't strong enough to tell the human to stop. Her own hand danced along Bella's lower back in appreciation while the other was tucked under her head. She could stay like that forever, except the universe had other plans.

Rosalie picked up their scent through the open windows and alerted Esme. Against her instincts, she held off in hiding Bella as it was not the time to send the brunette on her way. Not until she got the signal from Jasper.

James smirked as he led the charge 16 vampires would be more than enough to rip that snobby human from the Cullen's clutches. Afterall it was only fair after they'd stolen his Victoria, even if he did have Cindy now. She was not nearly as good a hider or fuck as Victoria had been but she liked to play with her food even more than he did and that made up for it all. Maybe he'd share the human with her, she could be so cruel sometimes.

He'd seen some of her best handiwork, even without the presence of the blood she drained them of the scenes still managed to resemble something out of a gorey nightmare. He was so very happy he'd been too full to drain her dry, therefore triggering the change. The fact that she'd actually had an orgasm from him attempting to drain her was simple icing on the cake. He supposed if he had to give up a great hider and an amazing fuck for someone as vicious as Cindy then it was a good price to pay.

"Too late my friends" he chuckled as he picked up the scent of Edward, Carlisle, and Alice racing towards him. They must've heard them approaching each of them probably on the phone trying to desperately to alert the rest of the family. He felt himself grow hard in excitement, they'd be far too late. Oh the things he would _do_. He'd have to reward Riley for getting back to him so quickly about all of the Cullen's vacating the house but the two he wanted.

He grinned as he entered the front yard of the impressive Cullen home. Now picking up the scents of Esme and Anna as they approached from the west and east respectively. The warning growl of Rosalie bringing a deep chuckle to his chest. He could already taste her blood on his tongue, someone as magnificent as her would undoubtedly taste _marvelous_.

* * *

Well you know what they saw about counting chickens before they hatch.

James' eyes widened in near comical slow motion as Emmett, Jasper, and Victoria appeared on the roof of the house. Wasting little time before becoming airborne and aiming directly for the group like statuesque arrows.

He realized belatedly that they'd known he was coming all along and had essentially herded them all into the front yard of their house. With Edward coming directly from the north. Alice from the northeast. Carlisle from the northwest. Anna from the east. Esme from the west. Victoria from the southeast. Emmett from the southwest and Jasper directly from the south...each point on the compass covered completely. More importantly all escape routes were effectively cut off before they could be attempted.

He _knew_ he should've done the whole kidnapping thing. Her mother was in Arizona and completely unprotected, it would've been so _easy_. Except they _hadn't_ run so there was no way of her getting that far without them catching up. Even if he did have Riley, Laurent, or Cindy grab her in the middle of transport. A head on surprise attack was his best bet.

Except he'd been the only one that ended up surprised in the end.

"Protect me and get me in that house" he growled angrily to Riley, Laurent and Cindy.

They were quick about surrounding him along with two of the more controlled vampires whose names he never bothered to learn as they charged for the front door.

* * *

Bella whistled the theme song for Caillou slowly as she strolled into the kitchen a little hop in her step as she went. Shutting the french doors on her way and ignoring Rosalie's hiss of disapproval since she was supposed to go to the basement. She had other plans because really, she'd made a promise to herself.

She wondered how pissed off everybody would be if they knew she was the one to force this all into action. James was simply taking too long to attack, looking for a moment that would never occur. So she'd mumbled about today being the day and made sure she'd willed herself to have Alice see a vision of her seeing burning limbs. Knowing full well that they'd come up with a bait and trap plan that would use James' own spy against him. All the while leaving her in prime position to carry out her own plans.

No, she didn't think they'd appreciate that one bit. At least not immediately anyway. It was no matter though, every family needed a black sheep willing to do the morally incorrect for the betterment of all. She'd tell them all one day, eventually…maybe. She didn't feel right about keeping something like that from Rosalie, but she also didn't want to put Rosalie in a bad spot where she'd be forced to keep that secret from her family. She knew the blonde would keep the secret if she asked her to but still, it was the principle of the fact.

Snapping back to reality Bella continued to whistle Caillou theme song as she began to execute her plan. The brunette grabbed the large can of gasoline she'd brought in from the garage earlier and began pouring it across the floor.

Pausing briefly at the sound of the door breaking down, Rosalie flying forward to meet the culprit head on. Bella shrugged before continuing her tune as she continued her activity of covering the kitchen floor in gasoline. She stopped briefly at the stove to turn on the gas but not actually light the fire, before continuing her pouring until the can was nearly empty. She filled a mug with the remaining gasoline before hiding the gas can in an empty cupboard and rigging the mug up to a string she tied around her finger. It was all very Home Alone meet Guerilla warfare but she loved it. She nodded to herself before reclining against the now open window. Passing out from the fumes would throw a nasty wrench into her plans.

"And now...we wait" she smirked knowing he'd heard her

* * *

Rosalie and Victoria ripped and shredded without discrimination, if they were not Cullen then they weren't livin'. That was until Riley managed to plow into Emmett and send him barreling towards Rosalie and Victoria. Both females were able to avoid being taken down as Emmett quickly righted himself mid air, barely touching the ground before launching himself back into the fray. One of his best assets was his size, not just for the obvious intimidation fact but for how misleading it was. Despite his sheer size, the large vampire was more nimble than most vampires they'd ever crossed.

Unfortunately it was enough time for James to race by them and into the kitchen where he knew the brunette was, courtesy of her taunt.

"NO" Rosalie roared. The action leaving an opening for her to be tackled by Riley and sending them both airborne. A mistake for the younger vampire. By the time they landed she'd already detached the young vampire's head. It was still too late though.

* * *

"Hello again" James grinned viciously.

He took immense pleasure in wrapping a hand around the brunette's neck. So intent he barely registered the liquid spilling onto him from up above. With the rest of the newborns subdued or too injured to move, the Cullens found themselves frozen in pure and utter terror.

Bella simply gave him a simple nod in greeting. Seemingly unbothered by the stone like hand that was nearly crushing her windpipe,

"You're more trouble than you're worth. Maybe I should kill you now. Break that snobbish spirit you and my sweet Rose seem to have" he grinned

He looked rabid.

Bella simply glanced at his hand, "Oh so you do speak, by all means" he grinned loosening his grip on her throat enough for her to speak

" _Hoe._ Rosalie is mine" Bella smirked before the sound of her old zippo being lighted met everyone's ear.

The entire vicinity and James erupted in flames, the explosion thunderous and powerful as fire met the gas that hung heavy in the air.

As Bella flew through the back wall, ears ringing with the damage from the explosion...she finally got it.

Bella now fully grasped the need for a cheesy line before an ultimate checkmate.

It totally kicked ass.

Also, they were awesome last words to have because she just might die from that shit. If she did manage to survive, Rosalie would for sure kill her ass for pulling that stunt.

She so needed a guitar because she was ready to sing "Blaze of Glory" full on Jon Bon Jovi style.

Oh yeah, she was playing that shit in her head right now.

Fire was also the fucking shit.

...She was going to need a new zippo if she survived.

She wouldn't ask Rosalie for it though.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 1 of the the week!

Loving the feedback.

Decent length.

Shout out to the people that noticed the ring foreshadowing in chapter 20.

Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Rosalie had lost a number of things in her lifetime. All of which she thought to be important and irrevocably irreplaceable. That cold night in Rochester had taken so much from her, beyond the obvious.

Carlisle, bless him, had always tried to help her see reason. Maybe reason wasn't the best word for it. It was more like the other side of the coin she supposed. He'd given her a second chance at life, a chance to rewrite her story. A chance to say 'No!', her story did not end with her being tragically gangraped by her fiance and his friends in a dirty alley on the way home. That 'No!', Rosalie Hale did not die broken and bloody in an alleyway.

Yes, it had its limitations. God, did it have its limitations but she'd learned. She'd learned over the years that nothing in life was supposed to be perfect. Yet even with all its shortcomings there was so much more to offer.

At least that's what Carlisle had told her. What he'd tried to convince her of.

She did have her moments where she enjoyed her life. Her family staved off the crushing loneliness and loss but only for so long before she was once again alone. Alone to revisit memories and increase the list of all she had loss and could never regain.

She tried not to brood as it was not her cup of tea, so she settled on being angry. She'd come to accept that she would just be an angry bitter bitch for the rest of her existence.

Then a disarmingly charming brunette had stumbled into her life and she'd tried desperately to fight it off. All the while she watched the girl ensnare the entirety of her family with her ways without ever trying. She fought but even she could admit it was a very poor effort on her part compared to how stubborn she could be.

Soon she found the mourning for the things she'd loss pushed to the side for her enigmatic mate. She had no time to dwell on the past when the brunette dominated so much of her thoughts.

Bella had been the balm to her soul and she soon found that she completely understood what Carlisle had been trying to get her to see for all these years.

One's true mate.

That one person a vampire could count on above all else.

 _Her_ Bella.

Made every struggle the vampire life could offer absolutely worth it...and she just watched it all go up in flames.

Literally.

* * *

The blonde vampire righted herself in mid air. Ripped her shirt from her body before the flames caught her hair and carried on. Shirts were disposable, she could get another shirt. Her hair, not so much.

She landed, her toes barely making contact with the earth before she was rocketing through the trees. Her sense of smell was overwhelmed by the scent of burning vampires, gas, and gasoline so she followed that same pull that helped her track down Bella in a crowded mall.

She passed a corpse quickly turning ash, the scent and locks of blonde hair confirming it was in fact James. Though none of that mattered as a gut wrenching keening cry pierced the air as the blonde spotted her mate.

Rosalie would later realize she'd be the one to produce that haunting sound. Right now though, none of that mattered as she skidded to her knees at the brunette's side. Her hands breezed across her body, afraid to touch anything. There was a tree branch protruding from Bella's left shoulder and there was a giant sheet of protruding glass that had nearly severed Bella completely in half. The _blood_ , there was so much blood.

"Hey, don't cry" Bella wheezed, "He called you his, only I get to kill him"

Rosalie scoffed despite the situation at Bella's possessiveness. Bella's hands were badly burned,

"You knew he was going to get through to you"

"There was a chance amongst other things...how bad is it?"

"I don't know how you're talking" she whispered honestly, "I need to bite you"

"I'd be hard if I could feel my legs" she smiled but it only served to pull a tearless sob from the vampire, "Sorry, bad joke. I'll see you on the other side" the brunette smiled.

The blonde waisted no more time before biting into the neck of her mate and pumping her full of venom. Ignoring the fact that her blood was in fact euphoric against her taste buds. In fact something else tasted equally as good but now was not the time for that particular train of thought.

She pulled away and bit into each wrist. Her worries about the giant pane of glass keeping Bella's lower half almost completely separate from her upper half had the blonde screaming for Carlisle as she tore the branch from Bella's shoulder. She spat venom into the gaping wound as he wound seeped more blood.

"NO!" she didn't know who screamed as her entire family found her. Careful not to approach suddenly. Despite she being the one to call for help, she was still running high and instincts and it could be very fatal for her family to approach her and Bella without extreme caution. No matter the status, one did not simply approach a vampire and their heavily injured mate.

"Rosalie, hold her I have to remove it. She will need more venom" Carlisle quickly announced once he was sure she would kill him. He was quick to disappear into doctor mode lest he fall into hysterics himself,

"Okay" Rosalie nodded in acknowledgement

"Jasper bite her ankles. I need everyone's venom. Rosalie you'll have to come down here and bite the femoral artery" Carlisle continued as he prepared to rip the glass out.

He didn't think it was wise to have anyone else's mouth anywhere near Bella's pelvis for their own safety.

"When I remove this, she'll spray. You'll all need to control yourselves making sure none gets in your mouth and start dripping venom into the wound" he didn't wait for the ok from anyone of them.

He simply just pulled and began pouring venom into the gaping wound the glass had thankfully only gone deep enough and partially severed her spine and not exit the back. He could feel the others reaching over him to add their own venom as he pulled away and forced more venom into each of Bella's brachial arteries.

Had he or Jasper no be in such a frani chaze, they would registered that while Bella's blood was euphoric it made the hairs on their necks sand up. Had they not be desperate to save their daughter and sister they would've recognized the threat Bella's blood carried. They would've noticed how much they fought against the urge to curl away and apologize but they didn't. They wrote all of that off as their vegetarian minds not wanting to consume human blood.

"Rosalie come seal it" the blonde wasted no time in dragging her heavily venom coated tongue across the entire length of the gash. Emmett pushing down and Jasper pushing up to ensure the skin was in tact as Carlisle quickly used belts to keep Bella's halves in place.

"We need to go, we're not supposed to be here" Carlisle mumbled

"Put her on my back" Emmett instructed.

It was the only way to not bend Bella's back. A tree was taken down in order to make a makeshift full body splint for the still silent brunette. Once she was secured properly to his back and high enough to ensure the movements of his legs wouldn't jostle Bella's lower half out of place while the venom worked, they took off without a word heading straight for Alaska.

Jasper, Edward, Alice and Anna staying behind to hide any evidence of vampires involvement in the house explosion.

* * *

Kate hummed in content as she stood from the newly buried carcass of her meal. Her instincts spiking and the hairs on the back of her neck raising had her eyes warily scanning the surrounding forest carefully. Her fight or flight was kicking into high gear, though she wouldn't call it fight or flight currently as everything in her was screaming to fucking _run_. Except she was a warrior, in the life before this and certainly now, she did not run.

Well she didn't run from most things. If an Emu ever looked at her funny, then she was fucking gone. No questions asked. Also Kiwis, because what the fuck were those? A bird that had practically non-existent wings could not be fucking trusted. Also ostriches, they looked like big ass man pigeons.

Pulled from her tangent, her eyes widened at the sight of the Cullen coven minus 4 flying through the Alaskan wilderness like the devil himself was chasing them. Each of them bloodstained, with a girl she didn't recognize strapped to Emmett's back….with a piece of a tree? Then there was Rosalie who was in nothing but her bra. She couldn't smell the blood on them or the girl on Emmett's back but she could smell the gasoline and burnt clothing.

She wondered where Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Anna were but thought it not the time to ask the question as they were all sporting onyx black eyes. The whites of Rosalie's simply absent as far as she could tell. She always thought she had some demon in her, this was very strong proof of the fact.

Despite her curiosity she thought it best not to to question them or even approach them as she very well may be dead before they ever realized it was her. She'd been around long enough to recognize how a coven reacted to an injured member they were trying to get to safety. Granted, they weren't this organized and moving as one but the Cullen's were a machine when in danger or challenged. Plus judging by Rosalie's demon eyes she was sure this injured member was the blonde vampire's mate. She wasn't sure there was any other relationship that would bring out a demon eyed Rosalie.

Wisely Kate waited for them to pass before taking off, not wanting to directly draw their attention. Powers or not she'd be fucked if Rosalie decided she was a threat to her mate, she'd sparred with the blonde…. _no fucking thank you_.

"Kate, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Irina questioned.

The worry in her voice pulling Eleazar, Carmen and Tanya's attention, which was warranted because their sister looked worried.

"Katerina what's wrong?" Tanya demanded slipping into her role as coven leader

"I just saw a bloodstained Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Victoria, and Rosalie racing through the trees like bats out of hell. Rosalie was shirtless and Emmett had a girl strapped to his back with a tree. Rosalie's mate I think" Kate rattled off

"What, where were the others?" Eleazar questioned. He'd ignore the whole tree thing, he had nothing to say to that. _No one_ had anything to say to that.

"I don't know I didn't see them. I could smell gasoline and burnt clothing" Kate explained

"If they were attacked, why didn't they call for help? Surely Alice would have seen it all happening" Irina questioned

"Maybe it was not enough time to call for help" Kate offered

"They should've reached the house by now. We will go see and provide backup if they were indeed running from _something_ " Tanya instructed

"Approach carefully. I got the idea they might attack anyone that wasn't coven if approached, Rosalie had the eyes of a demon" Kate warned

"We'll approach upwind and slowly, give them enough time to identify us before the spot any of us" Tanya replied and they were out the house.

On their approaching run they spotted black eyed and bloodstained Edward, Anna, Jasper, and Alice moving with a single mindedness towards the Cullen estate.

"I see the blood but I do not smell it. I do smell the gasoline and burnt clothing" Carmen noted

"Same thing with the others" Kate confirmed

* * *

Esme and Carlisle plowed through the front door, knocking it off its hinges without a care as they quickly cleared the dining room table. The makeshift full body splint was removed before Emmett was setting himself on the table. Conscious of keeping his weight off Bella as Carlisle quickly cut her loose before he was moving out of the way.

Rosalie stood by the still ever silent brunette's head anxiously as Carlisle checked her over to make sure the change was taking hold properly. Satisfied so far he was careful in reaching under Bella to feel along her spine carefully,

"She's taking to it well. She'll need more time for the venom to repair her spine before we can move her" Carlisle reported. There was a collective cry of relief before Emmett summed it up in one word,

"Fuck" the large vampire groaned as he plopped down into a seat and rested his head against Bella's left knee. Victoria slipping into his lap and resting a hand on Bella's left leg. Carlisle plopped down into a seat on Bella's right his hand resting against her arm as Esme slipped into his lap and took Bella's right hand in her own as she held Carlisle close and cried.

Rosalie sat at the had of the table and buried her face into the top of Bella's head, letting the thick silky locks shelter her from the outside world. Her hands reaching forward to cup Bella's face. Ironic how even when unconscious, she still looked to Bella as her source of comfort and protection.

They were quiet and still up until the moment Jasper and the others shot through the door with questions. Rosalie didn't have the energy to react as she listened to Carlisle explain Bella's status to them all again. It was the first time in her existence she could remember being this tired and weary.

Jasper took the seat across from Carlisle on Bella's left with Alice in his lap mirroring Carlisle and Esme's position, his hand resting on Bella's upper arm and Alice taking her hand. Edward with Anna in his lap mirrored Emmett and Victoria on the right side, although he simply rested his hand on Bella's knee.

Each of them having an unexplainable need to touch her, all of their venom ran through her veins. Rosalie's mostly but they each had a bit of venom in her.

"The Denali's are coming. They saw you guys earlier and they were concerned. They came to make sure we had numbers if we were in fact being chased" Edward rattled off. He'd read it all when they streaked passed them on their way here. His single-minded need to check up on Bella though didn't allow for him to detour and explain what was going on.

It took nearly 20 minutes before the sound of their approaching cousins met Esme's ears. Soon followed by Rosalie, and then the others a few seconds later.

"Carlisle" Tanya called cautiously

"It's fine Tanya. You have nothing to worry about" he called. He appreciated his old friend's wisdom in taking such precautions

The Denali coven appeared quickly after, stopping short at Rosalie's warning growls as they got too close for the younger blonde's liking.

"I'm sorry, 3 of you are unmated. I'm sure if our venom wasn't mixed in she wouldn't even allow us this close and we _are_ mated" Carlisle reasoned

"Carlisle, are you still in danger?" Tanya questioned. Her oldest allies safety was her first concern

"Jasper?" Carlisle questioned

"The female that was with James and two newborns escaped. They headed for the wolves territory. We heard at least one being ripped apart, it was too hectic to tell who though. The rest of the blast finished off everyone else and burned down most of the house" Jasper explained

"I'll call Sam later" Carlisle nodded his thanks. The wolves should be able to at least _describe_ the vampire they managed to get hold of.

"The _blast_ , what's going on?" Kate questioned. Eleazar had not stopped staring at Bella since he'd spotted her and Edward was staring wide eyed at him.

Victoria explained everything quickly, the Denali coven eyes widening as they listened to the redhead rehash all that had happened to lead up to this point,

"She planned to blow up the house this entire time?" Irina mumbled clearly impressed with human, other than Rosalie she held the most disdain for humans

"She suspected that he'd get to her anyway" the blonde croaked. Though she did not move from her position. She also suspected there was more to that, based on Bella's little statement but she couldn't care any less at the moment.

"I can see why" Eleazar noted

"What do you mean?" Alice questioned, clueless where it came to Bella now. She didn't mind the mystery but not when she was still worried about the brunette.

"Emmett you were fucking right" Edward whispered in awe.

The large vampire simply grunted in question. He'd carried Bella on his back he could feel her heart beating against his chest...he just wanted his Jelly to wake up.

"She may possibly be the most powerful vampire to have ever existed, theoretically. She has a two sided ability of intuition and adaption. Her intuition is probably what told her James would get through to her" Eleazar explained

"You'll have to explain better than that Eleazar" Kate noted

"Her intuition allows her to gain knowledge of abilities and how they work. It seems to also allow her to immediately and perfectly assess others abilities as well as anything else she comes into contact with from a simple pebble to something as complex as the galaxy. She sees it and she'll know everything there is to know, no limits. It seems to be controllable, something she can pick and choose. As for her adaptive abilities it is simply the ability to adapt to anything and quickly evolve based on the information provided from her intuition. They work hand in hand and I suspect there's a possibility her adaptive abilities can cross over into the cellular realm of things if she so chooses"

"How are you able to read all of that, when none of our powers work?" Alice questioned

"I imagine, it's because she was not conscious when she came into contact with me and my power poses no immediate threat. I'm sure if Kate were to attempt to shock her, it would have no effect" Eleazar explained. Belatedly realizing his mistake when met with the thunderous growl of Rosalie.

"Rose please, I wouldn't dare" Kate quickly declared, she lived a 1,000 plus years. She'd like to keep breaking her personal record.

Rosalie did not speak but she did nod her head in acceptance.

Not that she could speak right now, she just wanted to cry and she wasn't about to do that.

Right now she just needed Bella to wake up and hold her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 2 of the the week!

So since you guys kept asking about it, I tried it out. You'll see what I'm talking about.

Don't worry I'll be better explaining Bella's powers.

I'll let you guys know what I decide to do about the poll results soon.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

A total of five days and Bella had not made a peep. On day 3 Carlisle had declared Bella's spine fully healed and Rosalie had wasted no time in carrying Bella upstairs and bathing the both of them. She'd then proceeded in placing them both in clean clothes and confining them to the bed. The window opened to rid her room of the remnant scent of Tanya who had clearly unpacked her and Bella's things when they'd arrived from Forks.

It was not that she had anything against the blonde coven leader. She absolutely loved Tanya and did see her family. That being said, she did not want one of the first scents Bella would wake up smelling to be Tanya's. Illogical, maybe, but her inner beast simply did not care about any of that.

She knew the presence of the others venom in the brunette made it so that they need to make sure Bella was changing okay. So she let them visit two at a time and touch her to calm their own inner vampires. After all, Bella did no just have one sire technically speaking.

The Denali's wisely did not venture past the steps of the first floor despite she and Bella being on the third.

* * *

Bella was fucked.

She'd burned herself once on an open flame….this was _not_ the same thing. This felt like the fire had liquified and seeped into the very marrow of her bones and burned outwards never losing its intensity. She knew what the Cullen's had told her; a blazing inferno. _Bullshit_ , this was like being sent to hell and then having God throw hell in the lake of fire. Yeah, two different things according to the Bible and the Lake of fire made Hell seem like a warm summer afternoon. This shit burned so much she wouldn't be surprised if she woke up a pile of ash with eyes. She didn't even know where her body parts were, she just felt like a flaming fucking mass. Also no one mentioned the feeling of the fire feeling like a snake in their veins. She'd never ask them to describe shit to her ever again.

Bella knew Rosalie was with her and while it did nothing to soothe the fire it did soothe her pained mind. Allowed her to have rational thought despite the flames that licked at her psyche with fervor. She hoped the blonde wasn't talking, because even if she wouldn't be expected to; she'd feel awful for not replying.

Time seemed impossible to track, she had no idea how long it had been but she knew it was enough time to relive her life several times over. As well as develop hope that she wouldn't be the first paraplegic vampire in existence since she could very much feel the fire in every part of her body down to her toes now.

It had been a jarring feeling, not being able to move her legs, feel them, or looking down and seeing the giant sheet of glass the had nearly cut her in half. She tried not to think about the way Rosalie had looked when she'd found her. That specific mix of relief and horror was not something the brunette was a fan of in the least bit. Except she failed miserably because apparently she liked to be very thorough in reliving her existence.

She could feel from time to time, the blonde touching at her mouth clearly wanting her to scream but there were very few things in life the brunette would deny her blonde goddess. Hearing her scream in pain and agony for however long it took for the change was one of those few. The moment she'd felt Rosalie's teeth pierce her skin, she'd clamped her mouth shut and vowed that she would only open it after the pain of the change had ended. Also she wasn't really willing to open her mouth, she was sure the initial movement would cause her a lot of pain and she was good on that front.

She was also vaguely aware of people coming and going. Touching and kissing her, but really she was more curious about the 5 downstairs that didn't even _attempt_ to come upstairs. She didn't know how long she'd been like this but she _knew_ they were down there. In fact, they'd been down there since they'd arrived. She knew that, just not the why….she couldn't focus enough to ascertain it.

The fire began to recede from her toes first and she panicked afraid that she was slowly losing mobility of her legs. That was until she quickly realized that only the feeling of the fire had receded and she could very much _feel_ her toes. Even if she couldn't fathom actually trying to move them at all right now. She took it as a good sign though, that the end was near, and there would be an end to this mind numbing fire that resided within her.

* * *

Rosalie raked her fingers through Bella's now darker locks. Not much had changed physically about her mate aesthetically. She'd already been more attractive than any vampire they'd ever come across when she was human. Other than the slight paling of her skin, darkening of her already red lips, Bella's changes were hardly noticeable. One couldn't perfect perfection, so the venom really didn't have much work to do as far as she was concerned.

She appreciated that the freckles remained, only lightning to keep their subtibility against the paler backdrop that was her skin. Her Bella was still mind numbingly beautiful but the familiarity of it made the blonde feel better for some reason. Like she wasn't loving someone completely different.

Due to the exceptional shape Bella ahd kept herself in, other than changes in skin texture and the removal of a few faint scars by human standards, Bella's physical body appearance hadn't changed either. She still had that same perfect athletic build and curves, like she said, other than minor changes and the healing of Bella's spine and shoulder there wasn't much to change which is why she was beginning to worry.

The knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts,

"Come in" she replied knowing full well it would be Carlisle

"Edward and Jasper are beginning to worry….we all are, but Jasper can pick up your panic and worry" what he was really saying was she never let anything slip when she was blocking the two.

It wasn't like it could possibly be from her lack of feeding as Emmett and Jasper had gone hunting for her twice already and brought back thermoses full of blood.

"We've heard stories about vampires going crazy in the 3 days it takes to go through the change. It's already been twice that for Bella"

"Bella has always marched to the beat of her own drum. Why should this be any different? Have faith in your mate Rosalie" Carlisle soothed

"It's not like she was very sane to begin with before" Edward replied. The door was ajar so she heard him perfectly

"Excuse me?" the blonde demanded

"This is the same girl who vaulted a table and nearly gutted her _shifter_ childhood friend because he called you a leech" Edward replied

"Then she went all 'Hey batter batter swing!' on that other one" Victoria added

" _What_?" Kate hissed

"Neither on those two were her friends" Rosalie hissed

"Yes, maybe so, but she did grow up together with one of them" Edward huffed with a roll of his eyes

"Bella doesn't take kindly to people insulting me" Rosalie replied with a roll of her eyes. The brunette as if knowing she was the subject jerked before settling again.

"Check her heart. She's rather warm, but I think it's nearly time" Carlisle noted as he removed his hand from her leg.

The blonde inclined her head before lowering it to Bella's chest,

"It's already beginning to sputter, I don't understand" the blonde mumbled as she quickly moved out of the bed.

Mate or not; it was not wise to be that close to a newborn when they woke up. The others were soon barreling into her room and lining up against the back wall.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle questioned

"I had my arm behind her back. I could always feel her heartbeat like that when she would sleep. There is something else _thrumming_ in the same spot that feels just like her heartbeat used to" Rosalie quickly explained

"Perhaps the same thing that keeps her so warm. Somewhere between a human and one that is fevered" Carlisle explained

"That's my Jelly" Emmett smiled proudly.

* * *

Bella bowed off the bed and the vampires present could almost see the last time her heart sputtered a beat before she was crashing back down onto the bed motionless. They watched as Bella did the typical body check, working from her toes on up, before finally taking in a deep breath.

What no one was prepared for was the brunette practically disappearing and reappearing in front of Rosalie in something less than the blink of an eye. So fast that not even with their advanced senses could they register the movements properly.

Bella buried her nose into the source of the roses, mint, cream, and cinnamon scent. She _knew_ it was Rosalie even is she had not yet opened her eyes yet. She was simply taking her time reacquainting her senses one by one as to not overwhelm herself. She knew that to be the best way to adjust to her new body and all it's new features.

Rosalie watched as a still shut eyed Bella pulled her nose back and simply opened her mouth to breathe it all in. A contented purr rumbling it's way up and out of Bella's mouth. Eyelids fluttered open and burnt topaz met pale silver with streaks of pale blue.

"Rosalie" the brunette breathed her voice still that sensual rasp the blonde loved

The newborn took in the perfection that was her mate. Her human eyesight not nearly good enough to capture the complete essential physical beauty of a one Rosalie Hale. Her hands flexed with the need to touch the vampire in front of her but she controlled herself to figure out appropriate speed and strength.

The first time was too fast and she shook her hand in silent reprimand before adjusting to a more appropriate speed. The first touch was too soft but she continued to add pressure until she knew she wouldn't shatter Rosalie's skin. She'd just woken to this life and didn't want to have to go kick her own ass for harming her mate.

Speed and strength somewhat mastered, Bella's hands skated everywhere in wonder. Rosalie's skin felt like the finest silk cool but not cold. She could tell there was a difference in temperature between her and the blonde but it did not actually affect her.

Rosalie felt more overwhelmed than Bella seemed and she was the newborn. It honestly felt like she was being caressed by the finest silk that had been warmed to pure perfection. She was starting to feel like putty in Bella's hands. Ensnared in the newborns hypnotic gaze, she was so very happy she'd kept her exotic eyes because it was so Bella in every way possible.

Jasper, sensing where this would eventually lead to, decided to step in. It was best to feed the newborn now than to put it off. She was clearly faster than any of them could dream of being and more than likely just as equally strong and he was sure her senses more than likely matched as was usually the norm. He was sure no one wanted her picking up a scent that they themselves had yet to pick up and race off leaving them clueless and her on her own.

Clearing his throat the soldier caught both the vampire's attention. Bella's head tilting before pouting as if she knew what he was going to say, but according to Eleazar she probably already did. She'd already displayed that by actually slowing down her movements and adjusting her strength to physically interact with Rosalie without being prompted to,

"Maybe we should get you fed. I'm sure you're thirsty" he smiled. She gave him a noncommittal shrug as if she was but it wasn't a pressing matter.

"Do you not feel the burn in your throat Bella?" Carlisle questioned

"No, but I guess I'm thirsty" the brunette noted. It kind of reminded her of the need to drink water without the dry mouth affect.

Rosalie was the first to move easily pulling the brunette's attention who turned to follow her without prompt,

"Well I guess Rose is Bella's trump card when she gets sidetracked" Edward chuckled as they watched the blonde leap her balcony landing with a barely audible thud followed by the brunette who landed without a sound

"Please when hasn't she been?" Alice giggled. The pixie following Bella over the balcony along with the others before being smacked with a vision of a very territorial Bella. The first hunt was important to a vampire especially a mated pair. Family and kind-of sires or not it was best not to be around for the show.

"We'll come with you halfway. Just to make sure you've gone far enough and then we'll meet you back at the house" Edward announced after having picked up on Alice's vision.

Meaning the brunette had more than likely already worked out how to let the pixie see her future or already knew it would happen and decided to let Alice see the vision as forewarning before she gave herself over to instincts...he had a sneaking suspicion it was the latter. He didn't think Bella would be too concerned with learning how to let Alice see her through visions when she was clearly invested in following Rosalie through the woods.

"Try not to run ahead until we give you the okay" Carlisle informed to which Bella simply nodded her agreement.

Then Rosalie was taking off to set the pace with Bella step for step behind her, eyes zeroed in on the blonde's ass in a pair of form fitting jeans.

"Somethings just never change" Anna chuckled as they followed behind.

They made sure to spread out to make sure nothing caught Bella's attention and steered her away from following Rosalie although they all doubted anything had the chance to.

Rosalie could hear her family bid her a farewell and picked up speed until she was deep in the Alaskan wilderness where no human would dare come. At least no human who wasn't either heavily delusioned or planning to live past sundown. That included those explorers and extreme survivalist humans. She didn't care what anyone said, they had to be a certain level of sanity to willingly put themselves in terrible situations.

Gathering her thoughts, she took a moment to control herself knowing she needed to at least get Bella fed before she could release the cacophony of emotions within her at seeing Bella finally up and about.

She couldn't stop herself from touching though,

"Close your eyes" the blonde coached, her thumb reaching up to caress Bella's gorgeous cheekbone, "What do you hear?"

The brunette's head tilted as her hearing ranged out. The question was what _didn't_ she hear because there was so much. For a few moments she was completely overwhelmed but she stuck with it letting instincts guide her,

"I hear a _lot_. There's a river that way" Bella noted pointing further northeast. The blonde strained her ears but could pick up no such thing. She was sure not even Esme could as her range was only a few feet further and if it was the river Rosalie thought Bella was talking about...then Bella's had at least a full mile range advantage on Esme.

"Any heartbeats?" the blonde prompted the brunette to give her something to focus on.

The one's in the immediate vicinity were frightened but the further away they were the calmer the heartbeats seemed to be.

"Yes"

"Deep breath, what do you smell?"

"You" the brunette hummed contentedly and the blonde smiled indulgently

" _Other_ than me"

"It's musky, a little bitter,...it's a herd of moose" _that_ the blonde could detect more than likely heading for the river. She didn't bother to ask the brunette how she knew it was a herd of moose. At this point, she knew it was just Bella's powers at work.

"Go get them" she encouraged and then her newborn was gone actually kicking up a bit of wind as she took off.

She didn't bother trying to track Bella through scent, she already smelled like the woods they were in. She simply just followed the pull that led her to Bella without fail.

By the time she found the brunette, she'd already finished one moose and had moved over to the second one. Wisely she circled around and approached Bella from the front as to not make the newborn feel as if she was being sneaked up on. Of course Bella didn't startle but simply beckoned the blonde closer, before offering one side of the moose's neck to her. She new mates sometimes shared meals but it was unheard of for a newborn to do such things, but then again Bella hadn't been the typical newborn since she'd awoken.

The older vampire approached slowly giving the newborn plenty of time to change her mind all the while her eyes stayed locked on the hypnotic swirling of pale blue and pale silver of Bella's eyes.

It was single handedly the most intense moment of her entire existence as their teeths sank into the neck of the moose simultaneously. The blood tasted the same yet different as if it was somehow charged. Her chest rumbled with continuous purrs to match Bella's own as they drank hungrily from the moose until there was no more.

They pulled away their moose blood stained mouths hung open as heady moans erupted from both of their throat. It had to be one of the most vampiric sights the bonde had ever been a part of. In that moment her panties dampened and then Bella was on her, their lips clashing in a hungry and all consuming kiss.

She felt herself being lifted and quickly wound her legs around Bella's waist, one of the brunette's hands securing itself to her ass while the other wrapped around the back of her neck to hold her head in place.

Her back met a thick tree trunk. A groan of protest from the old tree as Bella clearly had enough presence of mind to not put her straight through the tree. The kiss had each of its moments; hungry, sweet, and loving. A pouring out of their emotions for the past 8 days that they hadn't had the chance to verbalize and then it was none of those things as it turned downright animalistic and possessive.

 **Saucy Alert!**

* * *

There was no battle for dominance as it simply was not needed between the two. Simply circumstantial if ever at all. Even still, Bella did all the possessing. Her tongue plundering Rosalie's willing mouth mercilessly and then there was ripping fabric as clothes quickly fell to their hands, impatience, and shear strength.

Bella was the one to finally break the kiss. Her eyes chaotically and hypnotically swirling as she reached between them and coated her fingers in the blonde's wetness. The moan that left the brunette's mouth as she licked her fingers clean had the blonde shuddering to a near orgasm already,

"Rosalie" the brunette husked looking between her engorged member and Rosalie's core. She knew what the brunette wanted...permission to skip the foreplay and just fuck her brains out up against this tree.

"Fuck me Isabella" the blonde moaned. Which quickly turned into a cry of sweet release as her orgasm rocked her as Bella filled her to the hilt for the first time in 10 fucking days. It had been far too long for either of them.

She had no time to catch her proverbial breath as Bella's hips set a hard and punishing pace as her mouth quickly found one of the blonde's nipples.

She felt one of Bella's soaked fingers press against her virgin asshole and felt a thrill shoot through her that ripped an orgasm mercilessly from her body. Her teeth found their way into Bella's collar and it seemed to do the trick as the brunette's own orgasm was ripped from her as she found her teeth buried in the blonde's left collar.

* * *

 **End of Saucy!**

The blonde had one last coherent thought before her brain checked out on her; they were going to be out there for a while.

Bella growled hungrily and the tree groaned in weak protest.

Yeah, they'd be out there for some time.

For a _very_ long time.


	27. Chapter 27

Final chapter of the the week!

I tried to stretch this one out for you guys.

Someone asked about my age. The kid is 21.

I've decided to stick to my original idea. A short story kind of thing for book two then a full story for book three. I'll let you guys know the details soon.

Forgive any grammar or punctuation mistakes please.

See you guys next week!

Thank you so much for the reviews and support, means a lot.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

There was something to say about the libido of a newborn Bella. She was sure she'd witnessed the sun set at least 5 times since they'd started.

She says at least, because there had been a span of time when Bella had buried her teeth into the blonde and taken her from behind. The pure ecstacy had turned the blonde into a moaning mess that could barely comprehend her own name much less the passage of time.

Her eyes tracked around the clearing they'd created, them laying in the epicenter with Bella taking care to pick every leaf and twig out of her blonde locks. She hadn't even gotten to voice a complaint, not that she would've at the moment, before the brunette had began her task. It had warmed something in her and she had to tamp down the urge to coo.

She just didn't coo, doubted she was capable of doing it without a condescending tone. Also if Bella had verbal confirmation of how adorable she thought she could be sometimes, then the brunette was going to fucking milk it. As if she didn't already do that.

Which also reminded her,

"Don't think I forgot what you did" she huffed

"I wouldn't dream of it" Bella replied kissing the knuckle above her ring. She'd slipped it on the moment she'd taken Bella upstairs not wanting to dirty it while they were both covered in blood and soot.

"What on earth gave you the bright idea to blow up a house with you _in_ it?"

"You said fire was the only way to kill your...well our kind"

"You're impossible. You knew he was going to get through all of us and you didn't say a word to anyone...you _wanted_ him to get through"

"I didn't _know_ explicitly. I just knew it was a highly probable chance"

"Bullshit, you wanted to kill him...Bella are you that stupid?"

"He. Called. You. _His._ " the brunette growled eyes boring into her own, "He was my kill and no one else's"

"You nearly killed yourself because you're a possessive asshole?" she understood, but she wouldn't back down so easily.

Realistically the _tree_ was more than likely the only thing that stopped that pane of glass from continuing its journey through her. It was a risk and Bella _didn't_ know that tree would be there to save her. She got it, wanting to be the one to kill James' annoying ass but that didn't excuse the way she'd gone about it. Did it matter more to be able to say she killed James because she had rights to the kill or let someone at least decapitate the vampire and live on with her?

"Yes, and I'd do it again. I am not sorry for my actions but I am sorry it caused you so much distress"

" _Distress_ , Bella I found you in nearly two pieces. Distress doesn't even grace the surface of what I was feeling. You could've _died_ before I even found you" she hadn't been distressed, she'd been _hysterical_.Her mate wasn't guaranteed to survive that blast. Possessive asshole tendencies or not, they didn't make her fucking immortal.

The brunette sat up and pulled the blonde into her lap. Her hand went out to caress the ring on Rosalie's finger. Funny how one thing could hold so many promises,

"I'm sorry, I put myself first trying to prove a point. He called you _his_. He had no right. Yeah, I had every right to be upset but I shouldn't have let that blind me. I shouldn't have willingly put myself in a dangerous situation when it wasn't needed. It was my selfish pride that made me take that risk and not factor in how you would feel just past being upset. You love me too and my actions weren't fair to you. So I am sorry Rosalie and I'll do everything in my power to never do something like that again"

"But you're not sorry you killed him"

"Should I be?"

"Not in the least. I get it, Bella. I just…"

"Hated my execution?"

"Yeah"

"Well then you're _really_ not going to like what I have to tell you next"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that you love me. You love me so fucking much Rosalie"

"Isabella"

"Right, so I uh. Shit Rose nevermind"

"Bella I swear to God"

"I may have, kinda, sorta, maybe, but definitely set the whole thing up"

"Set the whole thing up? What does that mean?"

"I kind of set it up so James would attack that night"

" _Excuse me_? Explain Bella"

"I knew that if I started talking about it being the day, Alice would look into the future. So I kind of forced decisions to see burning vampire limbs hoping that she'd see it, and she did. I also knew that you guys were bound to set up a bait and trap plan. I also figured that James would be able to get through you guys, because he was going to pull a QB sneak. Which all worked out for me since I wanted to get him in the kitchen"

"...you…"

"Don't hate me"

"Don't be fucking stupid. Why?"

"We were going to be stuck there. He was waiting for us to be in a position where it was just the two of us and no one for miles. That was almost never guaranteed to happen. We were waiting for him to attack and he wouldn't unless he felt he had the complete and utter upper hand and while he was fucking psycho he was patient enough. He'd play the long game and we'd be stuck in this weird ass stalemate for no reason. Either I forced action or we'd eventually get caught with our pants down and someone would get fucked. I knew it would be fucked up but I rather us completely prepared than scrambling."

"You could have said something"

"You and I both know it wouldn't have mattered. For the same reason you guys hadn't gone to Seattle and Port Angeles to shut him up or even kill him when you knew he'd be coming back. Is that same reasons you still would've waited for him to attack"

"So you trick us into tricking James into attacking?"

"Yeah, it's shitty, but I couldn't see any other way."

"Did you do it knowing James would get through us?"

"Not initially, but then it occured to me. You're upset."

"I'm….not. I'm _annoyed_ , I know you're right but…."

"But it's still fucking shitty"

"It had to be done"

"I think so, yeah. I just _knew_ , you know? It was our best bet and it had to be done"

"Oh trust me I know"

"What do you mean?"

"Later"

"You can tell the others if you want"

"Do you not want to tell them? They're your family too"

"I know, I'm still working on that, and no. I only felt obligated to tell you, but I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things for them"

"Sometimes…" the blonde trailed off wanting to gather her words. She could accept what Bella had done, their biggest flaw as a coven was their innaction sometimes. It was like there was some dumb rule out there that stated that if they went on the offensive they were wrong. So they were always reacting while everyone else was acting. All they ever did was defend, as if it was more virtuous. Bella was not at all the type, and she'd only conform to that school of thought until she thought it was getting out of hand. She understood Bella, she could only follow up until a certain point because really she was too much of an Alpha to let everything slide. She didn't like secrets between the family but this one was necessary. She was loyal to Bella above all, like every other mated couple that existed. Bella's plan had worked and the only one to bear the brunt of the backlash was her and the house. Why would she tell the family knowing full well they'd chew her out? Something she wouldn't take, even though Bella would because in the end their opinions only mattered to an extent,

"Sometimes, the right thing isn't the most favorable. The right hand doesn't have to know everything the left is doing"

"Okay'

"That _doesn't_ apply to us. You tell me _everything_. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Don't call me that. Now, let's go. I'm sure the others are eager to see you"

"What about those other 5 vampires downstairs? They wouldn't come past the first floor"

"You knew they were there?"

"Yes, one was reading me, but it wasn't dangerous….reading my power" she didn't even bother to ask how, she'd known all of that.

"Eleazar, from the Denali's, our cousins"

"Oh ok"

"Come on, we'll hunt on the way back" the blonde replied. She wasn't sure how many days ad passed since Bella's last hunt and while she clearly lacked the blood lust of a newborn, she wasn't about to take chances. It wasn't the best idea to turn a newborn like Bella loose in the woods but she had faith in her mate. Besides, there _was_ nothing to worry about as they were deep into the forest wilderness, heading straight for two fighting grizzlies.

That at least had been the plan until Bella witnessed her taking down the smaller of the two grizzlies.

* * *

Emmett grinned, letting out a low whistle as Rosalie descended the steps with Bella following close behind. No one was surprised to see them as they'd witnessed the blur that they were sure was a newborn Bella toting Rosalie leaping and entering the mated couples room from the balcony entrance.

"A whole 10 days. Congrats guys, the record has officially been beaten" he grinned as he checked his watch

The blonde simply rolled her eyes and took a seat in the loveseat,

"Sorry I blew up your house Mom E" Bella announced sheepishly. Her hand reaching up to rub at the back of her neck despite the lack of a blush. She wasn't sorry about anything else in her plan but not considering how upset Rosalie would be and the fact that she'd actually blow up the house.

"Yes, don't remind me. I'm just glad to see my baby girl in one piece" the matriarch smiled as she pulled Bella into a tight hug,

She turned curiously to look at Carlisle who only gave her a loving smile and pulled her into a tight hug,

"Don't ever scare your mother and I like that again" the patriarch sighed against the side of her head before kissing her temple and releasing her

"Yes sir" Bella beamed at him. Dimples and all, he fought the urge to coo at her.

"I should kick your ass" Anna grumbled before pulling the girl into a tight hug, "Don't ever do that again"

"Which part?" Bella questioned

"All of it" Rosalie hissed glaring at her, the girl could be so dense sometimes

"Right" Bella nodded sheepishly

Edward only gave her a relieved look and pulled her into a tight hug, he couldn't voice it, but he was just glad she was there.

Jasper smirked and pulled her into a hug, "You never cease to amaze me but I could've done without that one"

"Got it" Bella nodded the small smile on her face falling when she took in Victoria's face

"If you had…." the red head trailed off. She'd never forgive herself she was the reason James had even started coming around in the first place

"It would've been no one's fault but mine" the brunette finished as she pulled her into a hug. She didn't even know the half of it, "Sorry I scared you"

"Scared doesn't even cover it. Anna, Esme and I have been contemplating bubble wrapping you and sticking you in one of those giant bubbles."

"No need for all that" Bella grinned, "The lesson has been learned"

"You know I break a coffee table and I lose all my games for weeks. You blow up a whole _house_ and you get hugs. This favoritism thing sucks ass" Emmett huffed

"It _was_ life or death" Bella reasoned

"Semantics" Emmett smiled before they were staring at one another. Gold met pale silver and blue and stayed there, conveying all that didn't need to be said, and then they were hugging tightly, "You're my Jelly"

"Forever and always Bear" Bella nodded

"How mad are you Little One and what must I do to please you?" Bella questioned lifting Alice up and over head like she was a small child

"10 years of shopping trips, 50 favors of my choice, and I get to plan the wedding" Alice listed off

"As long as Rose says I can go, 50 is doable, and as long as Rose signs off on everything" Bella replied

"Deal" Alice nodded

"No deal until I get a smile and hug"

"Well stop holding me like this. I'm not a small child" Alice huffed angrily to which Bella only grinned and pulled her pixie into a hug forcing the pixie to smile despite herself

"Just don't do it again" Alice mumbled as she glanced up at Bella

"Got it" Bella nodded before she was turning to face the Denali's

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan, call me Bella. It's a pleasure and you are?" she questioned. Well she knew, but just naming people you've never met is fucking weird.

"She's taken" Rosalie growled out in warning. The blonde was quick to pull Bella back by her shirt at the stupefied and lustful looks of her blonde cousins. Bella happily took her seat on the floor between Rosalie's legs. Pulling one to rest over her shoulder she gave the knee a comforting kiss. Also she never realized how amazing Rosalie's knee smelt until now. It was a very knee. The best, really.

"We meant no disrespect Rose. I don't think any of grasped the magnificence that is your mate, when we saw her earlier. As to you Bella, my name is Tanya Denali. These are my sisters Kate and Irina and our coven mates Eleazar and his mate Carmen"

"Bella, stop sniffing Rosalie's leg and pay attention" Anna sighed with a roll of her eyes. At least she exhibited _some_ of the traits of a newborn. Then again the behavior could very much just be chalked up to Bella being Bella.

"Oh...um...yes" Bella nodded as her eyes snapped back into focus, "Eleazar, you've been reading me"

"Not anymore I'm afraid" the older vampire smirked knowingly

"Sorry. There are certain things in life I like to keep close to the vest"

"Understandable. You are magnificent"

"Thank you" Bella grinned

"That still doesn't explain why you're so warm" Carlisle noted

"Oh that's because I've got fire in me" Bella replied. Her head tilted as if to better listen to the voice in her head, "Yeah, like actual fire" Bella explained as she opened her right palm and produced a ball of fire

"Holy shit" Emmett whispered in awe

"This…" Bella trailed off as she eyed the fire dancing over her fingers as thoughts flew through her head at breakneck speeds, "I control the fire. all kinds of fire. The the burning from the thirst is just another kind of fire. If this can reside in my body and cause me no discomfort, why should any other fire? External or internal"

"You're like a walking vampire cheat code" Emmett awed

"But why?" Anna questioned

"Same reason we get powers I suppose" Eleazar noted

"Ok, but Bella knowing things and being able to learn and adjust to things, all of _that_ makes sense. She was intuitive and perceptive. She was a quick learner and we literally witnessed her adjusting to things on the fly. The fire thing is way out of left field" Anna replied

"Not really. I was _really_ good with fire. I could watch flames for hours. Given enough time I could set damn near anything on fire. Then Ms. Nan popped me and told me to stop. So I, kind of stopped." Bella explained

"So what you're saying, was that you were a closet-pyromaniac" Victoria clarified

"Yeah"

"Just _great_. Let's give the pyromaniac and endless supply of fire that she can just conjure up at will. That couldn't possibly go wrong or anything like that" Edward groaned

"I'll behave" Bella grinned

"Yes. You will" Esme replied sternly

"Yes. I will" Bella nodded as she eyes Esme warily. The wooden spoon wouldn't sting anymore, that's what she was trying to convince herself of.

"Maybe we should head outside and test you out" Jasper offered. He was so ready to satisfy all of his curiosities.

"Time to arm wrestle the champ Jelly" Emmett grinned

"You're going down brother bear" Bella grinned and then they were heading outside.

The competition was quickly set up on a large boulder that Esme had placed in the center of her rock garden. The moment Jasper signalled the start of the match it was clear Emmett was no match for Bella, even after Jasper joined in on pushing against the girls hand,

"Theoretically speaking wouldn't her physical attributes be limitless? If she came across something stronger, faster, or with better senses wouldn't she simply get better?" Irina questioned.

Honestly, it was just pathetic seeing Jasper and Emmett struggle against the girl like that. Hot, on her part, but she kept that particular fact to herself. She ignored the knowing smirk Edward sent her, she didn't care. His sister was a scary vampire, the devil himself would sooner castrate himself and present it to the blonde with a pretty bow than feel her wrath. She smirked at the wince on the mind readers face as he shifted uncomfortably, served him right.

"Theoretically" Bella nodded flicking both Jasper and Emmett into the air as if they were two pebbles as she rose to her feet and brushed the dirt off her jeans.

"So theoretically speaking you'd be able to adjust your fighting skill set even if you weren't using extra speed or strength to beat your opponent?" Jasper challenged

"I already do that, but yeah. Theoretically" Bella hummed as she turned to face Jasper with a grin.

Her stance was deceptively relaxed to most eyes except that of the southern vampire, his blonde twin, and Kate. The warriors of the two families.

Oddly enough as Bella took in Jasper's stance, everything in her mind quieted and slowed to a near crawl. She was very much aware of everything around her and her family and mate but the constant buzz and bouncing thoughts she was quickly growing used to was not present. The only other time her mind was like this was when she was with Rosalie. Although in that case it was all virtually non-existent. When there was Rosalie, everything else took a backseat and just stopped. Simply really.

Jasper struck first trying to tackle her. The brunette literally waited on to the last possible moment before she was spinning off of him and hip checking him off balance. He spun, regaining his balance before he hit the forest floor. Then he was charging her again. He went low trying to clothesline her legs from under her but she dove over him and rolled to her feet as he popped up to his.

Rosalie watched as Jasper and Bella both spun on a dime and charged one another, colliding this time with an emphatic crack. Landing, Bella managed to work her way out of the overhook grappling hold and drop kick Jasper head over heels away from her. She could tell the girl was getting into it as they continued to battle it out. It was clear with equal speed and strength neither had an outright edge, to the untrained eye. To her eyes there had been at least three definitive times Bella could've ended the match but the girl was clearly enjoying the challenge of the fight.

It all came to a head when she saw Bella yank Jasper out of the way. Her hand pressed against a tree that Jasper had just had his back to. It looked to be slightly vibrating. There was a small boom against the tree, a sonic boom and then the tree was falling to the floor like sand,

"Jasper are you okay?" Bella demanded frantically as she turned to find the blonde vampire who was picking himself out of several trees that had hindered his progress further off into the woods,

"Yeah, Bella. Calm down, I'm okay" Jasper soothed as the brunette frantically checked him over from head to toe.

Rosalie watched now concerned as Bella quickly moved behind her and pressed her face into the crook of her neck seeking comfort. She frowned pulling the girl to stand in front of her not liking the way she was acting. It was so out of character, then again she'd never almost accidently hurt anyone in front of her.

"What happened?" she asked softly

"I got too excited"

"Explain?"

"I swung too fast. I had to get him out of the way"

"That tree..."

"Would've been Jasper"

The admission seemed to suck the air out of everyone present as they eyed the large pile of sand like substance that used to be a rather large tree. Fire or no, there was no way a vampire hit like that would ever hope to survive. How could they, there were no pieces to put back together.

"Don't apologize Bella, it's not your fault. You're so different, we all forgot you were still a newborn. You shouldn't be expected to control your strength and speed 24/7" Jasper sighed as he came to rest a hand on her shoulder. Alice glued to his side, with the knowledge she'd nearly lost her mate and wouldn't have had a chance to see it coming.

"I do with Rosalie" Bella grunted. It'd been a long time since she was out of control and she didn't like it.

"You and I both know the reason for that" Jasper smiled wryly. As much as she may love him, he was not her mate and therefore she very much could lose control while it was downright impossible for her to do the same with Rosalie.

"Yeah" Bella huffed

"Hey, maybe we take a break from this stuff and teach you how to use my power" Jasper offered, he didn't want her dwelling on this

"Okay, but only yours and maybe Kate's. Not Edward's or I'll be all grouchy like he is and Alice can keep the magic eight ball features to herself"

"Like you need it" Alice grunted. Still doing her best koala impression on Jasper.

"Hey now, my mind reading doesn't make me grouchy" Edward defended

"No, just judgmental" Victoria smirked

"And make that 75 favors for calling me an eight ball" Alice pouted. He sent the pixie his gratitude for catching on.

Bella was not like most newborns, except when it came to powers. In that aspect, she was much like a newborn. When they lost control, you worked with them to get better but you didn't let them dwell on a mistake and build up fear for something the would always be a part of them. It did no one any good.

Maria had taught him that.

Unfortunately.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 1 of the the week!

Loving the feedback.

Guys, this thing is almost finished.

Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Kate smirked at the sight of her blonde cousin stepping out of her red BMW,

"So you _do_ remember the address" the older blonde smirked

"When I want to" Rosalie replied with a roll of her eyes

"Oh leave her alone Katerina. She's been busy with that newborn mate of hers" Tanya smirked with a wink to the annoyed looking blonde

"I'm honestly surprised she found her way over here so soon, it's only been 3 weeks" Irina chimed in

Rosalie simply just grunted as she flopped onto the couch, ever so lady like. It had been only 3 weeks and she definitely not made her way over here willingly but she'd keep that to herself. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her extended family but she much rather be otherwise occupied with a certain brunette. Why she was so willing to share her mate with her family was beyond her, really she had a neglected libido to satiate and a _very_ willing participant.

"Unless...surely not though" Kate grinned looking scandalized

"What?" Rosalie huffed in annoyance.

Normally she wouldn't have bit the bullet but Kate could be just as bad as Emmett or Bella when ignored and only one of those offset their annoying ways with beneficial actions for her. Also they could be oddly insightful sometimes. So while she doubted her face had betrayed anything about her current predicament, one could never be too sure about things like that.

"You got kicked out the house" Tanya smirked knowingly

Rosalie didn't say a word. Technically she had been kicked out the yard, but semantics she supposed. Also she was still a little bit bitter about the whole thing, they were luck she liked them or she would've told them to shove it and dragged Bella away. Really, she'd been tempted to do it anyway but decided she'd rather get it out of the way now so they wouldn't pester them later.

Noting that the younger vampire did not deny it Irina smirked, "What, they finally get tired of you two and your nymphomaniac ways?"

"Jealousy is not a pretty color on you Irina and no" Rosalie huffed.

She couldn't be a fucking nymphomaniac if she kept get interupted for _experiments_. Now, could she? She didn't bother them when they wanted to have rounds and rounds of sex, they should have the same damn courtesy. She really didn't care how awesome they thought Bella was, she _knew_ she was awesome and she had her own fucking experiments to test out.

"No, you didn't get kicked out or no, that's not the reason you got kicked out?" Kate smirked knowingly.

Okay, maybe at this point she wasn't trying very hard to hide or frustration. She reminded herself that Bella was curious too and wanting to run tests as well.

Rosalie took a cleansing breath and repeated the mantra to herself; Bella wanted to run test too, Bella was curious too. Then she answered Kate,

"No that's not the reason"

"But there _is_ a reason"

"Eleazar and Carlisle are curious to figure out just how Bella can learn powers. They're working with Jasper, since he promised to teach her his anyway"

"And how exactly does that lead to you being kicked out?" Tanya questioned curiously

Her eye twitched, she should've kicked them out her damn _bedroom_.

"My presence is apparently too distracting for Bella to give them a 100 percent of her focus. So, they suggested I get out the house for a little bit" Rosalie huffed, absentmindedly caressing her engagement ring. Bella, Bella was curious too she reminded herself.

"Wouldn't you not being there, pull at the mating bond and they'd have less of her focus?" Irina questioned

"Let them figure it out, since they had the brilliant idea" Rosalie replied with a roll of her eyes as they settled 'The Proposal' playing in the background

"So when were you going to tell us you found your mate?" Irina questioned.

She tried to sound nonchalant but Rosalie could hear the hurt in her were the closest with one another with their spirits very much being the same. A different sire and she would've been just like them, although Carlisle and Eleazar theorized that maybe there wasn't as much of a difference as they thought. She told them as much as she told her sisters, she loved her cousins. Although the title was more for formality because they were much much like sisters as far as she was concerned. So she understood completely why they'd be hurt to know she'd found a mate so long ago and had never even hinted at it.

"We weren't exactly on the right side of the law when I came across her. She was a transfer at the high school we were attending, and at first I was fighting whatever feelings or pull that she invoked in me" Rosalie sighed as she glanced at Irina, imploring the blonde to understand where she was coming from

"Something tells me you were alone in that line of action" Tanya smirked

If it was one thing the senior blonde vampire noticed was that Bella was just as forward and clear cut about things as Rosalie was. Something she was sure that Rosalie appreciated whether or not she showed her affirmative.

"No, Bella enchanted the others almost immediately and she did not hide her attraction for me but she did give me space"

"She does seem rather charismatic" Irina noted

"Too charismatic" Rosalie huffed with a roll of her eyes.

Everything about her was too damn disarming when she wasn't trying to prove a point and it would cause her, Rosalie, problems in the future.

"She has to be to even out your lack of charisma" Kate grinned

"Whatever"

"What is she like?" Irina questioned. For obvious reasons, they'd interacted the least bit and as such they didn't know much about the powerfully enigmatic newborn.

"She's...my everything" she fought a nonexistent blush at the admission, "She's honest, God she's so honest. She thinks so differently and it's so frustrating because she'll do things that makes absolutely no sense but it so uniquely her. She's so unbothered. She sees things and makes a decision on them and that's it, no more questions. I'd say she walks to a beat of her own drum but I'm pretty it's far more complex than a single percussion. She's _beyond_ talented and quietly so, she's just….amazing. She's passionate, but it's not obvious. If you know her though, then you know her passions. She's strong, not just physically, she's just an immovable force that is Bella. She's Bella"

"You love her"

"More than I care to admit to anyone but her. It's beyond me at this point. She'll piss me off and in the same thought of me cursing her, I'm complimenting her. I'm cursing her out all the while I'm making plans for us."

"I'm happy for you"

"Thank you"

"How's she doing with the changes?" Tanya questioned

"She's still learning to control her strength and speed. She slips up every once in awhile, but her control is impeccable since she doesn't feel the burn. Thankfully her personality hasn't changed a bit since she was human, so no newborn tempertantums as of yet" Rosalie replied

"And what about the eyes?" Kate inquired

"Her eyes haven't changed much from when she was human, so we don't really know what to think" Rosalie shrugged

"Really?"

Rosalie simply nodded as she pulled up a picture of she and Bella from Thanksgiving on her phone and handed it over to the curious sisters. She'd already spilled her guts to them, she didn't mind showing off the pictures...she loved them.

"Well I guess you just can't mess with perfection" Kate whistled appreciatively.

The girl hadn't changed very much and those were in fact the same eyes just a touch paler with the added pale blue streaks.

"The sex must've been good to get you to dance" Irina smirked

Everyone knew that while the blonde was well versed in the skill she did not dance. An intimacy issue mostly on her part. She simply didn't want someone touching her that much for any period of time.

"We weren't having sex...yet" Rosalie replied with a roll of her eyes, "And the sex is not just good" such an insult to her mate's prowess. Good meant _average_. Bella was _far_ beyond average.

"Oh?" Tanya smirked

"Mmmm" Rosalie hummed, "It's otherworldly" she smirked unable to hide her smile at the sound of the sisters hoots and cat calls

"Spill" Kate grinned

"It's got to be the oral. I've seen her lick her lips that tongue has to be a world record" Irina replied

"Just short apparently, the first time. It was after I got upset with her, kicked her out of my bedroom. She wasn't sleeping and I was pissed at her and the situation, and she was pissed at herself and she was an insomniac. She was having trouble getting to sleep and she was getting volatile because she was so sleep deprived and angry. Then she wrote me a song and we made up"

"Wait, hold up. She _wrote_ you a song?" Kate questioned

"Was it good?" Irina questioned

"Amazingly so, she's a regular musical protege. She recorded it like it was a real song for me, it's the one titled Rosie" Rosalie explained since Tanya still had her phone

Movie paused, they listened to the recorded version of the song Bella had snuck onto her phone without her knowledge. At least not until one day when she'd put it on shuffle and it was the second song to play. She'd showed her appreciation for the surprise that night...multiple times.

"She did all of that?" Irina questioned

"Mmm, performed it in January in the rain, for authenticity purposes" Rosalie replied with a roll of her eyes. Sweet but she could've gotten sick and Bella's health simply mattered more, hands down.

"Because of course" Tanya chuckled

"And you took her back because who the fuck wouldn't?" Kate questioned. A clear rhetorical answer because they all knew the answer to that one; a fool and Rosalie was no fool.

"I did. We talked and then she brought up the fact that I didn't get her a birthday present since we were fighting when her birthday passed" Rosalie huffed, because seriously...that fucking chicken

"You're joking" Irina deadpanned

"Not in the least. I told her she wasn't getting one. She said 'yes, she was' and then we were kissing and her mouth was everywhere"

"Please don't tell me you fell for that" Irina declared outraged

"The next thing I know her heads between my legs and she asking if she can have her present now"

"That's...impressive" Kate noted appreciatively

"If you say so"

"You think differently?" Tanya questioned

"Hard to think that impressive when she follows that up by staying right there for a 5 hour playlist before licking her lips and falling asleep" Rosalie smirked with a wink

"I'm sorry, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you just said 5 hours" Irina noted, surely she'd misheard. Was that humanly possible? Her jaw hurt just thinking about it. Other things reacted too, but she'd keep that to herself.

"I did" Rosalie nodded

"So when you say 5 hours, you do mean 5 hours straight, right?" Kate questioned

"Yes"

"I sense a but" Tanya noted

"Did you go into shock? It's okay to admit you went into shock. _I_ would've gone in to shock" Kate questioned

"No, and not a but Tanya. She's just not a one trick pony" Rosalie replied. Shock no, hours later aftershocks….absolutely.

"I've heard scissoring is quite enjoyable when done correctly" Irina noted. That was not something a vampire could hope to do with a human and not expect to crush the poor girl's entire pelvis. How the two had managed it, was beyond her.

"I'm sure it is" Rosalie nodded

"Huh?" Kate questioned

"You lucky bitch" Tanya declared having caught on. She knew she'd saw a tent on the newborn before. Her walk alone should've given it away. That same feminine and hypnotic sway women were known for but her strides were wider much like a man's. Plus she sometimes led with her pelvis.

"Am I missing something?" Irina questioned

"Bella doesn't have a vagina. She has a penis" Tanya explained

"A rather large and _well_ endowed one to be specific" Rosalie smiled with a wiggle of her eyebrows, the sound of Victoria's approaching car meeting her ears

"Leave it to you to get the best of both worlds" Kate pouted

"Does she have siblings?" Tanya questioned

"Sorry, one of a kind, I'm afraid"

"Look at that smug smile of yours, you're not sorry at all" Irina declared to which the blonde simply shrugged

"Hello all" Alice waved as she entered the house leading in Victoria, Anna, Esme, and Carmen

"Well we're awful popular today, care to explain" Irina smirked

"Well it would seem the presence of Bella's penis and balls has one _minor_ flaw" Anna replied

"Being?" Rosalie inquired

"It allows enough testosterone to enter her body to go along with all the idiotic testosterone driven ideas our mates enjoy coming up with" Victoria replied

"I'm curious now" Kate grinned

"Well she's doing pretty well with figuring out Jasper's gift. Apparently everyone's gift feel differently. Then the whole thing of the fire came up again. Then her speed and strength and then Carlisle and Elazar started mumbling about test. Two seconds later, the boys get into it and then they were talking about equipment they'd have to go buy. We left when it started sounding like some weird incest driven BDSM scene" Alice explained

"BDSM, how so?" Kate questioned. She was the biggest pervert of the family although Rosalie had her own ideas if Bella wanted to experiment in that department too.

"There was mention of chains and possibly leather" Anna replied

"What I….nevermind" Rosalie grunted, restarting 'The Proposal' and closing her eyes. She refused to be stressed out about shit like this. Also, she _really_ didn't need those images of Bella in her head right now.

* * *

Of course by the time the girls finally decided to bite the bullet and come see about their mates, the Denali sisters joining in for the entertainment, they found a spotless house.

"Well at least they were smart enough to do all this away from the house" Anna noted

"Carlisle wouldn't be so stupid" Esme replied

"No, you're still on time out about the whole anal thing" Victoria grunted

"I don't see the problem, anal is amazing when done right" Carmen noted

"Okay yes, and like I said, Em and I do it too but I'm not the mom in this equation and therefore we like to pretend you and Carlisle do not have a love life for our own sanity" Victoria replied

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Rosalie hissed.

It was Victoria's fault anyway for bring up the whole anal on Wednesday's thing again. Then Esme was commenting on how much better it could be, when done spontaneously instead of being scheduled. ' _Sometimes he just pops it right in_.' That sentence would haunt her for the rest of her existence.

"I can't believe Bella hasn't done that with you, she's so freaky" Alice chirped

"Although, it is understandable considering Bella's size that it may not cross her mind to attempt" Anna noted

"Yeah, you should mention it to her. I had to bring it up to Emmett" Victoria noted

"What part of ' _stop talking about this_ ' do you not _understand_?" Rosalie demanded. She was not going to bring up the fact that Bella had been playing with her back entrance for sometime as if slowly easing her into the feeling of having something back there.

"Are you embarrassed Rosalie?" Alice grinned triumphantly

"No, I just rather not have these mental images to go along with all that I will most definitely hear later on. Really, you people are so shameless" Rosalie replied.

Really there were no virgins present, what the hell did she have to be embarrassed about….right?

"Like you're quiet" Anna scoffed

"I never claimed to be" Rosalie replied

Then she was glancing up as she felt a small, almost curious, tug on that invisible line that always led her back to Bella. She welcomed the feeling and looked up in the direction she could feel her mate approaching from. Clearly trying to control her speed and keep pace with the others or else she'd be here already

"Oh. My. God..." Anna trailed off at the sight before her.

Carlisle and Eleazar looked the best but even their clothes were heavily disheveled with a few soot smudges. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella on the other hand were barely clothed and covered head to toe in soot

"Don't fucking touch me" Rosalie warned already seeing the mischievous look in Bella's eyes from where she stood

"Jasper, no!" Alice shrieked before taking off with Jasper veering off to chase her down a playful growl leaving his lips

"Shit" Victoria grunted before she too was diving out the way and taking off with Emmett chasing her after quickly recovering from his failed tackle.

"You won't make it to the house fast enough" Edward grinned at a wary looking Anna before he was chasing down his mate who had quickly changed paths.

"Isabella, do not" Rosalie warned still in a standoff with her newborn mate in the front yard.

"But I'm hungry" the newborn purred those eyes of hers swirling hypnotically. It was all the blonde needed to hear before she took off in a direction independent of her siblings with a grin pulling at her features and her panties dampening with each step.

"Did your playing get you riled up as well?" Esme inquired as she smirked at Carlisle

"Yes, but I can control myself enough" Carlisle noted

"Enough for what?"

"For this" the blonde patriarch grinned before grabbing his mate and disappearing upstairs

"Honestly, aren't we supposed to be the ones with the legendary libido?" Irina questioned curiously.

She and her sisters would always feel that sting of having no mate to play with like this but life together with one another had done enough to take the edge off.

"Vampires with powers do tend to have higher libidos and well..." Eleazar trailed off as they climbed into the car heading for their own home

"Every pair except Carlisle and Esme have at least one person with a power" Tanya filled in

"And Bella's got two" Elazar added

"Two?" Kate questioned

"Her shields are completely independent of her intuition and adaptation ability" he explained

"Shields?" Tanya questioned

"Yes, a physical and mental. It was partially up while she was being changed which blocked me from seeing it fully" Elazar noted

"Why couldn't that just be an adaption?" Kate questioned

"She can't pull a power out of the blue. She can learn one she's come in contact with but not something random like telekinesis if she's never been close enough to feel and learn how the power works"

"And since she's never been around a shield of any kind, it must be innate"

"Precisely"

"It's a good thing, the Volturi don't go around robbing coven members like we thought they did so long ago" Irina noted.

Their past with the leading coven was checkered and painful but they understood it. Their sire had chosen an immortal child over them, knowing full well what the repercussions would be if discovered.

"Plus there is Aro's bromance with Carlisle" Tanya smirked

"And Caius's crush on Rosalie, because she scares him" Kate smirked

"He'll have to reign that in with Bella around. She won't take too kindly to that" Irina noted. They didn't know the newborn much, but it was clear she was not at all the sharing type. One does not simply blow up a house with them in it, in order to kill someone because they'd call their significant other their's if they were the sharing type.

"Oh please. It's less of a crush and more of admiration. Anthedora would castrate him and he knows it. Now Felix on the other hand...Bella very well might just kill him. She's clearly not the jealous type just territorial and Felix may go too far" Tanya noted

"Good, he's too vulgar. It's not charming at all" Irina huffed.

Tanya's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 2 of the the week!

Just a feel good mostly.

Book 2 will more than likely come right after this one ends with a one or two week delay.

My idea for Book 2 is to be somewhat interactive. Like I'll probably write the first couple of chapters and then you can PM me a prompt that fits the world I'm working in and I may or may not write it. Tell me what you think of that idea.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

The Volturi weren't known to have weaknesses.

No, instead they were known to have interchangeable and unwavering strength.

They weren't known to be terribly unjust in the last few decades, or so, but they were known to bring down the hand of justice swiftly and effectively with very little fanfare.

If a vampire was accused of something a quick trip and touch of the hand from Aro had the truth decerened and punishment, if necessary, dealt out quickly and effectively.

They only had two rules, several unspoken, but only two explicit rules. Both, if broken, were very much so punishable by death with very little leiaway.

The first of the two being that no bond superseded the bond of a true mate in any plausible form or fashion. It was far too rare of bond to be mistreated in anyway. Having first hand witnessed just what exactly could happen to a vampire when that bond was violated or destroyed Aro made it a staple. He'd lost his sister and most of his brother because of a destroyed mating bond.

The second one was quite simple. Simply put in place for simple survival purposes. Keep the existence of the supernatural - specifically vampires - secret. Aro and his brother's had witnessed a society when the majority of human society was far more inclined to believing in the supernatural. Just a whole lot of wasted human life and senseless violence, it was simply better for all involved if the supernatural stayed a thing of imagination.

The Volturi had no weaknesses but one, depending on who you were talking to. It was common knowledge in the vampire world that the Volturi held a special place in their non-beating hearts for the Cullen coven.

Most thought it was due to the time Carlisle spent with the Volturi before branching out on his own and while it was the start it was not the complete truth. Those with more intimate knowledge of the Volturi knew that every member of the Cullen coven was dearly loved and heavily respected.

Carlisle was Aro's dearest friend. The man he saw as a third brother and best friend. He enjoyed talking to the man and never found their conversations lacking. His curiosity was a kindred spirit with Carlisle's own. Marcus enjoyed his scientific conversations and debates with Carlisle as well. They could spend hours locked in Marcus' study pouring over scientific journals and conducting experiments if they were left alone to their own devices. Caius, while he still did not understand his choice in diet, did admire Carlisle and the rest of his coven's commitment to it. As well as picking the man's mind because while he was not a fight first man, his battle prowess amazed Caius, even before he'd gotten further training from Jasper.

Esme, simply was loved by all. There were no if and or buts about it. Aro had never met a warmer vampire in his life, but he'd seen into her mind and true to say, he'd also never seen a woman who could flip from that warm and loving demeanor to one the devil himself would rather run than ever face so quickly. She usually found herself most of the time with Athenodora and Sulpicia, they themselves absolutely adored Esme and often threatened to kidnap her when it was time for the Cullen coven to end their visiting.

Edward, the boy amazed him. A little stuck up and judgmental but with his power it was a wonder he managed to stay down to earth at all. He got on best with Aro and the guard, especially Alec and Afton.

Then there was Anna, Edward's mate and while they had only met her a handful of times after she joined the family, she was so very warm but sharp in her own way that seemed to intrigue Heidi, Corin, and Chelsea.

Alice and her mate, Jasper were complete wonders to Aro and he delighted in their story. He'd seen all that Jasper had endured at the hands of that atrocious warlord and it was for matings like this that he and his brother's all upheld the mating bond with the utmost respect because the southern vampire absolutely deserved it. Both of their powers intrigued and amazed him, so very powerful the two could be together with Alice molding the future and Jasper changing emotions of any opposition to fit their wants and needS. He knew of lesser vampires who wouldn't even hesitate, but they did not and it amazed him.

Alice just like Esme couldn't be hated. She brought warmth to Marcus that was almost always missing these days with Didyme gone and Caius marvelled mostly at the pairs tactical skills, both fierce and virtually unbeatable. Caius especially absolutely adored talking and training with the southern vampire that he still could not best. He didn't even try with Alice partially because he didn't want mating instincts see him be killed and because Alice's visions during battle were not nearly as debilitating as her other visions were. Which worked against the ancient because Caius was too much of a planner to abandon it to fight Alice. A strategy that gave her opponents a somewhat decent chance of besting the small vampire.

Alice and Jasper were just as equally loved by all of the guard. Although whenever Jasper, Emmett, Demetri, Felix, and Santiago got together it could only be described as utter comedic chaos.

The big oaf, Emmett, and his mate Victoria were also amazing to behold. He'd only ever seen Emmett's exuberance only trumped by his pixie of a sister and his strength was unmatched by even Felix who hadn't lost an ounce of his newborn strength. Those two liked to wrestle at a near constant; liking to test out their strength on one another.

Victoria's power was also amazing as one touch of her hand told him she was constantly assessing safety. It wasn't like Jasper where his constant assessing was a practised habit, but purely instinctual for her.

Marcus found Emmett just as refreshing as Alice and that endeared him to all their hearts, as if it was needed. Caius found the absolute recklessness but insight he could offer up at the drop of a hat absolutely comical and intriguing. Aro himself found that conversations with Emmett left him often feeling like he was drugged. He never knew a vampire to jump from the outrageously comical to intellectually stimulating so quickly in his entire existence.

Victoria's own battle prowess intrigued the warrior in Caius and he often learned of the failed attempts of Caius to tag Victoria in a single game that had been going on for nearly half a century now. Their popularity, just like the rest of their siblings, with the guard was unmistakable and unquestionable.

Then there was Rosalie, unmated, enigmatic, righteously fierce, and downright intimidating to all. Marcus adored her, one look into his brother's mind showed that the bonds he saw through his power explained it all. They were so very much one of a kind that her mate would have to be near god like to deserve her love and devotion because she simply bonded differently than anything Marcus had ever seen. His own journey into her mind emboldened him in a way he didn't know possible. Her past was no laughing matter and he had nearly almost hunted down all of their family lines to ensure they all would end but knew it was not fair.

Her power was instinctual just like Victoria's; constantly finding and storing working weaknesses if a battle were to ensue at any moment. Her charm and biting wit were just as amazing and he absolutely loved the simply sass and sarcasm that was Rosalie. To this day there has never been a more unforgiving leisurely gaze. He was convinced that she had surely had some say in the inventing of the poker face.

Caius though, _adored_ Rosalie. Despite her power, and icy demeanor that regularly intimidated and frightened Caius. It often made the vampire giddy and when she graced him with a conversation; it was hilarious to see her talk the man into a tizzy of epic proportions. His schoolboy crush on her was well known between the two groups and few others but it was not a physical one. Despite her beauty being unrivaled, it really was based on how much she reminded Caius of Anthedora.

Anthedora loved Rosalie in kind because they were both unapologetically vain creatures. Which often led to the queen giving the girl material to tease Caius with. Of course Caius enjoyed fighting and battling with her even though he always lost. The guards loved her just as much although some were a lot more obvious in their physical adoration than others...Felix leading the pack.

If they weren't who they were Aro would've been nervous to see such a large coven that talented and well trained because they were very much capable of overturning them if they so chose but they were not those kind of people. Of course most of the vampire world saw the vegetarian diet and their pacifist ideals to be weak and therefore they saw the Cullen coven as weak, a mistake.

They were allies, their services offered if it were ever needed in any possible capacity, also common knowledge. Therefore if anyone were to attempt to harm the Volutri by dealing a devastating blow; taking out the Cullen's was the way to go. Especially if they perceived the coven to be large but weak one.

So when Aro found himself in Oregon with his brothers and most of his guard squashing out the last of a vampire coven trying to take over while hiding in the state he simply headed for Forks, Washington to see about his favorite coven. He was sure to make a flurry of choices in order to surprise Alice as well.

According to his last conversation with Carlisle, Rosalie had found her mate in a human girl but several circumstances hindered them from faking her death and changing her without raising far too many questions. Her apparent foreknowledge of the tales in the neighboring shifter tribe had allowed her to discern just exactly what they were. Though she had apparently made no indication she knew until they'd tried to discern what the shifter pack had told her while she was on their land. It was comical but he was assured that she would be changed after graduation because it was expected of her to cut ties once she graduated.

* * *

It was upon his arrival that he nearly hung himself in grief and panic because Demetri had reported picking up scents of newborns and 4 mature vampires a few weeks old and he could not smell the Cullen's. The only thing to hint at their current situation was the remnants of a blown to shit home.

So occupied in the battles, it had never occurred to him to call and warn the Cullen's at any point. No answer on their cellphones did nothing to increase his confidence, because surely they weren't gone. Surely someone had to have sensed _something_. With all of their advanced sense, especially Rosalie and Esme they had to have heard an army of vampires approaching them. Alice had to have seen some strange vampire make a decision to attack them in their home. Sure she wouldn't know to look for that vampire but she was constantly checking the future for the safety of her family and coven.

In his panic he called Tanya of the Denali coven. They'd started off on the wrong foot after having to execute their previous coven leader after she created an immortal child but time had seen to the repair of their relationship.

Words to quickly assure them all that the Cullen coven were alive, well and whole had him releasing a held breath. He told her they would be there shortly.

* * *

Rosalie sat on the arm of the chair Bella was in. Her fingers dancing through the brunette's amazingly silky hair. Alice's vision of the Volturi appearing was soon followed by Tanya's call to let them know Aro had called her in a panic when he couldn't get a hold of any of them and found the aftermath of Bella's plan.

So concerned with first saving Bella's life and then helping her through the newborn stages, they'd forgotten about anyone outside the immediate family. As well as the Denali's and that was simply because they were in such close proximity. None of them had even noticed the absence of the phone's as they were constantly around one another.

Bella's ears perked up first, her eyes zeroing in on the direction of the near inaudible steps of a moving group...8 total.

"Hear them already?" Carlisle questioned

"8, 2 females and 6 males...you'll hear them in a few" Bella nodded confidently

It took Esme nearly 3 minutes to even pick up on the whisper light steps of the Volturi another few seconds for Rosalie to hear as well as pick up their scent from the open window.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, Renata, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix" Rosalie rattled off to the rest of the vampires.

Carlisle was already standing at the door waiting on Aro and company to emerge from the woods,

"Carlisle old friend, you had me worried" Aro chastised as he quickly approached the blonde coven leader

"I do apologize for the misunderstanding Aro. Please, come in" the blonde patriarch smiled encouragingly as he stepped aside and allowed all the vampires to file in.

The ancient vampire eyes swept over the entire room ensuring himself that they were all well and safe before zeroing in on the beauty sitting in the chair that Rosalie was perched on the arm of. Their close proximity of the two told him that this was the blonde's mate Carlisle had informed him of. He found it amusing that the blonde would of course find a mate in a girl who's beauty so heavily rivaled her own. Her exotic gaze as they skated over everyone was equal parts, intimidating and hypnotic.

"Ahh yes, I suppose introductions are in order. This is our youngest, Rosalie's mate, Isabella. Bella this is the Volturi, dear friends of ours" Carlisle introduced

"Pleasure" the girl inclined her eyes,

"My" he found his words breathy and dazed. Her voice just as attractive as she was and sinfully so.

The sharp click of a tongue pulled the ancient vampire's attention and he smiled at Rosalie's single raised eyebrow,

"Do forgive me Rosalie, she is quite...enchanting" he explained

"Unfortunately" the blonde replied as if this was already a common occurrence.

He caught Edward's head nod. Well then….he could definitely understand the frustration. As well as the space between Tanya, Irina, and Kate in terms of the young brunette.

The girl in front of him simply licked her lips, clearly a habitual motion, and smirked up at Rosalie. He really couldn't be held responsible for zeroing on the movement of her tongue or the delightfully playful and flirtatious smile of hers. Rosalie simply scowled and planted herself in the girls lap cutting off a direct view to the girl from below her eyes.

"Again, forgive me" he cleared his throat before turning to Carlisle who was clearly trying to hide his amusement with the entire ordeal, "Carlisle, my friend, what happened? We've been dealing with an uprising for the last few months. When we arrived at your home, we feared they may have attacked you to get to us"

"You need not worry Aro. We were attacked but it was an isolated incident. Victoria's old sire and a few of his nomadic coven mates stopped by to pester as they normally do every few years or so. Bella was with us and she was human at the time, he noticed and when she wouldn't play along with his games he took it as a personal insult." Carlisle began

"The tracker, that fancied himself a hunter, yes?" Caius questioned

"Yes"

"And what exactly did he do with this 'personal' insult?" Caius questioned

"He decided it necessary to teach Bella a lesson and set about creating a newborn army to attack us. We were prepared and fought, but Bella was in the house and he did manage to get by us and into the kitchen where Bella was. She had apparently suspected that he very well may get by us. _Told no one_ " a look of disapprovement sent her way to which Bella sent a puppy dog look in response, " But instead rigged the kitchen to blow up. She managed to kill him but she was mortally injured in the blast and we as a collective had to change her" Carlisle explained, turning away to hide his smile

"May I?" Aro questioned in awe as he offered his hand

"Of course" Carlisle nodded and set his hand in Aro's.

Aro pulled back absolutely awed,

"You are absolutely _magnifico, giovane_ (magnificent, young one)" Aro crowed

" _Grazie, ma non mi è permesso di essere orgoglioso di far saltare in aria la casa._ (Thank you, but I'm not allowed to take pride in blowing up the house.)" Bella replied from behind Rosalie's head. Thoroughly shocking everyone before they remembered her power to simply adjust...which apparently included learning languages at the drop of a hat.

"Sublime" Aro clapped

"Do share brother" Caius huffed

"It seems _giovane_ is brilliantly powerful. A mental and physical shield as well as this two sided intuition and adaptation power"

"I agree the shields are magnificent but every vampire is intuitive and adaptive brother. Though some more than others"

"Not like this" Aro grinned before explaining the depth to her power to his brothers.

"The fire, may I see?" Caius questioned.

The ability to simply just _learn_ at the drop of a hat and evolve….apparently she'd already learned Jasper's power but it was the fire that she seemed to hold in her that intrigued him. He'd no doubt want to see her in action.

The girl simply pulled an arm from the blonde's midsection before letting the fire flow from her fingertips and dance across her hand.

"My. God" Caius awed before it disappeared not even a smell of fire hung in the air, "And her eyes?" Caius questioned curiously

"We have no clue" Carlisle replied

"May I?" Aro questioned and Bella immediately turned to Rosalie. They were functioning so well now that they couldn't see her.

The blonde huffed before rising out of the chair and allowing Bella to simply flow up and out of her seat and to her feet. Her steps absolutely inaudible as she crossed the room and set her hand in his,

"Go ahead Bella, shield the two of you" Edward smiled. He didn't want to see anything that Bella didn't want to show him.

"I don't have to show him anything you don't know" Bella shrugged

"You can _do_ that?" Aro questioned curiously

"Of course. Just like you've been using your power wrong this whole time"

" _Do tell_ "

"You always pull thoughts, but you can push them too"

"Can Edward do this too?"

"No, he's...sonar. You're plug and play, so it goes both ways"

"Again, amazing. Show me what you will" Aro grinned and shut his eyes before pulling back quickly with wide eyes and a hiss. Edward grunting in his own discomfort as he shook his head to clear the feeling

"Something wrong?" Bella questioned

"I've touched insane vampires before. Their minds do not move a fifth as fast as yours does. How are you sane?" he questioned

"Huh, not slow enough, try again"

"... _That's_ not the normal speed"

"No, it's hard thinking as slow as you guys do. It's too much, well, on my own anyway" she paused her head tilting as she clearly rifled through information zipping through and then she grinned, "Here, I'll lift my shield in a second" she offered her hand again

"Very well. I'm prepared" he nodded as he took her hand.

He watched curiously as Bella turned and settled her eyes on Rosalie, the blonde rolling her eyes but smiling at the goofy grin that overtook her mates face as she clearly lifted the shield for Aro.

"I have no words" Aro awed. She may very well be the single most amazing being to ever grace existence.

"Do you know my power?" Marcus questioned since Aro looked like a blissed out cat high off catnip.

"You want to see my bonds" she nodded knowingly

"May I?" he questioned and she nodded before she proceeded to steal his breath.

He'd never seen such a kaleidoscopic variation of bonds. Different kinds weaving into each other, each with their very own rhythm rising and falling like living waves. Sire bonds presented themselves in each bond between her and the rest of the Cullens but the strongest was in the bond to Rosalie's clearly her venom was the most present in the ordeal. Familial, friendship, love, protective and possessiveness, all of it so absolutely beautiful. Yet none of it held a flame to the mating bond between Rosalie and Bella, he'd never seen a more intricate and pulsating bond, so beautiful he nearly wept.

"Thank you" he sighed. It was a balm to his fractured soul to see such a beautiful sight, so alive and expansive. Rosalie truly had found her true mate, someone just a s capable of making bonds so utterly specific to themselves. Though his power was completely visual it almost felt like he could _feel_ their bond.

"Anytime" she nodded before she was returning to Rosalie, who slipped back into Bella's lap with ease.

It took a bit of time to recover before Aro was quickly asking Carlisle to bring the whole family to visit Volterra soon,

"It may be some time, but you'll definitely see us in May" Alice grinned

"What for?" Caius questioned

"Rosalie and Bella's wedding of course" Esme smiled

The blonde rolled her eyes, a spring wedding...that she could do.

"Moving fast, stealing my Rose already" Felix grinned,

Rosalie sighed, he'd done so well with the whole not talking and standing their thing,

"Indeed, but call her yours again and I'll make you shit your spine" Bella replied coolly. Those exotic eyes now piercing and then she was gone, Rosalie in toe.

"Did she just teleport?" Felix questioned

"Nah, she's got the speed of sound beat by almost 7 seconds so far" Emmett explained

"So far?" Felix questioned

"Yeah, we figure she's as fast and as strong as she needs to be. So really, she probably could make you shit your spine, she's rather possessive like that" Emmett grinned. He loved fucking with Felix, a panicked Felix did and said some real weird shit.

"Clearly it's mutual" Demetri grinned, remembering Rosalie's own response to all their gaping and horny responses

"You've got no idea" Alice giggled with a wave as they bid their farewells and headed for the airport.

"I nearly lost. Pay up Anna" Emmett grinned as he stuck his hand out

"Edward" Anna huffed clearly meaning for the man to pay the bet

"But you made the bet" he declared

"Really, don't be so stupid" she replied before walking off, she really was Rosalie's sister.

"How much is it?" Edward sighed

"500" Emmett grinned,

Edward huffed in defeat as he handed over the money.

Anna really did have a gambling problem.


	30. Chapter 30

Final Chapter!

Not of the week, but final chapter for this book.

It's a short one, not much of anything.

Don't worry, you'll get your wedding.

If all things go well, I should have the next book for you next week.

It's tentative though, there might be a week delay but definatley look out for it.

Thanks for the love on this guys. It really meant a lot.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Rosalie eyed her mate with a mixture of emotions that was rather common for her now. Jasper had called it affectionate annoyance. She called it Bella's cocktail.

Wedding planning was in full swing and while she was no Bridezilla, she was picky about her choices. Alice was insane though and if Rosalie wasn't so used to the sheer level of exuberance that stemmed from Alice planning anything, _especially_ weddings, she would've surely attempted to murder the pixie on several occasions.

Just this morning she barged in, in the middle of her riding Bella to her heart's content, demanding that she stop fucking her mate and come down to start planning. Well her exact words had been; 'You can stop doing that now. There are more important things to attend to, like planning your wedding'. She had then proceeded to stand there refusing to leave until Rosalie dismounted, of course she didn't account for Bella simply running with Rosalie in toe to finish up in the woods.

Alice, of course, gave Bella an earful for pulling that stunt but post sex Bella was pretty damn mellow. She was also very pliable, but Rosalie kept that information to herself. Since she was the one doing all the work to get Bella that way, it was only fair that she be the only one to reap the benefits of her efforts.

Currently though, Alice was trying to get Bella to come down from a tree and be more involved in the wedding plan.

"You may be one of the guys but you're still a girl Bella, get down here. Even they helped with the planning" Alice stomped

"It is not necessary Little One, the wedding is not for me. As long as Rose is happy then I am happy" Bella replied

"I swear to you, I will come up there"

"I'll just move"

"Get down here and help"

"No"

"Yes"

"I'd rather not"

"Do you not care about the wedding?"

"Of course I care"

"Then come help"

"I don't want to"

"I don't care what you want"

"So why help with the planning?"

"I….Rose, get her down" Alice demanded.

Really Alice never learned, she usually won arguments; her power of foresight and that thing that was uniquely Alice helping in such endeavors. She didn't really tend to win arguments with Bella though. Sure she could often get her way but that was simply because Bella simply didn't mind and hadn't put up a fight to begin with. But when Bella did put up a fight...there was no winning for Alice. Even if the pixie _could_ see Bella directly on a regular basis and not when the brunette let her, the sheer unpredictability of just what would come out her mouth would frustrate all. Rosalie didn't argue with the brunette, Bella made her eye twitch enough on a regular basis she didn't need to argue with the brunette. At most they debated.

The blonde sighed and glanced up from a catalog of floral arrangements, gold met pale silver and blue,

"Come here" she told the girl simply.

It wasn't a command, but Bella knew she meant business, she wanted the girl sitting next to her planning with Alice, Esme, Carmen, and Anna nodding along even if she didn't get it. Simply because she wanted the experience and the comfort, because she quite honestly felt out of her element.

She watched Bella land next to Alice silently and follow the smug triumphant pixie back to the house. She heard Emmett imitate a whip crack followed by a yelp telling her Bella had sent a jolt Emmett's way for his teasing. An ability acquired courtesy of Kate, who hadn't even realized she didn't always need to be in contact with someone to shock them, just simply send a charge out in the air around them.

Normally the burnette wasn't put out by being labelled whipped. Apparently it was compliment to Rosalie's sexual prowess but clearly she was a little pouty about this.

Bella sidled up next to her and sat patiently, looking at Rosalie expecting. If it was one thing Rosalie loved about Bella, it was the fact that she did not whine when Rosalie got her to do something she didn't necessarily want to do.

"Just…" she trailed off and Bella simply nodded as she picked up a magazine and started browsing.

* * *

It didn't last long though, no one's fault but Alice was clearly too much for Bella in this aspect and while she was uniquely Bella, she was still very much a newborn vampire. Taking pity on her mate; the blonde slid her a list.

A list that held two things she knew the brunette could lend her natural expertise to happily and willingly. The reception hall and the music,

"Here's what we narrowed it down to, so far" Alice explained as she handed her another list,

"Got to go look" Bella mused with a frown, before she was standing and kissing Rosalie in thanks.

Calling for Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, the brunette continued to frown at the lists. Several test on Bella's control, including pouring donated human blood into her mouth and waiting to see if she would swallow meant they had the uptomost faith that her still technically newborn mate had impeccable control and was fine to go into town.

"Where's the wedding?" Bella questioned overlooking the list again

"Portage Lake. It's the perfect spot with a view of the mountains in the back" Alice exclaimed, Rosalie simply didn't want to do a chapel and she liked the idea of an outdoor wedding

"Free reign with this?" Bella questioned

"Yes" Rosalie nodded

"Okay, bye" Bella nodded and then she was leading her brothers out the house.

"Just you and me old man" Victoria grinned over at Carlisle

"Indeed" Carlisle chuckled

"What's the plan, because I'm staying away from that table"

"Tag" Carlisle grinned tapping her shoulder and then taking off

"Cheater" Victoria declared chasing after the man.

Esme smiled, she couldn't ask for a more amazing family.


	31. Announcement!

**Announcement!**

Book 2 is up if you are interested.

It's kind of the drabbles book.

5 Chapters written. 3 are up as of now.

After the final 2 are posted. You are free to Private Message me prompts.

There is no guarantee that they will be done but if they are you will get a message.

This book really has no 'end'.

It's what you want it to be.

It's a placeholder until I post Book 3.

Enjoy!


End file.
